Las vidas posibles de Arthur Kirkland
by kastiyana
Summary: Sumary: Todos los días llega un momento en que es posible tomar una decisión que marcará nuestra vida para siempre. AU - 3 historias en una, UKUS – FRUK y GRUK.
1. La primera curva

**Las vidas posibles de Arthur Kirkland**

* * *

><p><strong>Sumary:<strong> Todos los días llega un momento en que es posible tomar una decisión que marcará nuestra vida para siempre. 3 historias en una- UKUS – FRUK y otras mezclas raras.

**Disclaimer:** Con esto de los proyectos de ley S.O.P.A., P.I.P.A. y A.C.T.A. hay que ponerse cuidadoso. Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a Himaruya Hidekaz. Solo tomo los personajes y los llevo a universos alternos por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

La idea de las vidas posibles la obtuve de la película - Mr Nobody - escrita y dirigida por Jaco Van Dormael. De más está decir que tienen que verla si no la han visto, por una cosa de cultura general, no es que no vayan a entender esta historia si no la ven porque es independiente. Las historias que se cuentan acá son producto de mi cabeza, empujadas por lecturas masivas de Sartré y Unamuno y por una sobredosis musical de Muse, Björk, etc.

**Advertencias: **Relaciones chicoxchico. **Hay Universos múltiples**, por tanto no hay una pareja definida sino que un personaje principal: Arthur, que está en varias relaciones al mismo tiempo. Palabrotas e insultos, escenas de contenido sexual más adelante. Exceso de reflexión y monólogo interior así que si les gusta la acción entretenida y rápida, esta historia no es lo que buscan.

Cuando haya corte en el capítulo sabrán que hay cambio de universo. Y Francis se llama François, porque es francés y Francis es un nombre anglosajón (lo explico, porque me recomendaron hacerlo)

* * *

><p><strong>1 La primera curva<strong>

"_Todos los días, Dios nos da un momento en que es posible cambiar  
>todo lo que nos hace infelices. El instante mágico es el momento en que<br>un sí o un no pueden cambiar nuestra existencia" – Paulo Coelho_

Todos los días es una disyuntiva. Estamos constantemente envueltos en la tarea de tomar una decisión que puede determinar cómo será el resto de nuestra existencia. Es lo más duro ser hombre. La racionalidad, ésa facultad de ser libre de elegir y de tomar las riendas de la propia vida que hace que todo sea tan malditamente duro.

Cuando era pequeño y miraba a mi conejo siempre me daba envidia el hecho de que otros decidieran todo por él. Yo decidía qué iba a comer cada día, yo decidía si iba a comer o no. Donde iba a dormir ¿Nunca se habrá aburrido de su vida? ¿Alguna vez habrá sido consciente de que era un ser independiente de mí? Cuándo me seguía por los jardines ¿sabía que era libre de no hacerlo?

El problema de decidir no es el hecho de tener que romperte la cabeza pensando. De hecho si lo haces, es porque se sabe que no se puede volver el tiempo atrás y es por eso que resulta tan difícil. Hay cosas tan importantes – una carrera, una pareja – que no puedes equivocarte, porque en el momento que tomas una decisión, trazas un camino hacia adelante que te lleva por un determinado rumbo.

Si no eliges, en cambio, todo es posible_._

Pienso ¿Y si hubiera tenido otros padres? A lo mejor me hubiera quedado en el mismo barrio para siempre. A lo mejor si hubiera tenido hermanas en vez de hermanos me hubiera acostumbrado a desenvolverme con chicas ¿Fue la falta de hermanas lo que me hizo gay? ¿Y si no hubiera nacido gay? ¿Y si mis cejas hubieran sido normales? ¿Si hubiera sido más alto y más fornido? ¿Habría sido popular? ¿Habría sido menos inteligente si hubiera sido popular y heterosexual? Tal vez no me estaría haciendo estas preguntas.

Mamá dice que la gente que es feliz no se hace tantas preguntas y yo creo que debe tener razón. Tal vez es cierto que me tomo todo demasiado en serio.

El hecho fue que nací en Londres. El segundo hijo de Mary y Robinson. Mi madre tenía veintidós años, trabajaba de enfermera en una de esas clínicas privadas y justo una noche cualquiera del año 1976 decidió tomar un turno extra. Podría haberse ido a casa, haber decidido que prescindiría de algunas cosas en vez de tomar horas extras una noche para poder comprarse un televisor nuevo, pero decidió hacer el sacrificio y esa noche internaron a mi padre por una fractura que se hizo jugando futbol en una fiesta con sus amigos. Lo demás es historia.

Cuatro años después nació Scott quien tuvo el gusto de ser hijo único por un lapso de seis años. Nací un Abril de 1986. Se dice que quienes nacemos en el año del Tigre tenemos una fortaleza especial para afrontar la vida pero a mí me cuesta mucho trabajo creer en esas supersticiones. Es como decir que si soy de determinado signo mañana lunes tengo que tener cuidado con los ascensores y mi color será el purpura. Hay quienes intentan escudarse en esas cosas para justificarse, o se entregan a ése destino falso, esperando que las cosas salgan bien. Yo en cambio estoy seguro que las cosas hay que hacerlas uno mismo.

Fue un día lunes del 1998 cualquiera. Como siempre llovía y Scott, mayor de edad y en el último año del colegio, no se había venido a casa conmigo porque prefería quedarse fumando y haciendo idioteces con sus amigos. Yo corría por la calle abrazado a mi bolso, con mucho cuidado de no mojar los libros. Mi madre decía que si me gustaban tantos los libros entonces debería conseguirme un bolso impermeable, pero mi morral de cuero me gustaba mucho, tenía un aire anticuado y tradicional, tenía un olor especial a bosque y los libros al ser sacados de ahí se contagiaban de ese aire romántico. O tal vez eran sólo cosas mías. No es de extrañar que Scott me llamase rarito.

Hasta ése momento mis padres habían decidido que querían tener un tercer hijo. Scott se hacía mayor, yo era medianamente independiente y mi madre, insoportablemente afectiva, ya estaba experimentando el síndrome del nido vacío. Tal vez si yo hubiera sido más cariñoso, menos esquivo a sus atenciones y más infantil, a ella le habría bastado conmigo y entonces papá no hubiera tenido que verse en la obligación de buscar otro empleo para poder cumplirle el sueño de tener otro bebé. Porque los niños son caros, y embarazarse a los cuarenta y cuatro años no iba a ser algo fácil, aunque el doctor le hubiera dicho que tenía él útero más saludable que él habría imaginado para una señora de su edad.

Papá sólo era un contable con varios años de experiencia trabajando en cadenas de tiendas. No fue difícil que una empresa de retail internacional se interesara en su perfil como trabajador y le ofreciera un empleo nuevo. La paga era buena pero las condiciones eran limitantes: Debía trasladarse al extranjero.

Esa noche discutieron largamente imaginando las posibilidades. El fin de todo el cambio a un empleo mejor era poder tener otro niño, pero cambiarse a otro país implicaría tener que estabilizarse de nuevo, esperar mínimo un año. Mamá no estaba segura de querer esperar tanto porque como ella decía "El reloj biológico corre". Siempre me causó fascinación la obsesión de los adultos con el tiempo y la manera en que lo veían como algo material: algo que corre, que se gasta, que se pierde, que se invierte ¿Acaso alguna vez iban a poder sostenerlo entre sus manos?

OOO

OOO

OOO

Finalmente se decidió que no querían aceptarlo. Nos quedamos en Londres como siempre pero mi madre de todos modos quedó embarazada. Unos meses después, para decepción de todos, nació otro varón. Lo llamaron Peter y sería el menor del "clan Kirkland".

-¡Arthur!– me llamaba mamá por las mañanas al ver que estaba despierto -¿Puedes hacer el desayuno? Debo darle el biberón a Peter…-

-Ya va- contestaba desganado. El problema de ser el hijo del medio es que llegan todas las cargas indeseadas. Scott era demasiado irresponsable para poder confiársele algo, papá era el pobre hombre ocupado y yo, el adolescente desocupado y tranquilo, era a quien se le confiaban ciertas responsabilidades que no debí tener a mis trece años.

Como resultado del nacimiento de Peter tuve que seguir mis estudios en una escuela pública. No era que me molestara tanto realmente. No me hacía gracia tener que vivir mis años de adolescencia encerrado en una escuelita de chicos, usando uniformes y siguiendo normas absurdas: el corte de cabello, el brillo de los zapatos, la prolijidad excesiva para todo. No es que fuera un problema, en el fondo yo era un fanático de las normas al menos hasta ese entonces, pero tener que preocuparme de todo eso, aparte de las tareas del hogar, era agotador.

Ahora que lo pienso, con todo el panorama no era de extrañar que hubiera buscado semejantes amigos nada más al llegar a la escuela media. Yo estaba desesperado por un poco de atención.

En la segunda semana del colegio aún no tenía con quien estar, porque mirando alrededor, esta gente no era nada como el tipo de chicos con el que yo solía juntarme en Dallington School. Esto era como meterse a una selva, todas las especies clasificadas en sus manadas, agrupados pululando y gruñendo si algún intruso se acercaba a su territorio. No obstante, el las personas somos animales gregarios e incluso alguien como yo, después de una semana vagando por los pasillos solo, comenzaría a necesitar algo de contacto humano.

Cuando Sadiq me habló la primera vez lo encontré como una tabla de salvación. No me importó su aspecto desgreñado, su ropa rota, sus perforaciones, su piel morena tan distinta a la mía o su acento extraño. No reparé en que olía a cigarrillos y que eso era precoz incluso para un chico de catorce años. Había dos chicos con él, uno paliducho de cabello negro que no levantaba su vista del piso y otro que estaba sentado durmiendo despreocupadamente.

En esos momentos en que uno está tan solo, no se pone a analizar en la clase de gente con la que te vas a juntar. Simplemente aceptas la compañía que sea, sin pensar en que cómo las personas repercuten en la vida, como las personalidades se van mezclando y cómo te van moldeando hasta que, sin darte cuenta, comienzas a formar parte de una manada.

A lo mejor si hubiera ido a otra escuela, si mi padre hubiera aceptado el trabajo, si hubiera vivido en otras partes del mundo no me habría tocado vivir ni experimentar ni la mitad de las cosas que viví y tuve que ver de la mano de mis amigos. Pero nuevamente, esas cosas nunca las voy a saber.

OOO

OOO

OOO

Cuando mi padre accedió a tomar el puesto en la trasnacional nos vimos en otra reunión familiar. Los dos posibles traslados estaban en París o en Seatle. La idea de mudarnos al país de las ranas o a América no nos causaba mucha gracia ni a mí ni a Scott, pero éste tomó la madura decisión de reaccionar con apatía diciendo:

-Me vale, me aburriré igual vayamos donde vayamos-

Fue entonces que mamá volvió la vista hacia mí, como si un crío de doce años pudiera tener la respuesta adecuada para un asunto tan importante como el futuro de la familia. Comencé a sopesar las opciones de todos modos. Si nos íbamos a América formaríamos parte de una de las sociedades más racistas y al mismo tiempo más liberales, donde puedes comprar armas apenas siendo mayor de edad, donde les dan la libertad extrema para destrozar nuestra lengua inglesa como se les dé la gana. No sabía si estaba preparado para escuchar semejante aberración.

Por otra parte, ir a París significa que todos tendríamos que aprender una lengua nueva, adaptarnos a esa cultura poco práctica, de ideologías y romances imposibles. No podía negar, sin embargo, que las mejores universidades de Europa estaban entre Alemania, Inglaterra y Francia, al menos estando allí mi educación no estaría en riesgo.

Finalmente resolví:

-Prefiero París, al menos seguiríamos en Europa y podríamos ir a escuelas buenas- Scott bufó desesperado y pareció encontrar absurdo mi razonamiento.

-Eres demasiado ñoño por tu propio bien– comentó molesto antes de retirarse de la sala a fumar, a sembrar el mal a otra parte, o lo que sea que hagan las personas de su edad cuando llegan a los dieciocho años siendo tan inútiles.

Papá no quiso cuestionarme, me encontró sensato, así que asintió y mamá pareció especialmente fascinada porque aparentemente, Francia es el sueño de muchas mujeres. Todo corrió demasiado rápido para nuestro gusto, al otro día dio la respuesta a su nuevo jefe y ése mismo momento había comenzado la vorágine de la mudanza.

Mamá se movió buscando una escuela preguntando en el consulado Francés y llamando constantemente. Discutimos ampliamente la posibilidad entre una escuela privada y una pública, pero finalmente decidí que si tenía que codearme con franceses, preferiría que fueran de un poco más de alcurnia, ya eran lo suficientemente vulgares en sí mismos, muchas gracias.

Encontramos una escuela inglesa para chicos en la que duré apenas cinco meses, los maestros parecieron complacidos con mi rápido manejo del Francés como segunda lengua y recomendaron a mi madre postularme al Lycée Lakanal; aparentemente era una escuela para chicos con habilidades especiales que estaba fuera de la ciudad.

En la misma escuela Inglesa comenzaron los trámites de traslado, cuando nos tocó visitar el campus debo decir que ambos quedamos boquiabiertos: parecía un palacio, los pilares, ventanales, amoblados y jardines – que más bien parecían parques – eran un verdadero escándalo. La coordinadora nos comentaba a los postulantes de su establecimiento se habían graduado grandes personajes del escenario cultural y científico.

Cuando salimos con mamá me preguntó si estaba seguro. Aparentemente en esta escuela el estudio no era algo que se tomara a la ligera, nos exigían casi a nivel universitario e incluso habían cursos que cumplían con estándares de postgrado; además estaba el hecho de que tendría que quedarme allí durante la semana, ya que era preferible que los estudiantes estuviésemos internados en la escuela, lo cual molestaba un poco a mi madre, porque yo era el hijo pequeño y después de todo estábamos en un país extraño, pero acepté, porque estaba deseoso de aprender, hacer algo útil y debo admitir que la idea de volar del nido siendo tan joven me volvía loco.

Una parte muy ingenua de mí, me dijo que al llegar a ése lugar estaría lleno de personas como yo: jóvenes serios, deseosos de aprender, maduros y de buenos modales, que ni me enteraría de que estaba tratando con franceses. Los acontecimientos del primer día me hicieron bajarme de mi nube. Cuando íbamos entrando los cinco estudiantes nuevos un bombardeo de globos de agua se derramaron sobre nosotros, calándome hasta los huesos y produciéndome una oleada de indignación que experimentaría posteriormente cada vez que viera esa cara de rana rubia, riéndose burlescamente.

Los profesores nos pidieron disculpas mientras el trío que nos había atacado huía triunfante, uno de los maestros corrían infructuosamente tras ellos y yo me preguntaba dónde diablos me había ido a meter.

Me fue asignada una chica para que me guiara por el campus y me introdujera a las rutinas de la escuela. Su nombre era Selene LaFayette, debía ser descendiendo de africanos porque era negra pero aún así se veía bastante señorita y seria. Años más tarde aprendería que las apariencias engañan. Esa tarde me mostró los jardines, los salones en los que al parecer compartíamos todas las clases, con especial reverencia me condujo por la biblioteca que en algún momento se me hizo como una representación de la biblioteca de Alejandría: habían libros en las paredes, desde el suelo hasta desparecer casi a 6 metros de altura, como si se extendieran al cielo. Finalmente, me mostró el dormitorio de chicos entrando al edificio como si nada.

Cuando llegamos al que sería mi cuarto el mismo rubio que nos había atacado le abrazó por detrás.

-Bonjour, princesse- su voz había sonado melosa y con un intento de seducción que le reventó en la cara como una cachetada.

-Ni en mil años, Bonnefoy, ni aunque fueras el último rubio afeminado del planeta– le contestó ella, empujándolo luego del golpe. Fue recibido por un albino y un moreno de ojos verdes que lo agarraron del brazo y comenzaron a cantar burlescamente «Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien, ni le bien qu`on m`a fait, ni le mal, tout ca m`est bien egal» (1) antes de alejarse.

-Eso que acabas de ver es el "Bad friends trío"- les miré irse, mientras se las arreglaban para ir haciendo de las suyas al caminar: levantar una falda, lanzar un escupitajo por la ventana…

-¿Cómo es que hicieron para entrar aquí?-

-Pasa que no son tontos– explicó ella -Gilbert Beilschmidt, el albino es un genio matemático, un estratega tan bueno que es imposible ganarle en ajedrez – alcé una ceja incrédulo –es una lástima que ocupe su cerebro para planear cosas desagradables… el moreno se llama Antonio Fernández Carriedo, es un genio español, se dice que a los 5 años hablaba fluidamente euskera, catalán, gallego, español y algo de francés… cuando llegó además manejaba el latín y el árabe, es el políglota del colegio y cuando te quiere exasperar comienza a escupir palabrería en diversos idiomas– indicó como si recordara algo desagradable – y el rubio es François, es un lector compulsivo básicamente, ha ganado decenas de campeonatos de debates… ponerte a discutir con él sobre cualquier cosa es una causa perdida, sabe demasiado… de todo, se dice que un día con la ayuda de sus dos malos amigos va a llegar a ser el próximo presidente de Francia.

Y al escuchar semejante barbaridad nuevamente supe que algo andaba mal con estos franceses. Mira que considerar siquiera como broma que semejantes lastres gobernaran la nación.

Ése día, luego de almorzar y pasármela bien con mí compañera decidí dos cosas: me seguiría juntando con ella, porque parecía una chica sensata y confiable. Lo otro, apenas me aclimatara al ambiente de la escuela haría algo al respecto para combatir el reinado de terror de ese trío de malandrines.

Para luego del año nuevo nos enteramos que mamá estaba embarazada, y entonces supe que, de alguna manera, pese a lo terrible que se me estaba haciendo tener esa abismante cantidad de tarea a mis cortos trece años, el traslado estaba resultado auspicioso.

OOO

OOO

OOO

Finalmente resolví:

-Prefiero Seatle, al menos allí seguiríamos hablando inglés – Scott bufó desesperado, pero pareció encontrarme razón porque murmuró "Bien pensado, enano", se puso de pie revolviéndome el cabello y salió a fumar, beber, lanzar piedras, o lo que sea que un vándalo en potencia como él hacía para perder el tiempo.

Papá no quiso cuestionarme, me encontró sensato, así que asintió y mamá pareció especialmente decepcionada, como si en algún momento se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza preferir Francia.

Nos dieron un tiempo de dos meses para tramitar la visa y el traslado, después de todo implicaba movernos a otro continente. Cuando llegamos, de alguna manera imaginé que al salir del avión me encontraría con cientos de Mc Donalds, rascacielos, gordos comiendo hamburguesas, ríos de coca cola, o cualquier cosa absurda que hicieran los americanos para poder intentar probar su supremacía frente al mundo. En cierto modo me sorprendió gratamente cuando el taxi nos condujo por la vía del Aeropuerto y descubrí que era un caminito desolado, hasta campestre, rodeado de sitios baldíos y los contenedores con los equipajes que traían los aviones del extranjero. Incluso al ingresar a la autopista y llegar al International Disctrict me parecía aún como si estuviéramos en un pueblo chico.

No me agradó ver que de hecho, nuestra casa estaba ubicada en uno de los nuevos edificios del centro en la Quinta Avenida. En el onceavo piso, cuando toda nuestra vida habíamos estado en una casa de un piso con jardines. No me harté de reclamar en lo que subíamos nuestras cosas a la nueva casa y Scott me hizo compañía bastante bien en el acto de quejarme, pero papá no parecía estar molesto con el asunto y nos intentó consolar con que si dejábamos de joder entonces iba a buscar una nueva casa en el barrio residencial cerca de Greenlake.

Eventualmente Scott se amigó con la vida nocturna de la ciudad y terminó diciendo que le encantaba vivir en un departamento. Será traidor. Yo fui el más perjudicado. El sistema de transporte en la ciudad no me acomodaba, y debía tomar dos autobuses para llegar a la escuela. Y he ahí el otro punto de mi malestar.

Debido a la falta de posibilidades – o según mi madre a mi antipatía por encontrar que todas las escuelas eran indecentes… porque lo eran – terminé en una escuela pública del centro. Era cosa de saber el nombre para suponer que era un lugar hecho para idiotas: Garfield High School. Ninguna escuela que tuviera el nombre de un gato gordo y holgazán devorador de lasañas podía ser buena para mi futuro académico.

Los que aún cursábamos en séptimo y octavo grado no entrábamos al campus de los de escuela media superior, pero aún así, ver a los futbolistas fanfarronear con sus chaquetas de atletas mientras un montón de pavas babeaban tras sus pasos se me hacía desagradable hasta puntos inimaginables. No podía concebir que en un año más formaría parte de ello y tendría que compartir aula con semejantes imbéciles. Como si en mi grado no hubiera suficientes.

No era sólo el hecho de que fuesen ruidosos, hay algo demasiado desagradable en la forma en que visten con los jeans gastados, las zapatillas medias rotas, los cabellos revueltos – ok, el mío no era un ejemplo, pero al menos el mío se veía limpio – Además estaba la forma en que destrozaban el inglés sin conmiseración alguna y todo en sí me era tan desolador que me estaba arrepintiendo seriamente de la decisión que había tomado al decirle a mi padre que aceptara este traslado. A lo mejor París no hubiera sido una idea tan mala.

Me fui a sentar al patio con la intención de comer solo. Saqué los sándwiches que me había preparado mi madre poniendo carne vegetal y muchas verduras. Se estaba esforzando especialmente en hacerme sentir a gusto en este nuevo país, hasta me había mandado un termito de medio litro con té negro, casi podía oler su culpa en él. Después de todo, fue por su capricho de tener un nuevo crío que estábamos aquí estancados en una ciudad enorme y gris, donde me sentía tan miserable.

Al menos se lo habría perdonado si quedara embarazada, pero no estaba funcionando y había tenido que pedir cita con el médico. Bebí un sorbo a mí té intentando saborear en él algo de mi perdida Inglaterra. Uno de mis pequeños consuelos era que desde Boston podríamos encargar una variedad de hojas de buena calidad y no tuve que sufrir la abstinencia de mi bebida. No me di cuenta cuando un muchacho un poco más alto que yo se había dejado caer a mi lado, sólo escuché el sonido de unos botones apretándose y algo que sonaba como… ¿Súper Mario saltando?

A mi lado un chiquillo con camisa a cuadros de franela, suelta y descuidada, jeans rotos, tenis desgastados, una melena rubia y lisa con un mechón parado, jugaba insistentemente en su aparatito portátil. No pude evitar sentirme ofendido. Si ves a alguien tomando en soledad su té a la sombra de un árbol, ¿No asumes que esa persona ha huido ahí con la intención de no ser molestado? ¿No es lógico pensar que deberías buscar otro lugar donde ir a molestar con tu jueguito? Este no fue el caso, y por ello prácticamente estaba pidiendo a gritos ser avisado para que esto no volviese a ocurrir.

Tosí intentando tomar su atención de forma cortés, pero ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

-¡Hey!- grité finalmente, el aludido puso el botón de pausa y me miró con sus ojos azules tras unos anteojos espantosos –Cuando me vine a sentar aquí fue porque quería estar solo y en silencio– intenté del modo indirecto, aunque no lo era tanto, había que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta. Definitivamente este americano no era brillante.

-Yo también vine a estar solo, así que me sentaré a jugar nada más– contestó y reanudó su juego. Debo admitir que me enfadé, porque ésa no es la respuesta que esperaba al lanzar mi nada hospitalario comentario.

-Ese es el punto- quise ser más explícito –tú no estás siendo silencioso… y yo quería estar tranquilo-

El chico volvió a pausar el juego y me miró como si fuera una aparición desagradable.

-Mira…- comenzó –A mí los otros me vienen molestando desde mucho antes de que tú llegaras de donde sea que vengas, me he venido a ocultar en este árbol desde mucho antes que tú eligieras que era un buen refugio, así que no tienes derecho a pedirme que me vaya– No supe que contestarle. Tenía razón; me sentí culpable, estúpido, ajeno y quería irme a Londres lo antes posible.

-No me molesta compartirlo de todos modos– agregó mirándome e indicándome con la mano que me vuelva a sentar. Más allá se escuchaban los gritos idiotas de los estudiantes de escuela media superior, no muy lejos de nosotros, los supuestos populares de nuestros niveles jugaban a hacer las cosas que hacían los más grandes: besuquearse bajo la escalera, fumarse un cigarrillo a escondidas, los negros rapeaban, los metaleros rasgaban sus guitarras, las chicas bonitas se echaban maquillaje y yo ¿A dónde pertenecía?

Al no encontrar un lugar mejor me dejé caer bajo el árbol y seguí tomándome el té en silencio. El otro fugitivo seguía apretando botoncitos intentando dominar una existencia virtual que no era la suya.

Y a lo mejor en otras partes del mundo, en Londres, en París incluso, otros rechazados se escondían bajo los árboles al igual que nosotros, intentando ver si formaban parte de algo.

* * *

><p>(1) "No, en absoluto, No me arrepiento de nada… ni de lo bueno, ni de lo malo, todo es igual"<p>

**Nota:** Avisos útiles, actualizaré los domingos, son pocos capis, pero son largos. De verdad me he roto la madre haciendo calzar las partes de esta historia así que agradecería un montón si me avisan si ha valido la pena o no. El martes espero sus declaraciones de amor eterno para festejar mi cumpleaños (ok… no). Au revoir.


	2. Hacer amigos es difícil en cualquier par

**Nota: **Primero, he intentado subir esta cosa muchas veces y parece que el link esta malo, luego no avisa que subio; Los alerts de esta página definitivamente están mal.

Gracias a la gente que leyò y dejó mensajes, alerts y todo, pensé que esto no le iba a gustar a nadie, pero bueno! me alegra que no sea así. Mención especial a mi beta MyobiXHitachiin porque se da la paja de leer y editar esto aunque no le guste para nada la vida parisina.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hacer amigos es difícil en cualquier parte<strong>

* * *

><p>"Estoy solo en esta calle blanca bordeada de jardines. Solo y libre. Pero esta libertad se parece un poco a la muerte" (Jean-Paul Sartre, "La Nausea")<p>

Vladimir fue el primero en trepar el muro para escaparse del establecimiento. Su contextura larguirucha y pálida de rumano le daba el aspecto de una mantis religiosa gigante y muchas veces me veía ridículo a su lado. Le siguió Sadik que casi de un salto, como si fuera tan fácil, trepó quedando al otro lado. Miré a Heracles a mi lado, parecía estar sonámbulo, sin embargo interpretó mi examen de su persona como una petición y me preguntó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- no supe que contestarle. Miré el muro y me parecía gigante, no tan por la altura sino porque en sí, simbolizaba un límite que no me había atrevido a cruzar.

Desde que estreché la mano de Sadik había comenzado un nuevo mundo para mí. Ahora aparte me había unido a sus salidas después del colegio, de modo que ya no llegaba temprano a casa sino como a eso de las siete de la tarde. Mamá me había preguntado varias veces, y yo sin poder mentirle le había dicho que tenía amigos, que no pasaba nada del otro mundo. Y eso me había parecido al principio, pero mis amigos tenían perforaciones en las orejas, fumaban cigarrillos y a veces tenían latas de cerveza en el bolso.

El humo del cigarrillo, apenas había dejado de molestarme, se había convertido en un objeto de deseo ¿Y qué si probaba un poco? ¿Eso me hacía mala persona? Las primeras dos veces me había ahogado, pero Vladimir me había enseñado a exhalar el humo y entonces las cosas habían resultado más o menos. Como si fuera un logro digno de celebrarse. Aún no me atrevía a probar alcohol, los chicos no me presionaban al respecto, después de todo Heracles no parecía tampoco interesado en hacerlo.

Mi ropa si había experimentado unos cambios, la mayoría era negra y ajustada. Mamá había comentado unas cuantas veces sobre eso, pero Scott le había dicho que no fuera pesada, que todos hacíamos tonterías a esa edad. Lo cual era bastante irrisorio, considerando que él tampoco era la mejor influencia de la vida. Ni siquiera había hecho intento de entrar a la universidad, simplemente se había ido a trabajar a una tienda de abarrotes como vendedor, ganando un sueldo mediocre. Del mismo modo que, algo me decía que tenía motivos de sobra para burlarme de él, pero también alcanzaba a suponer que no debía hacerlo.

Ahora los chicos querían huir del colegio porque en el Richmond Park había un festival de rock al aire libre que no se querían perder. Como siempre, Heracles y yo no parecíamos especialmente entusiasmados pero no nos atrevíamos a decir que no queríamos asistir ni a proponer otra cosa.

-¿Podrías empujarme hacia arriba?- pregunté, él asintió y con sus manos me hizo una especie de escalinata que luego subió para impulsarme, entonces me agarré con ambas manos del muro y quedé sentado de piernas abiertas allí. Él ocupó como apoyo unos ladrillos sobresalientes y yo tomé su mano para ayudarle. Al quedar los dos arriba miramos hacia ambos lados. En uno estaba el patio del colegio con todo el mundo corriendo, donde nadie parecía reparar en nosotros. En el otro lado estaban Sadik y Vladimir pidiendo que nos diéramos prisa, y entonces, como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, ambos nos dejamos caer donde nos esperaban. Y esa fue la primera vez que huí de mis estudios por la música.

Nos juntamos con un grupo de desconocidos y en medio de la muchedumbre aceptamos cigarrillos, comida y hasta bebidas de los otros entusiastas asistentes. Ese día escuché por primera vez a Blur, la gente me llamaba "Little Damon" supuestamente por mi parecido con el vocalista. También escuchamos a Suede, Pulp y otras más que no conocíamos, salté entre medio de la multitud y perdí la noción del tiempo. No fue hasta que terminamos de corear "Beautiful ones" al final de la jornada que nos dimos cuenta que era pasada la media noche. Corrí a la parada de autobús, hice una llamada por cobrar a casa donde por suerte contestó Scott:

-Mamá está con ataque… vente ahora- me dijo simplemente y colgó. Me demoré casi cuarenta minutos, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y no me extraño recibir una cachetada y un sermón. Se habían enterado además que me había escapado del colegio pero ni siquiera me atreví a contestar algo en mi defensa.

¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Qué lo sentía? Quizá estaba un poco apenado por cómo había terminado todo, con la histeria de mamá y con que papá me hubiera estado buscando en auto en la trayectoria que tomaba para ir a la escuela. Pero no me arrepentía, había tenido el mejor día de mi vida, y si me hubieran dicho que terminaba así, hubiera saltado el muro de todos modos.

Hicieron como que me castigaban dándome menos dinero y no dejándome salir los fines de semana, pero las cosas divertidas igual las hacía en el horario de escuela. Fumándome un cigarrillo bajo la escalera, a veces decidía por mi mismo no entrar a clases para quedarme escribiendo en mi libreta, eran oraciones sueltas, no alcanzaba a ser un diario sino más bien un muro privado de mis lamentos. Varias veces me encontré con Heracles escondido en el mismo rincón que yo y leíamos juntos, sin molestarnos.

En ese momento realmente disfrutábamos de nuestro silencio porque la verdad no nos gustaba ese ímpetu vandálico de Sadik y Vladimir, aunque si nos gustaba que tomaran las decisiones por nosotros para salir, o que anduvieran con cigarrillos; personalmente me gustaba que Sadik siempre tuviera latas de cerveza en su mochila.

Nunca le presté mucha atención a Heracles en ese entonces aunque evidentemente éramos más compatibles el uno con el otro. Yo lo encontraba demasiado perezoso y él me encontraba probablemente demasiado apático. Durante el verano apenas supe de él, pero si seguí saliendo con Vlad y Sadik, a veces escapándome por la ventana de mi casa.

Los ojos de mi madre al verme pasar a la cocina a buscar algo qué comer, mientras ella alimentaba a Peter, me seguían con una sombra de decepción. De alguna manera era como si hubiera esperado más de mí, como si el haber sido un devora libros hubiera tenido que significar que iba a ser estudioso o al menos más exitoso que Scott. Así cómo iban las cosas yo también iba a terminar en una tienda vendiendo abarrotes o peor, de traficante. Al menos ésos ganaban más dinero.

Había pasado a duras penas la secundaria con la ley el mínimo esfuerzo en ciencias, aplicando mis conocimientos variados en la clase de inglés y copiando descaradamente en matemáticas. En ése momento ya había encontrado mi gran amor, sólo que no me había dado cuenta aún. Había una razón por la cual juntarme con los chicos solo para que me llevaran a los festivales; era lo que me había hecho aceptar el regalo de Sadik, un reproductor de CD's robado, y lo que me llevaba a escribir en mi libreta sin parar esperando que en algún momento me llegara una idea genial mientras escuchaba guitarreos imaginarios.

_No te creas inmortal hombre,_

_Los pájaros vuelan_

_El viento recorre el mundo_

_Siempre hacia adelante_

_Y algún __día__ dejará de susurrar tu nombre_

_El tiempo te enterrará la cara_

_La tierra te arañará los ojos_

Pegué una jalada a mi cigarrillo antes de seguir escribiendo la continuación. Mi problema con las cosas que escribía en ese momento es que estaba obsesionado con la muerte. Como si no existir fuera mejor que intentar hacer algo con la vida que me había tocado.

-¡Arthur! ¡Baja de ahí!– ordenó mi mamá con un tono alterado. Apagué a regañadientes la colilla echándome la libreta al bolsillo para bajar por el ventanal del tragaluz de la azotea. Nadie respetaba mi decisión de buscar minutos de paz en el techo de la casa ¿Y qué si me caía y me partía la cabeza? ¿No era mi puto cuerpo y mi puta vida después de todo?

Me aparecí en la cocina donde mamá estaba con tía Vera, que había venido a ver a mi hermanito. Me miró de arriba abajo, con mi pelo revuelto, los pantalones negros ajustados, los bototos de combate, la remera agujereada y el delineador negro bajo mis ojos. Sé que se le pasó decirme varias cosas, como que me veía como un delincuente, por ejemplo. En cambio me dio un beso en la mejilla y me pidió que me sentara a tomar té con ella.

Tía Vera es maestra y se creía que por eso puede intervenir en mi problema como si nada, cuando no había ningún jodido problema, era sólo yo y mi aburrimiento, mi odio al mundo y mis contradictorias ganas de probar todo lo que éste tenía por ofrecerme.

-¿Todo bien, querido?– preguntó con ese tono amoroso que me daba algo de asco.

-Genial- respondí sorbiendo mi té. Hubiera deseado echarle algo de licor de Amaretto como lo hacía a veces cuando nadie me vigilaba, pero eso hubiera alarmado más a las señoras. No gracias.

-Tu mamá dice que tienes unos amigos muy interesantes que no has querido traer a casa– comenzó ella y en seguida supe por donde iba el asunto.

-¿En serio me creen tan estúpido como para dejarme influenciar por cualquier persona?-

-Cariño, no estamos diciendo que seas…-

-Claro que sí, yo fumo porque quiero, no estudio porque no me da la gana… la ropa la uso porque la encuentro cómoda-

-¿Y esto?– preguntó alargándome unas hojas que había tirado a mi papelero, ¡A MI papelero!

_El virus que entraba por mi aliento_

_Y carcomía mi sangre monótona_

_Penetrando por la piel,_

_Hacíname convulsionar todos los ladrillos vitales_

_Como una sobredosis de caos_

_Y me enfermaba de rutina _

_Mientras la sangre escurre_

_Y se propaga en las escuelas_

_En la cocina_

_En las habitaciones_

Me indigné al descubrir una de mis imperfectas y sobre todo privadas creaciones en sus manos.

-¡Ésas son mis cosas! ¡No tenían derecho a husmear en mis porquerías!-

-Cariño, estoy preocupada por lo que dice allí– comenzó mamá, pero fue interrumpida por tía Vera que creía tener mejor manejo de la situación.

-Yo por otra parte creo que haces un uso del lenguaje muy bonito, no sabía que te gustara la poesía Arthur… Está bien que expreses tus sentimientos de esta manera, ¿no quieres hablar sobre ello?-

-O por favor, _Mary Poppins_, ¿y luego qué? ¿Vamos a cantar nuestras alegrías al jardín?– contesté lo más irónica y pesadamente que pude –nunca he compartido mis problemas con ustedes, nunca les importó lo que yo hiciera así que no vengan a meterse ahora porque creo que no les corresponde– y Salí camino a donde fuera, al parque donde seguro estaban los chicos haciendo lo que sea.

Caminé por media hora cuando distingue entre medio de los arbustos la melena negra de Vlady. Estaba sentado con otros chicos, entre ellos Sadik, repartiendo cucharadas de hierba como si fueran porciones de helado. Tenían unas pipas de lo más curiosas y al verme llegar, lejos de sentirse intimidados me llamaron alegremente para compartir su tesoro. Esa tarde mi indignación alcanzó tales niveles que acepté la pipa con marihuana de mis amigos, tenía sólo catorce años. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que podría ser muy pronto para mí, pero recuerdo que las ideas fluían en mi cabeza, los versos bailaban reencontrándose en un torbellino y yo creía necesitar todo el papel y tinta del mundo para poder atraparlos.

Cuando llegué a la escuela media superior lo primero que hice fue reclamar el último asiento del aula como mío y echarme estrepitosamente sobre él. Los otros estudiantes me observaron con un dejo de disgusto, algunos con temor, miré a mí alrededor y sólo descubrí a un atrevido invadiendo mi privacidad. Dormía con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos y al ver el remolino castaño sobre su cabeza hasta sentí un aire de familiaridad.

Se mantuvo enterrado en su mundo casi toda la clase mientras yo miraba las hojas caer por la ventana y entonces, cuando la clase de filosofía comenzó, se despertó de pronto abriendo sus ojos oliva y participando apasionadamente. Y lo terminé de reconocer, algo más alto y más bronceado de lo que recordaba. Nunca le había puesto atención hasta ahora, pero cuando lo vi en la clase, emocionándose por algo... entonces Heracles Karpusi me pareció alguien interesante.

ooo

Había muchas ventajas en esto de estar viviendo lejos de mis padres. Una de ellas recibir el dinero mensual de una vez y poder administrarlo según mis preferencias. Lo otro, el poder administrar mi tiempo a mi antojo sin tener que depender de los horarios de mi familia, sólo los horarios de clase y las horas de estudio; por lo demás, siempre me ha gustado la soledad, tener tiempo para hablar conmigo mismo.

Desde que llegué a Paris siento que me han transformado en otra persona. Han sido varias circunstancias, el tener que aprender otra lengua, adaptarme a otra visión de mundo, cambiarme a un internado para dedicarme de tiempo completo a "cultivar mi mente". Es un cambio abstracto que no se puede notar al verme; sigo sosteniendo la taza de té de la misma manera, mi color de ojos sigue igual, mi cabello sigue indomable, pero mi forma de ver las hojas secas caer por la ventana ha cambiado y de pronto, me abrumaba la certeza de saber que tenía apenas catorce años y me sentía viejo.

Por eso me invadía el terror de pensar lo que va a ser de mi futuro. En la persona en la que me voy convertir ¿Acaso puede que alguna vez despierte en cinco o diez años más siendo otro? ¿Qué me decepcione a mi mismo? A veces quisiera echar un vistazo hacia delante y cambiarlo todo antes que sea demasiado tarde.

En cambio sólo me dedico a observar por la biblioteca al flujo de estudiantes que caminan o se estacionan en los bancos de los jardines. Reconozco la melena rubia de Bonnefoy atravesar un sendero y mis ojos le siguen expectantes. Detrás suyo, el mayor de los Bielschmidt da zancadas con una sonrisita torcida y Fernández se agrega dándole señas con las manos a todo el mundo. No puedo evitar que un sentido de alerta se encienda incitándome a levantarme de la silla para aproximarme más hacia la ventana.

Se arriman a un enorme gomero cuya sombra parece parir un trozo de noche sobre los jardines. Nadie repara en ellos, lo cual es absurdo porque tienen la notoriedad de tres linternas andantes. El timbre que marcó el inicio del segundo periodo sonó y el gentío se dispersa simulando una tormenta de arena que va cuesta arriba hacia los salones.

Yo sigo pegado al ventanal observando cómo Bonnefoy enciende impunemente un cigarrillo y suelta una risotada ante algo que le ha comentado el albino; el mismo vándalo alemán saca un rollo de papel higiénico de su abrigo antes de tirarlo por sobre el árbol y dejar una estela blanca, en el otro lado lo recibe el español que vuelve a tirarlo y así, entre los tres, 'tapizan' el árbol poco a poco ante mi mirada atónita ¿Es que no hay inspectores disciplinarios en esta escuela? ¿Es que no pasan lista? ¿Cómo es posible que nadie note que el canalla melenudo no está en el salón? Como si supiera lo que pienso y se burlara de mi estupefacción, Bonnefoy sacó un lienzo de su abrigo, lo extendió pulcramente sobre el pasto y con la ayuda de sus amigos lo colgaron en las ramas dejando manifiesto su mensaje antes de desaparecer.

Cuando por fin dejé de rabiar con lo que había presenciado, me di cuenta de que por presenciar un 'crimen' me habría retrasado en llegar a clases y ahora tendría que ir por un pase a inspectoría, mascullé insultos en mi lengua natal. No bastaba con haberme convertido en un cómplice visual, ahora además era un criminal también. Ni siquiera pude acercarme a la escena del crimen de tanta rabia que tenía, aunque la curiosidad me estuviera comiendo las entrañas.

Apenas tocó la campanada del siguiente receso, un tumulto de estudiantes y maestros se agolparon frente a la intervención del "Bad friends trio". Algunos comenzaron a aplaudir e incluso vi unos maestros, más que enojarse, murmuraban entre ellos "lo ingenioso que es esto". Me apresuré a ver que tanto celebraran y entonces leí: "Le papier ne revient jamais à l'arbre" (1)

¿Qué carajos era esto? ¿Una intervención ecologista? Tenía que ser una jodida broma. Encima la gente de atrás cuchicheaba sobre lo genial que era Francois, ¡Qué clase de mundo era este! ¡Cómo era posible que supieran quien es y no hicieran nada! Hasta parecía una ironía que ellos, que se montaron este numerito, salieran impunes y yo que me quedé presenciando la fechoría – cosa que debió hacer el inexistente comité disciplinario – tenga la mancha de un retraso en mi hoja de vida.

Este era un insulto a mi rectitud, a mi gusto por el orden que es lo único que me diferencia de estos franceses adoradores del caos. En ese momento, mi guerra hacia el "Bad friends trio" Se declara como una cuestión de principios y, por qué no decirlo, personal. En especial cuando la mirada de François Bonnefoy se clavó, azul y burlona sobre mí como preguntando "¿Algún problema?". Era un rastrero, él y su famoso trío; era obvio que sabía que lo vi haciéndolo, que probablemente supone que sí fui a _entregarme_ luego de llegar atrasado a diferencia de él que disfruta de impunidad.

En ese entonces comenzó mi paranoia respecto a esos tres, la misma que me haría adoptar, tiempo después, la odiosa costumbre de mirar bajo la cama y dentro del closet antes de poder relajarme en mi propia habitación, como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir un torbellino multinacional a darme la tabarra.

Pensé ir a contarle al director lo que había visto, y hasta estiré mis piernas para dirigirme a su oficina, pero entonces me di cuenta que mi posición no difería mucho de la de mis compañeros. Ellos sabían quiénes habían sido porque probablemente siempre eran los mismos; yo en cambio los había visto, pero no tenía ninguna prueba contundente para acusarlos, algo como una fotografía o alguna cosa que hayan olvidado en 'la escena del crimen'. Nuevamente observé molesto a Bonnefoy que acomodaba su melena rubia en una coleta, tenía un gesto exasperante en el rostro, de esos que pone alguien cuando quiere aguantar la risa y entonces como si no pudiera resistirlo más tiempo comienza a alejarse rumbo al edificio con la mano en la boca intentando seguro, no delatarse y lo peor ¡Nadie lo nota!

-Esto es casi tan asombroso como mi persona, kesesese– se rió el vándalo albino, siendo apresado inmediatamente por su hermano que lo arrastró a un rincón, embravecido mientras le gritaba una salangana de palabras en alemán.

-Verdammt bewusstlos, Sie wollen, um uns vertrieben!- (2)

-Tranquilo, Ludo, que no ha pasado nada– le contestó Fernández haciendo gala de su cualidad de políglota.

-Déjalo- continuó el mayor de los hermanos –Es lógico que se sienta amenazado, tiene miedo de ser separado de su novia italiana-

Ludwig Bielschmidt apretó sus puños hasta que se pusieron blancos y se fue, no sin antes darle un empujón _accidental_ a su hermano mayor. Como si lo hubieran invocado, el chiquillo italiano con el que siempre se juntaba salió corriendo tras él chillando.

-Aspettiami!- (3)

Y seguí parado, solo en medio de cientos de extraños. Al entrar al edificio nuevamente vi al bastardo de Bonnefoy molestando a Selene, me dirigí a ellos, furibundo, y a la vez feliz de tener una excusa para echarle la bronca.

-Hey, rana, ya basta, si te dicen que molestas es porque molestas– le exclamé poniéndome al lado de mi compañera.

-No te metas, es un juego entre ella y yo– me contestó con una mueca de enfado en sus rasgos imposiblemente afeminados.

-Era un juego cuando éramos niños, François, ahora no me siento cómoda ¡Entiende de una vez que hemos crecido!-

El frenchute lejos de inmutarse esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se lanzó a agarrarla por la cintura.

-¿Eso significa que ahora eres una mujercita? Oh… grand frère veut voir(4)– Selene dio un chillido al sentirse manoseada y entonces aparté al pervertido de un empujón.

-¡Hey! ¡Déjala!– parecía que en cualquier momento nos iríamos a los puños. Este era un poco más alto que yo y si era un vándalo probablemente tenía las de ganar, pero antes de eso le daría bastante guerra, después de todo me críe con Scott.

-Bueno, bueno… no se pongan graves– murmuró cambiando radicalmente de humor antes de lanzarle un beso en el aire a la mi compañera diciendo -à bientôt-

En ése momento pasaron varias cosas. La primera: me había ganado un enemigo, alguien con el cual me pasaría gran parte de mi estadía en la escuela peleando. Por otra me había ganado una amiga; desde entonces Selene y yo nos comenzamos a sentar juntos en clases, a hacer nuestros trabajos, a tener citas de estudio y comer en compañía del otro. Ignoré los gritos sobre que éramos novios de la misma manera en que ignoré los miles de sobrenombres que me inventaron – "Cejas", "Oruga amarilla", "Sr. Tatcher" entre otros - . Selene era una chica muy inteligente y al aliarnos pudimos mejorar nuestras notas a la par. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que me llamaran desde el consejo estudiantil para hacerme un ofrecimiento que me daría una nueva motivación.

El presidente actual era un tipejo enorme, que me sacaba casi dos cabezas, fornido, rubio de ojos azules y unos anteojos cuadrados. Tenía la pinta más intimidante que he visto en toda mi vida y cuando me llamó a que tomara asiento frente a él, sinceramente temí por mi integridad. Al lado de él otro muchacho más bajo y delgado sostenía una libreta de notas. Era también rubio y sus ojos violáceos eran grandes y amables.

-Arthur Kirkland- comenzó el más chico, seguro viendo el miedo pintado en mi cara.

-El es Berwald Oxenstierna, el presidente del consejo y yo soy Tino Väinämöinen, vicepresidente, vamos en último curso… creo que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar anteriormente– asentí ante lo que dijo y continuó –te hemos llamado porque hemos visto tu desempeño últimamente y nos ha parecido maravilloso, se que has llegado recién este trimestre, pero probablemente te has dado cuenta de que gran parte de las decisiones que se toman respecto a las actividades de los alumnos, tanto curriculares como extracurriculares se hacen en este consejo.

-¿Y el director de la academia?– pregunté extrañado.

-Bueno, el administra, se encarga de las contrataciones y vigila que todo esté en orden, pero como esta es una escuela pensaba para futuros líderes se fomenta nuestra autogestión– explicó, volví a asentir, aunque no me agradaba la idea de que los estudiantes tuviéramos esta independencia que fácilmente nos podría hacer caer en la anarquía.

-En nuestro consejo tenemos un delegado de cada grado, hemos tenido especiales dificultades para designar un delegado de tu salón porque necesitamos una persona responsable que se haga cargo de informarnos de lo que pasa allí o de las inquietudes que vayan surgiendo; Berwald estuvo revisando tu hoja de vida y concluyó que eras la persona idónea así que nos preguntábamos si estarías dispuesto.

El presidente del consejo seguía en silencio y me estaba perforando con sus ojos añiles. Era ciertamente intimidante, pero no fue por eso que tomé mi decisión, sino porque si era cierto que el consejo estudiantil era la verdadera autoridad dirigente de esta escuela, entonces yo debía formar parte de eso para poder librar una batalla justa con el "Bad Friends Trio". Berwald esbozó una sonrisa y entonces se puso de pie caminando hacia mí, lo imité intentando erguirme lo más posible para no verme tan ridículo a su lado, y entonces envidié su porte, su severidad y el respeto que infundía.

-Bienvenido– tenía una voz grave y masculina, hasta parece que gruñera; entonces entendí por qué Tino era su vocero, la tesitura de su habla era más suave y juvenil.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho- dijo el vicepresidente, tomando una carpeta del escritorio –Aquí está todo lo que necesitas, el reglamento, los horarios de tu curso, que probablemente debes conocer, las actividades extracurriculares, te recomiendo apuntarte a una, aunque las actividades del consejo también son consideradas como tal.

Tomó asiento a mi lado, bajo la atenta mirada de Berwald que a veces sonreía ante mis preguntas. Imagino que porque las encontró acertadas. Al finalizar la reunión me encontré con que afuera esperaba Bonnefoy. El bastardo me observó de arriba a abajo como si fuera un bicho y murmuró.

-Apenas llegas y ya te has vendido– La oleada de coraje que me sacudió entonces, seguro no le pasó desapercibida porque esbozó una sonrisa burlona y entró a la oficina. Pensé en irme inmediatamente, pero en lugar de eso, acerqué mi oreja a la puerta, después de todo, si me habían incluido en el consejo entonces tenía derecho a escuchar lo que sucedía en él ¿O no? Me apegué mucho más y escuché entonces el tono aterrador de Berwald acaparando la conversación.

-Debo confesar que esta vez has sido sutil… no hubo destrozos de inmobiliario ni nada– una pausa en la que, me imagino, el melenudo afeminado se estaba cagando de miedo –como siempre no tengo pruebas para incriminarte– casi me imaginé la sonrisa fanfarrona del delincuente juvenil y más impotencia me embargó –sin embargo, ambos sabemos que eso no te hace inocente ni a ti ni a tus amiguitos, así que espero que se hagan responsables y quiten el papel higiénico del gomero, si tanto valoran el ecosistema es lo mínimo que pueden hacer-

-Por supuesto, monsieur Oxenstierna– afirmó con esa voz musical que tanto me repugnaba.

¿Y eso era todo? ¡No podía creerlo! De pronto Berwald ya no me parecía una autoridad digna. Yo mínimo le hubiera mandado a un campo de concentración a hacer trabajo forzado hasta que se le rasgaran las manos y pareciera hombre. Me sobresalté al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta; me aparté de un salto, pero igualmente el bastardo me vio en mi peripecia y, dedicándome el gesto y el tonito más despectivo que pudo, enunció:

-Pero si es Sir Kikrland, el caballero de cejislandia, por favor, deje de seguirme y regrese a su reino- Ni siquiera pude pensar en una respuesta digna de tal afrenta. Podría haberte dicho 'afeminado' o 'Rana pervertida' o 'Delincuente juvenil' o una serie de otros insultos en inglés que probablemente no hubiera entendido, y aún así, ningún vocablo disponible en ninguna lengua podría bastarme para decirle todo lo que me desagradaba su inmunda presencia en esta escuela.

Y entonces caí en cuenta de que el problema en sí no era el país, ni la academia, ni los franceses: era él, el maldito problema en todo esto, y yo como parte del consejo podría solucionarlo de alguna manera. Y entonces decidí esperar a tener edad suficiente.

Porque yo sería el próximo presidente, y Margaret Tatcher sería una dulce abuelita comparada conmigo.

ooo

-Soy Alfred Jones- me había dicho con una sonrisa radiante al presentarse. Ya habían pasado varios días en que nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar a escondernos del resto. Él se quedaba con sus juegos, yo con mis libros y mi té.

Él almorzaba todos los días una hamburguesa y una coca-cola, usaba siempre la misma sudadera azul desteñida o la camisa de franela, los jeans y las zapatillas converse de lona negra. Siempre tenía un aire infantil y los anteojos le hacían lucir aún más aniñado. Yo en cambio parecía un mini abuelo, con mis pantalones de gabardina marrón, el sweater verde oliva, la camisa blanca, zapatos lustrados, mi mochila de cuero llena de libros y todo tan pulcramente arreglado.

Me estiró su mano manchada de ketchup y creo que hice una mueca de asco, porque se la limpió rápidamente con el pantalón antes de volver a estirarla. Y estuve unos segundos indeciso, porque seguía sin querer tocar ésa mano manchada con comida y la Reina sabe qué cosas más, pero si no lo hacía iba a pasar solo el resto de mi año escolar, así que era: estás miserablemente solo el resto de tu estancia en la escuela o te asocias con el friki para hacerse mutua compañía. Elegí la segunda y le respondí el saludo.

Tal vez hubiera sentido un poco de temor de estrechar su mano si me hubieran dicho lo importante que iba a ser eso para el resto de mi vida.

Alfred ensanchó su sonrisa y exclamó.

-¡Esto es tan cool! ¡Eres el primer amigo que tengo!

-Oh… vamos, eso no puede ser verdad.

-De verdad, bueno, sin contar a Tony.

-¿Y ese es…?- como respuesta me estiró una figura de goma que colgaba de su mochila, era un alíen… de esos cabezones con ojos gigantes.

-¿Y hablabas con eso?– volví a preguntar.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a reanudar su juego. Esta presentación fue útil porque para efectos posteriores ya no andábamos solos en los pasillos. Nos saludábamos al llegar, pasábamos los recreos juntos por ahí o simplemente veníamos a escondernos a la sombra del árbol. En ese entonces Alfred no gustaba de hablar mucho, se ensimismaba en su juego y la mayoría de las veces olvidaba que yo estaba allí a su lado, asumí que de verdad no estaba acostumbrado a tener compañía y que por lo mismo no sabía cómo comportarse.

-Mi mamá pensó que tenía Asperguer(5)… pero me hizo pruebas y estoy bien, aunque creo que ella hubiera preferido tener algo que culpar– me explicó. Y entonces me pregunté qué se debe sentir que tu familia piense que estás enfermo. Mi madre nunca había cuestionado de mala forma el hecho de que disfrute más la compañía de los libros que con el resto de las personas; decía que yo era un chico responsable, maduro e inteligente y que cuando encontrara gente como yo me iba a sentir a gusto e iba a hacer amigos. Ahora me estaba juntando con alguien solo por no andar solo ¿Eso la decepcionaría? No es que creyera que Al fuera tonto, pero claramente lo suyo no eran los libros ni sostener conversaciones muy largas, o conversaciones profundas, porque a veces sí le daba por hablar solo.

-Pero éste juego para game boy no funciona mucho, porque cuando vas corriendo por Hyrule fields se ve todo plano… pero si vieras los gráficos en Nintendo 64 te morirías, no sólo camina hacia adelante o hacia atrás, sino que de costados, en diagonal y tiene varios saltos distintos… también puedes utilizar un arco o una resortera y apuntar con una visión periférica, es genial, deberías venir a mi casa a jugarlo-.

-Nunca he jugado un video juego, la verdad– me justifiqué intentando que así desistiera de su interés, pero sólo logré que se horrorizara y me dijera resuelto:

-Más razón para que vengas a mi casa a jugar, ¡uno no puede ser un hombre de verdad hasta haber matado una skulltula a espadazos!-

No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero fui a su casa igualmente. Cuando la señora Jones me vio llegar a su casa estaba tan contenta que me hizo un pie de manzana prácticamente para mí solo. No le gustó ser llamada señora Jones, me dijo que la llamara Dominique solamente. Luego supe que estaba divorciada y el señor Jones vivía al otro lado de la ciudad en Sunsett Hill; seguro allí vivía también el chico que aparecía en las fotos con Alfred y que se veía casi igual a él, excepto por tener el cabello más ondulado y largo. Cuando Dominique se dio cuenta que yo no vivía con los pies puestos en Kakariko Village (o algo así) comenzó a contarme algunas cosas. Al parecer Alfred no había sido siempre así de antisocial, comenzó a ensimismarse más cuando fue separado de Matthew hace dos años y por lo visto el caso del otro mellizo era más extremo, porque apenas hablaba y se dejaba ver, como si quisiera ser invisible.

-Hemos pensado que deben ir a la escuela media superior juntos– me dijo ella mientras me servía el té -no pueden permanecer separados por más tiempo, pese a que pensamos que no habría problema, porque son tan distintos…-

-Quizá se complementan– apunté como queriendo dar alguna teoría.

-Y puede que tengas razón– me garró la mano y soltó con un tono conmovido –estoy tan contenta de que se junte contigo ahora… habla todo el día de ti, se le ve más animado-

Me sentí abrumado y hasta medio culpable ¿en serio yo era importante para él?

-Ya instalé todo– llegó anunciando –me conseguí un tutorial de la revista Nintendo, porque sé qué prefieres leer las cosas a que te las explique otra persona-.

Nunca me volví ni medianamente bueno en el juego, pero él parecía feliz de tener alguien con quien jugar, porque en vez de burlarse de mis cuantiosos errores me ayudaba a pasar los obstáculos y celebraba mis pequeños triunfos. Debo admitir que fue divertido, aunque la mitad del tiempo decía cosas que yo no podía entender. Y casi siempre era así, pero nos manteníamos juntos de todos modos: yo cuidaba de él, él me daba un motivo para querer venir a la escuela aparte de querer sacar buenas notas para tener un buen futuro. De alguna manera me convertí en su protector sin que se llegara a un acuerdo sobre ello y me pareció bien tener algo de qué preocuparme que no fueran los asuntos de casa.

Scott había entrado a estudiar una carrera corta en un instituto técnico, papá estaba todo el día fuera, mamá estaba en el departamento sola y yo, que casi estaba todo el día pendiente de Alfred tampoco me di cuenta del estrés que le estaba produciendo a mi madre el cambio a este otro país donde la gente parecía estar corriendo siempre, donde en las calles se andaba a empujones, y hasta se apresuraban al hablar; donde los automóviles eran ruidosos, los edificios altos y el silencio del apartamento tan insoportable que no fue de extrañar que tuviera dos pérdidas.

Ya para el final de mi estadía en la escuela media habíamos comprendido lo inevitable. Mamá no podría quedar embarazada de nuevo y de alguna manera todo el sentido de haber pedido el traslado y venido a Estados Unidos estaba perdido. Me quedé con ella varias tardes a consolarle, ella quería tener un niño, alguien a quien cuidar, yo nunca supe ser su bebé; suele decirme con algo de rencor que una vez que aprendí a caminar no necesité más de ella. Yo era el menor y siempre me comporté como un animal salvaje: yendo a todos lados, buscando mi propia comida, escondiéndome en mi propia madriguera para no ser molestado.

Si mi mamá me hubiera llevado al psiquiatra a hacerme pruebas… ¿Me hubiera detectado algún grado de autismo? ¿Ella nunca habrá sentido la necesidad de tener alguna enfermedad que culpar? Estaba encogida bajo las cobijas observando los números acumulados de la revista _Parents_, junto a los bordados que había hecho para "el bebé". Le llevé una taza de té, la dejé sobre la mesita de noche, corrí las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz al cuarto y comencé a recoger los desperdicios y las revistas porque no le hacía nada bien estar rodeada de todo ese clima maternal.

-Bebe tu té– le dije una vez hube terminado de llevarme esas cosas. Agarrándole la mano, resignado a pasar esta y todas las tardes que hicieran falta acostado a su lado diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que aún nos tenía a nosotros dos, aunque no fuésemos suficiente.

-¿No tienes que salir con tus amigos o algo así?– preguntó apagada, con unas ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes.

-No hay nadie más importante que tú para mí en ese momento– esbozó una risa amarga, al menos comenzaba a enderezarse para agarrar la taza de té.

-¿Por qué naciste tan maduro?– pero más que preguntármelo a mí se lo preguntaba a Dios. Era un '¿Por qué mi niño nunca fue un niño?'.

No quise dar mayores explicaciones a mi amigo porque eran asuntos familiares que no deben ser ventilados. Alfred tampoco se atrevió a preguntarme, había hecho importantes progresos hablando cada vez más conmigo de otros temas que no fueran sus videojuegos, a veces caminábamos al parque, yo sacaba mi balón de soccer y lo incentivaba a hacer otra cosa, a jugar un deporte real. Pero ahora que no nos veíamos después de la escuela estaba volviendo a su mutismo inicial e incluso parecía más apagado.

Dominique me llamó un día a casa para preguntar qué sucedía y no supe que responderle.

-¿No están peleados por algo?-

-No, no nada de eso… es que…– bajé la voz para evitar que mamá se enterara de algo desde la cocina –tengo problemas familiares, no puedo dejar a mamá sola, no puedo entrar en detalles tampoco.

Ella suspiró con algo parecido al alivio.

-Me alegra que sea eso, pensé que habían peleado… está muy decaído, te echa mucho de menos, sería bueno que le dijeras que no tienes nada contra él si no es así, porque ya sabes cómo es…-

-Sí, claro– qué tonto había sido ¿Qué estaría pensando Alfred de sí mismo en este momento? ¿De mí? –Mañana en la escuela voy a intentar darle una explicación– le prometí a la madre de mi amigo antes de colgar.

Mamá salió de la cocina con las manos manchadas en la masa del pan.

-¿Quién era, querido? Se oía serio-.

-Era la mamá de mi amigo– respondí con la verdad –tiene un pequeño problema, pero lo solucionaremos mañana… no te preocupes-.

Esa frase pareció molestarle más que nada. Me agarró de los hombros. Teníamos casi la misma altura, yo a punto de cumplir quince años, con mi voz semi ronca, mi metro sesenta, y ella empeñada en verme con un bebé.

-Cariño… no me puedes pedir que no me preocupe, es mi trabajo– comenzó y me agarró la culpa –me gustaría que me contaras algo de tu amigo, de tus cosas, de lo que te molesta… cuando me excluyes me haces sentir como una extraña en tu vida-.

-No quiero que te preocupes de mis problemas– me excusé y me revolvió el cabello manchándolo con harina.

-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti? Me lo dice quien ha estado sentado al lado mío por casi dos semanas sin moverse… estoy mejor, cariño… en serio, ahora dime ¿Cómo se llama este amigo tuyo?-

Y me senté en un banquillo mientras ella le daba forma a los scones. Le dije como se llamaba, dónde vivía, lo juguetón y aniñado que era, su adicción a los videojuegos, lo retraído que podía ser y, contradictoriamente, lo insoportablemente hablador que se ponía sobre lo que le interesaba. Le conté de sus problemas, de su soledad, de las cosas que hacía yo para mantenerlo animado.

-Oh, ese chico debe amarte– me comentó.

-¿Qué?-

Soltó una risa divertida y explicó: Piénsalo, estaba totalmente solo antes de ti, tu cuidas de él y le haces compañía, eres como su mentor, es obvio que esté triste porque no te has juntado con él últimamente… ¿Por qué no lo traes a tomar el té mañana?-

-No bebe té– justifiqué.

-Bueno, café, jugo… ha de beber algo ¿o no?– No estaba muy convencido de querer traerlo a mi casa e integrarlo a mi vida así -vamos… piénsalo, él se pondría muy contento y a mí me gustaría que trajeras un amiguito-.

Supe que no había réplica posible. Al otro día lo busqué por todos lados y al parecer había decidido no entrar a clases. Lo malo de ser chicos de tan bajo perfil es que nadie nos conocía, no podía preguntarle a alguien por él y esperar que supieran quién es, o quién era yo. Pregunté a la secretaria si estaba ausente y al parecer si había entrado. Fui al patio, estaba sentado en el árbol en silencio, el _gameboy_ a su lado apagado y él en cualquier parte menos aquí.

-Alfred– lo llamé y se volvió a verme -te busqué por toda la escuela… debimos entrar a clases de biología… ahora si nos pillan nos iremos a detención – No quería contestarme, volvió a mirar el suelo. -Mira, lo siento… tenía problemas en casa, no puedo contártelos porque son graves, me sigues agradando -luego agregué sabiendo que tal vez quería oír eso –te he echado de menos-.

Se volvió a mirarme con los ojos algo aguados.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro que sí, es más, mi mamá y yo te invitamos a tomar el té hoy con nosotros, o jugo o café, coca cola si quieres… ¿qué dices?-

Como respuesta se lanzó encima de mí derribándome, agradecí que el pasto estuviera crecido y amortiguara la caída. Me estrechó en un abrazo por un tiempo prolongado. No me quise mover pensando en que podía espantarlo o darle la idea de que no me agradaba, aunque en realidad, la perspectiva de que un chico me estuviera abrazando de esta manera en el patio del colegio no me era muy tentadora.

-Gracias– murmuró finalmente -pensé que te habías dado cuenta y entonces no querrías verme más-.

-Darme cuenta de qué…- pregunté, porque no tenía idea, no sabía que había algo de lo cual me tenía que hacer consciente.

No me dio respuesta, arrugó la lata de soda y comenzó a patearla lanzándomela a los pies.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Una partidita antes de entrar al segundo periodo?-

Accedí gustoso de que decidiera volver a ser hiperquinético y hablador de nuevo. Cuando llegamos a casa a tomar el té luego de llamar a Dominique para avisarle, mamá nos estaba esperando con scones recién horneados y un pie de manzana que había hecho con una receta. No le había quedado igual al de la mamá de Alfred pero igual estaba bueno. Nos llenamos la boca de masas y cerca de las ocho de la noche Dominique pasó a buscar a Alfred. Hablo con mi mamá unos minutos, se cambiaron los números de teléfono, quedaron en venir a tomar el té las dos de nuevo. Al parecer una mujer recién separada y una que estaba sufriendo una pérdida no les venía mal una amiga y alguien con quien conversar.

Quedaba un mes para acabar el curso y poder pasar al edificio de al lado, donde estaban los grandes, donde residían todas las historias que se contaban en nuestros pasillos y de las cuales todos querían formar parte. Pero no nos podía importar menos, porque no éramos parte de eso, no lo seríamos y no había necesidad de serlo mientras nos tuviéramos el uno al otro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Nota:** Como se darán cuenta después, si es que aun no lo han notado, Arthur es un outsider en todas partes, pero siempre a su manera. Probablemente algunos de ustedes escogerán leer una sola de las vidas, porque no les guste una 'pareja', pero no lo recomiendo, la gracia de todo esto es notar como una misma persona puede ser distinta de acuerdo a las decisiones que toma y las circunstancias que le toca vivir.

Los poemas que escribe Arthur en su adolescencia en Londres, son las cosas que escribí hace más menos 10 o 7 años atrás así que son realmente adolescentes, pero le dan realismo a la cuestión.

La academia a la que acude Arthur en París realmente existe aunque muchas de las condiciones las he inventado. Acá, debido al que Arthur está enfrentando una segunda lengua y muchos compañeros extranjeros es que pondré algunas frases en otro idioma, si no las uso, asuman que están hablando en francés. Igualmente las consignas de las 'intervenciones culturales' del Bad Friends Trio serán en francés, para darle un romanticismo, y sí, estos son rebeldes con causa, rebeldes con mentes brillantes (Tengan miedo)

Sobre Estados Unidos, Alfred está un poco fuera de carácter, quise rescatar su lado más oscuro, el espíritu de Seattle, el _grunge_, el desencanto, la apatía social. Igual hay cosas un poco canon, América estaba solo antes que Inglaterra se hiciera cargo de él; acá en esta historia es su mentor y bueno, eventualmente vendrá 'la independecia'. No les doy más detalles.

(1) "El papel nunca regresa al árbol"

(2) Maldito, inconsciente ¿Quieres que nos expulsen?

(3) ¡Espérame!

(4)Hermano mayor quiere ver

(5)Las personas con Síndrome de Asperger muestran dificultades en la interacción social y en la comprensiòn de mensajes commplejos, por ejemplo no entienden las indirectas, ni las ironías, mucho menos las metáforas o cosas màs complejas, por tanto tampoco podrìan leer atmósferas ni estados de ánimo de la gente si no les explican de forma directa. Es una especie de autismo pero no implica que haya un retraso mental ni trastorno de lenguaje. Un buen ejemplo es la Amy Farrah Fowler de Big band theory, Sheldon no mucho porque aparte tiene trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y eso es ooootra cosa màs retorcida.


	3. Buena Mala influencia

**3 Buena /Mala influencia**

* * *

><p>-Ya acabó– dije pateando la silla de mi compañero que despertó de pronto y estuvo un rato enfocándome con sus ojos antes de levantarse y murmurar perezosamente un: –Vamos-.<p>

Íbamos lado a lado al lugar donde pasábamos nuestros recesos. En la biblioteca. Heracles sacaba unos volúmenes gigantes de filósofos clásicos: presocráticos, diálogos de Platón, Aristóteles… ahora estaba devorándose a Descartes y a Kant al mismo tiempo, o más bien, los leía comparativamente sólo para lanzar comentarios del tipo: Al final nadie tiene la razón porque todos la tienen de cierto modo.

Lo bueno de tener un amigo tan tranquilo y respetuoso es que no cuestionaba que estuviera leyendo a mis poetas malditos, o simplemente escuchando música mientras escribía mis lamentos, y no trataba de husmear lo que había en mi libreta. Fue cuando comencé a leer el "De profundis" que sus ojos oliva me seguían interesado, como esperando que yo dijera un comentario al respecto,

-No lo entiendo- comenté de pronto cerrando el libro –déjame ver… Oscar era un genio, era famoso y respetado, estaba casado con esta Constance que legaba a ser tonta de tan buena que era y tiró todo a la basura por un pendejo manipulador que le hacía gastar su dinero, le obligaba a enfiestarse, encima le era infiel, y aun así Oscar le cumplía todos los caprichos y lo único que hizo cuando Bossie lo dejó enfermo y afiebrado para irse a una fiesta ¿fue llorar?... es que se tuvo bien merecido el castigo– bufé desesperado. Sinceramente, la historia de Oscar Wilde siempre me ha sacado un poco de quicio.

-No deberías juzgar a alguien por amar– me reprendió Heracles sin dejar de seguirme con esa mirada extraña.

-No lo estoy juzgando por amar, sino por no hacerse respetar… está bien, fue horrible su estancia en la cárcel, nadie merece ser encerrado por homosexual, pero… ¿era necesario perdonarlo además luego de todo eso?-

-No volvieron a estar juntos de todos modos– suspiró mi amigo cerrando su libro para luego decirme –deberías leer a Konstantino Kavafis-.

Le hice caso y lo busqué. Me sentí profundamente conmovido por la forma en que ocultaba su sexualidad a partir de poemas que a simple vista parecían épicos y luego conforme avanzaban los años, el destape "_Me desaté. Me abandoné del todo y fui. Hacia los placeres, que medio reales, medio imaginados en mi cerebro estaban_…". Cada vez que leía uno de ellos sentía que mi compañero esperaba algún tipo de comentario en especial, pero yo no lograba dar con él. Leí a Rimnaud, a Verlaine, leí sobre la tormentosa relación que habían tenido y entonces no me daba cuenta del tipo de literatura que estábamos frecuentando hasta que un día sin más, mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo en el parque, con él recostado al lado vimos pasar un grupo de universitarios corriendo.

Fue una realización mutua, sospecho que él lo sabía antes que yo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que yo abrí los ojos y seguí con la mirada al grupo de atletas, debí tener una cara muy semejante al hambre porque entonces él comentó despreocupadamente.

-Me gustó el más moreno… ese que iba con la sudadera roja-.

-¿De qué hablas? El pelirrojo tenía tanto culo que no sé cómo es que puede sentarse-.

Nos observamos perplejos, o tal vez solamente yo estaba sorprendido. Heracles salió del silencio soltando.

-Creo que soy gay-.

No supe que responderle en ese minuto ¿No era obvio que yo también lo era dado el comentario que había lanzado respecto a la anatomía de otro chico? Tragué saliva y le pegué dos caladas más al cigarrillo.

-Creo que yo también lo soy-.

-Ah… y ¿has besado a alguien?-

-Nunca, ni a una chica– admití sin vergüenza, me volví hacia él, después de todo habíamos compartido aula, mesón y lecturas por tantos meses que ya sentía como si fuera un hermano, o algo menos íntimo y familiar, pero igualmente cercano –y a ti ¿te gusta alguien?-

-Sadiq– Me sorprendí, no me lo esperaba; eso explicaba por qué era parte del grupo aunque no gustaba de beber ni drogarse. – Pero él no tiene idea y no sé si quiero que se entere-.

Él "No te preocupes que soy una tumba" quedó en el aire, pero él lo entendió así.

-¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?– preguntó luego.

-No, no me gusta nadie… nunca me he enamorado ni nada ¿Es muy raro eso?– pregunté. Porque tenía que serlo, me pasaba la mitad de mi tiempo leyendo sobre romances tórridos entre hombres, imaginándolos vívidamente pero nunca había sentido una pasión similar, sin embargo, era capaz de asegurar de a algún modo que sí me gustaban los chicos.

Entonces me volví más observador y vi hasta qué punto Heracles estaba colado por Sadiq. Ya no éramos compañeros de colegio con nuestros otros dos amigos, pero nos veíamos todos los fines de semana en el parque; ya que estaba a cuatro cuadras de mi casa y entonces compartíamos nuestros intereses y vicios. Esas veces, con Vlady nos quedábamos fumando en el pasto y Sadiq pedía que Heracles le acompañara a conseguirse papelillos, siempre tardaban más de lo usual.

Cuando me paré para ir a buscarlos los descubrí detrás de un árbol, Sadiq acorralaba a Heracles contra el tronco y le comía la boca, metiendo sus manos por todos lados. Apuesto que debía sentirse bien. Heracles tenía un cuerpo grande y llamativo, al menos eso parecía adivinarse bajo las camisetas y, por lo que se veía, ya daba la impresiòn que a Sadiq le costaba trabajo mantener las manos lejos de él.

¿Estaba mal tocarme pensando en lo que había visto? Ver una escena en vivo era distinto a leer, o fantasear con tipos sin rostro, o mejor que ver porno, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada más que besarse y tocarse desesperadamente.

Una de las cosas que me molestaba al respecto, era que Heracles se dejaba hacer siempre que Sadiq quería pero nunca tenía derecho a llamarlo cuando a él le daba la gana. Nunca me comentó exactamente que el trato era así de injusto, pero si Sadiq tenía una fiesta y otras cosas que hacer, mi amigo se quedaba con ganas de estar con él y sin reclamar. Era bastante patético, me daba una mezcla entre rabia con él por ser tan arrastrado y alegría por mí, por no querer a nadie, por tener como único amor a mi música y mis versos.

_Aquí no entra nadie_

_Juré una vez_

_"aquí nadie vive y nadie sueña"_

_Aquí el romanticismo encuentra la muerte, juré mil veces_

_La independencia me brotaba hasta por los poros de los libros_

_No entra nadie pero vamos saltando de llama en llama_

_Si se permanece mucho en una empieza a quemar_

-¿Hay algo en especial que te haga pensar que es mejor no sentir nada y solamente estar atraído por alguien?- preguntó Heracles al leer mi libreta, ahora que tenía el permiso y la confianza para hacerlo.

-Sí… estoy completamente seguro que es mejor ser libre que preso de tus emociones– respondí con seguridad.

-Bueno… él va a salir de nuevo este fin de semana y yo me quedaré leyendo en casa… tal vez tengas razón– los dos sabíamos de quien hablaba. De la única persona capaz de importarle como para hablar de él, porque normalmente hablábamos de otros asuntos: autores muertos, personajes ficticios o en su defecto yo terminaba hablándole de mis ídolos: Damon Albarn, Brian Molko, Jarvis Cocker, Brett Anderson...

-Vamos- le invité tomándole la mano para que me siguiera, me había cambiado recién la remera y me había mojado el cabello para revolverlo. Sadiq me había avisado de una tocada en un pub donde aseguraba que nadie pedía identificación. Heracles nunca era invitado y ahora que lo conocía bien podía entender por qué, pero esa no era razón para alienarlo. Bajamos la escalera a la carrera mientras mi amigo seguía tratando de disuadirme.

-¿No se van a quedar a comer?– preguntó mamá. Ella ya conocía a Heracles y le caía bastante bien, porque era callado y educado al hablar. Había pensado que él podía ser la buena influencia que yo necesitaba para volver a estudiar y ser responsable. Mi amigo se encogió de hombros cuando yo lo arrastré a la calle gritando: -¡No, Má, tenemos prisa!-

Sopesé lo de las buenas y malas influencias. Se supone que para ser buena influencia se necesita que uno de ellos esté jodido, de ese modo el que tiene algo bueno que aportar, con su luz puede sacar al otro del hoyo en que está y enrielarlo. Pero ¿No puede pasar que en vez de eso el que está jodido arrastre al bueno a la oscuridad?

Pude haber simplemente ido solo, me habría emborrachado, me había fumado unos cigarrillos y a lo mejor hubiera trazado unos versos en mi libreta cuando ya estuviera los suficientemente mareado.

Heracles no tenía que estar allí y lo supimos apenas divisamos a Sadiq abrazado a otro tipo que parecía ser mayor. Bailaban casi restregándose y mi amigo contraído por los celos agarró una botella de cerveza, una sola y eso bastó para que perdiera el juicio. Le propuse también que no se quedara sentado, que bailara con alguien, que no diera lástima emborrachándose – y con una cantidad de alcohol tan patética – en parte fue mi culpa que un universitario que parecía diez años mayor que él lo estuviera manoseando.

Era mi responsabilidad así que apenas terminé de hablar con Vlady y otros tipos alejé al acosador de un empujón. Y agarré del brazo a mi amigo que se movía erráticamente por la pista al ritmo de Jarvis Cocker que cantaba "_You say you've got to go home 'cos he's sitting on his own again this evening_…" (1) lo envolví en un abrazo piadoso. En ése momento para mí, él solo era Heracles, mi único amigo, mi confidente, el compañero de lectura y el chico con el que podía conversar de lo que sea sin sentirme un extraño. Los vínculos que uno forma a esa edad siempre son más complejos de los que uno puede construir en la infancia.

Cuando uno hace amigos en la infancia no importa realmente nada. Hablas dos minutos, a veces menos, te sabes el nombre, juegas un poco y listo, amigos por siempre. Algunas de esas amistades perduran y con el tiempo logran evolucionar, de modo que las personas crecen juntas y se hacen maduras al ver madurar al otro. Yo no tenía un amigo de esos, sólo había entrabado, con mucho tiempo y dedicación, una amistad con alguien que parecía un extraño y ahora resultaba ser el centro de mi vida social, la única persona con la que podía ser yo sin remordimientos ¿Quién era más patético? Al menos yo no estaba enamorado.

-¿Siguen tus labios siendo vírgenes?- Preguntó con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol.

-¿Sigue siéndolo tu culo?– le respondí con una pregunta sardónica logrando sacarle una risa.

-Eso es un sí, supongo – sonrió adormilado mientras me apretujaba intentando mantener el equilibrio. Por sobre mi hombro, Heracles podía observar a Sadiq metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla a un sujeto equis. Lo sabía, porque cuando girábamos yo podía observar eso y me imaginaba que mi amigo sufría porque si alguien te gustaba hasta el punto de emborracharte como una vagabunda, entonces era posible que eso afectara ¿o no? -¿Quieres cambiar ese estado?– interrumpió mis pensamientos poniendo su dedo índice en mi boca.

Iba en serio. Evalué la situación un momento. Éramos amigos, nos conocíamos hace tres años pero sólo nos habíamos vuelto cercanos en los últimos diez meses. Yo tenía quince años y no había besado a nadie, Heracles parecía ser bueno haciéndolo porque sino Sadiq no lo tendría de "toy-boy". Era el único amigo que sabía donde vivía y que tenía las puertas abiertas de mi casa ¿Esto podría afectar en algo nuestra relación? ¿Es realmente una cosa insignificante como un beso tan determinante?

No alcancé a procesar del todo mi respuesta, pero mi cabeza estaba asintiendo como si se mandara sola. Heracles me miró desde arriba, entonces noté lo que no había reparado hasta ahora, debía ser unos cinco centímetros más alto que yo, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que me pareciera varonil. Su recién adquirido aliento a cerveza igualmente se me hacía atractivo, se acercó a mí evaluando mis reacciones y yo ladeé mi rostro para facilitarle las cosas. Primero fue un topón de labios en que me mantuve estático, Heracles comenzó a moverse y yo intenté seguirle el ritmo. Llevé mis manos a su cintura mientras él seguía con los suyos arriba de mis hombros, envolviendo mi cuello.

Me mordió el labio inferior juguetonamente, le imité, soltó una risa y entonces sentí ganas de palpar aunque fuera por encima de la ropa lo que había toqueteado Sadiq esa vez que los pillé contra el árbol. El estómago de Heracles era firme y su espalda ancha, fue el primer hombre real que toqué en toda mi vida y desde ese momento, durante mis fantasías adolescentes y en todos mis sueños eróticos, Molko, Jarvis, Brett y todos ésos, tenían la tesitura, contextura, saliva y aroma de Heracles.

En ese momento no pensé en un detalle importante. La gracia de las amistades es que se tiene una confianza emocional, un afecto platónico, no erótico y, según eso, probablemente negarme a ese beso habría sido una buena idea, habríamos salvado nuestra amistad manteniendo límites saludables, después de todo, quien estaba en sus cabales y condiciones de hacerlo era yo; igualmente, eso nunca lo sabría.

000

Hay cosas que Berwald y Tino no me dijeron ese día que me pidieron ser el delegado de mi curso. El pequeño detalle de que cuando hay un evento escolar de gran envergadura, como el campeonato inter-escolar de debate que se celebrara en nuestro establecimiento, nuestra vida se esclaviza totalmente al trabajo de tal modo que sólo tenemos tiempo de comer, dormir y estudiar apenas porque el resto del tiempo me la pasaba corriendo desde el salón de actos, hasta la oficina de Berwald que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo envuelto en un aura negra. También me estaba tocando la desagradable tarea de tener que lidiar con el equipo de debate y por tanto con el presidente del equipo, específicamente con François Bonnefoy.

Mis pasos se ralentizaban a propósito, como si caminara sobre la luna mientras me dirigía al lugar donde éstos estaban reunidos. Mis recuerdos viajaron hacia mi casa – que no es mi hogar, porque mi hogar está en Inglaterra, que quede claro – cada vez que vuelvo, mamá trata de hacerme creer que no ha cambiado nada, que todo sigue como antes esperando a mi regreso, pero es cosa de mirar a mi hermano pequeño para darme cuenta que eso no es cierto. Peter tiene casi dos años, habla inglés - que es lo que mamá le enseña - y un poco de francés – que escucha de la televisión - pero es sólo cosa de tiempo para que salga al mundo exterior y se convierta en uno de _ellos_. Me dolía reconocerlo, pero aunque mi hermanito menor fuera un Kirkland, era un francés y puede que permanezca así para siempre, sólo Dios sabe cuando nos íbamos a largar de este lugar.

En cuanto a Scott parecía estar totalmente reticente cuando habíamos llegado. Decía odiar la cuidad, odiar la televisión y la radio porque todos hablaban con ese terrorífico acento nasal y que así era imposible aprender algo. Mamá no quería presionarlo más de lo necesario, pese a que sí lo instaba a salir e intentar hacer amigos. Y en parte era comprensible, si yo con mis doce años estaba confundido, no me imagino lo que debe ser intentar aprender una segunda lengua a los dieciocho cuando se no sabía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera saludar o decir gracias. Pero bastó a que se diera tres vueltas una noche buscando un lugar donde beberse algo para que llegara al otro día diciendo.

-Dios… las francesas son de otro mundo- y entonces, mi hermano mayor, que siempre había sido un vago y que no había abierto ningún libro en su vida más que por accidente, se encontraba estudiando francés con tanto ahínco que hasta lo encontré traidor.

Del mismo modo mamá asistía a unos cursos con unas señoras de la empresa de papá, ya que al parecer había otras familias de extranjeros sufriendo lo mismo que nosotros. Papá no había tenido mayores problemas ya que algo sabía y por lo demás no lo necesitaba del todo ya que la mayor parte de las transacciones con clientes extranjeros se hacían en ingles.

Hacía casi dos semanas completas que no veía a mi familia, que no probaba comida preparada por mi madre o no podía cobijarme en mi habitación sintiendo ésa comodidad que se tiene al saber que algo es de uno y que se puede hacer lo que se le plazca con ello. Mi libertad en el internado era una de las cosas que más valoraba, pero al fin y al cabo la cama en que dormía no era mía, ni el armario, ni las paredes. Eran un préstamo y antes habían pertenecido a otros muchachos como yo, o a lo mejor ni siquiera eran como yo, sin embargo debía ser cobijado por este techo que los protegió de sus miedos y dormir en esa almohada en la que habían depositado sus sueños.

Abrí la puerta del salón en que el club de debate se preparaba y para mi sorpresa – ya que me esperaba por alguna razón verlos discutiendo a gritos a base de nada- estaban en silencio, leyendo una pila de papeles concentradamente. Al abrir la puerta, su "presidente" se acercó a mí y susurró algo irritado.

-Estamos en plena sesión- lo observé con un dejo despreciativo y entonces él me dedicó esa miradita tan molesta, como si me tratara de estúpido y me aclaró -Tenemos que documentarnos, no todo en ésta vida es retórica-.

-Me lo dice justamente el que se ha ligado a la mitad de la escuela con palabrería barata– le contesté entre dientes, como siempre manteniendo nuestras discusiones en el perfil más bajo posible.

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra- contestó ofendido -En un debate no puedes confiarte solamente de eso, tienes que manejar bien tu postura y no sólo los pros sino que también los contras; tienes que dominar los argumentos de tu oponente tan bien o mejor que él para poder desintegrarlos-.

-Vaya…- observé empequeñeciendo los ojos y acercándome a él acusadoramente- son cosas como éstas las que me hacen estar seguro de que el estratega de tu trío de delincuentes eres realmente tú y no el cabeza hueca de Gilbert.

-Ya te dije, yo no sé de lo que estás hablando- miró a un lado con el gesto de mosco muerto más exasperante que tenía. Le hubiera ahorcado con mis propias manos, o le hubiera agarrado de su vistosa pañoleta roja hasta sofocarle, pero en vez de eso carraspeé para recuperar la compostura e hice lo que se supone que tenía que hacer.

-Berwald te ha enviado el programa del evento, compiten el primer día con el Lycée Carnot- su cara de suficiencia me resultó aún más molesta.

-¡Oh, por qué lo ponen todo tan fácil!- se expresó. En ése momento deseé con toda el alma que perdiera, aunque eso significara que derrotaran a mi escuela, cualquier cosa con tal de no ver triunfar al malnacido de Bonnefoy y que se siga creyendo la gran cosa por liderar una actividad que ni siquiera aportaba gran cosa a nuestra academia.

-Bueno, si es sólo eso puedes retirarte- me interrumpió groseramente –a menos que como siempre quieras quedarte a mirar lo que hago sin razón alguna-.

Desaparecí dando un portazo y me dirigí maldiciendo en inglés hasta la oficina del consejo estudiantil. Dentro estaba Berwald, con su cara de troll maléfico, las ojeras marcadas, y los nervios a flor de piel. Estaba también Antonio, el delegado de tercero rindiendo cuenta sobre los números culturales que se presentarían en el intermedio. Tampoco podía tolerar a éste, así que estaba a punto de enfilar hacia afuera cuando escuché el famoso…

-Arthur, quédate por favor- dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación y me senté en el sofá a esperar que el español hablador e insoportable desapareciera. Acto seguido, Berwald se levantó de su silla y fue a la mesita de los bebestibles a servirme una taza de té que acepté gustoso. Se dejó caer sobre un sofá, cansado y se acomodó los anteojos, nerviosamente, como parte de ese tic adquirido con el estrés. Me preguntaba si yo también tendría uno a estas alturas.

-Sé que he abusado de tu disponibilidad– comenzó con su tono grave –Eres recién ingresado de segundo, pero en este año que llevamos trabajando juntos creo que me has probado de lo que estás hecho-.

Asentí sin comprender a qué iba todo esto y entonces continuó.

-Yo me voy a graduar en seis meses, Tino también… sin nosotros los únicos candidatos posibles son Fernández y los de la oposición– con éstos se refería a un grupo de chicos comunistas que siempre habían perseguido el mandato del consejo pero nunca conseguían los votos suficientes.

-Entregarle el consejo estudiantil a Fernández sería como entregárselo a tres personas que tú ya conoces, aunque François diga que no le interesa el cargo porque lo suyo es ir contra el sistema.

-¿Entonces…?- pregunté, adivinando a donde iba con todo esto.

-Quiero que te postules como candidato a la presidencia del consejo estudiantil, estás en la edad precisa, a mitad de segundo, el cambio de mando sería a fin del curso y podrías gozar del cargo por dos años, y ya sabes… mantener la estabilidad en nuestra institución-.

Examiné la situación. Si bien es cierto me gustaba participar del gobierno escolar no estaba seguro si quería tomar toda la responsabilidad. Berwald tenía señas de no echarse un sueño reparador hace meses y sin Tino a su lado probablemente habría colapsado. Por otra parte, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para suponer que si no le decía que sí, pondría ese gesto aterrador típico de cuando algo no le iba tal como lo había planificado. Berwald tenía una pésima tolerancia a la frustración y eso lo terminaba resintiendo Tino – por alguna razón – y luego seguro vendría a reclamarme por hacerle pasar un mal rato en forma gratuita. Después de todo era la oportunidad perfecta para poder combatir a Bonnefoy desde un puesto de superioridad.

-Cuenta conmigo- le confirmé dejando mi taza sobre la mesa para estrechar su mano, en un pacto de caballeros. Berwald rara vez sonreía, pero esta vez lo hizo.

Tal como había pronosticado el mismo François, el primer liceo al que se enfrentó no le presentó ninguna dificultad. Fueron machacados sin gloria y luego pasaron sin problemas a la etapa final en que se enfrentaron otra escuela privada. Hasta entonces yo no había querido ir al auditorio. Suficiente tenía con su chulería habitual como para tener que vérmelas con una sobredosis de él siendo él en todo su esplendor.

El deber y la curiosidad siempre han podido más conmigo, así que me encontré caminando hacia el auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la última discusión y esperaba sinceramente que perdiéramos. François leía unos papeles en silencio mientras hacía tiempo antes del 'enfrentamiento'. El tema eran los extremos ideológicos.

Había comenzado el otro equipo exponiendo su postura sobre lo positivo que es que un pueblo tenga una ideología que los una como nación, que esto los hace mirar hacia una misma meta. El tipo exponía con un buen manejo retórico y pensé que François en ese momento se comenzaría a morder las uñas, sin embargo se dedicó a tomar apuntes y observar a su oponente, cuando finalmente le cedieron su turno de habla, se enderezó en el podio y comenzó.

-Tú dices que una ideología fuerte es capaz de unir a un pueblo y generar sentido de identidad; pues me parece que eso es cierto, sin embargo no se puede negar que estas ideologías no han hecho más que sembrar guerras a lo largo de la historia. El comunismo, el capitalismo, el sionismo, el islamismo, incluso el catolicismo; lo único que han hecho es manipular a las masas en busca de algo que ni siquiera es un deseo propio, sino un objetivo externo…-

El tipo de la otra escuela no tenía muy buena cara y yo debía tener la pinta de decepción más grande porque Tino a mi lado me pegó un codazo y comentó.

-A que no esperabas que fuera tan bueno-

Como fue de esperarse y pese a que le eché todo el mal de ojo posible, terminó ganando y llevándose la medalla en el cuello, orgulloso por supuesto, dándose el tiempo de darme una miradita triunfal y bajarse del podio a abrazar a sus cómplices. Hasta me dio por pensar que todo estaba tramado, que esos dos le habían puesto algo en la bebida al otro chico para que se dejara ganar así de fácil por el bastardo afeminado. Hubiera pedido hacer una prueba de narcóticos, pero luego me dirían paranoico y no quería hacerme mala fama en este momento en que quería precisamente ganarme el favor del cuerpo estudiantil.

Al poco tiempo comenzamos la campaña. Nunca fui muy popular pero sí era conocido por mis notas, por mi labor en el consejo estudiantil y por ser uno de los únicos a los que Berwald le dirigía la palabra. Comencé a visitar los distintos salones, siempre asistido por Tino o el mismo Berwald, que más que apoyarme parecía que con su sola presencia intimidaba a los estudiantes en un juego de "Más les vale votar por él".

También había tomado la ayuda de mi amiga Selene, más que nada en un gesto desesperado en que le agarré las manos en la biblioteca pidiéndole:

-Por favor, sé mi Tino- en ese momento comenzó a partirse de risa. No entendí bien por qué, me imagino que ella entendía a que me refería que la quería conmigo en el gobierno estudiantil.

-¿De qué te ríes?– pregunté irritado.

-No creo que entiendas del todo lo que es exactamente Tino para Berwald, sino no me pedirías semejante cosa- aún con una risita juguetona en su rostro esperó a que me diera cuenta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que sí seré tu vicepresidenta, pero no sé si quiero ser tu novia.

-¡Qué! ¿Insinúas que…? Oh… ¿De verdad?-

-Oh, cariño… mira tu rostro, probablemente eres el único en toda la academia que no tenía idea-.

Es que era imposible imaginárselo. Berwald era como un monumento a la masculinidad, me parecía imposible que fuera capaz de eso. Pero bueno, mientras no me lo restregara por la cara y siguiera siendo el tipo respetuoso que era hasta el momento. Me costó un montón actuar normal sabiéndolo, cada vez que estaba con ellos y veía las miradas que se dirigían; cada vez que entraba a la oficina no podía evitar pensar en que tal vez antes de que yo llegara estuvieran _ocupados_ en otra cosa.

Cuando por fin fueron las elecciones no paraba de pasearme de un lado a otro afuera de donde contaban los votos. Al final Antonio no se había querido postular, así que los únicos candidatos éramos yo y Braginski. Según Berwald no había nada de qué preocuparse porque históricamente los comunistas nunca ganaban, pero igual sentía que de alguna manera me estaba probando a mí mismo en la escuela.

Ciertamente nunca esperé un gesto amable de parte Bonnefoy, pero tampoco esperé que se acercara a mí en el mayor momento de nervios y con el gesto más desdeñoso posible me dijera:

-Sólo te quería decir que espero que pierdas, no quiero que nos gobiernes, eres una persona verdaderamente horrible- y con ese ataque de lo más infantil, me abandonó dejándome en un abismo de inseguridad ¿Y si era esa la opinión del alumnado en general?

-Ya tenemos los resultados- anunció Ludwig, encargado del comité de las elecciones –Con un 78% de los votos gana Arthur Kirkland, felicidades– me palmeó el hombro antes de salir con el comunicado impreso que colgaría en el mural del patio y que probablemente sería leído en la radio del colegio en el receso.

Desde ese momento me sentí profundamente ansioso, no quería que Berwald y Tino se graduaran, eran las pocas personas cuerdas que conocía en éste lugar y definitivamente los echaría de menos, pero por otra parte, lo único que quería era ser nombrado presidente de una vez y comenzar a generar los cambios. El día de la graduación de los de último curso se procedió al cambio de mando, y en el momento que Berwald me puso la piocha dorada con la insignia de nuestra escuela, y me subí al podio a dar mi discurso, una explosión se dejó oír y _oler_ por todo el patio. De dos esquinas un humo de dudosa procedencia nos intoxicó con una fetidez jamás experimentada y de pronto cayó un lienzo sobre el podio que señalaba: "Comiencen a oler la represión"

Mis manos temblaban de la impotencia, se suspendió el acto unos minutos para ventilar y en ése mismo instante mandé llamar a Fernandez, Bielschmidt y Bonnefoy a mi oficina. Tenían la cara de moscos muertos más hipócrita de la historia e incluso el español, con lo imbécil que era, estaba haciendo de buen actor.

-Bien- interrumpí de pronto el protocolar silencio -Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí-.

Los tres se miraron como si no entendieran nada y dijeron respectivamente.

-Nein-

-Non-

-No-

Me llevé la mano a la cara en un gesto de exasperación que le robó una sonrisa al francés antes de decir.

-Deberías calmarte, mon ami, no sé qué te lleva a pensar que podemos tener algo que ver con el desafortunado incidente de hace unos minutos-.

Eso fue la gota que colmó mi vaso – por ese día, porque vendrían muchas más – golpeé la mesa con un gesto que pareció encantar a Bonnefoy por el rostro que puso y señalé:

-No crean que desconozco la normativa de esta escuela, sé qué no puedo nada más señalarlos sin pruebas, pero tarde o temprano las encontraré, haré sumarios, pondré espías, estaré encima de ustedes si es necesario, así que están advertidos.

Gilbert tenía un gestillo dramático, de falso temor y se puso de pie diciendo.

-Bueno, si eso es todo, debemos irnos, no podemos retrasar así la ceremonia de nuestros compañeros.

Ese albino debía ser el hipócrita más nauseabundo de la escuela, luego de François y el imbécil de Fernández. Comenzaron a enfilar hacia afuera en fila y justo antes que desapareciera el frenchute endemoniado me levanté mirándolo fijamente para decirle.

-Estaré observándote, Bonnefoy, así que cuida tus espaldas-.

Me observó con un gesto despreciativo pasando su mano por el cabello rubio para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja como si quisiera enloquecerme de cólera y contraatacó.

-Yo también cuidaría mis espaldas si fuera tú-.

Y desde entonces la guerra estuvo declarada oficialmente.

000

Estábamos uno al lado del otro frente a la puerta principal de Garfield High School. Vimos algunos autos en el estacionamiento, el bus llegaba con otros estudiantes y nosotros que habíamos llegado a andas luego de juntarnos en cierta parte de la ciudad, nos veíamos indecisos.

-Bueno– dije por fin -No nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre. Y de hecho no podíamos, estábamos llamando la atención.

Alfred, como siempre, iba con un jeans gastado, algo roto en la rodilla, una remera de algodón desteñida, la camisa de franela encima, el pelo rubio lacio cayéndole por los costados y ese mechón indomable mirando al cielo. Yo había decidido usar un jeans y zapatillas como el resto de los chicos de mi edad esperando "camuflarme" de alguna manera con la muchedumbre, estaban nuevas dado a que me había negado a usarlas antes; igualmente me puse una camisa abotonada porque no me sentía muy cómodo con camisetas de algodón y mi bolso tipo maletín de cuero tampoco había sido renovado.

Habíamos inscrito casi todas nuestras asignaturas juntos porque teníamos terror. Ambos esta vez, no era sólo él con su miedo a andar solo y volver a ensimismarse. Después de todo él seguía siendo medianamente normal, yo en cambio abría la boca y recibía un lindo apodo como "Bowie" o "Elton John" porque para estos yankees todos los ingleses son homosexuales o viejos cursis adoradores del té y de la reina. Así de simple. A veces ensayaba frente al espejo el acento americano, para tratar de ser menos notorio, pero no me sale, así no es cómo funcionan las cosas. Soy británico, se pueden ir jodiendo si no les gusta.

Nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro y nos mandábamos papelitos durante la clase. El tomaba escuetos apuntes, llenos de flechas y esquemas mientras garabateaba sus súper héroes en los costados de los cuadernos y yo tomaba notas de forma copiosa, salíamos juntos al recreo y tratábamos de ir a escondernos a cualquier rincón poco poblado del patio. Fue cosa de tiempo para que alguien comenzara a decir "Ahí vienen los novios". No hice caso porque me pareció un patético intento de insulto, sin embargo a Alfred le afectó de tal manera que me dejó comiendo solo en la cafetería.

No quise presionarlo así que no lo seguí en el resto del día y él tampoco hizo intento de contactarme, hasta que al final de la jornada entendí que no se juntaría conmigo y tomé el bus. Fue como a las siete de la tarde que me llamó por teléfono para informarme.

-¡Mattie se muda a este lado de la ciudad y se matriculará en nuestro colegio! ¿No es genial?-

No pude evitar alegrarme por él. Ahora que su hermano estaría con él, tal vez estaría más _completo_, más alegre.

-Eso está bien, Alfred… ¿Cuándo lo tenemos con nosotros?-

-La próxima semana… ya verás, te caerá bien, porque es listo y lee, así que sabe un montón de palabras difíciles, como tú y no es ruidoso como yo.

-Tu ruido no me molesta, tonto…-

-¿Ah no?-

-Claro que no- y de pronto nos quedamos callados. Parecíamos de esos novios cursis que hablan con monosílabos y la perspectiva no me gustaba.

-Como sea… ha-hablamos mañana- dijo él sonando algo nervioso antes de colgar.

Me gustaba ver a mi amigo contento con la perspectiva de recibir a su mellizo. No me imagino lo que debe ser tener a alguien que ha estado contigo desde el mismo momento de tu gestación. Es obvio que alguien así puede ser mucho más importante que un simple amigo como yo, me empecé hacer a la idea de ver a Alfred mucho menos, así que me acerqué más a dos compañeros con los que compartía casi todas nuestras clases.

Uno de ellos era Kiku, era un chico de ascendencia japonesa, sus padres tenían un restaurante en el centro. Se había venido de Japón cuando tenía como siete años así que dominaba casi del todo el inglés, sólo sucedía que a veces se extrañaba de sobremanera con las costumbres occidentales – diferentes a las que veía en su hogar - y era demasiado educado y formal para su propio bien. La otra era Emily, una muchachita bastante risueña, ruidosa y con serios complejos de grandeza. Decía que algún día sería una líder feminista y que salvaría a su pueblo de la opresión, en ese momento me costaba entender a qué se refería con eso exactamente, pero de todos modos, él al ser asiático y ella al ser tan idealista, no encajaban con el estatus quo del colegio, por lo que eran unos marginados como nosotros.

Compartíamos nuestro almuerzo ahora en forma grupal, Kiku llevaba un termo de té verde y a veces nos intercambiábamos los brebajes, Emily decía que parecíamos ancianos mientras leía unos ensayos de Jean François Lyotard sobre el feminismo postmoderno y no sé qué más. Si nosotros éramos abuelos, vaya uno a saber en qué se convertía ella cuando comenzaba a discursear sobre que "El mundo en que vivimos está diseñado para el hombre blanco, caucásico heterosexual… las mujeres, la diversidad no tenemos lugar en él, por eso debemos generar una realidad diversa, una contracultura en la que cada cual pueda construir su propia identidad…" ya para ése entonces yo había huido mentalmente a un lugar mejor pensando en las musarañas, Kiku se entretenía tarareando unas canciones de j-rock y Alfred, que estaba con nosotros a regañadientes, se ponía sus audífonos y canturreaba sus propias tonadas.

Me preguntaba entonces, qué tipo de música escuchaba Alfred, qué melodía lo hacía mover la cabeza con energía mientras hacía saltar a Donkey Kong en busca de las bananas. Nunca noté su apatía hacia mis recién adquiridos amigos, creí en ese momento que se debía a que, pese a lo que yo había supuesto, aún no superaba su etapa de antisocial. Apenas si miraba a Emily, la encontraba gritona y desagradable.

-No entiendo como una chica como ella no anda preocupada de meterse al equipo de las porristas en vez de andar dando la lata con sus discursos feministas- comentaba cabreado.

-Bueno, pasa que es inteligente- le expliqué, porque la verdad me agradaba conocer a una chica librepensadora. Por supuesto, Alfred entendió cualquier cosa y me dijo algo irritado.

-Entonces deberías apurarte antes de que te la quiten-.

Lo mismo pasaba al hablar de Kiku, de alguna manera no soportaba que fuéramos tan afines, que habláramos de literatura, que hiciéramos las tareas juntos. En realidad llegué a pensar que era una actitud apática suya frente al mundo en general, no que estuviera relacionado conmigo. Cuando Matthew llegó a la escuela lo arrastró del brazo y lo presentó como si fuera su mascota.

-¡Ta dah!- chilló señalando con ambas manos a un muchacho igual de alto, el mismo chico rubio de melena rubia que salía en las fotos junto a él. En persona me pude fijar que además tenía la piel algo más blanca, el cabello algo más ondulado y los ojos color violeta: pequeñas diferencias que me evitarían cometer el error de confundirlos.

-Buenos días– saludé con la mayor cordialidad –Soy Arthur Kirkland-.

-Matthew Williams– saludó con una vocecita apenas audible mientras me daba la mano en un contacto soso. Seguro vio mi rostro extrañado porque explicó –Tengo el apellido de mamá… lo decidieron para poder conservar la herencia de los Williams… o algo así-.

Y con ese apretón de manos – no tan apretado – se gestó una tercera cosa que molestó de sobremanera a Alfred: mi amistad con Matthew. Fue inevitable, Alfred había tenido razón, Matt leía mucho, era más culto, más tranquilo y era de ésas personas con las que se podía hablar temas coherentes por horas. Simpatizó con Emily de inmediato y lo mismo con Kiku, que agradecía tener a una persona igualmente recatada dentro del grupo, por su propia comodidad.

En ese momento no supe interpretar las reacciones de Alfred: que llegara con una vistosa remera de súperman, o que hablara como el maestro Yoda durante el almuerzo. Hizo cosas ridículas como mandarme mensajes en 'klingon' (2), silbar la marcha imperial en los pasillos mientras Emily y Matthew le hacían coros. Pensé que sus niveles de frikismo iban en crecida, me era personalmente exasperante, pero no dije nada porque me pareció inofensivo, y porque entonces yo estaba tan empeñado en protegerlo que evitaba cualquier tipo de conflicto con él, le daba gusto en todo.

Eventualmente los chicos de la mesa dorada comenzaron a meterse con él, algunos empujones en el pasillo, algunos insultos como "Yoda", "Harry Potter" – por sus anteojos – o 'X-men', nada del otro mundo; no recibíamos amenazas ni golpes. Aunque sí debíamos reconocer, se metían más con él que con el resto de nosotros. A mí sólo me llamaban "Elton John", a Emily "Lesbo", a Kiku "Asian" y a Matt simplemente no lo notaban. Nos ganábamos algunos empujoncitos solo por el hecho de existir, todo bien y soportable, hasta que alguien derramó "accidentalmente" un plato de sopa sobre la cabeza de Alfred en un almuerzo. La cafetería estalló en risas y aplausos, debimos reconocer que hasta ahora era la humillación más grande vista en todo el año escolar y justamente al más sensible de nosotros, a Alfred. Eso seguro dejaría una marca. Lo observé cuidadosamente tratando de adivinar una emoción en esos rasgos que había aprendido a conocer en los casi dos años que llevábamos siendo amigos.

-A que no viste venir eso 'X men'- le gritó uno de los chicos de último año para luego chocar las manos con su amigo y alejarse de nosotros. Alfred tenia la boca abierta de la impresión, se sacó las gafas manchadas con el líquido, me acerqué a limpiarle los ojos y la cara con una servilleta.

-¡Cuál es tu maldito problema, animal de circo!– gritó Emily blandiendo su puño mientras Kiku la agarraba avergonzado, intentando domar sus impulsos de heroína kamikaze.

-¡Oh por Dios!– gritó Matthew poniéndose de pie -¿Estaba caliente?-

-No…- le confirmó Al -solamente pegajosa… es un asco-.

-Vamos- le indiqué arrastrándolo al baño conmigo. Le ayude a limpiarse la cara con cuidado, vigilando que no le entrara nada a los ojos. Me demoré un poco en sacarle los pedazos de verdura molida en especial del cabello, el cuál debí lavar por completo, con paciencia y jabón líquido quedó bastante decente, excepto por la ropa. Le hice sacarse la camiseta para ponerle mi sweater de hilo encima. Le quedaba ridículamente ajustado pero era peor andar sucio o desnudo. Hasta entonces nunca me di cuenta de lo fornido que era en comparación conmigo, se le marcaban algunos músculos en los brazos y el pecho. Seguro si los futbolistas hubieran visto eso lo habrían pensado dos veces antes de mandarle un plato de comida encima.

-Son unos retrasados– se quejó mientras se miraba al espejo cohibido ante la imagen que le devolvía su reflejo –parezco un maldito metrosexual… ¿cómo voy a seguir yendo a clases con esto puesto?-

-Del mismo modo que yo lo hacía… muchas gracias– contesté ofendido.

-Oye, tu sweater está bien y todo cuando lo usas tú, pero se me ve ridículo, tienes que reconocerlo-.

Y ahí estaba tocando el punto sensible que yo no quería tratar.

-No te ves ridículo ahora… pero sí cuando estabas intentado usar 'la fuerza' para abrir el casillero- le dije y me miró sin entender –o cuando tarareabas la marcha imperial, o cuando lanzaste a 'Tony' sobre tu hermano gritando "¡Nos invaden!"-

-Sólo estaba jugando– se justificó.

-Sí, está bien, pero estás jugando todo el tiempo últimamente, y perdóname si te lo digo, pero creo que estabas pidiendo a gritos que te bañaran con sopa-.

Entonces supe que no le había gustado lo que dije. Aunque fuese cierto.

-¿Estás justificando a ésos tipos… por haberme hecho ésto?-

-No, pero tienes que reconocer que en esta escuela las cosas tienen un régimen, ellos están en la cumbre, nosotros en el fondo, hay que adaptarse y resignarse-.

-Se supone que eres mi amigo- me reclamó -se supone que debes apoyar y defender mi derecho a ser quien yo quiera-.

-Bueno, y eso es lo que he hecho, no te reclamé nunca el hecho de que no hablaras conmigo al principio cuando no eras capaz ni de saludarme, ni cuando me hiciste aprender a jugar esos ridículos video juegos, ni cuando me hiciste ver esa maratón de "Back to the future", lo hice porque eres mi amigo y no quería lastimarte– le contesté molesto, porque era cierto, estaba harto de soportar sus niñerías como si estuviera de acuerdo con ellas –pero si quieres la verdad, a mi me parece que eres demasiado friki para ser socialmente aceptable y si sigues así vas a ser un perdedor para siempre-.

Al decirlo debí adivinar que mis palabras habían sido como una pedrada, que cuando uno dice las cosas directo de lo que sale de las entrañas en un momento de rabia, nada puede salir bien. Alfred ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme, simplemente agarró su morral desgastado del suelo y desapareció azotando la puerta y dejándome solo frente a los lavabos, enfrentando mi propio reflejo también con vergüenza, pero una distinta a la que él experimentó debido a su apariencia.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(1) La canción de esta escena es " Do you remember the first time?" de Pulp

(2) klingon : un idioma de la raza klingon del universo de Star Treck. Ñoñismo en su máxima expresión.

**Nota:** ¡Se armó el drama! En todos lados. No quiero comentar nada porque me pongo a vomitar spoilers, solo quiero dar las gracias a los rw que me me animaban a seguir con esto y a aquellos màs criticos como los de Tari que me hicieron echarle una evaluada a la historia.


	4. El drama adolescente

**Nota: **Quiero agradecer a los rw y mensajes que me han mandado a proposito de esta historia; la verdad es que estoy muriendo con la maestrìa y por eso no respondo nada, es una suerte que todo este rollo estè escrito, de verdad, porque sino creo que se quedarìan con las ganas del final xD ahora sì, a leer.

**4 El drama adolescente**

* * *

><p><em>Maldigo la primavera<br>con sus jardines en flor,  
>y del otoño el color<br>yo lo maldigo de veras.  
>A la nube pasajera<br>la maldigo tanto y tanto,  
>porque me asiste un quebranto.<br>Maldigo el invierno entero  
>con el verano embustero.<br>Maldigo profano y santo.  
>¡Cuánto será mi dolor!´<em>

(Maldigo del Alto cielo – Violeta Parra)

-No más delineador de ojos para ti– me recriminó Heracles quitándome el lápiz de las manos juguetonamente casi rozando su cara con la mía. Aspiré una calada del cigarrillo y lo dejé sobre el cenicero, esa concha que habíamos encontrado en un stand de una feria artesanal y que nos trajimos gratuitamente.

-No seas aburrido, lo dices por envidioso– le molesté agarrándole las muñecas. Atrapó mi labio inferior con los suyos y llevé los brazos a su cuello, comencé a exhalar el humo y él lo aspiró provocativamente.

-Me estás pegando todos tus vicios, pero no… el delineador no será uno de ellos-.

Mamá entró nuevamente sin abrir la puerta y nos encontró abrazados, al menos sólo eso. Heracles no se alejó de un salto, porque sabía que hacerlo hubiera implicado un acto culposo. En lugar de eso solo comentó.

-Tienes este más recargado– y señaló mi ojo izquierdo con un tono casual antes de apartarse. Mamá ya había comenzado a sospechar de nosotros, no es como que fuéramos novios ni nada, yo seguía sin poder fijar mis ojos en una sola persona y mi amigo seguía bebiéndose los vientos por Sadiq, hasta ahí todo normal. Si nos preguntaban, ni siquiera íbamos a poner un gesto raro al admitir que éramos amigos, porque eso somos, el hecho de besarnos y toquetearnos por deporte no influía en nada, no éramos celosos.

Mamá nos observaba con suspicacia, era casi como si al abrir la puerta hubiera esperado encontrarnos follando o peor, como si esperara que me sincerara frente a ella, un gran acto del hijo del medio saliendo del closet.

Scott ahora era el encargado de la tienda de abarrotes, había ascendido por las buenas y su sueldo era bastante decente, tenía veintidós años, sin esperanzas de ir a la universidad, sin novia. Sólo salía por ahí y a veces no llegaba a casa. Peter tenía tres años y pico, caminaba hablaba y era exasperante. Yo con dieciséis: vago, punk, homosexual, fumador y bebedor ocasional, una perforación en la lengua, una en la ceja, dos en la oreja izquierda y un fierro atravesando el cartílago de mi derecha, a veces mi cabello rubio tenía mechas de colores absurdos como púrpura, rojo o verde. Seguro mi mamá cuando pensaba en los mayores le daba ganas de llorar pero se aguantaba para ser fuerte frente a Peter.

Hasta me daba gusto saber que no podría tener hijos. Al menos nunca tendría que fingir decencia y fortaleza cuando no la tenía.

Heracles básicamente había comenzado a beber y fumar por mi culpa; seguía vistiéndose con camisetas del algodón sosas, jeans desteñidos y tenis, a veces usaba unas botas de vaquero que parecía haber robado a un indigente. No tenía hábito de peinarse, tenía una melena ondulada castaña siempre desordenada, la piel más morena que la mía, los brazos más gruesos y la espalda más ancha. Una de las cosas más frikis acerca de él es que si sentía el roce del metal del piercing de mi lengua sobre el hueso de su clavícula enloquecía de pasión; yo en cambio, un vistazo a sus abdominales y me consideraba vendido.

La relación nos era conveniente porque seguíamos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo que experimentaban cosas juntos, que se cuentan todo, beben sin moderación y se cuelan a los pubs del bajo mundo londinense en busca de cerveza barata, un cuerpo caliente y algo de yerba. Prácticamente nos prostituíamos por droga, nos presentábamos en esos pubs haciéndonos los interesantes, nos acercábamos a veinteañeros patéticos con un pantalón un poco más ajustado de lo normal, nos toqueteaban un poco, unos besos, y teníamos un poco de yerba para ir a fumarnos al parque. A veces simplemente nos quedábamos entre el rumor de las luces dejándonos querer por otros o terminábamos restregándonos entre nosotros en la pista ante la vista de decenas de viejos verdes cuarentones que nos ofrecían tragos gratuitos con la esperanza de hincar el diente en algo de pasto tierno.

Patéticos. Esperaba sinceramente nunca llegar a esos extremos. El suicidio era una opción más digna, por mucho.

_Un día se prendió la luz en las alturas_

_A las seis de la mañana_

_Y nos descubrió tiritando entre cancanes_

_Luces láser y licores baratos_

_Era la respetada doña moral_

_En su traje totalitario de pantalón, camisa y corbata_

_Encerrando al adonis_

_Ese que yo bebí dionisio_

_Que tuve afrodisiaco (…)_

La primera vez que Elizabeta Herdervary leyó mi libreta fue sin mi permiso. Estábamos en la clase de música en la que yo me había inscrito con la intención de aprender algo pero en lugar de eso me sentí intimidado por el talento de Eldenstein, de la misma Hedervary en el contrabajo y de otros más, porque cualquiera allí presente parecía tener algo de experiencia con instrumentos musicales, excepto yo que luchaba a duras penas con una guitarra acústica. El maestro intentaba pasarme unas partituras y lo único que podía sentir eran ganas de destrozarla.

Pensé que estaba solo y miré mi libreta con rencor porque ya que me había sido tan fácil sacar todas esas palabras de mi cabeza, ¿la música no me debería surgir con igual facilidad?, le pegué un rasgueado sonoro e improvisado a las cuerdas y me recosté sobre la mesa a dormitar abrazando el instrumento, esperando que si la seducía con mi desesperación me diera una respuesta. En vez de eso al despertar vi a Hedervary husmeando mi libreta y al darme vuelta a mirarla nuestros ojos se encontraron de forma demasiado íntima para mi gusto. Ella lucía asustada y yo como si me hubieran pillado desnudo en medio de una plaza pública.

No hablamos de eso en esa semana, ni la siguiente, pero cuando el maestro me reprendió por llevar cuatro meses con la guitarra sin éxito ella se ofreció a ayudarme. Me observaba de modo extraño. La odie por eso, así que la acribillé con rudeza.

-Vamos… dejemos el teatro, ríete de una vez, escribo porquerías y encima no puedo tocar la maldita guitarra-.

Ella dejó el instrumento de lado y me respondió.

-La verdad no creo que puedas aprender a tocar guitarra clásica en tu vida– reconoció –pero creo que algo más blues se te daría mejor– se dirigió a cambiarme el instrumento por otra guitarra de las normales, aparentemente iguales.

-Tampoco creo que puedas algún día ser un músico de cámara, se necesita mucha disciplina y tu no la tienes– siguió como si no se hubiera cansado de humillarme –creo que eres un compositor y que deberías musicalizar una de las cosas que escribes en vez de intentar memorizar éstos– y señaló las partituras que **me había** pasado el maestro.

-Igual no me manejo con ésta– comenté finalmente tomando el mástil del instrumento –y realmente preferiría que fuera eléctrica-.

-Bueno, Hendrix, no vas a lograr dominar la eléctrica si primero no empiezas por lo simple… ¿o crees que yo en la casa toco uno de ésos?– preguntó indicándome el enorme contrabajo. Me encogí de hombros ¿Era obvio que sí o no? –Pues no– continuó –tengo un bajo eléctrico… y déjame decir que me sirvió aprender con esta belleza, ahora… lleva tus dedos a la cuerda fina… ésa es Mi menor…-

Elizabeta se quedó casi toda la tarde conmigo, al final de la jornada pude hacer los acordes principales y ella parecía orgullosa. Creo que lo que hizo especial a ésa chica para mí fue que gracias a ella pude tener mi primer acercamiento directo con mi gran amor. Es como cuando uno conoce a alguien desde lejos y lo mira en silencio por años, sueña con él, pero nunca se hace nada, sólo imaginar el sabor de los besos y la textura de la piel.

Esa tarde yo había dejado de desear a la música de forma platónica, la habría acariciado con mis manos, había sentido sus primeros gemidos en mis oídos y había sido glorioso. Lo único que faltaba era poder penetrarla con mis palabras hasta volvernos uno. Y trabajaría todos los días en eso si fuese necesario.

De pronto mi nueva guarida había pasado a ser el salón de música y por lo consiguiente, ésta se había transformado en el nuevo salón de lectura de Heracles. Allí él se concentraba – o fingía hacerlo – en su lectura mientras yo tenía mis aciertos y tropezones con la guitarra acústica. Comenzaba a rayar con acordes por encima de los versos, tarareaba la idea en voz baja, adaptaba la métrica a la melodía e intentaba de nuevo.

La primera estrofa que salió completa y de corrido por mi voz me dejó exhausto y feliz. Dirigí mi mirada a mi único espectador que había levantado la cabeza de su lectura y me miraba con un gesto parecido a una sonrisa. Se puso de pie, me besó en los labios "Bien, hecho…" murmuró y me abrazó por la espalda. Sentí como si me hubiera convertido en un hombre.

Igualmente tenía inquietudes normales de vez en cuando, por ejemplo ahora, que tenía el frontis de mi amigo pegado a mis espaldas, estiré la cabeza hacia su hombro y entonces tuvo mi oreja derecha al alcance de su boca, sostuvo mi piercing con los dientes y no supe si me agradaba o me dolía.

-Si tanto te gustan, deberías ir y hacerte uno- murmuré.

-No me atrae el arte corporal, sólo me gusta como se siente el tuyo bajo mi piel– contestó simplemente. Heracles tenía un descaro único para decir las cosas pese a no haber experimentado mucho más que yo en la vida. Se había besado con Sadiq miles de veces, por lo que me contó, también se habían tocado, y hasta habían acabado uno en las manos del otro, pero nada más. Igual me daba un poco de envidia, a mí nadie me había tocado allí, debajo de la ropa al menos.

Mis avances más atrevidos siempre fueron con Heracles porque de alguna manera intuí que algo así tenía que llevarse a cabo con alguien de confianza y en ese momento él ya se había ganado la mía.

-¿Alguna vez te ha molestado…- comencé dudoso -ser virgen aún? Digo… todo el mundo habla de eso como si fuera genial… ni siquiera sé cómo debería ser el sexo entre dos chicos-.

-La verdad no me molesta… ¿Somos jóvenes aún o no?- Heracles se recargó contra la silla de al lado mientras yo metía el instrumento en su funda.

-Bueno, igual me causa curiosidad, he leído sobre eso… sobre la mecánica…- él respondió -¿has visto películas?-

Negué con la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Quieres que veamos una?-

No sé por qué asentí, esa tarde subimos a mi cuarto a hurtadillas, como quienes van a cometer un crimen. Mi madre fingió no reparar en nosotros. Cerré con pestillo y prendí el ordenador que demoró más de lo normal en cargar; Heracles comenzó a hojear distraídamente una de mis libretas y yo no sabía por dónde buscar. Lo sentí pegado a mi espalda nuevamente y me deletreó el nombre de un sitio que tardó bastante en cargar debido al alto contenido de imágenes y videos. Había de todo tipo de especímenes: tipos musculosos, más adultos, tipos disfrazados… todos con penes enormes y caras de estársela pasando de puta madre. El escenario era medio grotesco y no me atrevía a mirarlo por más de tres segundos porque me daba algo de miedo.

-Creo que eso sería más… apropiado- señaló un video de unos tipos que parecían adolescentes, probablemente no lo eran, porque se supone que chicos de nuestra edad no deberían filmar esas cosas y aunque así fuera, no pueden condenarnos por mirar menores de edad al ser menores también ¿verdad?

Los chicos del video estaban sentados en un sofá viendo un partido. Lucían muy parecidos a nosotros que estábamos sentados sobre mi cama con la vista fija a la pantalla. De la nada se les iba a luz y mientras se aburrían esperando comenzaban besarse ¿Así de simple? Me pareció inverosímil, en especial la rapidez con que se quitaban la ropa, tenían tatuajes, piercings y todo lo necesario para parecer chiquillos. Comencé a incomodarme al sentir que aún con el irrealismo y todo me estaba afectando y a mi compañero también. Ellos lo hacían parecer tan fácil que yo al verlos me sentía una burla.

Heracles a mi lado aferraba sus puños a la colcha de mi cama como si estuviera haciendo esfuerzo por no tocarse o no lanzarse encima de mí. Si era lo segundo se lo agradecía. Por una parte sí quería que las cosas pasaran y no se me ocurría mejor compañero que él para comenzar, pero así, en un día de escuela, con mi madre y mi hermano pequeño en casa no me parecía la mejor de las ideas. Además si seguíamos las instrucciones que estábamos viendo, necesitábamos preservativo, lubricante y mucha intimidad como para gritar todo lo que esos dos estaban gritando ¿La gente de verdad hacía tanto ruido? ¿Sentirán dolor?

Comencé a sentirme algo incómodo y mi amigo lo intuyó porque apagó la ventana del navegador. Me miró intensamente y sentí miedo. Me besó intentando tranquilizarme pero no podía responder como siempre pensando en que debía impedir que llegáramos más lejos. Se separó de mí respirando agitadamente.

-¿Está bien si solo usamos las manos?– preguntó. Me mordí el labio dudoso. No debería haber nada malo en ello ¿verdad? Siempre podíamos morder un calcetín o lo que sea para silenciarnos ¿No?

-Claro- afirmé y nos recostamos para proceder. Nuestros movimientos eran torpes pero al menos nos podíamos preguntar sin temores si lo estábamos haciendo bien, nuestras frentes estaban pegadas y casi podía sentir la piel pegajosa por el sudor. Cuando estaba a punto de venirse me besó sólo para ahogar su gemido en mi boca y eso en conjunto con la sensación de su semilla en mi mano y su tacto febril me bastó para tener mi pedazo de cielo.

Habíamos hecho algo tan insignificante que seguro no era nada nuevo para él, pero lo creí un mundo y agradecí su paciencia. Porque tarde o temprano tendríamos más.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Había pasado un año completo. Estaba empoderado de mi cargo, sabía exactamente qué hacer bajo determinadas situaciones y conocía el reglamento al revés y al derecho; aprendí a ver lo que me había dicho Berwald: el sello de las travesuras, cada jugarreta tenía de alguna manera escrita la firma personal de quien lo había hecho. El caso del Bad Friend Trío era el más notorio, no era destrucción de inmobiliario, no se metían con la gente tampoco, como lo hacía Iván por ejemplo al abusar de los que no le caían bien. Lo de ellos eran intervenciones ideológicas y siempre lo hacían cuando nadie podía verlos, de pronto las cosas aparecían o estallaban de la nada como activadas por un control remoto, ellos siempre procuraban estar con el resto del alumnado cuando esto sucedía de modo que era imposible inculparles, no dejaban ninguna seña de que pudieran ser ellos y esto era lo más desesperante de todo.

Me había pasado todo ese primer año de gobierno en la infructuosa campaña de descubrirles in fraganti y realmente comenzaba a pensar que era imposible. Lo único que tenía claro es que las ideas debían venir todas de la cabeza de Bonnefoy porque Antonio es muy idiota y Gilbert no es tan ingenioso, aunque probablemente él montaba los planes para poder expresar las ideas de su "líder". Ahora me agarraba la cabeza indeciso sin saber que pensar. La última travesura no parecía tener la firma personal de nadie, era un simple robo aunque a gran escala.

Casi un centenar de artículos personales como celulares, cámaras fotográficas y portátiles habían desaparecido de los cuartos de los estudiantes, sospechábamos que las horas de robo fueron en el tiempo en que la gente está en las duchas, en la mañana o después de los talleres de deporte. El primer paso a seguir fue registrar cada una de las habitaciones de los estudiantes con la esperanza de encontrar el "cuarto de operaciones", pero nada. Comencé con los comunistas, luego con los punks, incluso mandé allanar la habitación de los tres delincuentes del trío con la esperanza de pillarlos por sorpresa en medio de un plan de tráfico tecnológico, pero nada.

Cuando pasó una semana y registraron el artefacto número ciento veinte hice una asamblea en el gimnasio de la academia y di el aviso de que íbamos a recurrir a autoridades externas para investigar sobre la desaparición de los artículos. Por un momento me sentí como un líder de la Gestapo, pero no podía simplemente dejar que nuestra institución se sumiera en el caos. Selene me consolaba diciendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, aún así estaba constantemente planteándome que si a lo mejor Berwald fuese el presidente esta situación nunca hubiera crecido a tales niveles.

El mismo día que iba a venir la policía, a primera hora me llamaron para que fuese al gimnasio. Con Sel corrimos rápidamente y entonces vimos la multitud de estudiantes, profesores y por supuesto,_ la intervención_. Esta vez se trataba de una escultura de laptops, cámaras y teléfonos móviles. Algunos computadores estaban prendidos y de protector de pantalla tenían una presentación con niños pobres y delgados, niños de áfrica según asumí por los paisajes y el color de piel. Otros tenían un mensaje fijo, algunos decían: "Pendant que vous êtes en ligne, un enfant demande de la nourriture dans la rue" "Votre téléphone cellulaire est une valeur d'au moins une centaine de norriture rations » «Votre crime est votre indifférence» (1)

Me volví inmediatamente hacia el responsable. Bonnefoy me devolvió la mirada y comprendí que ambos lo sabíamos: él sabía que yo estaba enterado de que él estaba tras de todo esto porque todo este lío tenía escrito en por todos lados "esto es obra de François Bonnefoy" y por ello me estaba viendo fijamente como diciendo: "Vamos, acúsame".

Los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar en voz alta sobre las imágenes, sobre lo cierto que es todo, sobre si se podría hacer algo, la sonrisa del Bad Friends Trío se amplifica mientras observan los estragos de su obra. Yo ya estaba a punto de tener una embolia producto de la rabia acumulada, de lo mucho que me inquietaba lo volubles que son las mentes brillantes de Francia, además de las ganas contenidas de estrangular a François hasta matarlo, pero mi amiga Selene está a punto de ponerse a llorar porque seguro la situación le llegó más de cerca, y lo único que me queda por hacer es acercarme a abrazarle y decirle que voy a hacer algo al respecto, a estas alturas ni siquiera tengo el corazón de armar un escándalo. Debí subirme al podio y llamar la atención del alumnado.

-Atención, debido a esta intervención propongo que la primera mitad de este periodo la disponga cada curso para discutir sus ideas al respecto de la problemática que nos presentan, a las 11 de la mañana habrá reunión con los delegados de cada grupo en que decidiremos qué hacer y mañana se les informará al respecto– los estudiantes parecían satisfechos y sorprendidos con mis anuncios, pero inmediatamente se decepcionaron al escuchar –igualmente realizaré un sumario interno para encontrar a los culpables, no importa las intenciones, esto sigue siendo un atropellamiento de la propiedad privada, ahora todos a sus salas-.

Al bajarme me dirigí inmediatamente donde Bonnefoy para frenar su trayecto a su salón.

-No, ustedes vienen conmigo-

-¿Algún problema, capitán?-

-¿Es necesario ser explícito?-

Sin preguntar más me siguieron a mi oficina, caminando todos por inercia. Mis pies ya tenían aprendido el trayecto hacia el lugar desde cualquier lugar de la academia y ellos también, aunque por distintas razones. Gilbert iba muy contento silbando y Antonio parecía no sentirse aludido por nada, como si no hubiera ningún problema. Los invité a sentarse en el sofá que seguro debía tener sus traseros marcados de tantas veces que habían estado allí y los miré acusadoramente, como siempre, sin que ello jamás haya servido para hacerlos confesar.

-Bueno… está demás decir por qué estamos aquí– comencé. Nada, seguían con esos insultantes rostros de no romper un plato, esto era casi una conducta psicópata. Suspiré pesadamente –Bien, con que esas tenemos, diré igualmente lo que pienso, esta vez han ido demasiado lejos, ¿Saben qué tanto? Los estudiantes pensaron que había robos, se cuestionó la seguridad y decencia de nuestra institución, debí recurrir a las autoridades y ahora que las he molestado tuve que llamar a la policía para avisarle que las cosas habían aparecido– esperé una disculpa, cualquier cosa, pero obviamente seguían ahí impasibles como si no comprendieran por qué los estaba reprendiendo a ellos. Me ofusqué de tal manera que simplemente señalé la puerta y les ordené.

-Retírense por favor, antes de que los quiera matar– y con la misma indiferencia levantaron y se fueron. Cuando llegaron los delegados de cada salón, como esperé, me comunicaron la decisión del estudiantado de hacer una campaña solidaria que anuncié al día siguiente al inicio de la jornada. François se acercó a mí en el mismo instante con el ofrecimiento.

-Yo quiero participar de eso, podría contactar algunos parlamentarios y personas importantes para recibir donativos, normalmente moverlos por la culpa es la mejor estrategia- le dediqué una mirada desdeñosa pero terminé aceptando. Debimos disponer una de las bodegas del gimnasio para juntar alimentos y ropas; además abrimos una cuenta bancaria para las donaciones en dinero y luego esto sería enviado a un grupo de estudiantes de la Universidad de París que partirían a Madagascar.

Día por medio los encargados de la obra se reunían en mi oficina a rendir cuentas, François, imposibilitado de llegar a tiempo casi siempre, llegaba de los últimos retrasándonos a todos. Él último día de la campaña me tocó reunirme a solas con él, porque no hice tal de esperarlo, concluí la reunión con el resto del equipo justo cuando el venía llegando con un cuantioso cheque de Dios sabe quién. Lo observé desconfiado, era demencial donar dos mil euros de así como así.

-¿Qué hiciste para conseguir esto?– pregunté curioso.

-Usé la retórica, algunas falacias ad misericordia… deberías conocerlas-.

-Las conozco de nombre, la verdad nunca me he manejado con falacias-.

-Seguro que no, Kirkland-.

Finalmente golpeé la mesa y decidí dejar salir todo lo que tenía guardado desde el inicio de esta locura.

-Es repugnante la manera en que siempre logras salirte con la tuya, independientemente de las causas que sigas, hay protocolos, maneras y normativas que seguir para conseguir las cosas– François se dejó caer cansado sobre la silla, como un niño que recibe el sermón de su abuelo –Y aunque valoro que hayas hecho que de alguna manera tomemos consciencia de esta situación, sigo pensando que la forma en la que lo hiciste no fue la correcta, el robo bajo ningún punto de vista es justificable-.

-Primero, no he robado, sólo tomé prestadas algunas cosas para hacer una intervención– y ahí estaba, admitiéndolo como si nada. Me daba pena no tener cámaras o micrófonos. De verdad quise instalarlos por los pasillos pero Selene me dijo que iba contra las libertades individuales así que ahí murió mi propuesta –Y segundo ¿crees que hubiera tenido el mismo resultado si les hubiera hablado del tema?- no le contesté porque ahí tenía un punto importante, pero ni bajo amenaza iba admitirlo.

-Si no estuvieras a meses de graduarte te llevaría a juicio interno, ¿lo sabes?-

Se puso de pie con una sonrisa ladina, caminó hacia la puerta y soltó con arrogancia.

-No lo habrías hecho, te encanta perseguirme, pero en el fondo no sabrías qué hacer si lograras atraparme– y se retiró. Mi estupefacción duró unos segundos antes de estallar en una rabieta histérica que me hizo aventar la engrapadora contra la puerta, desarmándola y repartiendo los corchetes por las tablas del piso.

-Excelente…- No me quedó más que barrerlas y dejar el memo de que necesitaba una nueva porque la anterior había sufrido un accidente.

Si se pudiera observar un registro de las travesuras del trío – no es que tuviera uno en una libreta ni nada – me hubiera dado cuenta de que estas habían aumentado gradualmente en los últimos meses como si quisieran aprovechar hasta el último instante. A estas alturas ya me había convencido de que se graduarían y nunca lograría atraparlos, así que al menos podría simplemente darme el gusto de pelear con ellos haciéndoles saber que yo lo sabía todo, como si eso les importara.

Fue exactamente a un mes de graduarse que cometieron esa locura que estuve esperando éstos dos años de gobierno para poder acusarlos. Y fue la tontería más impulsiva y ridícula que pudieron hacer porque uno podría esperar que vándalos profesionales como ellos no caerían en las chabacanerías de otros. Sin embargo a las dos de la mañana sentí el griterío y a Lovino Vargas golpeando la puerta de mi dormitorio desesperado.

-¡Abre bastardo! ¡Se supone que debes imponer la ley! ¡Sálvame, maldición!-

Terminé por hacerle caso, cabreado, saliendo con mi pijama y la mejor cara de "¿Qué quieres idiota?" que pude poner. El italiano pareció asustarse un poco pero luego se acercó a mí decidido y me apuntó hacía donde el trío, esta vez dirigido por Fernández venía hacia él.

-Demasiado tarde– murmuró Bonnefoy a Gilbert que palideció más aún de ser posible.

-¡Qué mierda hacen todos en mi habitación a esta hora! ¡Es que no tienen decencia!– vociferé cabreado por haber sido despertado así.

-Cúlpalos a ellos– chilló Lovino –Éstos tarados mentales fueron a montar un show a mi dormitorio y éste– dijo apuntando a Fernández que lucía como si le hubieran disparado a su cachorro -entró a mi habitación… ¡Entró volando a mi habitación! ¡Por la ventana!- y luego agregó aún más furibundo -¡Cantando una mierda cursi mientras llovía porquería!-

-Perdona, pero los pétalos fueron un detalle muy romántico- apuntó Bonnefoy con un aire ofendido.

Me agarré la cabeza intentando contener la jaqueca.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué pasó exactamente para que todos podamos volver a dormir?-

-Pasa que éstos psicópatas me hicieron una serenata nocturna, me despertaron, e invadieron mi cuarto metiendo a este imbécil por la ventana de mi habitación-.

Antonio lucía, no avergonzado, sino decepcionado, como si en verdad hubiese esperado que su detallito romántico fuera bien visto.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cómo le hicieron para meter al bodoque este por la ventana si el dormitorio de Vargas está en el cuarto piso?– interrogué lo más calmadamente posible.

-Lo colgamos de un arnés desde la azotea– respondió Bielschmidt como si tal cosa fuera una simpleza.

-Desde ahí lanzamos los pétalos, lo hubieras visto, ¡fue hermoso!– exclamó Bonnefoy con descaro. Me imagino que negarlo no tenía sentido, Vargas ya los había lanzado a los leones.

-No te preocupes, Lovino, yo me hago cargo– afirmé haciéndole un gesto para que se retirara. En los pasillos transitaban varios estudiantes que fueron despertados por el escándalo, les ordené irse a dormir y luego pedí al trío entrar a mi cuarto; parecieron preocuparse cuando cerré la puerta y les pedí, amablemente, que se sentarán en mi cama mientras yo daba vueltas de un lado a otro, fascinado por tener por fin la evidencia para castigarlos.

-Pensé que éste no era horario de oficina– Intervino Fernández.

-Oh, no… ésta es una ocasión especial…-

-Pero van a ser las tres de la mañana- señaló Bonnefoy.

-Es la hora perfecta– asentí, enloquecido y más despierto que nunca. Los miré desde arriba, por primera vez y declaré.

-Antonio, no sé cuál es tu concepto de conquistar a alguien, pero acosarlo psicopátamente nunca ha sido buena idea- me burlé con algo de suficiencia antes de declarar -Ya está, los he pillado, mañana con la declaración de Lovino les daré una semana de suspensión-.

Bufaron enfadados, más que el castigo, que era bastante soso, era el hecho de que por fin los había atrapado lo que hacía tan amarga su derrota y tan dulce mi triunfo. Les indiqué que salieran, gustoso, feliz, casi tan eufórico que no sabía si iba a poder dormirme ahora, pero daba lo mismo, unas ojeras y una cara de culo valían éste dulce momento.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea de un gesto romántico si se puede saber– pregunto François antes de salir –que se necesitaría para conquistar tu corazón de piedra?-

En ese momento mi gusto ser transformó en desagrado y posteriormente en nerviosismo.

-No es asunto tuyo, Bonnefoy, a mi no me interesan esas cursiladas-.

-Claro que es asunto mío, si estuvieras más feliz no te amargarías la vida intentando acusarnos constantemente– me reí de lo absurdo que había sonado esto, y entonces agregó -¿Sabes? yo creo que la tienes tomada conmigo porque te gusto, no le hallo otra explicación-.

Me pude haber ahogado si hubiera estado comiendo algo, pero aún así recuperé mi aplomo y respondí con seriedad.

-Antes muerto y castrado que atraído por ti, rana asquerosa y pervertida y de marica no tengo nada-.

-¿En serio?– Preguntó con ese tonito autosuficiente que ponía en los debates -Vamos piénsalo, estas todo el día con Selena y nunca la has invitado a salir… ¿eso no se te hace gay?-

-No soy gay, no soy como tú y si no te largas de mi habitación te partiré la cara– me hizo caso y apenas salió confirmé que definitivamente había perdido el sueño. Sé que esto de sacarme en cara que puede que me gusten los chicos lo hace para molestarme, como tantas cosas que me ha dicho antes, pero algo serio en su mirada, en la forma en que lo dice, me produjo pánico. Por la mañana, Selene al entrar a mi oficina descifra en mis ojeras que Bonnefoy ha dejado una huella.

-Cariño- comenzó sentándose frente a mi escritorio -esto tiene que parar, estas obsesionado con ellos-.

-Claro que no-

-Dedicas una sección de la reunión del consejo estudiantil al Bad Friends Trío-

-Porque alguien debe detenerlos, igual anoche… ¿Te enteraste? Le dieron una serenata a Lovino Vargas, por fin logré castigarlos, tienen detención hoy y toda la semana ¿No es alucinante?– le informé de un modo infantil y despótico.

-Arthur, nadie nunca ha querido detenerlos, son como una institución dentro de esta academia- abrí mis ojos con horror ante su confesión– además se gradúan en un mes ¿Qué diferencia hacía un mes más?-

-Oh, sí, ¿qué diferencia hace que el crimen triunfe? ¿O que esta escuela se vuelva un vórtice de caos? ¡A nadie le importa! ... bloody fantastic… i knew that there was something wrong with these frenchs- (2)

Mi amiga observó mi berrinche un momento y siguió escuchándome.

-Además, ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho ahora para molestarme? Que soy marica y que seguro ando tras suyo, como si yo tuviera tan mal gusto– y entonces la miradita de ella había sido tan molesta y acusadora como la que me había dedicado el infeliz de Bonnefoy horas antes. Esto era el mundo al revés que conspiraba contra la ley y contra mi persona.

-¿Y acaso no es una posibilidad? no es normal la manía que le tienes-.

-No me gustan los chicos, y si fuera homosexual antes muerto que emparejado con ése-

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor lo odias tanto porque ves algo de ti en él?-

-¿Estas demente! ¡Yo y ése no tenemos nada en común… ¡NADA!– grité finalmente indicando con el brazo la dirección a la salida, que por supuesto ella ocupó gustosa, mandándome un desprecio en el camino.

Tal vez no debí echarla de esa manera, pero Selene en ese momento me estaba atormentando más de lo necesario. Creo que aún no estaba listo para comprender muchas cosas. Siempre se dice que las chicas maduran antes que los chicos pero a ésa edad nunca lo crees, mucho menos cuando te vanaglorias de ser especialmente maduro para tu edad. Nunca voy a admitirlo en público, pero creo que más allá de las tonterías del Bad friends trio, François siempre me superó en eso.

Me sentí triunfante al pasar el último mes del año escolar en absoluta calma, sin escándalos, sin bombas de ruido y sin intervenciones culturales. Era como si por haber ejemplificado al conglomerado delincuencial más célebre de la escuela, los demás hubieran comprendido que yo era invencible, y el sentimiento de superioridad que eso me generaba me era embriagante. De haber sabido lo mucho que me aburriría posteriormente a lo mejor les habría pedido hacerme un poco más la vida imposible.

El último día de clases nos despertamos temprano para el acto de cierre, de graduación y despedida. En uno de los más amplios murales del patio nos esperaba la sorpresa, el Bad friends trio, junto a Feliciano Vargas estaban echados en el piso como si hubieran librado una batalla, y dado al enorme tamaño del mural y de las manchas de pintura por toda su ropa, así había sido. La pared, antes de piedras desnudas, ahora vestía un colorido paisaje en que se veían los jardines de la escuela y en él niños corriendo, chicas con el cabello suelto y revuelto, libros con alas que se elevan hacia un cielo en que figuras que semejan a Nietzsche, Descartes, Cervantes hacen una venia a los chicos que juegan y saltan encima de un sendero que tiene escrita la consigna: « Le liberté de l'enseignement est la liberté des idées » (3)

Casi hubiera podido jurar que cuando les dieron su diploma de graduación el colegio se recogió en un duelo, como si les hubieran arrebatado un par de ladrillos o pilares.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Me pregunto qué mierda me llevo decirle que era un friki perdedor. Tal vez si no me hubiera cerrado en eso él hubiera seguido siendo el chico hiperquinético, dulce y libre que era. Hay tantas cosas que intervienen. Si yo no me hubiera venido a Estados Unidos, si mi padre no hubiera aceptado el empleo, si el señor Smith – por decir alguien - que trabajaba antes que mi padre no hubiera renunciado por querer casarse con una eslovena, entonces el gerente no habría necesitado personal nuevo y yo seguiría en Londres haciendo qué se yo.

Si mi bisabuelo no hubiera encontrado en la calle un dinero que se le cayó a un contable, no se hubieran podido pagar unas vacaciones en West Wittering y mi abuela no habría conocido a Thomas Kirkland; entonces mi padre no hubiera nacido, mi madre se hubiera casado con algún otro novio de adolescencia y yo no existiría. Alfred ahora podría seguir coleccionando sus figuritas de acción tranquilamente y entonces no me estaría carcomiendo la culpa.

Luego de que me dejara solo en el baño del colegio pasaron varios días antes de verlo aparecerse. Matthew tampoco sabía nada de él, porque la verdad vivía más cerca de mi departamento que de la casa de su hermano y de nuestros otros dos amigos no podía esperar tener información porque no se llevaban muy bien después de todo.

Se ausentó prácticamente dos semanas. No contestaba el teléfono y Dominique dijo que estaba encerrado en su habitación, la mayor parte del tiempo escuchando su música ruidosa y que llamaba la atención que saliera a correr muy temprano, llegaba sudado como un cerdo y luego se duchaba y se tomaba un batido de proteínas antes de encerrarse nuevamente en el cuarto.

Me costaba imaginar qué pretendía con todo esto, pero le di su espacio; si estaba enfrentando una especie de crisis adolescente entonces mi deber como amigo era apoyarlo y no perseguirlo. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi llegar a la escuela. La verdad me costó reconocerlo. Éste no era el Alfred del que yo me había hecho amigo bajo un árbol cuando íbamos en octavo grado. Éste era un personaje disfrazado de Gap, con lentillas de contacto, una melena de actor de cine reluciente, que caminaba por el medio del pasillo, no arrinconándose como roedor, y que iba con los ojos fijos hacia adelante, como si la gente que se quedaba atónita viéndola no existiera, como si yo fuera transparente.

No se sentó conmigo en la clase. Jugó a ser misterioso ubicándose en un puesto solitario de un rincón trasero. Las chicas se daban vuelta a verle como si fuera la reencarnación de James Dean y yo tenía esas ganas casi irrefrenables de ponerme a gritar "¡Cómo no lo reconocen! ¡Es "X-man"! ¡El friki de siempre!" seguía sin saber a qué estaba jugando así que intenté hacerme el indiferente también.

Matthew me sorprendió cuando vino corriendo hacia mi casillero durante nuestra ventana libre y me dijo: -Es que no vas a creer lo que está pasando en el campo de futbol-. Sin querer darme explicaciones me arrastró del brazo hacia afuera para que atestiguara con mis propios ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo. No podía creerlo. Se estaban llevando a cabo las pruebas para el equipo y Alfred estaba allí, con _ellos_. Los mismos que le habían tirado encima el consomé de verduras, los que le habían empujado por el pasillo y le habían inventado nombres. Lo más divertido de todo es que parecían no reconocer al friki detrás del disfraz.

Alfred se lanzó a correr por el campo, mientras era cronometrado, saltó unos obstáculos, esquivó unos golpeadores y alcanzó a recibir un pase de un chico antes de seguir corriendo a la meta. Sonó un silbato seguido de unos aplausos, no entendí lo que significaba, fue Matt quien me dijo "Está dentro" y no lo supe identificar en ese momento como lo que realmente quería decir. Que lo habíamos perdido.

Al otro día le han dado su chaqueta del equipo, esa campera de gabardina y cuero purpura con blanca que le quedaba asquerosamente perfecta y se fue a sentar a la mesa dorada con el equipo de futbol y las porristas. Creo que debimos tener una cara de imbéciles monumentales, porque nos dedicó una sonrisita muy chula antes de seguir hablando animadamente con el capitán del equipo ¡Cómo si nunca hubiera tenido problemas para socializar con la gente! ¡Pero qué mundo al revés es este!

Emily llama mi atención "No le mires, que se hace el importante" y tenía razón, seguimos comiendo y nos fuimos juntos a clases done ahora además se sentaba con ellos a hacer lo mismo que ellos hacían: Nada, calentar el asiento y ser dioses. Era molesto, y me alarmé por un instante, pero vi que estaba grabando las clases; después de todo no era tan indiferente, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

El primer grito de guerra se dio un día miércoles cualquiera, ya habían pasado casi tres semanas de este teatro, yo estaba frente a mi casillero cuando sentí su presencia en mis espaldas, escoltado por dos gorilas más que reconocí como los golpeadores.

-Hola, Elton– saludó con un tono de antipatía tan fingido que sentí más pena por él que miedo por mi integridad física.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- pregunté molesto, enfrentando su mirada hipócrita y azul.

-No, sólo pasaba a saludar– dijo inocentemente, los neardentales comenzaron a alejarse, como si estuvieran seguros que su nuevo miembro fuera capaz de comportarse como un troglodita por sí mismo.

-Sin control parental… debes estar orgulloso- le molesté, miró a su alrededor comprobando que tenía razón y pareció alarmarse, como si lo hubieran dejado desprotegido. De la misma manera en que antes se alarmaba por ellos cuando no estaba a mi lado -¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- pregunté, porque ya no aguantaba más esta incertidumbre. El soltó una risa tormentosa y me respondió.

-Intentando ser cool para ti ¿No querías eso?-

Y ese fue el primer golpe. Casi pude sentir como se hundía en mi consciencia y antes de que pudiera salir de mi aturdimiento, se había alejado.

Nunca fui de hablar mis problemas con otros así que no hice nada más que repasar la situación una y otra vez, solo, preguntándome qué pudo haber provocado esto. Me negaba a pensar que fuera ésa simple declaración que hice sin pensar. Ingenuamente creí que volvería en unos días a decir que era broma o que se había cansado de esos idiotas, que había sido un experimento social, imaginando que tuviera idea de qué iba eso.

No fue hasta que recibí el segundo ataque que comprendí que no pararía. Dejé mi mochila de cuero en el suelo para poder acomodar los libros en el casillero y entonces pasaron al lado mío cuatro ráfagas color purpura. Una de ellas, que luego reconocí como Alfred, pateó lejos mi bolso dejándome algo confundido y roto.

-¡Qué pasa, Elton!– gritó un afroamericano gordo y de dos metros -¿No está la lesbiana para defenderte?-

-Dame mis cosas de vuelta– le exigí a Alfred, mirándolo directamente y pude reconocer, ahí donde su ceja tiritaba, que sí logré intimidarlo

-¿Cuáles cosas? ¿Éstas?– Preguntó burlescamente tomando el bolso al revés de modo que se vació todo su contenido para luego patearlo de vuelta hacia donde yo estaba –Ups- exclamó con burla antes de unirse al coro de risas de su nueva pandilla.

El timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clases me pilló desesperado tratando de recoger mis cosas. Kiku justo iba pasando por el lugar y se alarmó al verme recogiendo mis pertenencias, mientras nadie más parecía notar que allí había pasado algo semejante a un abuso.

-No me digas que…-

-Sí, fue él… la versión remasterizada y popular de Alfred Jones– le confirmé con un dejo de amargura.

-Esto no puede seguir… ¿has hablado con su madre?-

-No lo acusaré con su mamá… es ridículo-.

Ni siquiera le quise decir a mi propia madre, aunque habíamos acordado que yo le diría mis problemas para que ella pudiera cuidar de mí, porque yo no estaba solo y no tenía que tragarme todo, pero ¿Cómo decirle que mi ex mejor amigo ahora era quien abusaba de mí en el colegio? ¿Cómo decirle que el hijo de su única amiga en la ciudad era mi pesadilla? Tomé el té sonriente y relatando mi día, las partes buenas, algunas inventadas para hacerlo más interesante. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando vi el _sms_ "Abre la puerta". Ya había borrado el contacto, pero conocía ése número. Luego de debatirme unos segundos, decidí abrirle y enfrentar a mi verdugo.

Estaba allí con su chaqueta del equipo, afuera de mi departamento, con una mirada de las que ves en los que salen en las noticias acusados de asesinato y que tienen la pinta de no haberlo hecho. Cerré la puerta para evitar ser escuchado por mis padres y me apoyé contra ella.

-Estoy seguro que no tengo nada que sea tuyo, como para justificar tu presencia aquí- comenté con antipatía, porque no se merecía ningún gesto amable y él parecía totalmente consciente de ello. Su gesto se desmorona y mirando al suelo, como cuando estaba en su etapa más antisocial y no se atrevía a saludarme, murmuró apenas.

-Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así…-

Su tono de voz lastimero me descoloca, y en ese momento de sorpresa se aprovecha para abrazarme, más que nada apresándome. Comienzo a revolverme incómodo, pero imprime más fuerza y entonces, ahí, apretado entre sus brazos, intoxicándome con su perfume me doy cuenta de algo que no había sido capaz de ver hasta ese entonces. La distancia de Alfred no me molestaba sólo porque fuera mi primer amigo en Estados Unidos, ni porque había perdido a mi compañero de recreos y almuerzos. _Me gustaba_. Peor aún: _lo quería_. Y de _é__sa_ manera. Comencé a ahogarme, ya sea porque me estaba asfixiando en su bruto abrazo o porque el descubrimiento era demasiado para mí. Hice lo que mejor me pareció en ese momento: apartarlo de un empujón.

Entonces al verme, había parecido a punto de ponerse a llorar, no pude dilucidar si efectivamente fue así porque salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta perderse por las escaleras de emergencia. No me pregunté si bajó los más de nueve pisos corriendo, después de todo era un 'deportista de alto rendimiento'; bien podía hacer eso, correr e irse bien a la mierda, a la muralla china, por ejemplo.

Me preocupaba más mi nuevo problema. ¿Nunca han sentido como que de pronto tienen un momento de lucidez que los hace unir recuerdos y hechos de su vida que parecían inconexos, o no tener sentido y de pronto parecen tan claros? A mí me pasó, por ejemplo, el hecho de que no me gustara bajo ninguna circunstancia que el caballero al final del cuento besara a la princesa; el no querer bailar con niñas en el colegio, haber mirado más de lo normal al príncipe William, o haberme quedado perplejo mirando la figura de Alfred tan nítida bajo mi sweater, justamente esa misma fatídica tarde en que condené nuestra amistad con mi comentario hiriente. "El hombre es esclavo de sus palabras y dueño de sus silencios". Qué cierta me parecía esa frase ahora.

Era homosexual y por eso es que, pese a que encontraba absolutamente hermosa, interesante, y atractiva a Emily, no podía enamorarme de ella. Por eso es que ella insistía en hacer comentarios respecto a la diversidad de género y de todo tipo intentando obtener mi opinión, de alguna manera lo había visto, tal vez Kiku y Matthew lo habían visto, a lo mejor hasta el mismo Alfred. Aunque dudo mucho esto último. Alfred no se habría dado cuenta a menos que se lo hubiera dibujado con palitos y señales, aunque a él le pasase lo mismo, pero eso… era imposible ¿verdad?

La necesidad de hablarlo con alguien me estaba asesinando, así que no tuve más remedio que hablarlo con Emily, a solas, mientras nos tomábamos un helado en una plaza cerca del colegio. Se lo solté sin anestesia.

-Soy gay- y al hacerlo de pronto me encontré como si estuviera diciendo algo que era ajeno a mí. ¿No se supone ahora que debería teñirme el cabello? ¿Ir al carnaval del orgullo? ¿Usar vestidos y tacones? No estaba listo para transformarme de ésa manera ¿Qué esperaba la sociedad de mí? -Y nada… me di cuenta hace poco-.

No quise entrar en detalles escabrosos de cómo me había dado cuenta, ni de que había alguien que me gustaba, probablemente ella lo sabía y prefería hacerse la que no, igual que yo. Me escucha atentamente y cuando terminó, le da un último bocado a su helado y decide:

-Pues ya está, hay que buscarte novio, no puedes estar así de solitario por la vida, es mucha carne y mucha facha al desperdicio-.

-¿Qué?- me exasperé -oye, no es necesario… me acabo de dar cuenta, aún no estoy seguro… ni siquiera he besado a un chico-.

-Con mayor razón- continuó ella -¿Cómo vamos a saber que es verdad y no es una etapa si no pruebas con un chico? Te voy a presentar a uno…. vive cerca de mi casa, se llama Jeff- comencé a decirle que no, pero ella, tal como si no me escuchara -es un año mayor que nosotros pero es un chico bueno y educado… va en el último año, creo que se gustarán, así que en el almuerzo mañana le pido que se siente con nosotros y ya está-.

Al final hizo caso omiso a mis súplicas. Al otro día cuando estaba junto a mi casillero la vi acercarse con un tipo más alto que yo, como en unos diez centímetros, me recordó en cierto modo a Alfred, excepto porque este no se veía ni nerd ni hipócrita. Tenía ojos marrones, el cabello de un castaño anaranjado y unas pecas bastante bonitas. Ante la sola perspectiva de que fuera como yo y pudiera llegar a gustarle me puse colorado.

-Arthur, este es Jeff… esté es Arthur, es inglés así que los dejo hablando– desapareció por el pasillo y con ella creo que se fue toda mi elocuencia.

-Hola- me saludó, estirando su mano. Me daba terror cogerla, como si por el sólo hecho de darle la mano a un chico gay mi cuerpo fuera a delatarme, nunca me había sentido tan estúpido y vulnerable.

-Hola… no te había visto antes- idiota, por supuesto que no, si andaba para todos lados escondiéndome con Alfred.

Debimos dar un espectáculo más o menos obvio mientras yo tartamudeaba y él coqueteaba conmigo porque entonces pasó la turba del equipo de futbol y de la voz del mismo Alfred salió "Hey, marica… ¡váyanse a hacer lo que sea que hagan a otro sitio!" Y si antes de eso nadie nos miraba, ahora todos tenían la vista puesta en nosotros. Se escucharon unos silbidos y burlas. Jeff se encogió de hombros diciendo "No les hagas caso… nos vemos luego" y se alejó. ¿Y esto es lo que voy a enfrentar toda mi vida si me gustan los chicos? No estaba seguro de querer pagar el precio.

Lo volví a ver a la hora del almuerzo, traía su bandeja junto con Emily que lo presentó al resto de los chicos. Me traía un budín de chocolate que se había conseguido con la cocinera, normalmente era un postre escaso y acaparado por la realeza escolar; me corrì a la orilla de la banca para darle espacio a mi lado y entonces me sentí como una de ésas princesas bobas que reciben flores en los cuentos. Nos contó que participaba en el club de teatro y que se sentaban dos mesas más allá. Al mirar atrás, me di cuenta, que efectivamente ahí estaba, otro grupo de marginados e incluso lo parecían más que nosotros. Al menos eso creí hasta que escuché gritar de _esa_ voz.

-¡Hey Elton!- inmediatamente miré hacia donde me llamaban, entonces noté que media cafetería también se había vuelto a mirarme y entonces…

-¡Oh no!– chilló Emily, pero fue tarde, porque ya había recibido mi baño de sopa. No estaba caliente para mi alivio, sólo se sentía brutalmente asqueroso, aceitoso, viscoso y con el molidillo de verduras escurriendo por mi cara. Sentí un estallido de risas en el lugar y entonces la oleada de humillación en escalada era tal que podría haberme largado a llorar de la rabia, pero no le di el gusto, simplemente me saqué la porquería de los ojos con una servilleta y lo enfrenté poniéndome de pie.

-¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema, Jones!– lo llamé por su apellido, marcando la distancia, pero él ni siquiera cambió su rostro, es más, parecía más cabreado.

-Eso es por ser un rarito en lugares públicos… discúlpame si te lo digo, pero creo que estabas pidiendo a gritos por un baño de sopa-.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Es que te has vuelto más retrasado aún?-

-Oh vamos, tú mismo me lo dijiste: tienes que reconocer que en esta escuela las cosas tienen un régimen, yo estoy en la cumbre, y tú en el fondo, sólo hay que resignarse y adaptarse-.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de decepción, bronca, también la emoción inexplicable al ver que me la estaba devolviendo con saña, ni siquiera le tembló la voz al decírmelo.

-Así que si quieres ser maricón, puedes ir a serlo a otro lado- y con un empujón en el hombro se apartó con sus amigotes que le celebraron todo entre risas. Kiku de pronto parecía haber perdido el apetito; la mesa quedó sumida en el silencio, vi a Matt ponerse de pie persiguiendo a su hermano, reclamándole como rara vez se le veía hacerlo, pero unos mastodontes le arremansaron y Emily lo fue a buscar antes que las cosas se pusieran más feas. Esto había sido mucho peor que cuando le habían lanzado la sopa a Alfred, porque ahora estaba inmiscuido el sabor de la traición y la venganza. Jeff, finalmente me tocó el hombro para sacarme de mi mutismo y me preguntó si estaba bien, no tuve más remedio que asentir y seguirlo camino al baño donde me ayudó a asearme.

-Oye…- me llamó la atención cuando había acabado -sé que es difícil ahora, probablemente te tocará recibir de todo tipo de porquería mientras estés aquí, pero esto no dura para siempre…-

-Lo sé, es que es nuevo– le expliqué –hasta hace una semana ni siquiera era consciente de que soy… y apenas lo descubro el mundo se lanza con todo contra mí-.

-¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?- me preguntó y de pronto sentí que estaba hablando con el consejero de la escuela y no con un compañero, ni mucho menos con un potencial prospecto de novio.

-No, pero creo que mamá se lo debería tomar relativamente normal– y algo me lo decía, porque si estaba determinada a ser s**ú**per mamá, entonces no había manera que se lanzara en mí contra ¿Verdad?

Ése mismo día resolví acostarme temprano pero el bip del celular nuevamente no me dejaba dormir. Salí al pasillo de edificio y vi a mi torturador, frente a mí, tambaleándose torpemente.

-¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Estás ebrio! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar que querría verte! -

-¡Cállate!- Me respondió, silenciándome al instante –no te hagas la víctima que ambos sabemos que todo esto es tú culpa- le dediqué un gesto exasperado porque ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera insinuarlo? Él era el que andaba empujando gente, lanzando sopas y quitando bolsos por la vida.

–Eres absurdo…-

-Tengo razón, lo sabes, es tu culpa que yo sea así ahora, que tenga que andar con ésos mintiendo y que no pueda tener una novia como la gente normal-.

-¡Tú no tienes novia porque eres un friki desagradable sin remedio! ¿Por qué tendría la culpa yo de que no tengas novia…?

No pude seguir reclamando porque la respuesta me llegó directo a los labios, desesperado, húmedo, rabioso. Y al apartarme de él lo único que vi fueron sus ojos cargados de miedo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(1) "Mientras tú estás en línea, un niño muere de hambre en la calle" "Tu teléfono móvil vale lo que la ración de comida de cientos de niños » «Tú crimen es la indiferencia»

(2) Jodidamente fantástico, sabía que algo anda mal con estos franceses

(3) La libertad de enseñanza es la libertad de las ideas.

**Nota posterior:** Vieron Francis ha caido al fin! (¿No te alegra Alega? aunque la verdad no sabe mucho a triunfo) El pròximo capìtulo es el ùltimo capitulo del colegio, luego Arturito se gradua y sigue su vida segùn las circunstancias.


	5. Dar vuelta una página

**Nota:** Este capi, para variar, es largo como un castigo... Este es el último en que están en el colegio. Después la cosa se pone chunga para unos y amable para otros. Gracias por las críticas que algunas han hecho, me dan sugerencias para cambiar lo que viene, muchas veces uno está tan metido en la historia que no se da cuenta de ciertas cosas.

Y nada, gracias a la Cris, por corregir esto, sé que no te agrada el FRUK, eso te hace una especie de martir del fandom, te queremos por eso xD

**5 dar vuelta una pagina **

* * *

><p>Me senté con los lentes oscuros tapándome los ojos entintados en delineador corrido y desvelos. A mi lado Heracles dormía con descaro y dedicación; no sólo una siestecita de "despiértame cuando la clase de mate haya acabado" sino la dormida de "Mierda… qué bueno estuvo anoche". Hedervary, que también compartíaesa clase con nosotros miró hacia atrás y yo levanté mi mano llena de anillos calaverosos; ella sólo negó con la cabeza en desaprobación y se volvió adelante a atender la clase.<p>

-Psss– comencé a llamar a la chica de al lado, una suiza muy tímida... Lily creo que se llama. Se dio vuelta a mirarme y, por la forma en que lo hace, asumo que me tiene miedo -¿Me das agua?- señalé indicando la botella color rosa que estaba en su mesa. Me alargó la botella y sin mucha civilidad me la bebí casi completa, sentí que me volvía el alma al cuerpo. Cuando acabé se la aproximé y ella negó con la cabeza. No tuve más remedio que quedarme con un lindo envase rosado sobre mi pupitre.

Al terminar la clase creo que yo también me había dormido. Hedervary hace un estrepitoso escándalo al arrastrar las patas de la silla para acomodarla junto a mi mesa. Me despierto sobresaltado y molesto; Heracles apenas se estira y al hacerlo me llega su olor a cerveza y cigarrillos. Creo que debimos llegar a ducharnos como mínimo antes de venirnos al colegio.

Eli se sienta frente a notros subiéndose a una mesa y nos examina con un gesto severo.

-¿Saben que apestan a muerto?– hizo la pregunta retórica con un tonito que seguro aprendió de mí. Porque del señorito que tiene por novio dudo mucho que haya aprendido otra cosa que doblar servilletas y usar cubiertos.

-Esto es olor a hombre– recalqué levantando los brazos con la esperanza de que el hedor se intensificara un poco.

-Muy bonito…- comentó agitando la palma de su mano para dispersar nuestros efluvios -¿Saben que día es hoy?-

-Si ayer tocaron bandas locales en el "Coyote" me imagino que… ¿Jueves?- contesté inseguro.

-Hoy hay tributo a Sid Vicious– murmuró Heracles apenas despertando.

-Hombre tengo que dormir una siesta antes de salir- le comenté ignorando a Eliza que nos observaba estupefacta.

-Vente conmigo, tengo tu ropa limpia de la semana pasada…- siguió él ignorándola. Un golpe sobre la mesa nos hizo retumbar la cabeza y nos volvimos a ella rencorosos.

-Hey… basta…. Salieron ayer, no saldrán hoy también… no pueden vivir emborrachándose los días de escuela ¿Qué harán cuando sean mayores?-

Nos encogimos de hombros. La verdad no teníamos idea ¿Este mundo tenía lugar para nosotros? ¿Dos homosexuales? ¿Uno, adicto a la filosofía universal y el otro, compositor de cuarta?

-No te pongas grave– le quité importancia, busqué insistentemente en mi bolsillo hasta dar con la cajetilla de cigarrillos que estaba vacía; la arrugué y la lancé a algún rincón del salón en medio de maldiciones.

-Me pongo grave porque veo que tienes un montón de talento y lo estás desperdiciando– no quise mirarla, habíamos tenido esta conversación muchas veces –es como que tienes una olla de oro y lo único que haces es tirarla a la basura-.

-Deberías preocuparte del talento de tu novio y no del mío-

-Rode es bueno porque lleva toda su vida practicando… lo tuyo es natural- Siguió ella, a estas alturas Heracles ya se había puesto de pie para rodearme con sus brazos, como si me quisiera defender de algo.

-¿Tu novio sabe que andas soltándole ese tipo de cosas a otros así como así?– pregunté con un tonito insidioso.

-Mi novio no sólo lo sabe, dijo que si te dejas de tonterías estaba dispuesto a que formáramos una banda los tres, con tus canciones– Eso no me lo esperaba. –Pero ya sabes, depende de tí, necesito una respuesta antes de dos semanas, sino asumiremos que es una negativa y armaremos otro proyecto.

Y así, como si fuera un ultimátum me abandonó en la sala con mis inseguridades, mi resaca y mi mejor amigo que no era muy elocuente.

-No deberíamos salir hoy– declaró dándome un beso en la frente –después de todo, vamos a salir el sábado-.

Se me escapó su agarre entre los dedos antes que dejara el salón. Estábamos en el último año de colegio. Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado respecto de cuando entramos al instituto. Me había hecho un piercing más en el ombligo, ahora todos sabían de nuestras preferencias sexuales, nos emborrachábamos con más frecuencia; la indecisión e incertidumbre respecto a nuestro futuro crecía y mi mamá había adoptado una actitud de desesperanza e indiferencia respecto a mi persona. Todas sus energías estaban puestas en Pete, y no la culpo.

Scott se había ido a vivir con una chica que trabajaba de mesera en un restaurante del centro. A veces me iba a quedar con ellos después de la fiesta. Clarissa era buena conmigo: me alimentaba con desayunos abundantes luego de mis juergas, me compraba ropa nueva, sospechando que mi madre no lo hacía, y creo que sabía de mi sexualidad o Scott algo le había contado; ella me había explicado la importancia de cuidarme de enfermedades de transmisión sexual y pese a que le dije que no había llegado tan lejos aún, igualmente me obligaba a salir con un preservativo en el bolsillo.

Esa tarde después del colegio me fui hasta el Armando's, donde Clarissa aún estaba en su turno. Al verme afuera del ventanal me invitó a pasar y me sentó en un rincón cerca de la cocina.  
>-Te traeré un plato grande de pasta- invitó revolviéndome el cabello y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Al estar con ella sentía que la vida me estaba compensando de alguna manera por darme un hermano tan desagradable como Scott.<p>

En media hora más terminó su turno, yo ya me había acabado el plato de pasta y releía ocioso el periódico del día anterior. La gente que comía en el lugar eran en su mayoría mayores y me observaban con un dejo de disgusto. Ellos también me desagradaban profundamente pero al menos yo tenía la decencia de no mirarlos con ese gesto de asco que ellos me dedicaban. Finalmente, Clarissa acabó, me tomó la mano y me sacó del local.

Su cabello era de un rubio anaranjado liso, gustaba de usar gorros de lana en invierno y era muy alta, un metro setenta y cinco, casi del porte de Scott y Heracles. Yo me veía mucho más insignificante a su lado, en especial considerando su figura y que gustaba de usar tacones. No era delgada, sino más bien voluptuosa, pero muy bonita. De esas bellezas reales que encuentras cuando vas por la calle y que son más conmovedoras que cualquier modelo de revista que te observa con su cara de hambre sin emociones.

-¿Te quedas con nosotros hoy?– preguntó mientras elegía verduras en el mercado.

-La verdad es que había venido a preguntarte si me puedo quedar el sábado con ustedes, con mi amigo Heracles, hay un concierto de _Radiohead_ en sábado en el Bush Empire…-

Clarissa me observó curiosa como si le estuviera peguntando una tontería.

-He de suponer que no has venido desde tu escuela a buscarme sólo para preguntarme algo que pudimos haber discutido por teléfono– adivinó, me hizo sentir idiota. La vi echando al bolso más verduras de las necesarias y supe que debía quedarme a cenar y probablemente a dormir. No es como que a Scott le hiciera gracia que yo pasara tanto tiempo en su departamento y con su novia; pero tampoco se les cortaba un pelo para tener sexo como si nada aún sabiendo que yo estaba durmiendo en la sala.

Llegamos a casa luego de caminar unas cuadras. Vivían en un viejo Duplex de la calle Warbeck que aparentemente había sido de la abuela de ella. Un lugar demasiado tradicional y limpio como para que hubiera sido idea de mi hermano.

-¿Qué pasó, _Tigre_?– me decía, porque era de esas típicas chicas que creían en el horóscopo y según ella todo mi carácter se debía a haber nacido en el año del tigre. Nunca creí en esas cosas realmente. Es imposible esperar a que el haber nacido en un año, día determinado y con los cuerpos celestes apuntando a tal dirección vaya a determinar totalmente quien soy. Y de ser así, me aterraría pensar que no tengo control sobre mi vida.

-Mis amigos del taller de música me dijeron en pocas palabras que si no fuera tan vago y borracho podrían formar una banda conmigo.

-¿Y tú quieres formar una banda con ellos, Arthur?– me preguntó sentándose a la mesa de la cocina e indicándome que me situara frente a ella.

-Me gusta la música– dije sin más. Ella pareció molestarse con algo y exclamó.

-¡Qué es eso de me gusta la música! Arthur… eres una banda sonora con patas– me pareció divertido así que esbocé una sonrisa -la primera vez que te vi hace dos años no parabas de tararear sin parar mientras escribías en tu libreta y sentí envidia porque nunca había visto un artista en vivo y en directo– estuve a punto de decirle que era ridícula, pero no tuve corazón –Hay gente como tus padres, como yo y Scott que buscamos lo que nos es útil, porque en realidad nunca encontramos qué es lo que realmente le da sentido a nuestra rutina y tú… eres tan feliz escribiendo y escuchando tu música ¿Por qué no ir por ello si ya sabes lo que quieres?-

Insintivamente metí la mano al bolsillo para sentir mi libreta y la apreté en mi mano como si fuera la culpable de todo. Clarissa me agarró la otra mano para detener mi ataque de ansiedad y entonces solté con inseguridad.

-¿Qué va a decir mamá si sabe que no buscaré empleo y que en vez de eso buscaré suerte con una banda de rock? ¿No será un golpe… bajo?-

-Cariño, tu mamá va a tener que apoyar lo que hagas, por lo demás vas a ser mayor de edad y aquí entre nos… no es como que puedas postular a una universidad con las espantosas notas que tienes, la banda es tu mejor opción.

Al acostarme en el futón de la sala de estar le hubiera mandado un mensaje a mi amigo para decirle que estaba listo lo del fin de semana, pero nunca fuimos del tipo de personas que andaban cargando un teléfono móvil. El sábado simplemente nos juntamos en el parque frente al teatro Bush a tomarnos unas cervezas antes de entrar, nunca había visto a Thom Yorke en vivo, parecía un enorme palote rubio con cara de sueño. Cuando comenzaron los primeros acordes y beats de "There there", con Heracles, nos agarramos del brazo para internarnos más adelante.

Observé el ánimo de la gente al escuchar la música, vi las luces, escuché las líricas perforarme los oídos, y entonces supe que había llegado a una resolución. No me basta con que esto sean momentos de mi vida en que me paro frente a un escenario a atestiguar la gloria de otros; quería que esto fuera mi vida, siempre, estar arriba donde todos pudieran verme, que algún quinceañero se perforara las orejas tratando de imitarme o se masturbara pensando en mí.

Comenzamos a gritar las letras saltando a todos lados, sentía que mis pies apenas tocaban el piso mientras Heracles me tenía firmemente agarrado del brazo. Al final de casi dos horas en que pensé que tenía el poder de agarrar el mundo entre mis manos y pasarle por encima, arrastré a mi mejor amigo a uno de los baños del teatro y lo besé con efusividad, de algún modo lo supimos. Iba a ser ese día sábado 24 de mayo del 2003 en el futón de mi hermano que no era capaz de levantarse a ver ni aunque estuviera Jack el destripador en la cocina.

Ya habíamos visto suficiente pornografía como para llenarnos la cabeza de teoría, íbamos a cumplir dieciocho años y dada la confianza que nos teníamos sabíamos que, de dar este paso, sería entre nosotros. No con Sadiq que trataba a mi amigo como si fuera su súbito y no como una pareja; no con un desconocido equis de un bar con los que yo me encerraba en el baño. Igualmente íbamos tanteando entre risas, ahí en pelotas en el medio de la sala de mi hermano, entre besos húmedos y ansiosos, entre dedos inseguros que se atrevían a internarse dentro de un cuerpo ajeno, entre uno que trataba de aguantar el dolor de la intrusión mientras el otro preguntaba torpemente "¿Quieres que me detenga?"

Intentábamos movernos despacio al principio mirándonos, casi vigilando el estado del otro constantemente, yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello castaño mientras él enterraba su cabeza en mi cuello intentando ahogar sus sonidos desesperados. No fue como en las películas porno porque no recuerdo haber visto en el rostro de Heracles esa cara de semental caliente que ponen esos tipos, no creo haberla tenido yo tampoco. No hicimos acrobacias extrañas sino que nos acomodamos para quedar uno frente al otro con las piernas enredadas, cuando los dos hubimos acabado nos mantuvimos abrazados un minuto para procesar lo que recién habíamos hecho.

Eventualmente buscamos la frazada que nos dejaron doblada en el mesón para cubrimos y nos pusimos algo de ropa para no ser tan descarados. Esperé que el olor a sexo se hubiera ido a la mañana y al parece así fue, o mi hermano se hizo el tonto.

Cuando el lunes, terminada la clase de inglés - en la que yo me había puesto a discutir con el maestro, como siempre – busqué a Hedervary para darle mi respuesta, pareció encantada y nos invitó a comer con ella y Rod para acordar los horarios de ensayo. No me esperé que mi amigo se ofreciera a ser baterista si alguien le enseñaba, tampoco era imposible, después de todo Meg White había aprendido a tocar la batería a los 23 años y se convirtió en una de las mejores.

No quise discutir sus motivos para meterse a la música. Ambos lo sabíamos. Sadiq se había mudado con un tipo cualquiera seis años mayor que él a unos caseríos muy bonitos en Broomley y los celos lo estaban matando. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta par a hacer algo por nosotros mismos, por no por mamá, ni por impresionar a alguien.

La navidad de ese año y como regalo de graduación Clarissa me regaló mi primera guitarra eléctrica. Y ese había sido el comienzo de "Smokey glass."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Así que básicamente no se les ocurrió nada mejor que lanzar una bolsa de huevos al final de la clase– Terminó de sentenciar Lovino de pie junto a mí en la oficina consejo estudiantil mientras enjuiciábamos a nuestros compañeros de salón.

-Están suspendidos por una semana– sentencié. El par de imbéciles, que se hacìa llamarestudiantes, había comenzado a protestar pero les dedicamos una sola miradita amenazadora y entonces firmaron la constancia para luego salir, me imaginé que a buscar sus cosas para abandonar el edificio.

Selene entró en ese momento con las fotocopias del examen vocacional que sería aplicado en nuestro grado, el último, dentro de la semana. Observó salir a nuestros compañeros y chasqueó la lengua con cierta desaprobación.

-Podrías simplemente haberles dado detención, se perderán el examen vocacional-.

-Dudo mucho que aunque lo dieran vayan a hacer algo útil de sus vidas– expresé mientras, Lovino, el delegado de nuestro curso que yo había designado este año, asentía. El primer año de nuestro gobierno, Selene había desempeñado doble función, como vicepresidente y delegada, pero había sido demasiado y, dado a que el mayor de los Vargas parecía tener el mismo carácter estricto que yo, decidí nombrarlo y había resultado una excelente idea porque desde que él estaba vigilando, juntos habíamos descubierto a más delincuentes juveniles que en todo mi primer año al poder.

No es que fuera muy difícil. Los vándalos que quedaban no eran muy brillantes a la hora de planear sus fechorías, pese a que se supone que todos pertenecíamos al mismo grupo selecto de genios. He de suponer que sólo algunos nacen con el poder para sembrar el mal o con el talento para hacerlo de forma exitosa. Debo confesar que desde que el trío del mal se hubo graduado, mi trabajo como presidente era bastante - más - aburrido. Las trastadas de entonces no eran nada, llegaban a ser burdas: Copiar en exámenes, echar pegamento a las sillas, dibujar signos vulgares en los baños... y lo que resultaba peor, ni siquiera eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para que no los descubrieran.

No había ese honor espartano en lo que hacían. Lo que me irritaba de sobremanera - por muy enfermizo que sonara - no es solo que sean uno diablillos sin ideas nuevas, sino que encima sean descubiertos. A la larga el peor criminal es aquel que es tan vago que ni siquiera puede ocultar sus fechorías del mundo. Porque a los realmente buenos no los atrapan nunca, como a Jack el Destripador.

Al menos Bonnefoy era un artista para hacer sus trastadas, nunca dejaba pruebas, no se escondía, sino que hacía las cosas a vista y paciencia de todo mundo, pero sin ser visto; manejaba sus cómplices como marionetas y luego observaba el resultado de su obra en primera fila, con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro. Además estaba el hecho de que sus intervenciones significaban algo, ya sea para manifestarse contra el reglamento, la contaminación, el abuso de poder de los directivos, la indolencia de los estudiantes...

-Son unos desalmados– apuntó Selene interrumpiendo el flujo de mis pensamientos. Lovino dio uno de sus característicos gruñidos antes de dejarse caer en el sillón y soltar con desparpajo.

-¿Qué puedo decir?... el poder me ha corrompido- No pude evitar soltar una risa, nuestra amiga negó con la cabeza con gesto reprobatorio, nuevamente. Muchas veces que nos habìa pillado conspirando contra el alumnado nos decìa "Dios los crea... el diablo los junta". Ahora no se molestó en solar una reprimenda, solo anunció.

-Los espero en el almuerzo y por favor dejen sus rifles y placas de identificación aquí– Apenas se hubo ido, con mi "secuaz", como me gustaba llamarle, nos echamos unas miradas cómplices y pregunté.

-¿Quién sigue?

-Los pendejos de primero que lanzaron harina desde la azotea– Suspiré desesperado antes de abrir la puerta para enjuiciar a las siguientes "víctimas". Les semorneè como siempre, les hice firmar la carta de amonestación y sentencié una semana de detención después de clase. Vargas se encargó de agregarle tensión a la situación poniendo su peor cara de verdugo antes de dejarlos ir. Cuando por fin nos desocupamos ya era la hora de almuerzo y nos dirigimos camino al comedor a buscar a 'nuestra chica'.

-No te pasa a veces que les echas de menos– soltó de pronto sabiendo que yo entendía su indirecta.

-¿Recordando a Fernández?- le hostigué ganándome un codazo.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, bastardo!-

-Lo sé... esta escuela es jodidamente aburrida sin ellos, pero no le digas a Sel.

-Primero que me cague un muerto- me aseguró.

Hicimos la prueba vocacional por puro trámite, la mayoría de los estudiantes de nuestro liceo siempre tenían claro, desde que pasaban a preparatoria qué es lo que querían hacer con sus vidas. Selene quería estudiar medicina para ir a hacer servicio a África, Lovino tenía claro que lo suyo iba por la administración empresarial porque si a ése le gustaba algo, más que insultar, eso era hacer dinero. Y yo, estaba seguro desde que inicié mi cargo como presidente del consejo, lo mío era el derecho, quería hacer justicia, hacer cumplir la ley.

No podía imaginarme bajo que circunstancias podría yo haber elegido algo que no estuviera regido por normas. Yo siempre había sido una persona tranquila, pero desde que llegué a París había desarrollado un amor casi patológico por el orden y la puntualidad, probablemente porque ese era el rasgo que me diferenciaba de todos esos franceses, latinos en general, que me rodeaban y que parecían amar el libertinaje y el caos. En especial un francés rubio cara de rana, que por cierto me alegraba mucho de no volver a ver en mi vida.

Cuando nos avisaron del ciclo de visitas a las Universidades de la región la mayoría estaba muy entusiasmada. Yo estaba obsesionado con la Universidad de París, así que mi visita sería puramente formal para enterarme con mayor detalle de la malla curricular. Al ir llegando Selene se colgó de mi brazo con una sonrisa juguetona y me dijo: -A ver si ahora cuando veas a François dejas de echarle de menos– Me horroricé sacudiendo el brazo para negar inmediatamente.

-No le hecho de menos-.

-Y yo tampoco quiero ver al bastardo tomatero- agregó de la nada mi compañero. Selene se volvió a él con la misma malicia.

-Nadie dijo que extrañaras a Toni, querido, como sea, si quieres verlo está en el pabellón de letras y tú tienes suerte, porque justamente en la facultad que quieres ver debe estar Bonnefoy dando vueltas.

-¡No quiero ver a Bonnefoy!- grité mientras se alejaba. Y bien, esto iba a ser un problema; en el fondo estaba sorprendido, sabía que la rana era inteligente pero nunca tanto como para quedar en esta universidad. Caminé por el sitio como si fuera un campo minado, y al ver los stands de la facultad de ciencias cívicas me acerqué con cierta desconfianza. Esperaba que a lo mejor me lo toparía una vez que estuviese estudiando, no que estuviera en uno de los stands seduciendo a los posibles nuevos estudiantes con su retórica y sus sonrisas de político mafioso.

Contra mi voluntad me acerqué al sector de derecho a tomar uno de los folletos con la malla curricular; la rana en el mesón de al lado no reparó en mi persona y entonces me alivié. Cuando uno de los estudiantes de leyes se acercó a ofrecerme su asistencia, le hice preguntas con confianza. Entonces pude hablar tranquilo y responder todas mis inquietudes hasta que sentí la molesta presencia en mis espalda; me despedí del tipo que me estaba ayudando y me vi de frente con los ojos azules de François.

-Pero mira nada más... llegó la policía ¿Aún quieres arrestarme, pequeño dictador? Nunca pensé que tu pequeña obsesión conmigo te llevaría a buscarme incluso en la facultad...-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogué irritado haciendo caso omiso a su tono burlón y la forma ofensiva en que se refiriò a mi persona.

-Estudio ciencias políticas– contestó orgulloso con la cabeza en alto, resaltando mas su nueva barba de chivo repugnante.

-Ah, ya lo entiendo, te preparas para un golpe de estado, típico de tí.

-Eso es lo que debí hacer cuando comenzaste a oprimir nuestro colegio con tu régimen autoritario.

-¡Por favor! Se llama disciplina y nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie- Nuevamente habíamos comenzado un concursito de miradas y podríamos habernos pasado a los golpes esta vez, sin nadie que nos vigilase, aquí, fuera de la escuela. Entonces, repentino como sólo él sabe serlo, la voz de Fernández se alzaba furiosa, expresiva sobre la bullaranga de gente.

Che gli occhi al suol tuttora intenti e fissi,  
>Io mirava colei ch'a questo core<br>Primiera il varco ed innocente aprissi.

Ahi come mal mi governasti, amore!  
>Perchè seco dovea sì dolce affetto<br>Recar tanto desio, tanto dolore? (1)

Cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte, venía hacia nosotros, y junto con él, Lovino que se agarraba los oídos en un gesto de negación, con la angustia pintada en la cara. Me puse en guardia volviéndome hacia ellos y el agarre del francés se sintió en mi muñeca.

- Ya arruinaste la última oportunidad que tuvo de declararse antes de graduarse, no te atrevas a interrumpir esta vez– demandó autoritario, sacudí la mano bruscamente para soltarme y le escupí echando chispas por los ojos.

-Tú no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, voy a ayudar a mi amigo porque el tarado ese no es capaz de entender una negativa.

-Vamos, todos sabemos que cuando ese Vargas dice que no, es porque en el fondo lo está pidiendo a gritos-.

Le hubiera roto el rostro por referirse así a él, sin embargo me limité a agarrar a mi amigo italiano de la manga de su chaqueta para arrastrarlo cerca de donde estaba el bus esperándonos para llevarnos de vuelta al colegio. Nos dejamos caer en la parte trasera, aún no había nadie. Lovino cerró, impaciente, las cortinas de los ventanales contiguos a nosotros y se reclinó sobre su asiento, tenso, con los brazos cruzados

-¿Sabes?, llevo años tratando de descubrir a qué viene el rollito con Fernández pero no acabo de entenderlo– solté de pronto, por iniciar conversación, sonsacarle algo o lo que sea.

-No hay rollo, sólo ocurre en su imaginación– me aclaró con un tono que decía "si intentas llevarme la contra te parto los huevos".

-Ya... sólo en su imaginación ¿Y en la tuya?-

-¡No!, ¡de cualquiera lo aguanto menos de ti!- reclamó con una escalada de enfado –Es como si yo apoyara también a Sel con su jodida teoría de que extrañas al Bonnefoy-.

-Pero eso es una mentira– le aclaré, porque claro que había una gran diferencia.

-Pues es lo mismo que digo yo-.

Nos sumimos en un silencio fúnebre el resto del viaje. Sel en la corrida de asientos de al lado, nos observaba curiosa mientras cotorreaba con sus amiguitas. También debió extrañarle el hecho de que nos separamos así de la nada y partiéramos, Lovino a su cuarto, yo a mi oficina, a buscar las cosas para largarnos a nuestras respectivas casas. Normalmente yo me subía al auto de los Vargas y ellos me acercaban al centro de la ciudad, pero esta vez, el protocolo indicaba que debía subir el bus de acercamiento que me dejó, irónicamente, en la rotonda de la place d'Italie. Desde allí me acerqué a la estación para tomar el subterráneo hacia mi barrio.

Nada más llegar Peter, corrió a recibirme con lo brazos abiertos soltando una retahíla de frases mezcladas de francés e inglés.

-Bonjour Artie, maman in the cuisine... Daddy travallier... yesterday we eat rostbeef... Scott m'a enseigné to say "wanker"... (2)

-What? Mom!- grité exasperado. Era obvio que con semejante plaga de hermano mayor, Peter sólo aprendería idioteces y vulgaridades.

-¡Hola, querido!- me saludó con dos besos en la cara -Mírate nada más cada vez más grande, ¡tienes cara de hombre ya!- comenzó a apretarme las mejillas estrangulándome –y deberías dejar de fruncir el ceño, te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo– más me irrité, es lo mismo que nos decía Sel a mí y a Lovino. De pronto recordé que estábamos enfadados. Igual no era tan grave, con lo mandones que somos pelear no es un evento extraño, pero sucede que ninguno de los dos es capaz de decir que lo siente y luego de tres días de distancia, en que consideramos haber tenido suficiente, nos volvemos a hablar haciéndonos los que nunca pasó nada.

-Siéntate que te sirvo un té, y así conversamos un rato– comenzó a preparar el agua y me senté en la cocina con Peter en los brazos. Me siguió contando sus historias e inventando batallas con los caracoles del patio. Le dije que los caracoles era bichos babosos que se revolcaban por la tierra y las plantas meadas de perro y que bajo ningún motivo eran animales comestibles.

-Cariño, nunca has comido _escargots rôtis_, no sabes de lo que te pierdes-.

-En realidad no, pero lo único que sé es que nada bueno puede salir de un infante alimentado con caracoles y ancas de rana, así que por favor, intenta mantener al inglés interior de Pete antes que sea tarde.

Mamá como siempre me dijo que era un "mini-viejo", un "tontito grave" y me pasó la taza de té con unas galletitas para acompañar. Tamborileé la mesa con mis dedos, una especie de tic nervioso que tenía, aparte del tiritón de cejas que a veces me atacaba.

- Y cuéntame ¿Qué es de Lovino y Sel? Hace semanas que no los veo.

-Sel iba con sus hermanos a la costa por el fin de semana, me dijo que te traería las conchas que querías para la sala.

-¡Maravilloso!- exclamó entusiasmada, pero como siempre había leído mi ánimo y preguntó -¿Y Lovino?- tomé un sorbo de mi té lentamente mientras ella seguía con su cháchara –Ese muchacho... la primera vez que lo vi pensé ¿No será este el hermano perdido de mi Arthur? Hasta le pregunté a Robinson ¡Fue tan extraño! Los dos gruñones más grandes de Europa se vienen a encontrar en la misma escuela, en París ¿No es irónico?-

-La verdad de irónico no tiene nada– refunfuñé, soplando la cuchara para darle unos sorbos a Peter que se removía en mis piernas esperando que le convidara.

-Cariño– me abrazó por la espalda, cubriéndome como cuando era un niño. Esto sólo le era posible porque estaba sentado, cuando me ponía de pie la pasaba por casi veinte centímetros y entonces me veía ridículo siendo mimado por ella -¿Se han peleado nuevamente?- sacó a mi hermano pequeño de mis piernas haciéndolo protestar, al enano le gustaba atosigarme cuando me encontraba en casa los fines de semana. Como no le respondí, mi madre fue a dejar a Peter a la salita en su rincón de juguetes y volvió a sentarse conmigo.

-¿Cómo no van a pelear con el carácter que se gastan? A ver dime, qué se dijeron ahora.

-No puedo decirte, es algo personal– respondí sinceramente.

-Bien, es un secreto– entendió rápidamente mientras me examinaba -y es genial que tengan secretos que compartir y toda esa confianza, pero la misma confianza que tienen para ofenderse y atacarse con la verdad, deberían tenerla para pedirse perdón.

-Mamá, no voy a pedirle disculpas a Lovino, nunca... no es así como funcionan las cosas– contesté obstinado.

-Está bien, vamos, anda a poner la mesa para cenar-.

El resto del fin de semana me la pasé jugando con Peter, peleando con Scott, ayudando a mamá y hablando con papá sobre mi futuro. Estaba muy contento con mi decisión de postular a derecho, discutimos sobre si iba a usar los dormitorios de la universidad o viviría con ellos, pero decidí que ya estaba harto de dormir fuera de casa; en ese momento pensé en lo que sería ver a Peter y a mamá más seguido. Papá estuvo de acuerdo, encendió su pipa y comenzó a ver sus documentos en su ordenador portátil. Yo no era el único que se había vuelto trabajólico y serio en París, papá también había comenzado a usar trajes más impecables y a dedicarle un buen tiempo a su trabajo porque según él, "a diferencia de los franceses, a mí me gusta tomarme mi trabajo en serio" y entonces lo entendía tan bien, que incluso lo defendía de las acusaciones de mamá que lo trataba de amargado.

Cuando volví de ese fin de semana y me dirigí a mi oficina, me encontré con mi compañero italiano que también venía en esta dirección, se quedó parado a unos metros de mí con una cara de indecisión frustrante. La gente iba y venía directo a sus salones y nosotros no nos atrevíamos a decir ni pío. Abrí la puerta, le hice una seña para que entrara y afortunadamente me hizo caso, sin decidirse a sentarse en el sillón, acercarse a mí o salir y seguir con esta estupidez.

-¿Estamos bien?- pregunté para sacarlo de su incomodidad y entonces pareció profundamente aliviado.

-Si tú lo estás- dijo y entonces asentí con la cabeza. Y con eso solamente dábamos el conflicto por zanjado.

-¿Al final viste la carrera que querías ese día? - pregunté echando a andar la cafetera y la tetera eléctrica.

-Sí, me di vueltas por todas los malditos stands hasta que vi que la jodida facultad de economía estaba en el pabellón de enfrente y hablé con los tipos... me dieron la malla y todo, cuando venía de vuelta a buscarte pasé de camino por el edificio de letras y...-

-Ya, ahí apareció Fernández– completé dándole su capuchino. Se sentó entonces en la silla de enfrente a mi escritorio, dejé mi taza de té sobre la mesa y busqué unas galletas saladas en el mueble del minibar. Sí, tal vez éramos unos viejos anticuados, pero nos gustaba tomar desayuno juntos en la tranquilidad de mi oficina y no con todos en el comedor.

Los meses para nuestra graduación se fueron casi volando, como regalo por mi excelencia académica papá me dio tres pasajes en tren a Italia ida y vuelta. Sel y Lovino estaban vueltos locos, nos contactamos con el abuelo de mi amigo que vivía en Florencia para que nos alojara unos días. Luego de casi un mes debimos volver a formalizar nuestras inscripciones en la Universidad; con Lovino nos mantuvimos uno al lado del otro para evitar algún ataque franco-español hacia nuestras personas. Por un momento pensamos que si coordinábamos nuestros horarios podríamos vernos en nuestras ventanas libres, horas de almuerzo e incluso podríamos juntarnos a leer en la biblioteca sin tener la necesidad de hacer amistades desagradables.

Pero una y otra vez, muchas veces uno decide una cosa y la vida… es una perra.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me decidiera sincerarme con mamá. Cuando le dije que teníamos que hablar estaba muy tensa pero cuando finalmente se lo dije así, "Soy gay", botó un suspiro de alivio.

-Realmente pensé que tardarías más en contármelo– me comentó mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. Siempre me sorprendió que lo supiera, ella siempre sabía muchas de mis cosas antes que yo siquiera las mencionara. Entonces no pude llegar a suponer que en realidad sabía más cosas de las que me hubiera gustado, pero junto con ser pilla y comprensiva, era discreta. Me sirvió unas galletas que había cocinado y me siguió preguntando cómo había estado mi día. Mentí como siempre, cómo llevaba haciendo desde hace meses y como lo hice hasta graduarme.

¿Cómo explicarle a tu madre algo tan complicado? Sería como: "Sí, pasa que en el colegio no les hace mucha gracia mi homosexualidad, en especial desde que es pública gracias a Alfred, él es mi principal torturador por cierto, pero hasta por ahí, luego de que me empuja en público me persigue para besuquearme en privado…"

Porque la cosa no había terminado con el beso que me dio estando borracho cuando vino a hacer un patético intento de disculpa que terminó en más recriminaciones y gritos. Esa vez luego de besarme me observó con los ojos desorbitados, como si acabara de despertar de una posesión demoniaca.

Yo ni siquiera me moví, me sentía como un conejo en frente de un rotweiller que podría saltar a mi yugular en cualquier momento si se le ponía más nervioso, pero, contra todas mis creencias comenzó a retroceder, sin correr, sin entrar en mayor pánico, solo parándose frente al elevador mientras se sostenía erráticamente. Aproveché de abrir la puerta de mi casa lo más sigiloso que pude mientras me inventaba una excusa como "No era nadie" "Se habían equivocado… buscaban a la señora del departamento de abajo y guié a la persona para que no se perdiera…". Por suerte nadie preguntó, y para mí suerte Scott se había quedado en lo de un compañero, de modo que no tuve que aguantar un hostigamiento mayor.

Luego de ese episodio comenzó la persecución real. Porque era doble, debía cuidarme de los ataques sosos como que me lanzaran cáscaras de naranjas o un condón inflado; de otros más graves como empujones o que me quitaran algún libro; u otros más 'privados', como los que me daba Alfred al secuestrarme hacia una aula abandonada o al armario del conserje.

Bastaba que el pasillo estuviera tan lleno como para que nadie notara la abducción y entonces sacaba su brazo de algún escondite y me arrastraba dentro. La primera vez hice más escándalo, intenté gritar, me cubrió la boca, y desesperado pateé porque pensé que era cualquiera de los otros; al ver su rostro tan familiar y casi tan asustado como el mío mi cuerpo se aflojó de alivio y susurré irritado.

-¿Qué mierda te traes entre manos ahora?-

No recibí respuesta. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas como cuando ves en los documentales de National Geografic a un lobo enfocando a su presa. Me agarró de la nuca y me besó nuevamente, esta vez la estupefacción me duró unos diez segundos, luego de eso me desconecté del lado racional que me ordenaba no besar al tipo que me hacía la vida un infierno. Le respondí además de por un instinto hedonista, porque era la única manera que tenía de atacarlo. Alfred era más grande que yo, ahora más incluso, debido al deporte; cuando me atrapaba de esta manera no tenía sentido intentar un ataque físico, pero yo sabía de sobra lo que causaban en él mis miradas, mis palabras y en general mis respuestas. Llevé mis brazos a su cintura para acercarnos más, para intimidarle. Surgió efecto, el temblor de sus manos no me pasó desapercibido. Se separó de mí intentado huir pero ahora YO tenía el agarre.

-¡Explícate!- le exigí, pero en vez de tener una respuesta se soltó bruscamente y salió corriendo de nuevo. Sinceramente, debía tener una imagen muy pulcra de mi persona como para haber hecho algo así esperando que yo guardara silencio. O a lo mejor sólo era que me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no me rebajaba a eso de andar ventilando los secretos de otra persona de la misma manera que él había divulgado mi poco convencional sexualidad.

Vinieron encontrones en aulas vacías, en la enfermería. Siempre parecía al principio que era un depredador, o a lo mejor él intuía que yo me paseaba intencionadamente por aquellos lugares en que sabía podía esperar un secuestro, como si instalara un cebo humano a la espera que picara; siempre lo hacía. Me jalaba y luego, bajo llave, yo aprovechaba para tocar lo más que podía, porque si íbamos a jugar a utilizarnos, entonces la cosa sería mutua, yo también sacaría los dientes, no era la geisha de nadie, mucho menos la suya.

Alfred se abría camino desesperado bajo el cuello de mi camisa, mientras yo serpenteaba con las manos aún más debajo de la chaqueta de atleta, ahí donde nace la piel, y dejo que mis dedos marchen con descaro por su abdomen hacia abajo... entonces me agarraba a su espalda desnuda y dejaba que jadeara, que se sometiera a mi apetito hasta que no lo soportaba más y huía como el cobarde que era. Ahí yo me acomodaba la ropa y el cabello antes de salir, pensando triunfante en que él no ha alcanzado a arreglarse, que ha salido colorado, despeinado, con mi saliva impresa en su boca y cuello, y que seguro inventaría que se metió con alguna novata o algo así, en otro patético intento de mantener su reputación.

No me sentí usado entonces, después de todo aunque la fuerza física la tenía él, algo me decía que el control lo tenía yo, que yo podía hacer más daño que él si se me antojaba; por otra parte, me encontraba en un trato conveniente: yo era un adolescente, tenía las hormonas revueltas, no tenía con quien más restregarme y resultaba que Alfred era insoportablemente guapo y cooperativo con mis ganas. Las cosas funcionaban precisamente porque yo estaba absolutamente auto convencido de que lo odiaba y que no había más que deseo de por medio, además de esta rabia que sentía la mayor parte del tiempo hacia él. Preferí creer que él pensaba igual.

Lo único lamentable de la situación es que prácticamente se había sembrado la enemistad entre los hermanos Jones-Williams. Matt no podía soportar que su hermano abusara de quienes habían sido sus amigos.

-Bueno, de última lo de Kiku y Emily pasa… porque nunca fueron realmente tan amigos, ¿Pero a ti? Él no tenía a nadie antes de ti… es un…-

-No te gastes Matty- le decía yo para tranquilizarle -No es totalmente su culpa-.

-No lo defiendas… fue él quien de un día para otro decidió convertirse en un imbécil, nadie lo empujó a hacerlo, estaba bien con nosotros-.

Y entonces tenía que obligarnos a cambiar el tema de la conversación, era incómodo y la culpa me carcomía. No me gustaba pensar en él y en su cambio por lo general, me tranquilizaba más verlo como mi enemigo y mi rollo sin ponerle más atención de la necesaria. Hasta que en un almuerzo cualquiera lo vi entrar de la mano con ella.

Nunca tuve nada personal en contra de Natasha, aparte la perturbación que me producía que se pareciera a la encarnación de una Barbie, con su pelo platinado, sus ojos azules, su piel de muñeca y esa figura tan estrecha en su traje de gimnasta. Cualquiera diría que eran perfectos, uniformados, él con su chaqueta y ella con su buzo ceñido, seguro no tenían nada más de que hablar que de quien ganaba más campeonatos. No osbtante, para mí, que _lo sabía_, todo se reducía a ser una gran farsa, el show que Alfred montaba para poder reafirmar su hombría, y seguro debía estar desesperado porque esa Natasha parecía ser una tipa que requería mucha atención y caro mantenimiento.

-Son tan hipócritas– comentó Emily sentándose a mi lado y llamando mi atención.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- interrogué un poco preocupado de que tuviera _un motivo_ para afirmarlo.

-Porque siempre están sonriéndose, se agarran la mano, se hacen mimos como si fueran la pareja perfecta, pero seguro por las espaldas se agarran a cuchillazos.

-¡Qué dramática eres!- Necesitaba convertir esta situación en una broma.

-En ése mundo- comenzó refiriéndose a ellos, a nuestros perseguidores –cuesta mucho encontrar afectos verdaderos, entre amigos siempre quieren lograr tener más poder que el otro, entre novios se utilizan como accesorio para tener más popularidad, para provocar envidia… nosotros no tenemos nada que perder pero al menos nuestros amigos son nuestros amigos y cuando encontramos pareja sabemos que es de verdad y luchamos, porque es difícil y eso lo hace mejor.

-¿Debería sentirme afortunado de ser un marginado?-

-¡Absolutamente!- Afirmó ella, enérgica como siempre –está comprobado que mientras más falles siendo popular en el colegio más exitoso serás en el mundo real.

Aquello no tenía lógica, pero prefería creer que era así. En especial porque tenía la impresión de que no volvería a tener besos de closet en un buen tiempo. Y lo que hice después no lo hice por celos, pudo haber sido rabia, aburrimiento, ansias de venganza, cualquier cosa, pero no pude evitar un día de esos verlos por el pasillo y soltar.

-Pero miren, si ahí viene el sueño americano-.

Fue como en los dibujos animados. Lo dije y la gente se fijó en mí, incrédula, como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Alfred me miró como si de pronto hubiera notado que yo existía y Natasha se enrollaba un mechón platinado desdeñosamente. Me volví a enfrentarla, desafiante, preguntándome si sospechaba que yo era lo más parecido a un rival que podría llegar a tener en la carrera por meterse en los pantalones del atleta popular.

-¿Qué pasa Elton? ¿Echas de menos mis correctivos?-

-La verdad es que sí… extraño la sutileza de tu trato– contesté intentando lucir lo más chulo posible y pude ver que se descolocó, que no sabía que responderme.

-Estás enfermo…- comentó intentando sonar ofensivo, pero en realidad pareciendo un niño pequeño que te dice "Tonto" y en el fondo está a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de los chicos como yo que gustan de besarse con otros chicos dentro de los armarios… somos enfermos ¿o no?

La guerra era tácita y yo tenía todas las de ganar, porque sin que otros lo sospecharan yo estaba insultándole y él no podía hacer nada por defenderse sin levantar sospechas. Emprendió la huida, en lugar de eso, dàndome un 'accidental' empujón y arrastrando de la mano a su tapadera de último curso y boleto al éxito como el rey del baile de graduación. Evento al que por supuesto yo no tenía la más mínima intención de ir.

Con Kiku, Emily y Matty habíamos decidido ir a un recital que iba a dar Pearl Jam en el teatro Moore, estaban en su hogar así que las entradas estaban tiradas. No era particularmente fanático de ellos, pero era inevitable conocer la música si llevaba casi toda mi adolescencia viviendo en Seattle. Esa noche no quise pensar en nada más, sólo me concentré en mis tres mejores amigos y yo saltando entre medio de la gente y coreando las canciones más conocidas. Tal vez eran nuestros últimos momentos juntos. Yo había quedado en una universidad de New York para estudiar Inglés, Kiku partía a Massachussets a estudiar Informática, Emily se iba con una beca a Yale a un programa de estudios de Género e identidad sexual y Matt iba a la misma universidad pero al programa de ingeniería ambiental.

Los había visto interactuar durante años y algo me decía que esa decisión de irse juntos no era casual y que lo que sea que se haya estado tejiendo durante este tiempo en la escuela iba a terminar de tomar forma allí en Conneticut.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana llegué a casa lanzando mis zapatos, sintiendo moretones en todo mi cuerpo, feliz de haber terminado una etapa. Me pregunté si el baile seguiría, si habrían terminado su circo coronando a la reina. En lo personal, si me hubieran preguntado qué mujer habría elegido como un ejemplo a seguir, le habría puesto la corona y el cetro a Emily, quien supo defender su libertad y sus ideas durante todo el tiempo sin nunca caer en la tentación de usar una falta corta, maquillarse como facilona o decir lo que se esperaba de ella.

Me alegré de pronto pensando en mis amigos y en lo bueno que sería pasar este último verano juntos antes de desperdigarnos por el país. Estaba ya cerrando los ojos en el momento que sonó el timbre del mensaje de texto. Creí que podía ser Em, o Matt, que se habían ido juntos, a lo mejor justo cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa ella lo había besado o él la había invitado a salir, algo así de emocionante. Número desconocido… "Sal al pasillo" Yo recordaba la tónica de esos mensajes… el último había sido hace meses. Dudé en salir, pero si era quien yo creía, tenía curiosidad por saber que hacía afuera de mi casa en lugar de estarse sirviendo una rubia en un hotel.

Me puse los zapatos a la rápida y con pijama abrí la puerta. Tal como pensé, Alfred estaba parado fuera de mi apartamento con un traje negro, corbata roja, peinado hacia atrás; no se veía ebrio, pero si lucía devastado. Al notar mi presencia se sobresaltó, nuevamente, de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacía cuando yo comenzaba a acribillarlo con mis miradas y mis comentarios cínicos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?– pregunté y había sonado como un disparo. Casi pude escuchar como se le incrustaba por la mueca de dolor en su rostro. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo frente a mi puerta de todos modos? Se supone que estaba en el baile con la rubia figura de Barbie y cerebro de maní.

De pronto su vulnerabilidad se esfumó porque su rabia se estampó en mi cara como una cachetada.

-Todo esto es tu culpa – gritó –que la haya pasado tan mal en mi maldita graduación– y ahí estaba, imputándome de nuevo. Había tenido tantos años de esta basura que ya había perdido el efecto –es tu culpa que me convirtiera en esto– continuó apuntándose a sí mismo, como si con eso quedara totalmente claro.

-¿Y por qué es mi culpa que te hayas convertido en esta mierda?– escupí siguiendo el tono hiriente en que estábamos.

-En todo el jodido baile no pude parar de pensar en ti, ni por un minuto– Y entonces me sorprendió, debió tomarle valor decir eso, o tal vez era el ponche hablando por él. Como sea, quería devolverle la humillación.

-¿Y es mi culpa que te hallas convertido en un mariquita? Por favor, Al, eso no se hace de la noche a la mañana, y lo sabes.

-Si no fuera por ti diciéndome que era un nerd, nunca hubiera tenido que convencerte de lo contrario.

-No tengo nada que ver con el hecho de que seas tan inseguro ¿Por qué ibas a enloquecer así por un simple comentario?

-¡Porque me importaba todo lo que me decías!- terminó por exclamar –aún me importa– terminó con un hilo de voz. Y ahí estaba, la culpa de nuevo, agrietándome. Tenía ganas de burlarme de él aún, de pisotearle, y lo hubiera hecho si no me hubiera abrazado de _esa_ manera.

-Por favor sólo por hoy podrías… no pelear– me pide, y hay un tono quebradizo en su voz que me desarma, los insultos se quedan atrapados en el filo de mi boca mientras mis manos cuelgan sin saber que hacer a mis costados. No me sale natural hacer nada, como consolarle o decirle alguna palabra de aliento. Tengo que meditarlo mucho antes de poner una de mis manos sobre su espalda, torpe, incómodo casi. Se estremece pegándose a mí y comienza.

-Perdóname por favor… yo nunca quise, yo quería todo lo contrario- no lo entendía muy bien.

-Entra…- le dije finalmente apartándome de él y mirando sus ojos humedecidos –No puedo dejarte atravesar la ciudad a esta hora y en este estado- Asintió con la cabeza, le agarré de la mano y lo conduje en silencio hasta mi habitación. Mamá se extrañaría porque hace mucho que no hablaba de Alfred, probablemente con Dominique comentaban nuestro distanciamiento y, a partir de lo bien que nos conocían, habían llegado a sus conclusiones; también era probable que supieran que Al también tenía problemas con su sexualidad y si eran aún más listas podrían suponer qué es lo que sucedía entre nosotros, entre tanta indiferencia fingida.

Me recuesto en mi cama, arrinconándome contra la pared y le invito a acompañarme, se queda estático como si no comprendiera tanta hospitalidad repentina cuando hace diez minutos nos estábamos gritando de lo peor. Me volví a levantar y le ayudé a sacarse el saco, aflojarse la corbata, deshacerse de los zapatos y relajarse un poco. Finalmente terminamos echándonos uno frente al otro.

Este día se cerraba uno de los ciclos más largos y terribles y por una casualidad de la vida, terminé durmiendo con mi enemigo, pensé que esto es lo que hacía falta, un perdón, un ùltimo trago amargo antes dar vuelta la página. Este trago en especial no habìa resultado tan amargo, tenía sabor a ponche y los labios temblorosos, pero no teníamos ansias ni prisa, nadie nos iba a descubrir, no había reputación que perder ni temor a ser denostado.

Entonces me vino a la mente que durante todo este tiempo me había estado auto convenciendo de algo. De que jugábamos, pero al final los besos, los abrazos forzados, las miradas robadas, todo había sido más de lo que quería admitir. Y descubrí que lo de estar en el estatus de toy-boy siempre fue medianamente una excusa para poder estar juntos de alguna manera. Con una última caricia que me quedé dormido, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndome y refugiándose en mí.

Mi madre no pidió mayores explicaciones, papá lo saludó como nada y Scott se tragó lo que sea que haya querido soltarle al verlo, le estoy silenciosamente agradecido por eso. El resto del verano me dividí entre los chicos y Alfred; de alguna manera me sentí con el deber de decirle a Matthew, de contarle cómo habían sido las cosas para interceder de alguna manera a favor de esa hermandad rota. Entonces Matt no parecía muy dispuesto a perdonarlo, me dijo que le tomaría tiempo; igualmente me tranquilice porque él nunca había sido una persona conflictiva, tarde o temprano tendrían que enrielarse.

Lo que importaba era que en poco tiempo con Alfred, fuimos capaces de sostener una conversación normal en que no termináramos sacándonos en cara hasta lo absurdo.

-Me he precipitado– afirmó una vez –la culpa no ha sido sólo tuya, los dos tuvimos algo que ver en todo lo que nos hicimos-.

Quedé satisfecho con ello, así que preferí dar por cerrado el tema.

Con Alfred tomamos la costumbre de llamarnos por teléfono todas las noches. Me contó, para mi sorpresa, que también había quedado en la Universidad de Columbia para estudiar ingeniería civil. No quisimos especular sobre lo que sería nuestra vida viviendo en la misma ciudad, pero estaba ahí tácito, nos veríamos, habría tiempo de reconstruir lo que habíamos arruinado por tanto tiempo.

-Yo también me quedaré los dormitorios de la universidad– me había comentado –al parecer nos veremos más de lo que creíamos- sonaba nervioso, yo igualmente me mordía las uñas al otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno… igual nuestros horarios serán distintos, tendremos que ver si podemos cenar algunos días.

-¡Claro que sí!– se emocionó –no es como que no nos vayamos a topar nunca estudiando en el mismo centro y viviendo en los mismos apartamentos– pudo leer que me había puesto raro de nuevo, lo cual no tenía precedentes porque Alfred nunca había sido capaz de notar un cambio de atmósfera; probablemente tenía que ver con que conocía mis peores caras al revés y al derecho.

-Bueno, te hablo mañana– se despidió bostezando. Miré la hora y vi que eran las 1:21 de la mañana.

-Qué tarde es– comenté, sintiéndome estúpido, como quien comienza a hablar del clima. Una manía inglesa. Pasamos demasiado tiempo de nuestra vida hablando de la hora y del los cambios climáticos -Buenas noches- me despedí.

-Sueña conmigo- dijo antes de dejarme con el tono del teléfono taladrándome la cabeza.

Al colgar comencé a pensar en que muchas veces uno le echa la culpa a la vida, a Dios, a los astros, a la mala suerte o a un mal de ojo. Pero Alfred tenía razón en algunas cosas, esto había sido nuestra culpa, en conjunto. Mía por decirle esa atrocidad cuando teníamos quince años, suya por no habérsela tomado con calma y haber corrido a vengarse pretendiendo ser alguien tan distinto y lejano a su verdadera naturaleza.

Si no le hubiera reclamado, o si esperado a conocerlo un poco más, Alfred al tiempo después me hubiera confesado que le gusta tocar guitarra eléctrica, que es un fan rematado de Nirvana y Stone Temple Pilots, que aparte de pasarse todos los Súper Mario's del mundo quería formar una banda. A lo mejor yo le hubiera seguido, porque también tenía cierto grado de melomanía, hubiéramos armado la banda y de tanto ensayar y pasar tiempo juntos nos habríamos terminado sincerando respecto a nuestra sexualidad, entre todo eso al poco tiempo nos habríamos besado y habríamos sido novios en la secundaria. Tal vez nos hubieran lanzado una sopa cada día pero hubiera valido la pena, hubiéramos ido al baile juntos, o lo que sea que hubiera nacido del momento. Nos habríamos mudado a los Ángeles a intentar ganarnos la vida y, de paso, un G_rammy_, habríamos sido un dúo rockero famoso – así como Meg y Jack White - o alguna idiotez por el estilo. Estaríamos bien, ilesos, o a lo mejor con marcas de guerra pero no por habernos herido el uno al otro intencionadamente como lo hicimos por años, sino por luchar lado a lado.

La gente dice que en la niñez no hay problemas, que los problemas de juventud son una estupidez y que cuando te haces mayor aprendes a lidiar con ellos de forma que no te afecten, pero la verdad es que a cualquier edad, un golpe que puede ser una estupidez para uno, para otro puede ser ésa masa que termina empujando al abismo o abrir esa herida que deja cicatrices para siempre.

Mi herida estaba cerrando, tal vez la de Alfred iba a tardar un poco más; lo importante es tener las cicatrices para recordar lo que vivimos y cómo eso nos va a decir quiénes somos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(1) Este es un poema del italiano Giacomo Liopardi, se llama "Il primo amore" o "El primer amor"  
>Con los ojos clavados en la tierra,<br>yo contemplaba a aquella que, inocente,  
>mi corazón hizo vibrar primero.<p>

¡Ay, amor, y cuán mal me gobernaste!  
>¿Por qué tan dulce amor debió consigo<br>llevar tanto dolor, tanto deseo?

(2) Hola, Artie, mamá en la cocina... papá trabajo... ayer comemos rostbeef... Scott me enseñó a decir "pajero"...


	6. Germinaciones

**Nota: **Este capi no es tan largo y es como un capi puente en que si ocurren cosas, pero se anuncia el comienzo de otras. No sé como explicarlo. Solo para que lo sepan, son esta historia tiene 9 capìtulos, asì que no queda mucho. Aunque quisiera no puedo alargarlo porque casi todo lo que estoy publicando ahora lo escribì en las vacaciones de verano cuando aùn tenìa tiempo, y no puedo comprometerme a escribir ahora, con el poco tiempo que tengo y no arriesgar la calidad del producto. Así que nada.

Gracias por haber leìdo hasta acà (se que no es una historia taaan emocionante como otras. Y disculpen de verdad no poder responder los reviews, pero de veradad estoy como en el horno acadèmico.

ahora a leer

* * *

><p><strong>6 Germinaciones<strong>

En algún momento no consensuado yo me convertí en el letrista único y oficial del grupo. No es que me molestara realmente; esto de tomar caldos de cabeza y repensar las cosas mil veces hasta que perdieran el sentido de la realidad era algo que se me daba bastante bien. Escribir estas ideas era como una manera de parirlas, de lanzarlas al exterior como proyectiles que me quitaban, en parte, un peso de encima ¿Los que escuchaban mis canciones serían conscientes de que estaban cargando con un gramo de plomo extirpado de mí?

Al contar la vida las cosas cambian, sutilmente, porque nos suceden de una manera, pero nuestra memoria las construye de otra y al reproducirlas en palabras vuelven a invertirse muchas veces siguiendo un curso totalmente opuesto. Es por eso que los rumores muchas veces no tienen nada que ver con los hechos; se transforman en fantasías con las que sus protagonistas tienen que lidiar como si fueran su realidad. Con mis canciones pasaba lo mismo. Mi vida, mi realidad se deformaba y además dejaba de ser mía para convertirse en propiedad de miles de extraños. Me era inevitable caminar por la calle, mirar a alguien y no ponerme a pensar en si esa persona se estaba robando mis emociones a través de los audífonos que descansaban en sus orejas.

Cuando escribir se trasformó en mi oficio, me di cuenta de que todas esas cosas que había vivido antes: estar solo en casa, escapar de la escuela, ser ignorado por mis padres, fumar marihuana, desmayarme intoxicado de ron en el baño, restregarme con medio mundo, perder la virginidad con mi amigo… todo se había transformado en material de trabajo. Eran mis colores, yo hacía figuras con mis miedos y mi dolor ¿Cómo podía arrepentirme de sufrir si gracias a eso toda mi vida cobraba sentido? Mis emociones no sólo se perdían sin dejar huella alguna. Al contar mis historias y revoltijos al resto era como darles materialidad, cabeza, extremidades, vestirlos de beats musicales, de notas de bajo, de arreglos de sintetizador, de la voz de contralto de Eliza y mandarlos a caminar por el mundo con la intención de que alguien abrazara e hiciera suyos a estos hijos de mis desvelos.

-Hey, Lord Byron, deja descansar esa mano– saludó Eliza dejando las bolsas de las compras sobre la encimera. Casi al instante los tres gatos que Heracles había recogido llegaron por la puerta pidiendo de comer.

-Si dejo descansar la mano nunca tendremos el demo que necesitamos para fin de mes…- contesté molesto mientras "_Atenas_" se metía entre mis piernas haciéndose la mimosa. Una cajetilla nueva fue puesta sobre mi lugar de trabajo pero luego me advirtió.

-Sales al patio eso sí… estoy harta de este olor a mierda-.

Agarré mi sweater, cardigan o como sea que le llamen a esta cosa que Eli me ha comprado. Al salir vi entrando a mi amigo que seguro venía recién llegando de un revolcón o fue atropellado, nadie tiene derecho a caminar por la calle con el cabello revuelto de esa manera y ésa cara de recién follado.

-Eso que traes puesto es la cosa más amariconada que te he visto– comentó -y eso contando tu ropa interior con la bandera del Reino Unido-.

-Es un cardigan- le dije con un tono afeminado mientras tomaba mi cigarrillo amaneradamente. Heracles me agarra por la cintura y le corrí el rostro.

-No me vas a besar sin lavarte la boca primero…- vaya uno a saber qué cosas has tenido allí anoche. Igual me pegó un mordisco en el cuello y grité de asco.

-No te molesta cuando te beso con la boca pasada a gato– razonó como nada y aún así le aparte de un manotazo.

Nos habíamos mudado los cuatro juntos a una casa en los suburbios. Mientras la gente trabajaba nosotros ensayábamos como locos y en la noche nos íbamos a tocar a los mismos pubs donde Sadiq me había llevado cuando sólo contaba con quince años, a conocer los sonidos britpop. Habaíamos grabado algunas canciones e increíblemente había gente que pagaba por descargarlas. Me daba gusto ver que después de casi un año de presentaciones había gente que nos conocía y que daba dinero por vernos, que se sabían algunas de nuestras canciones.

Roderich, ambicioso como siempre, no se conformaba a la idea de no tener suficiente dinero y tener que cocinar su propia comida así que había comenzado a contactarse con gente y fue así como nos enteramos del concurso de la discográfica Mute y fue desde entonces que me había auto recluido hasta no sacar ésa canción perfecta que pudiera convencer a unos empresarios que nosotros podríamos vender. Aunque sonara frío.

Cuando terminé de fumar le pasé mis avances a Roderich para que sacara una versión de la melodía en el sintetizador. Agarré mi guitarra para hacer algunos punteos, después de todo, nos tocaba presentarnos en la noche y no me había dignado a practicar en dos días. Como siempre nos dieron cuarenta minutos arriba del escenario, una paga miserable y cerveza gratis; nos quedábamos un rato en el local en que siempre parecía haber alguien dispuesto a pasar el rato con otros. Eliza bailaba abrazada a su novio como esas películas insufriblemente cursis y me comenzaba a dar algo de envidia. Tal vez enamorarse podía llegar a ser una cosa atroz si se elegía mal, como Heracles, a quien parecía faltarle vida y vocablos para maldecir a Sadiq. Pero si era algo como lo que tenían Eli y Rod ¿No podía ser tan malo, verdad?

Trabajé dos semanas más y grabamos en casa el demo, lo enviamos a empresa, a los seis meses tuvimos una audición en el estudio, donde había fotos de Depeche Mode, Erasure y otras bandas que habían triunfado allí. Nos pidieron telonear a Muse, que en ese entonces también estaba recién comenzando, claro, eran bastante más conocidos que nosotros.

Me sentí tan dueño del mundo en un escenario de verdad que no pude evitar llegar a casa y revolcarme con Heracles como animales. Roderich y Elizabeta siempre nos miraban en forma reprobatoria al otro día. No era la homosexualidad lo que les molestara, ni el sexo descarado, sino el hecho de que siguiéramos diciendo que somos amigos luego de haber rugido y hecho crujir el catre toda la noche de tal manera que los gatos salían corriendo horrorizados de la habitación de su amo.

Nos despertábamos con un topón en los labios, un agarrón de culo, un buenos días y cada cual a lo suyo. En el desayuno podíamos seguir el coqueteo inocente mientras nos comentábamos cosas triviales como "Me pregunto si el moreno que estaba con la banda que tocó antes que nosotros tirará tan bien como tú" Mientras tanto abría la bolsa de alimento y _Atenas_, _Esparta_ y _Troya_ se acercaban a él maullando entusiasmados "No sé, pero si quieres le puedo enseñar…" sonrisa socarrona "No seas creído, ni que tuvieras la pija de oro…" dejaba el plato en el suelo y se acercaba a mí "Mi pija es lo mejor que te ha pasado, reconócelo" risa perezosa mientras abría un volumen de epistemología… este tipo necesita aprender a leer el periódico por la mañana, como la gente normal. "¿Has pensado a quien te quieres tirar cuando seas famoso?" pensé unos segundos, tanta gente a la que me gustaría probar… "a Jarvis Cocker… definitivamente"… "Pero hombre, ése ya la debe tener como una pasa… ¿te imaginas los huevos caídos?" "No es taaan viejo"…

-Y estos son los intelectuales que escriben nuestras letras– interrumpía Elizabeta, molesta, amenazándonos con la sartén –no sé si azotarles la cabeza de una vez o seguir riéndome a costa de ustedes-.

-Somos lo mejor que le ha pasado a tu banda- comenté con la fanfarronería de siempre y Heracles comentaba:

-Tus versos tampoco son de oro, ni lo son tus dedos de guitarrista-.

-Pero bien que te gustan– le insinué abriéndolos como tijeras imitando lo que sea que hayamos hecho anoche y provocándole en el acto un ataque de risa. Finalmente se fue a trabajar a la recepción del hotel de mala muerte donde pasaba tres mañanas a la semana. Elizabeta me seguía examinando con severidad.

-Discúlpame si no soy tan moderna, pero sigo sin entender el protocolo de los follamigos.

-Son amigos que follan– expliqué.

-Ya, y luego qué ¿No has pensado que esto no es bueno para ustedes? Imagina que uno se enganche más de lo necesario-

-Yo no me enamoro, Eli… nunca, _Aquí no entra nadie_ ¿Recuerdas?– dije señalando mi pecho en referencia de una de las líricas que adapté y musicalicé –y Heracles sigue pensando en nuestro amiguito aunque lleve casi un año sin verlo ¿Crees que sería capaz de enamorarse de nuevo? Una desilusión más y sería la versión masculina de Bridget Jones… pero más aburrida, así durmiendo todo el día, leyendo libros viejos y lleno de gatos-

-Pero hombre, no paras de decir que es tu mejor amigo, no entiendo la necesidad de acostarte con él-.

-Porque le encuentro más sentido a hacerlo con él que con otra persona que no conozca– Eli seguía sin entenderme –No espero que lo apruebes, sólo que no te metas, el mundo gay no es tan fácil como crees, yo no puedo ir por la calle eligiendo a quien se me dé en gana, tuve suerte que mi amigo del colegio fuera como yo, que nos gustáramos y que probáramos estas cosas juntos. Es una suerte también que los dos estemos de acuerdo con los términos de nuestra relación… no nos hace daño, nos respetamos mutuamente, nos hacemos compañía, no entiendo qué te molesta tanto-.

-Creo que me da miedo que uno de los dos salga lastimado– admitió, es tan madre para sus cosas que me enerva y me enternece al mismo tiempo. Me puse de pie dispuesto a ir a mi empleo de medio tiempo como repartidor de pizzas.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo si te vas a enamorar un día de estos y que cuando lo hagas no te va a importar si está bueno, sí la tiene grande, si es negro, gordo o yankee…-

Me horroricé ante la idea. Nunca he comprendido del todo la idea de la monogamia y la fidelidad. No es natural… los hombres no somos seres fieles por naturaleza, es en la persecución donde está el encanto, una vez que conquistas y conoces a tu presa ¿qué objetivo tiene quedarse? Me tomé el té que quedaba de un trago y agregué antes de salir.

-Te aguanto que creas que soy capaz de enamorarme alguna vez, hasta que pienses que va a ser un feo, gordo o estúpido ¿Pero un yankee? Ni hablar…-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"No alcanzo a llegar al almuerzo ¿Te veo a la noche? Avìsame" Leí de la pantalla de mi celular. Lovino me había plantado de nuevo y eso me dejaba con tres horas libres para seguir en la biblioteca peleando con mi paper de 'Introducción al derecho civil'. Fui a buscar el Código civil esperando que hubiera muchos ejemplares los cuales, para mi mala suerte estaban todos prestados. El bibliotecario me explicó que los de ciencias políticas estaban ocupando los mismos textos que nosotros así que podría revisar en la cartelera de préstamos y ver si conocía a alguien que lo tuviera, acepté. Busqué con la mirada un nombre conocido pero entonces deseé no haber encontrado a nadie. "François Bonnefoy". Bufé frustrado. Ésta no podía ser mi única opción.

-¿Encontró a alguien, joven?- preguntó el encargado.

-Si, no se preocupe- asentí pensando mientras andaba en lo que podría hacer ¿No sería más fácil comprarme el libro? sólo serían unos veinte euros y me ahorraría el mal rato; ahora si era cierto que casi todos los libros los debíamos compartir con _ésos_ de ciencias políticas entonces era probable que esto volviera a sucederme varias y veces y gastarme tal cantidad de dinero cada vez que necesitara un libro de texto – que era como cuatro o cinco veces a la semana - me iba a dejar quebrado. Sopesé mis posibilidades: podría esperar a que la rana devuelva el libro y arriesgarme a que lo hiciera demasiado tarde o hablarle para que me lo preste lo más rápido posible.

Me decanté por la segunda opción. Pregunté por él en el edificio de ciencias políticas y me mandaron a una sala re reuniones, luego consulté a un chico que estaba a punto de entrar y este prometió llamarlo. Al poco tiempo lo vi salir con cara de indiferencia.

-Pero qué sorpresa, señor Kirkland, ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita?-

"No te enojes, no lo golpees, se un caballero, sólo quiere intimidarte..." Pensé y entonces esbocé la más simpática e hipócrita de mis sonrisas para pedirle.

-Vi en la biblioteca que tienes el Código civil, no hay copias disponibles para el préstamo y debo escribir un paper así que pensé si...-

-No puedo prestártelo, aún no termino con él- respondió con frialdad. Mi rostro seguro mostró una estupefacción tan grande que entonces pareció dudar de su respuesta.

-Mira... siempre podemos arreglar algo, yo voy a trabajar todas las tardes de tres a seis de la tarde en las salas de estudio de la biblioteca, podemos juntarnos ahí y escribir nuestros reportes compartiendo el libro ¿Te parece?-

Bueno, no me esperaba tener que pasar tres horas estudiando con el imbécil de Bonnefoy, pero no me quedaba de otra. Asentí y me fui a avanzar en otras tareas pendientes para poder liberar unas dos o tres tardes para éste trabajo, más me valía sacar un veinte o si no, no valdría la pena. Al día siguiente nos encontramos en la sala de lectura silenciosa, ambos concentrados en nuestras computadoras portátiles nos pasábamos en libro de un lado a otro sin hablarnos y estuvimos así por dos días. En la tercera jornada yo ya estaba estancado con la interpretación y análisis de las responsabilidades penales, cerré el libro de un golpe y me agarré la cabeza con la mano llamando la atención de mi acompañante.

-Voy a tomarme un té- le susurré y él me respondió.

-Te acompaño- Guardamos nuestras cosas y salimos a la cafetería del campus donde nos servimos las bebidas calientes y me preguntó.

-Te ves tenso, ¿Tienes algún problema con el trabajo?- No quería contestarle y reconocer mi debilidad, pero terminé igualmente aceptándole un cigarrillo – hábito adquirido por estrés - y soltando la lengua.

-Tengo que hacer un análisis e interpretación del artículo 17 del apartado segundo, ése de las responsabilidades penales y no sé que es lo que se espera que haga exactamente- Bonnefoy le pegó una calada a su cigarrillo y entonces propuso.

-Si quieres me muestras lo que llevas y te digo que es lo que te falta-.

Lo dudé un momento, pero no tenía nada que perder así que prendí mi laptop y me cambié al asiento más próximo a él. Comenzó a leer en silencio y con una concentración que me ponía nervioso, luego comenzó a seleccionar frases y marcarlas con amarillo, verde, cambiaba comas, corría palabras.

-Mira, esta idea debes ponerla antes de explicar lo del segundo párrafo, te faltan unos conectores acá y creo que esta idea que te señalé con verde debes desarrollarla mejor, me quedó la duda de cómo has interpretado la ley, debes criticarla, Arthur, no basta con explicarla-.

-Ok, entiendo- respondí tragándome mi orgullo. Seguí modificando el archivo haciéndole consultas de vez en cuando. Ésa vez me ayudó sin condiciones, sin pesadeces. Debo reconocer que en el momento pensé que lo hacía por ser engreído, por ese afán que siempre tuvo de restregarme que había cientos de cosas que hacía mejor que yo, pero luego de que pasaran tres semanas y nuestras citas de estudio se hicieran frecuentes tuve que reconocer que lo hacía desinteresadamente y que más allá de nuestras diferencias de carácter y en la forma de ver el mundo, era posible una convivencia saludable.

Mi amigo Lovino no la estaba pasando mejor. La mayoría de los textos de administración y gestión estaban en inglés y eso lo había llevado a requerir ayuda de cierto políglota que ambos conocíamos. Empinaba su copa de vino ofuscado mientras continuaba con el relato de su tragedia.

-Y cómo la biblioteca fue evacuada por el humo del gas lacrimógeno debimos huir y adivina donde terminamos trabajando ¡En su casa! de todos los lugares... ¡Maldita suerte la mía! ¡Es que Cristo se está cagando en mí últimamente! ¡Si no, no se explica!- Me reí mientras seguía gesticulando exageradamente -Encima no para de joder con bromitas en doble sentido, me habla en italiano como si eso lo hiciera especial, que ganas de decirle: "Tsk, si vas a hablar mi lengua materna al menos pronúnciala bien, hijo de puta"

-Bien, lo entendí, te tortura su presencia-.

-No tienes una idea - concluyó para luego agregar maliciosamente -Pero lo que eres tú, te veo muy feliz estudiando con Bonnefoy-.

-Nada de feliz, resulta que es una plasta muy útil- le corregí inmediatamente para que no se hiciera las ideas erróneas.

-Entonces no te cae bien-.

-Para nada- mentí con maestría mientras daba un sorbo a mi vaso de whisky. Lovino era la única persona con la que podía beber a mis anchas sin tener miedo a las consecuencias, la confianza nos permitía confesarnos las cosas más disparatadas en estado de ebriedad y luego negarlo hasta la muerte haciéndonos los tontos. Cuando salía con François en cambio, me daba tanto miedo emborracharme que terminaba bebiendo gaseosas o cervezas sin alcohol.

Por que sì. eventualmente luego de dos meses estudiando juntos habíamos comenzado a ir a cenar juntos o bebernos unas copas; François conocía todo tipo de lugares económicos y extravagantes de la ciudad, donde tocaban música en vivo y donde estudiantes de distintas universidades y nacionalidades se sentaban a discutir sobre lo humano y lo divino. Fue en una de ésas salidas que pregunté finalmente.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto romper las reglas?-

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto seguirlas?- respondió con otra pregunta y una sonrisa juguetona.

-No me has respondido, pero sólo para que lo sepas, porque me gusta mantener el orden social, hacer lo correcto-.

-Ahí es donde discrepamos, _mon petite_- me interrumpió meciendo su copa de sangría -a veces el orden establecido no es lo mejor, a veces es necesario sacudir un poco el mundo para que éste tome el camino indicado-.

-Habla el revolucionario- bromeé.

-No, Arthur, esto va más allá de un impulso adolescente o de mis ideologías políticas… a veces es necesario romper las normas para hacer lo correcto-.

En ese momento no lo comprendí del todo. Para mí no había manera de ser un buen ciudadano de hacer avanzar y de honrar a tu país si no seguías al pie de la letra las leyes. Pensé que estaba usando tautologías ridículas para sonar inteligente, enredarme o burlarse de mí. No sabía que tipo de circunstancias lo llevaban a pensar de esa manera y no me enteré hasta el día que comenzó a disculparse por no poder asistir a nuestras citas de estudio porque según él, tenía "asuntos importantes que atender".

Estuve enfadado, por varios días. No porque me sintiera abandonado ni nada, sino porque me era decepcionante que la persona que se había convertido en mi mentor y compañero de estudios, considerara que había algo más importante que estudiar. Después de todo él era un estudiante de tercero, ya estaba casi saliendo de la carrera, no era como que fuera un chiquillo de primer año que sólo quiere irse de fiesta. O tal vez sí lo era.

Tampoco es como si lo hubiese estado buscando en el edificio de ciencias políticas, pero sin querer lo vi entrando a un salón seguido con un grupo de más menos quince personas. Corría el año 2006 y yo, absorto en mis libros no tenía idea de lo que sucedía fuera de las aulas. Hasta que entré quedándome parado cerca de la puerta y entonces, junto a lo que parecían ser centenares de personas, lo vi en la tarima hablando apasionadamente sobre los derechos de la clase obrera.

-Es importante que como estudiantes demostremos solidaridad hacia los trabajadores, en primer lugar, porque la mayor parte de nosotros pertenecemos a ese grupo o pasaremos a formar parte de él una vez que nos graduemos, el de los explotados y como tales tenemos un mismo enemigo: los explotadores_._

François expuso además la crisis del modo de producción capitalista, de cómo esto generaba la miseria de muchos, desempleo, trabajos inestables. Explicó el movimiento ciudadano que se estaba gestando en las afueras de esta ciudad. París, que a ojos de todo el mundo parecía ornado con tantas luces pero que escondía en sus afueras la miseria de desempleados e inmigrantes.

-Esto no es una simple lucha de clases, ni un levantamiento marxista, como van a oír decir a menudo en las noticias, se trata de como sociedad debemos organizarnos y tomar conciencia de que las políticas que el estado está tomando para solucionar los problemas del proletariado no son suficientes y es por eso que la UNEF (1) ha tomado la siguiente resolución...-

En un momento miró hacia la puerta y para mi mala suerte me vio ahí parado, pese a que estaba entre un montón de estudiantes. Entonces me sonrió, pero no fue una de sus gestos coquetos o groseros usuales. Fue un gesto genuino, de agradecimiento, de alivio, no sabría decirlo.

-Los convocamos a una marcha popular para el próximo jueves 16 a las 11 de la mañana, partiremos desde el campus y haremos manifiesto nuestro apoyo a las demandas de los trabajadores, porque el día de mañana seremos nosotros quienes estaremos en su lugar– Se escucharon varios gritos de apoyo, inmediatamente después todos cuchicheaban sobre si irían, sobre si habían leído el boletín que "el partido" había impreso la semana pasada.

Sin entender de qué iba todo esto aún lo esperé para interrogarlo. Curioso ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada de esto?

-No sabia que tenias una vida oculta de joven combatiente– le molesté cuando estuvimos en el patio finalmente.

-No es una vida oculta, es bastante pública de hecho– entonces me sentí idiota por no darme cuenta –y entonces pensé que si no te dabas cuenta, no era importante mencionarlo– respondió poniéndose un cigarrillo en la boca –Además no lo consideré apropiado dado a que tu padre es un gran empresario que apoya abiertamente al gobierno oficialista-.

Cuando escuché eso me sentí culpable, casi como si yo fuese parte del 'enemigo'. Intenté seguir con el tono bromista para relajar el ambiente -¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Llegar a ser presidente del consejo estudiantil? ¿Derrocar al rector?... ¿Ser el próximo presidente de Francia tal vez?-

-No lo hago por querer conseguir un cargo o algo así-.

-¿Entonces...?

-"No podría tener hijos mañana, mirarlos a los ojos y decirles que ellos viven así porque yo no me atreví a luchar" (2)– contestó pegando una calada a su cigarrillo, sin mirarme. Menos mal que no lo hizo. En ése momento algo, una ola de admiración se asentó en mi estómago como una semilla. Esta era una faceta de la rana rebelde que no conocía.

Tal vez si no lo hubiera llamado para conseguir el libro, si hubiera sido capaz de esperar... Puede que si me hubiera limitado a estudiar con él y a no hablarle fuera de ese ámbito no hubiera comenzado a germinar ese virus en mi interior.

No es como que me estuviera arrepintiendo de ello en ése momento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Cariiiiñoo =) _

_Mil sin escribirte, pero ya sabes lo moviditas que son nuestras vidas ahora. Te iba a mandar un mail, pero sabes que detesto esas cosas porque son tan impersonales y ¿Cómo va a haber comunicación real así? _

_Te cuento así a grandes rasgos: Mattie se unió a Greenpeace finalmente, lo hubieras visto, estaba tan contento. Hace una semana fueron a una empresa cosmética a denunciar las pruebas en animales, se veía tan mono con su cara enojada repartiendo panfletos afuera del edificio. Yo con las chicas del Centro seguimos trabajando, es genial como llegan mujeres de todo el estado a buscar asistencia legal con nosotras. Me siento bien, por primera vez creo que estoy haciendo algo importante con mi vida aparte de sólo leer esos ensayos, estoy actuando y lo que es mejor tengo alguien que me acompaña y me anima en este camino. Mattie es la persona más leal, sensible e inteligente que he conocido – aparte de ti, no te sientas, tú eres mi cacho cascarrabias favorito ;) - y nada, ya sabes lo que he pensado toda la vida de la independencia femenina y todo, pero Mattie es otra cosa, y creo que lo conoces bien, así que no tienes nada que sacarme en cara._

_¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien con el gemelo maligno de mi novio? Cuando me cuentas como es Alfred ahora, es que no me lo creo... yo me apunto a la teoría de Kiku, esa de que fue secuestrado por una raza alienígena que le absorbió la chulería y le inyectó bondad, porque eso de que siempre fue bueno no me lo trago. Pero bueno... me tengo que acostumbrar, después de todo si Mattie es mi chico ése vendría siendo mi cuñis (que atroz...) _

_Lo que te adjunto son unos panfletos de nuestra campaña contra la violencia a la mujer, tenía pensado motivar con alguna poetisa feminista, no conozco mucho de poesía, seguro tu sabes ¿Me puedes recomendar alguna?_

_Kiku llamó hace dos días para preguntar cuando había reunión. Yo creo que deberíamos juntarnos pronto, como Connecticut está a medio camino entre New York y Boston creo que ustedes deberían arrastrar sus traseros a nuestra casa (jojojo) ¿Te parece el próximo fin de semana largo? Extraño agarrar tu aristocrático culito inglés 3 3 3_

_Un beso indecoroso!_

_Emily, la heroína de las mujeres y Matthews caídos en desgracia _

_PD:(Dime si no suena mejor que los príncipes cutres de Disney, mi lindo está de acuerdo con que yo sea el hombre de la relación, ¡cómo no lo voy a querer! *3*)_

_PD2: Enfermo mental! Estoy harta de leer tus mensajes de texto! Si tanto quieres sodomizar al sueño americano hazlo de una vez!_

El papel venía lleno de corazones dibujitos y tenía una marca de labial rojo sobre un dibujo de un monigote de palos con cejas gigantes que asumí era mi retrato. Tuve que aguantar la risa, rápidamente, guardé la carta en mi bolsillo, pendiente de que nadie me hubiera visto leerla en mi trabajo. Estaba realmente feliz por ella. Me daba un poco de remordimiento pensar en el poco apoyo que prestamos a sus ideas cuando estaba en el colegio, solo Matthew era capaz de escucharla y darle ánimos; me gusta que sea su pareja, él se la merece. Me quedaba menos de una hora de turno y el local no estaba muy lleno, aún así, en este país y en especial en este lugar, las personas tienen el deber de trabajar cada minuto como si se les fuera el alma en ello, era casi un mandamiento, eso y andar corriendo con cara de culo en la calle.

Levaba apenas trece meses viviendo en Manhattan, quedaban aún dos años y medio más de estadía al menos para terminar la carrera y ya se estaba tornando insoportable, no vivía lejos de la facultad, pero igualmente sentía que estaba todo el día en una maratón imposible. De un salón a otro, del salón a la biblioteca, de la biblioteca a mi empleo, del trabajo a donde sea que me haya tenido que juntar a estudiar, y de ahí a los dormitorios. Apenas me quedaba un tiempo para ver a Alfred de vez en cuando. Y él estaba en las mismas, al final hablábamos más por teléfono que otra cosa y a veces sentía que estábamos a kilómetros de distancia.

Me pregunto si esto será igual en todas partes. Si en Inglaterra, o en otros rincones del mundo la gente corre como loca de un lugar a otro sin parar. A veces siendo que mi mejor amigo en realidad es mi teléfono celular porque es la única manera que tengo de hablar con mamá, mis amigos y Alfred; que mi vida gira en torno a cumplir una meta y a veces estoy tan enceguecido con la rutina que olvido por qué estoy haciendo lo que hago. Entonces me da miedo pensar que en algún momento estaré corriendo de una meta a otra, sin detenerme, sin mirar el paisaje, sin saborear ningún triunfo ni haber podido fijarme en el color de las nubes, en el olor del Central Park luego de la lluvia, o en el sonido del cantante callejero que está mendigando atención en la otra esquina.

Siempre he tenido la sensación de que soy de otra época, del siglo XIX, un lugar en que la gente no tenía que vivir tan rápido, donde no había un culto al exitismo, a las experiencias express: comida rápida, cursos intensivos, encuentra tu amor en cinco minutos en speed dates, la conexión de internet mas rápida, la pizza que se prepara en tres minutos… es agotador no poder tomarse el tiempo de pensar, de respirar, sentir algo.

El tiempo no es dinero pero si es un bien preciado, deben aprovecharse los minutos. Pero cuando se está corriendo de un lugar a otro normalmente lo que hacemos es despilfarrar cada segundo a fin de ganar dinero o lograr un objetivo impuesto desde afuera: un diploma, un título de propiedad, un auto, una esposa… corriendo por juntar más trofeos de vida hasta que uno despierta y se da cuenta de todo ese tiempo que se ha ido y que no ha dejado una huella. Que no hubo aprendizaje real, que no ganamos cicatrices. Y eso es lo más aterrador de todo.

Mi teléfono suena y es Alfred. En este tiempo en que siento que hemos sido arrojados a otro planeta. Somos como dos extraños que se están conociendo por primera vez.

-Buenas tardes– contesté mientras activaba la máquina para hacer los dos capuccinos que me ordenaron.

-Hola, ¡Adivina qué! Tengo un 97 en cálculo integral ¿Dime si no es genial?-

-Felicitaciones… valió la pena el trasnoche-

-Claro, aunque me tuve que privar de cosas importantes– comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Como cuales?-

-Juntarme con un buen amigo– continuó con ese tono juguetón que usaba cuando coqueteaba conmigo y me quería poner nervioso –lo extraño mucho-.

-¿Ah sí?– Le pasé los pedidos al camarero mientras me disponía a remojar una orden de té y volvía a echar a andar la cafetera.

-Sí, pero shh, espera… estoy viendo a un tipo de lo más interesante dentro de un local– Fruncí el ceño. No eran celos, era… no supe lo que era.

-Entra y háblale– le aconsejé, porque era lo justo, aunque la idea no me gustara ni un poco.

-Ok, deséame suerte-.

Suspiré y me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo, comencé a servir, dos tazas de té negro, una con jarabe de amareto, un latte con doble crema, un mokaccino. Entregué las órdenes a Erick el mesero y entonces me encontré de frente con un par de ojos azules.

-No acostumbro hacer esto, pero te vi desde fuera y quise entrar a decirte que me has robado el corazón-

Contuve la risa dificultosamente, puse un gesto serio y respondí.

-¿Salió de ti hablarme o un amigo te dijo que lo hicieras?-

Alfred miró hacia arriba con un gesto dramático y admitió.

-Bien, me has pillado… aún así, quisiera saber a qué hora termina tu turno, siento la urgencia de invitarte a cenar-

-No acostumbro a salir con desconocidos– jugué a ser el difícil. Me volteé a sacar dos jugos naturales de la maquina sirviéndolos en un vaso, luego los dejé sobre el mesón donde vinieron a buscarlos. Alfred seguía esperando con esa pose de galán de cine y yo tenía la impresión de que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo negándome.

-Podría hacer una excepción hoy, señor…- contesté con el gesto y la voz más teatral que pude –salgo en veinte minutos-.

-Bueno, puedo esperar lo que haga falta, por mientras podría tomar un una coca cola-.

-No tenemos gaseosas– le aclaré – ésta es una cafetería.

-Entonces dame lo que te nazca– me desafió guiñándome el ojo. Esto era una locura. Me volteé a la cafetera con el papel del último pedido. Conjunto con preparar dos cafés irlandeses le di un expreso a Alfred: negro, dos de azúcar, con espuma de leche encima y espolvoreado de canela.

-¡Qué bien me conoces!– enunció sonriente al ver la taza, asentí si decir nada mientras terminaba las últimas órdenes de mi turno para luego pasarle el cargo a la chica que llegó cinco minutos antes de terminado mi tiempo. Al salir detrás del mostrador Alfred se encontraba cancelando su orden.

-Ese iba por cuenta mía– le expliqué algo irritado.

-No quiero que me invites hoy, yo quiero celebrar, todo va por cuenta mía– cerró el asunto agarrándome del brazo para internarnos en la avenida.

Siempre me parecía extraño esto de poder andar tan cerca, del brazo a veces, sentarnos en una mesa de un restaurante a comer juntos, que él estuviera conmigo aunque sea sólo hablando, en público. Es curioso que antes cuando _no podíamos_ estar juntos me agarrara a besos cada vez que podía, y ahora que somos _libres_ se conforme con hablar, con pasar el rato, con escucharme, preguntar cómo estuvo el día y luego despedirnos al irnos cada uno a nuestro piso en los dormitorios.

-Quiero un estofado para mi amigo y una hamburguesa para mí– ordenó, haciéndome reír con sus preferencias para cenar.

-¿Y de beber?- Preguntó el camarero.

-Para él una coca cola, con hielo y una bombilla, y para mí un té verde frío, con limón por favor– ordené, Alfred se recargó sobre su asiento complacido. Yo jugaba distraídamente con mi encendedor con la mano sobre la mesa, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuve con el tic nervioso dejando salir la llama. Al, cerró la mano sobre la mía obligándome a soltar el encendedor, su agarre me ponía algo nervioso.

-Voy a ir a Connecticut la próxima semana– le informé casualmente y de pronto puso toda su atención en mí –Me escribió Em y vamos a aprovechar el fin de semana largo para reunirnos, va a ir Kiku, me imagino que vamos a comer ésas cosas veganas y orientales que tanto les gustan, a ver películas y luego ser victimas de horas de discursos activistas por parte de tu hermano y su novia-.

-Ya... si escuché que Mattie anda de ecologista por la vida, me alegro por él, siempre tuvo ésas... inquietudes.

-Es genial que esté con Emily, tienen mucho en común– dije por hacerle propaganda a mi amiga, después de todo era su cuñada y casi no se llevaban, aunque Alfred si parecía tener intención de cambiar eso.

-Todos ustedes parecen tener muchas cosas en común: la feminista, el ecologista, el científico y el literato... seguro tiene mucho de qué hablar-.

-Lo haces sonar como la trama de una película de Woody Allen -Nos reímos y preferí dar por superado el tema. Siempre que le comento de qué he hablado con su hermano o que he estado en contacto con mis amigos, Alfred dice estar alegre, ahora mismo me dijo "Bueno, espero que te la pases bien" pero ambos sabemos que le gustaría ir. Nunca le he preguntado a los chicos al respecto, ni Al dice nada de querer integrarse. También sé que no puedo meterlo al grupo a la fuerza, eventualmente formará parte de él porque no puede estar distanciado de su hermano para siempre, pero primero los chicos deben de terminar de hacerse a la idea. Si a Matt le cuesta, aunque es su hermano, Emily y Kiku, que nunca simpatizaron con él no se sentirán cómodos inmediatamente. Hasta se les hace extraño que yo, que fui la mayor víctima de Alfred, sea capaz de convivir con él en modo amistoso.

-Bueno, para ése fin de semana tenía pensado ir a un observatorio con los "Treckies"- con esto se refería al grupo de fanboys frikis que había conocido en la universidad y con quienes se juntaba a jugar a veces en las tardes –los que estudian astronomía consiguieron acceso a un telescopio así que con suerte logramos ver algo interesante... el Halcón Milenario tal vez-.

Me tuve que reír ante eso, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren y era agradable saber que más allá de todo lo que había tenido que fingir por tanto tiempo, Al seguía siendo el mocoso risueño que se tiraba al suelo con sus video juegos, sus historietas y sus audífonos a mover la cabeza como un rockstar.

-Me hubiera gustado que vinieses, me hubiera gustado mostrarte las estrellas– agregó y nuevamente pensé que me daría algo.

Llevábamos un año en la ciudad, habíamos celebrado nuestros cumpleaños juntos; nos habíamos cuidado mutuamente en caso de enfermedad o desespero; había visto a Alfred comportarse civilizadamente como si fuera otra persona, no el atleta hipócrita y abusivo de la secundaria, no el chiquillo antisocial y raro que pasaba pegado a los videojuegos en primaria; era otro personaje, uno lleno de energía, con palabras inteligentes, con una sonrisa eterna, que se deshacía en atenciones hacia mi persona, sin exigirme ningún tipo de retribución. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido.

Puede que haya sido el hecho de estar obligado a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, el que me haya acostumbrado a su presencia de tal manera que se convirtió en una necesidad, pero Alfred había pasado de ser una compañía obligada, a ser alguien que estaba allí, para ahora ser _todo_. Recordé la noche de graduación en que luego de besarme con sumo cuidado me hizo mirarlo a los ojos y me dijo: "Quiero estar contigo, no con Natasha, ni con los otros imbéciles que decían ser mis amigos". En ése entonces tuve tanto miedo de nosotros, que me hice el tonto, lo llevé inmediatamente a un lado más fraternal y le dije "Yo también hubiera querido que siguieras siendo mi amigo" y algo en su mirada se había opacado antes de abrazarse a mi pecho para dormir.

Y en ese momento, sentado con él en ese restaurante de Malcom Boulevard, mientras él abría la boca de forma desmesurada para morder su hamburguesa, desee con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera demasiado tarde para decirle que yo también quería estar con él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(1) UNEF: Unión Nacional de Estudiantes de Francia – Este movimiento estudiantil y ciudadano a favor de mejorar los sueltos, derechos y condiciones laborales de los trabajadores efectivamente existió en el 2006, en ese tiempo se realizaron una serie de marchas ciudadanas y ocupaciones en universidades en las que los estudiantes, en especial los adheridos a los partidos socialistas y de izquierda, se sumaron a las demandas de los trabajadores. Y nada. Pensé que esto de protestar era muy francés y digno de ser mostrado.

(2) Esa frase genial no la inventé yo, es una frase anónima que anda circulando en los movimientos estudiantiles de Chile y Latinoamérica en general.

Lo otro que no comenté, una amiga que está estudiando un postgrado en París me dijo que las calificaciones allá eran de 1 a 20 y con nota 11 se aprueba, así que cuando Arthur espera sacar un 20, es porque en el fondo es un cabrón jaja.

Y para los que podrìan llegar a preguntarselo:

No, no soy comunista, sí simpatizo con la izquierda y el socialismo y sí he ido a protestar en apoyo la causa de la educación pública gratuita en Chile . Más aventuras revolucionarias de ficción y realidad... en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Saltar sin mirar atrás

**Nota: **Mil sorrys por el retraso. La verdad es que estaba super atareada y con otros rollos. Además estaba el problema de que esta historia tiene 9 capìtulos y el noveno no estaba listo. Sentí que era irresponsable seguir si no estaba el final listo porque luego los podrìa dejar colgados indefinidamente. Ahora está listo, pero no significa esto que el otro domingo sin falta subiré el 8. Siempre puede ser sujeto a más modificaciones, prometo eso sí que no pasarán más de 14 días antes de la próxima acualización.

Ahora lo subo un día sábado porque mañana no estaré en casa, así que mejor les aseguro con esta actu ahora. Por si tienen pena por el final les puedo decir que tengo otro fic en producción pero no es de parejas sino que cada capítulo está centrado en una nación - como país - en forma individual dando algunas posibles pistas de relaciones, pero nada más.

Gracias a quienes leen y comentan por incentivar a mejorar. Sí, a los que no comentan no merecen que yo actualice ni deberían poder leerme, pero no me importa, por ustedes no es que escribo ni me esfuerzo (Inserte acà un infinito desprecio)

* * *

><p><strong>7 saltar sin mirar atrás<strong>

_No faltará a todo esto quien diga que la vida debe someterse a la razón, a lo que contestaremos que nadie debe lo que no puede, (…) porque el fin de la vida es vivir y no lo es comprender._ (Miguel de Unamuno – Del Sentimiento trágico de la vida)

Apenas bajabas a la cocina de nuestra casa lo primero que se veía pegado en la heladera era el cronograma de presentaciones del mes. Sólo de verlo se me ponían los pelos de punta y me daban ganas de regresarme a mi cama o a la de Heracles, dependiendo de donde haya dormido. Como sea, Eliza ya me había preparado el té y había comenzado su verborrea.

-Esta semana terminamos la gira en este sector y luego tenemos que preparar las cosas para Oxford e Irlanda… ¿Tienes listas siquiera tus maletas?-

-¿No faltan aún seis días para eso?– saludó Heracles que iba entrando perezosamente al comedor; los gatos nada más verlo se le pegaron, casi fusionándose con su pijama.

-Hombre, no sé como haces sonar la batería si eres tan vago– le molestó Roderich que comía cuidadosamente su desayuno continental.

-Es que él sabe imprimir fuerza cuando es necesario– dije en forma juguetona. Eliza me pegó un codazo y siguió con lo suyo.

Era un día tan normal que nadie nunca se hubiera imaginado quien iba a golpear la puerta. Fue Eli quien se puso de pie a atender y nosotros con mi amigo seguíamos dándonos manotones en lugares un poco privados. Un tos nos sacó de nuestro jugueteo y en ese momento la cara de mi amigo se desarmó por completo.

-¡Qué hay, nenas! Vine a ver como están las cosas en Woodstock-

Ahí estaba. Sadiq, con su cara de galán de porno mediterráneo, la barba medio crecida, una camisa de lino, el arete sobre la oreja derecha, una pañoleta a cuadros sobre el cuello y unos jeans. No había cambiado nada, seguía con esa cara que anunciaba peligro y seguía descolocando a mi amigo como siempre. No pude evitar irritarme y ponerme a la defensiva ¿Quién se cree para desaparecer por casi dos años y luego venir a revolverle la cabeza a Heracles de esta manera?

-Es de pésimo gusto decir eso, Woodstock es una jodida convención yankee y esto es el maldito Londres- nos quedamos mirando como si quisiéramos arrancarnos la cabeza, él sabía qué tipo de amistad existía entre Heracles y yo, básicamente al enterarse de ello armó un escándalo y dejó de hablarnos. Nunca entendí del todo la lógica de que Heracles no podía tener a otras personas pero él si tenía derecho a tener un harem. Había que ser muy caradura.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?– preguntó finalmente Heracles con voz holgada y cara de póker.

-Preguntando… llame a tus padres, ellos me dijeron, no sabía que vivías con… él-

-Bueno, ya sabes, Arthur es mi mejor amigo, de toda la vida– contestó con intención de hacer daño, lo adiviné y le abracé por el costado apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro para acompañarlo en su pose de "No me importa verte, estoy mejor sin ti". Los ojos negros del intruso estaban sobre nosotros y podía adivinar que quería matarnos. Que se resintiera todo lo que quisiera, se lo tenía bien merecido.

-Yo quería hablar contigo… a solas-

Nos volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos inmediatamente, fue casi como si un diálogo silencioso hubiera tenido lugar en los cinco segundos que duró el contacto "No lo hagas…" "Pero yo quiero escucharlo" "Si lo haces va a manipularte" "Por favor".

-Vamos afuera- se puso de pie mi amigo volviéndose a verme con una expresión culposa. _Troya_ y _Esparta_ se volvieron hacia mí y les ordené:

-Vayan, sean buenos y cómanse al turco de mierda ese-

Eliza examinó mi molestia y finalmente soltó, maliciosa.

-¿No era que no te importaba que él se fuera con quien le dé la gana?-

-Lo siento, pero da rabia si un tipo que lo trata como mierda vuelve a manipularlo después de tanto tiempo, perdón por ser un amigo considerado-

-Es asunto de él si quiere aceptar sus explicaciones o no… no deberías meterte, en especial si nunca has estado enamorado-

Me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas rabioso: -Estoy harto del rollito del amor que se traen ustedes, es una estupidez– Finalmente luego de un tiempo que pareció eterno, Heracles volvió a entrar con un gesto confundido y, una vez más, culpable. Levanté mis cejas interrogante y explicó.

-Me quería invitar a salir… dice que se ha acordado de mí en todo este tiempo, que no podía sacarme de su cabeza y…-

-Y tú le creíste todo- se encogió de hombros y se sentó a seguir comiendo mientras _Atenas_ se subía a sus piernas.

-¡Eres increíble!- bufé -¡Eres tan inteligente y eres un idiota! ¿Es que no tienes amor propio?-

-Arthur…- Comenzó Eliza que conocía de sobra mis rabietas, casi todas las rabietas las he tenido con ella por meterse en mis hábitos etílicos-

-No sé cómo haces esto... ¿se te olvida que cuando andabas como vagabundo a su sombra yo te ayudé a dejar de ser patético?-

-No tienes derecho a juzgarme, tú nunca has querido a nadie más que a ti mismo– me señaló él con ése tono neutral que yo conocía como enfado, porque así, todo inexpresivo como era yo conocía todas sus caras.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Tú sabes que me preocupo por ustedes…-

-¿De verdad?– se puso de pie y Eliza supo que la guerra era inminente, se apartó tapándose los oídos y llamando a voces a su novio -¿Te preocupamos nosotros o los miembros de tu banda? Lo único que te importa es tu maldita escritura, tus canciones, tu música y que yo te preste el culo para follar…-

Me sentí totalmente ofendido. Hasta ese momento nunca entendí las cosas que es capaz de decir la gente cuando está enfadada y fuera de sí. Nunca he comprendido del todo si realmente se nos salen cosas con la intención de herir o es el subconsciente en que nos traiciona soltando aquello que muy profundo en nuestra mente creemos y sentimos. De ser así ¿realmente Heracles creía que valía tan poco para mí? Hubiera querido darle alcance y decirle que estaba loco si creía eso, que no era así, que lo quería, sólo que no lo amaba como… como se aman Rode y Eli, por ejemplo; pero aún así… es mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela, y no podía dejarme... Pero mi orgullo siempre fue más grande que yo y me volteé para no seguirlo viendo, no hice nada por negar sus afirmaciones y él salió enfadado sin terminar de desayunar mientras Eli nos observaba estupefacta desde la puerta.

-¿Qué te costaba sincerarte con él?– me reprendió dándome un empujón antes de salir corriendo escalera arriba.

Estuvimos unos cuatro días sin hablarnos, Eliza intercedía entre ambas partes intentando que arregláramos el asunto por el bien de la convivencia en la casa, por el bien de la banda, pero me era imposible porque yo seguía pensando que era un imbécil al abrirle la oportunidad a Sadiq y él seguía teniendo esas ideas espantosas sobre mí.

Era duro no tener con quien hablar, ver una película o mirar un afiche de una exposición y no poder avisarle; encontrar un libro en la calle y saber que le gustaría para luego recordar que "estamos enfadados" y cachetearme mentalmente por traidor conmigo mismo. Era difícil escuchar una canción, escribir algo y no tener a quien preguntarle si estaba bien, si le parecía inteligente, porque dentro de todo yo era inseguro y su juicio para mí significaba más que el de cualquier crítico o productor de la disquera.

Tenía dos opciones: seguir siendo un cabrón orgulloso, ignorarlo, comprarme otro amigo y amaestrarlo hasta volverlo inteligente y confiable – como si eso fuese posible – o tragarme la mierda e ir a pedirle disculpas terminando con este circo. Opté por la segunda y lo fui a buscar a la cafetería donde le gustaba ir a leerse sus libros. Cuando me vio sentarme a su mesa estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie pero le retuve la mano.

-Tenemos que hablar– dije y seguro soné más penoso de lo que me hubiera gustado, porque hasta me pareció ver compasión en su mirada. –No es verdad que no me importes… de hecho me enfado porque me importas– confesé –y no quiero que te vuelvas a poner como la última vez que te dejó-

-Aprendí a cuidarme ahora– me contestó como intentando tranquilizarme –y sé que lo que dije no es cierto, sé que te importo y que Eli y Rod también te importan-

-¿Seguro que puedes cuidarte?– Insistí cambiando el tema de nuevo -¿Por qué darle otra oportunidad entonces?... no creo que se la merezca-

-A lo mejor él no ¿Pero yo?, creo que si me la merezco… si no puedo dejar de pensar en él estando lejos, a lo mejor si lo dejo entrar a mi vida de nuevo, termino de desencantarme de una vez-

Tenía sentido. No me agradaba la idea, pero Heracles siempre fue inteligente y creí que se merecía un poco de crédito por eso. Nos agarramos la mano por sobre la mesa.

-Te voy a apoyar– finalmente acepté –pero si te hace algo luego de recogerte con cucharita le voy a partir la cabeza con mi guitarra-

-¿Por qué hacerle eso a la pobre "Alice"?– ironizó y nos reímos sellando el tema. Porque pude comprender que él tenía razón. A veces la vida pone oportunidades únicas, que no se van a volver a repetir y está en uno tomarlas. Podría haberle dicho a Heracles que estaba loco, que se olvidara de ese canalla promiscuo que lo había tenido sufriendo tantos años. Pero puede que no me hubiera hecho caso y si lo hubiera hecho tal vez si se arrepentiría el resto de su vida por eso.

-Y ¿Cuándo volvemos a verlo?– pregunté. Teníamos la manía de preguntar qué haría el otro en plural, como si fueranos una sola persona. Mi amigo sonrió ante el reconocimiento de nuestra broma y respondió.

-No sé… qué crees ¿Deberíamos invitarlo a vernos tocar?-

-Ya sabes lo sexys que nos vemos tocando batería-

Y ante eso decidió que esa sería la próxima cita. Le avisó que le dejaría un ticket en portería del salón de eventos y que "si te da el tiempo vienes…". El tonito indiferente era como un imán para el instinto cazador de Sadiq que apareció mucho antes que comenzara el show de las bandas. Lo observamos a través de la cortina de escenario y nos tuvimos que aguantar la risa.

-Te dije que picaría… es un cazador…-

-¿Cómo tú, gatito?-

-Pfff, ése es un novato…-

Luego que nos subimos al escenario y prácticamente se comió a mi amigo con los ojos nos hicimos los interesantes un rato más tras la cortina.

-Chicos… suficiente, el hombre afuera va a comenzar a morder las mesas si Heracles no sale de una vez…-

-¿Qué dices que deberíamos hacer?– preguntó él mirándome maliciosamente.

-Creo que ya le hemos castigado lo suficiente... oye– lo llamé antes que se bajara corriendo a verle –si te vas con él no le sueltes el polvo así de fácil, haz que se lo gane– me guiñó el ojo antes de salir y se fue. Me sentí como mamá gallina. Crecen tan rápido.

En ése momento no sopesé lo que significaría que mi mejor amigo y confidente se comenzara a embarcar en una relación con alguien, o al menos lo intentara. Creo que él tampoco lo comprendía del todo. La idea de no pasar todo el día juntos, de no poder estar junto a él cuando yo quisiera o de no poder comentar todo lo que veía con él me hizo darme cuenta de que tal vez nunca había necesitado enamorarme, tener una pareja y eso porque en Heracles tenía todo el apoyo emocional, todas mis necesidades cubiertas de tal modo que no dejábamos entrar a nadie a nuestro pequeño mundo. Cuando este comenzó a abrirse por su costado me sentí invadido, aunque no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Una de las veces en que después de una tocada teníamos acordado con mi amigo ir al cine de madrugada a ver "El gabinete del doctor Caligari" fue cuando Sadiq explotó. Heracles fue al baño dejándonos solos mientras ése me perforaba con su mala sangre.

-Tienes que dejarlo ir de una vez– me dijo de repente. No me tomó por sorpresa que le molestara el hecho de no formar parte de nuestros planes privados, sino que tuviera las agallas de pedirme siquiera que me alejara de él.

-No soy yo quien lo retiene… él se junta conmigo porque quiere, no puedes esperar que de pronto dejemos de hacer nuestras cosas sólo porque has aparecido de la nada… no eres nadie-

-¡Yo soy importante en su vida!– se defendió patéticamente.

-Pues yo lo soy más…- contesté sardónicamente -Tú no estuviste allí en su primera borrachera, la primera vez que fumó hierba, el primer recital al que asistió, cuando aprendió a tocar batería… todo el tiempo en que construíamos nuestra banda, en que crecíamos juntos… Heracles y yo hemos vivido tantas cosas que serías incapaz de comprender lo que nos une-

-¿Entonces así va a ser?– Preguntó en tono amenazante -¿Vas a darme la guerra por querer recuperarlo?-

-Detente allí, primero…– Lo frené en seco -no lo recuperaras porque nunca fue tuyo, segundo… no voy a darte guerra aunque podría hacerlo… sabes que si le digo que no creo que seas conveniente para él probablemente me haría caso- pude ver un asomo de temor en sus ojos –pero la verdad es que no lo hago porque respeto su criterio y tu deberías aprender a hacer lo mismo-.

Nuestro mutuo amigo llegó a interrumpir el melodrama y nos fuimos juntos a lo nuestro, eso sí, con el compromiso que saldrían mañana ellos dos solos. Cómo si luego Heracles no me contara todo lo que se dice y se hace en sus salidas. Así supe que Sadiq le invita a salir, que le pide que anden o algo así y que mi amigo acepta con la condición de que mientras salga con él, lo haga sólo con él y no con un montón de gente más, y he de suponer que la nueva acertividad le ha impresionado porque aceptó y ahora le persigue como un perro fiel.

Me tocó aplaudirle de lejos y esperar que las cosas se dieran bien entre ellos por fin, estaba seguro que nadie se lo merecía tanto como él. Y mientras miraba a mi compañero de vida y alma gemela cumplir su sueño adolescente me preguntaba cuando seria el día que me sintiera irremediablemente atraído por una sola persona.

O si tal vez de verdad no había nacido para eso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Si me preguntaban qué estaba haciendo allí ese día, podía haber dicho que no tenía idea. Honestamente prefería no ser consciente de las razones. Si hurgaban en mi cabeza con cuidado podría haber dicho que tenía curiosidad, no me sentía especialmente comprometido con la causa; más secretamente podría haber admitido que igual me daba algo de envidia que la rana adicta al vino estuviera metido en algo importante y yo, que era un estudiante estrella, no formara parte de nada.

Cuando lo divisé, estaba delante de una horda de gente: jóvenes, estudiantes, profesores, gente mayor. Al lado suyo una chica tenía un enorme bulto de tela doblado en las manos y yo, escondido en el tumulto, intentaba enterarme de que se estaba hablando adelante. En un momento determinado la gente comenzó a ordenarse en "escuadrones" y François adelante tomaba una esquina del lienzo, otros compañeros le ayudaban y entonces, un impulso idiota me hizo aproximarme y tomar un trozo del enorme trozo de tela pintado con la frase "Un terme aux politiques de privatisation" Rezaba además el logo de nuestra universidad y los símbolos del partido socialista.

Me volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que lo había hecho ayer al verme en la asamblea estudiantil.

- Me alegro que hayas venido- me dijo, cómplice, acercándose a mi oído.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto– contesté con el habitual tono grosero que usaba para dirigirme a él.

-No te arrepentirás– me aseguró desafiante dándome un juguetón codazo antes de retomar esa seriedad que recién me estaba acostumbrando a ver en su rostro normalmente bromista.

Comenzamos a avanzar en medio de gritos y consignas que nunca había escuchado. La voz de François se levantaba con bravura ahí donde estábamos, delante de todos, apoderándonos de las calles mientras un mar de gente nos seguía.

Aún me parece curioso, que la primera vez que encontré atractivo a François haya sido precisamente cuando no estaba arreglado como metrosexual. No estaba perfumado, no andaba con sus usuales tenidas de niño bonito. Tenía la melena agarrada desprolijamente en una coleta, una camiseta blanca con un símbolo de una mano agarrando una rosa roja - del partido en que militaba – unos vaqueros gastados, tenis y las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos azules violáceos. Seguro porque se había quedado hasta tarde pintando lienzos y ultimando detalles.

Alcanzamos a caminar decenas de cuadras y debo admitir que había algo poderoso en esto de formar parte de algo mayor. Lo negué por muchos años, pero reconozco que sí, grité algunas de las consignas que logré aprender en el transcurso del acto civil.

Al llegar a Rue le Sévres con Boulevard Raspali fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control. Allí en la plaza, un grupo de manifestantes que no venían con nosotros decidieron cortar la calle. Algunos pocos policías que estaban vigilando comenzaron a discutir con ellos; fue en vano, en cosa de segundos se armó una lucha entre los jóvenes y la policía. Supe que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control cuando un grupo de menos de diez personas arrastraron un automóvil que estaba por allí estacionado y le prendieron fuego. Desde ese momento todo se convierte en un caos: comienza un grupo de gente a lanzar piedras y otros objetos encendidos. Llegan aún más policías a formar una barrera frente a nosotros y detrás de ellos, vehículos enormes como tanques de guerra. Los había visto en las noticias otras veces pero nunca había estado frente a uno en vivo y en directo. Nunca pensé tampoco que me enfrentaría a uno, pero allí estaban: los carros lanza aguas y los camiones de donde descienden los oficiales de fuerzas especiales que comienzan a arrojar gas lacrimógeno.

En ese momento mi miedo inicial a ser detenido se transforma en miedo a morir ahogado. Estábamos en el frente, así que el impacto del gas penetró directamente en mis fosas nasales provocándome un ardor que nunca antes había sentido. Quemaba, y no sólo la nariz, los ojos, la boca, y la sensación bajaba por mi garganta impidiéndome respirar. Comencé a tambalearme mientras mi vista se nublaba por las lágrimas, me llevé una mano al pecho y sentía como mi cuerpo se doblaba involuntariamente por la desesperación de estar asfixiándome. Francois soltó el lienzo y me pasó su pañoleta para cubrirme el rostro.

-Resiste Arthur…- lo escuchaba decir como si estuviese tan lejos, sus brazos me sostenían mientras seguíamos avanzando en medio del humo. Cuando llegó el primer chorro de agua hacia nosotros François levantó la tela para cubrirnos inútilmente, quedamos empapados y cerca se veían venir los camiones policiales, y los oficiales que venían a pie hacia nosotros con escudos y cascos. En ese momento la gente comenzó a correr hacia la plaza y nosotros seguimos tras el montón. Los dirigentes gritaban "¡No se dispersen!" y yo intentaba seguir el ritmo inútilmente. Me sentí un débil ahogándome mientras la policía nos acorralaba.

En ese momento François bufa desesperado y en vez de seguir la misma dirección que todos nuestros compañeros me agarró fuertemente la mano arrastrándome hacia un callejón, en el que nos internamos sin que al parecer nadie nos viese; nos agachamos bajo una escalera de incendios pudiendo entrever el escándalo que acontecía en la gran avenida. François sacó del bolso que traía amarrado a la cintura una botella de agua mineral gasificada y me echó un poco en el rostro; de alguna manera mi ardor comenzó a disminuir un poco, mojó su pañoleta y me la puso para cubrir mi nariz y boca.

-Vamos, intenta respirar– me ordenó y lo hice, aliviando en gran manera mi desesperación.

En ese momento, al disminuir mi miedo comencé a llenarme de rabia. Sabía que esto terminaría en un escándalo, me sentí especialmente idiota porque este bastardo me había prometido que no sería así y yo le había creído. Estábamos acorralados en un callejón sin salida, yo encapuchado y este idiota con su camiseta del partido: Era imposible salir sin que nos vieran.

-Ponte mi chaqueta- le obligue aún molesto, sacándome la prenda y ofreciéndosela.

François me miró enojado, como si todo fuera culpa mía. No pude evitar sentir aún más rabia y gritarle.

-Por qué tienes esa cara si estamos metidos en este lío por tu culpa… ¡sabía que esto pasaría! ¡Es inaceptable que estés metido en estos actos de vandalismo!-

-¡Oye!– Me gritó él de vuelta, fatalmente serio - No te confundas, esos alborotadores no tienen nada que ver con el movimiento, siempre se cuelan en las marchas con el único objetivo de crear caos-.

-¡Si estas a favor de toda esta locura ¿por qué estas aquí conmigo escondiéndote?– lo cuestioné, resentido.

-Porque sé lo que tu padre te haría si te hubieras desmayado o te hubieran detenido– respondió cortante como una cachetada.

Silencio. Estaba pensando en mí después de todo. Me sentí tremendamente culpable, como un rompehuelgas, quintándole su _héroe_ a la revolución.

-¿Hubieras continuado el avance de no ser por mi?– pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-Hubiera llegado hasta el final- contestó seguro y sin mirarme, pendiente de la batalla que se liberaba en la avenida.

-Entonces vamos– le invité, resuelto poniéndome de pie para caminar hacia la calle, aunque no tenía ni un poco de ganas de ir a meterme de nuevo a esa guerra.

-¡No, Arthur!, bajo ninguna circunstancia– me tironeó del brazo, arrastrándome de vuelta a nuestro refugio como un muñeco de trapo. Maldije mi poca resistencia al gas y mi momentánea debilidad. François tenía los ojos hinchados y las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, estaba sudando frío, pero no daba señas de desmoronamiento –Esperaremos a que se dispersen y caminaremos hasta mi casa, te cambiarás de ropa, buscaremos la moto, te iré a dejar a la tuya, fin de la historia-.

-¡No quiero irme a casa!– protesté como un niño pequeño. Tal vez por eso prefirió ignorarme y tomar la chaqueta que le había ofrecido minutos antes.

-¡Nos vamos a ir a casa porque yo lo digo!- vociferó dando por zanjado el asunto. Me agarró la mano y casi metiéndome su pañuelo humedecido en la boca me guió por las orillas de la calle hasta una vía donde ya no habían disturbios. Caminamos casi diez cuadras hasta su departamento, una vez que llegamos pone la tetera y se pone a buscar ropa para mí.

-Báñate para sacarte los químicos del gas, ponte esto y cuando salgas te tomas tu té a ver si se te quita la rabia.

No comprendí a qué venían tantas atenciones si hace diez minutos veníamos discutiendo como el perro y el gato, echándonos la culpa mutuamente.

-No es necesario que te hagas el amable conmigo– le escupí irritado ante lo que él respondió.

-Sólo quería ser cortés, pero por supuesto, tú tienes que ser grosero-.

Nuevamente me sentí culpable, me bebí el té con unos croisants en el más absoluto de los silencios, hasta que de pronto tuve una idea para romper de alguna manera la tensión que se había generado: -Te invito una copa– propuse, el dueño de casa me observó dudoso unos instantes y terminó aceptando. Una vez nos hubimos bebido un trago cada uno ya nos estábamos llevando mejor.

-Vamos, reconócelo de una vez, tu eras el estratega del grupo– le insistí, ya que habíamos empezado a recordar las andanzas del Bad Friends Trío.

-Te diré la verdad: es cierto que las ideas salían de mi cabeza...-

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamé triunfante.

-Yo daba las propuestas de que podríamos hacer algo para promover equis idea, pero la manera de hacerlo y los detalles técnicos de cómo montar la travesura, todo eso era cosa de Gilbert-.

-¿De verdad?-

-Él era verdaderamente el estratega y es por su cuidado que nunca pudiste pillarnos mientras montábamos todo– reconoció abiertamente, como hubiera deseado que lo hiciera hace cuatro años atrás –Ahora, la redacción de los eslogans y frases eran cosa de Toño, el siempre fue un genio con las palabras-.

-Habían frases impactantes, a veces- reconocí sintiéndome algo tonto.

-Claro... pero no estamos aquí por eso– cambió el tema levantando su copa -¡Salud, por tu primera marcha cívica!-

-Y la última– agregué -Estás loco si crees que volveré a meterme a un escándalo de esos-.

Me observó por el rabillo del ojo, muy pagado de si mismo y contestó:

-Por supuesto, mon petite lapin- me hubiera enojado, de no ser porque el ron me tenía tan contento –igual gritaste– agregó. Logrando que mi rostro enrojeciera y poniéndome a la defensiva

-Fue un lapsus, me dejé llevar por el momento-

-You should do that more often (1)– añadió con ésa sonrisa. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, con mi nivel de raciocinio en cero y él en completo control de mis emociones. Hasta que de pronto caí en cuenta.

-¡Hablaste inglés!- Chillé escandalizado –Sabes inglés... quizás desde cuando lo sabes y no te dignabas a decirme, pudiendo haberme hablado todo este tiempo...- Me regaló como respuesta una sonrisita cretina antes de responderme.

-Es que es más divertido escucharte hablar francés con ése acentito tuyo– le pegué un manotazo como venganza pero su sonrisa sólo se amplíó y entonces se puso de pie y me invitó.

-Vamos a bailar-.

-Bailar es para nenas, anda tú solo– le contesté con rudeza y volví a encender un cigarro para concentrarme en mi bebida. Sin considerar que era una descortesía dejarme solo en el mesón, se fue a la pista de baile dejándome ahí sentado frente a la barra y hubiera seguido allí muy campante de no ser porque tenía una forma desagradable de moverse que estaba llamando la atención de algunas personas aún más desagradables. No fueron celos ni nada, pero me tomé de un trago el ron que me quedaba en el vaso y entonces me acerqué a acompañarle. Le escucho cantar la pegajosa tonadita electrónica.

-Tu m'as promis le cheval ailé que j'ai jamais eu...Tu m'as promis le fil d'Ariane, mais tu l'as coupé, Tu m'as promis les notes de Mozart, pas des plats cassé, Tu m'as promis d'être ta reine, j'ai eu pour sceptre un balai... (2)

-No sabía que te iba el pop de colegiala– comenté burlón.

-No me gusta especialmente, es sólo que esta canción me recuerda cuando recién comencé a salir a fiestas… ¡que recuerdos!-

-¿Recuerdos de que?– pregunté comenzándome a sentir irritado.

-Aventuras, mon petite-

Gruñí y en un arranque posesivo pegué mis caderas furiosamente con las suyas. François pudo notar algo de mi estado anímico y de mis intenciones porque rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos mirándome fijamente.

Entonces no sólo nuestros cuerpos bailaban, nuestros labios también lo hacían. François sabía a vino, tal como lo imaginé, pero también a tabaco, a revolución, a retórica, a tratados de filosofía. En ese beso estaba la fuerza de nuestra rivalidad eterna y de esta tensión que había tomado matices en estos días.

Pero tal como inició, terminó. François me observó dudoso y lleno de temor antes de pronunciar: -Disculpa, por favor, Arthur... esto no debió suceder-.

Mi resentimiento entonces ascendió a tales niveles que le empujé gritando: -Ni tienes que mencionarlo, esto no fue nada más que un error– Me encaminé hacia la barra tomé la chaqueta, dejé un billete sobre la mesa y me largué sin darle explicaciones.

Me sentía profundamente avergonzado y sobre todo descolocado al recordar la mirada arrepentida y lastimera que me puso al apartar sus labios de los míos. Pude ver que parecía sentirse culpable, y eso era novedoso porque nunca lo había visto sinceramente arrepentido de sus actos. El Arthur Kirkland adolescente, presidente del consejo estudiantil, se estaría regocijando al verlo con ese rostro afligido. Pero el Arthur que era yo en ése momento era otro, era mayor, era menos infantil y menos vengativo. Y estaba enamorado de ese francés de mierda.

Me hubiera gustado jugar a ser frío y poner un acto frente al mundo pero me era insoportable ver a François todos los días, en especial desde que volvió a ser el mismo monigote magnético y coqueto que había sido siempre ¿Cómo podía besar todas ésas bocas libremente después de haberme besado a mi? Es que daba lo mismo para él cualquiera. ¿Yo era igual a todos? Seguro era eso y lo más deprimente es que para mí no era igual.

Así que comencé a imitarle de cierto modo, no ofreciéndome a cualquiera, pero sí aceptando la invitación a Phillipe, porque no tenia nada que perder y porque guardaba la estúpida esperanza de que a François sí le afectaría en algo verme con otro del mismo modo en que a mí me carcomía verlo. De todos modos, y por mi salud mental también comencé a cancelar nuestras citas de estudio porque tenía que demostrarle de alguna manera al muy bastardo que no me importaba lo que hiciera, que estaba bien sin él. Aunque no lo estuviese.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

No entendía cómo es que mis brazos continuaban moviéndose con normalidad luego de llevar una maratón de cinco días escribiendo sin parar en la computadora. Alfred decía que era un exagerado, que no era como para contraer tendinitis en tan poco tiempo, y bueno, me lo decía quien seguro había desarrollado musculatura de tanto darle al joystick durante toda su vida.

Seguí tecleando mientras abría y cerraba libros, buscaba en el océano de fotocopias manchadas de marcadores de colores, separadores y _post-it_. Me rascaba la cabeza desesperado, copiaba citas, las explicaba, contrastaba distintas posturas

"_Aunque algunas posturas tradicionales respecto a la memoria, señalaban que esta era como un espacio mental de almacenaje infalible, estudiosos de las ciencias cognitivas señalan que nuestras memorias son construcciones intencionadas, y que nuestra mente codifica las memorias_ _acorde a los prejuicios y conocimientos previos para que sean coherentes con nuestra forma de pensar. De modo que lo que recordamos nunca es efectivamente lo que sucede, y lo mismo pasa en la literatura, al escribirlo todo se transforma…"_

Ahora que releía lo que acababa de escribir me daba cuenta de que ése era el origen de todos los malos entendidos entre las personas. Que todos percibimos de forma distinta, todos construimos una situación distinta en nuestra cabeza y al hacerlo podemos enfrascarnos en discusiones sin sentido sobre quien tiene la razón, cuando en el fondo no la tiene nadie.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio buscando un respiro, o una idea brillante que se sacudiera con el golpe. Lo único que se escuchaba era sonido de la guitarra electroacústica con la que se entretenía Alfred sentado en su cama. Su cuarto era un reflejo perfecto de su personalidad: Posters de Star Treck, otro de Link corriendo por un campo, un banderín de Stone Temple Pilots, un marca de extensil pintada en la puerta que simulaba la figura de Kurt Cobaín y en su repisa se podían ver, tanto sus textos de cálculo, como sus cómics DC y sus figuritas de colección colocadas con mucho esmero. En el altar, él último eslabón de la repisa: La Master réplica de la espada de Darth Vader. Me sentía en casa frente a todo esto pese a que no compartía muchas de éstas cosas; había aprendido a aceptarlas y hasta les había tomado cariño.

Ya que teníamos tan poco tiempo para vernos, nos habíamos hecho la rutina de estudiar juntos en su habitación o la mía, aunque fuesen cosas distintas y ni habláramos al respecto. El sólo hecho de compartir el metro cuadrado y tomar los descansos de cinco minutos juntos nos era suficiente.

Este exceso de cotidianidad le había dado la confianza de hacer cosas como estas: andar andrajoso como cuando era niño con las camisas de franela, los jeans gastados, el pelo desordenado y las manos callosas de tanto darle a la guitarra que había aprendido a tocar en uno de los talleres extracurriculares de la universidad.

Agradecí internamente que fuera bueno y tuviera una voz aceptable, si no, sería una tortura a la que no me atrevería a poner fin porque me había jurado nunca más ofenderlo ni tirarle una crítica negativa. Nadie sabía como podría tomársela.

_If I had to lose a mile  
>If I had to touch feelings<br>I would lose my soul  
>The way I do<em>

I don't have to think  
>I only have to do it<br>The results are always perfect  
>But that's old news.<p>

Would you like to hear my voice  
>Sprinkled with emotion<br>Invented at your birth?

Me tardé casi siete años en darme cuenta de que esa música que lo hacía mover la cabeza frenéticamente mientras jugaba sentado a mi lado era la misma a la que yo me había acostumbrado a oír durante mi adolescencia. Era el sonido de Seattle, el sonido de la apatía, de la rebeldía inmóvil que lleva a despreciar a dios, a la familia, a las normas, el compromiso. Nosotros ya no éramos tan pesimistas; de alguna manera habíamos aprendido que las cosas podían mejorar, que después de todo si había un futuro, sólo bastaba levantarse un poco y buscárselo.

Levantándome del escritorio decidí que era hora de un descanso. Una porque quedarme encerrado cinco días consecutivos escribiendo hasta que no me daba e cuerpo, era una locura; segunda porque no podía nada más pretender que Alfred se quedara arrastrado por mi apatía en esa habitación un día viernes por la noche.

-Oye- lo llamé desde mi silla volviéndome a él que de pronto rompió a medias su interpretación de "My girl, my girl, don't lie to me, tell me where did you sleep last night…". Me observó a través de su flequillo escandalosamente largo y me puse de pie para, compulsivamente, comenzar a peinarlo, pasando mis dedos por sus hebras rubias como si fueran una peineta y chasqueando la lengua desaprobatoriamente al descubrir que podía hacerle una coleta en el cabello sin problemas debido a lo largo que estaba.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es no, no me arrastrarás a "Super cuts" ni a ninguna otra peluquería– sentenció incluso antes de que yo comentara algo, quitándome las manos de donde las tenía.

-No te iba ofrecer ir a la peluquería a esta hora… ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?- Alfred me observó con esa cara que quería decir "Really?" –Ya, como sea, te iba a decir que fuéramos al bar ese que querías conocer el otro día-.

-¿El antro gay?- preguntó a bocajarro. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

-Sí, sí– contesté nervioso.

-Vamos, que no te de pena, somos gays… eso es lo que hacemos, ir a antros gays a alocarnos al ritmo de Gloria Gaynor– bromeó poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Oh no, tienes que estar bromeando…-

-Vamos, anímate, si no vamos a ser solteros por siempre– y al decir eso no supe a qué se refería ¿Quería ir a ligarse gente a un bar? Sería lógico, que yo sepa no ha salido con nadie en serio y lo mismo yo.

No sé si eran ideas mías, si siempre había sido así, pero me fijé que un viernes en la noche, en el otro de Manhattan lo que más se puede ver es gente de nuestra edad, arreglada, sin bolsos ni libros, como listos para apoderarse de la noche ¿Qué había hecho yo todos estos años aparte de trabajar, estudiar, y comerme la indecisión de decirle a Alfred lo que sentía por él? Nada.

La primer anota mental que tomé fue que las luces de neón de fuera del lugar eran muy coloridas, luego noté los murales de distintas cantantes y bandas de electrónica que habían en las paredes, estaba lleno de hombres, la mayoría con ropa ajustada y muy 'de revista'; sonaba una canción que parecía ser de Britney Spears y…

-Oh, Dios… la bartender es un travesti– comenté apuntándola incrédulo. Alfred miró en la dirección señalada y se soltó a reír.

-Vamos, no me digas que no te lo imaginabas– mi cara de desconcierto debió responderle, entonces me agarró del brazo y comenzó a girarme, dejándome frente a un cubo de madera encima del cual se movía un chico delgaducho con ropa ajustada y una boa de plumas rojas en el cuello -Mira, más allá tenemos el típico caso de un chico afeminado, un día es como nosotros y mañana, será una de ellos– implicó moviendo su cabeza para señalarme a otras travestis. Cuando estaba recién asimilando a la población que formaba parte de mi 'comunidad', comenzó a sonar "Young hearts run free" y parece que les hubieran puesto un propulsor en el cuerpo a todos, porque se aventaron a la pista para moverse frenéticamente y con una soltura que creo que no lograré ni en mil años.

-No creo que esto sea bueno– le indiqué a mi amigo –creo que no pertenecemos a esto, creo que…-

-Deja de reclamar y vamos a la barra– me cortó arrastrándome hacia donde estaba la primera travesti que nos pasó una carta color rosa. Los tragos tenían nombres rarísimos y explicaban los ingredientes bajo de cada uno. No podía imaginarme a qué sabía un cocktail que tuviera salsa de tomates, Worcestershire sauce, vodka, salsa tabasco y otras cosas. Alfred sonrió burlonamente antes de llamar a la bar _woman_ y pedir:

-Quiero un Sex on the beach-

La _tipa_ se sonrió y agregó.

-Los que quieras cariño- guiñándole el ojo cargado de pestañas postizas antes de volverse a mí, y con la misma coquetería preguntar.

-¿Y para ti, corazón?-

-Eh... yo…- tenía mi dedo puesto en el último trago que había estado leyendo y entonces dije sin pensar - Un Bloody Mary-.

-Oh… por supuesto que quieres uno, _Little brit_– y en seguida comenzó a prepararlos. Me volví a Alfred que estaba divertidísimo con la situación farfullando.

-¿Es que no puede simplemente tomar las órdenes y preparar los tragos sin tener que hacer todo eso?– señalé haciendo muecas y gestos exagerados.

-Es parte del juego– explicó bajándole la gravedad al asunto. Cuando nos trajeron los tragos, por los ingredientes que había leído y por cómo se veía esperé algo verdaderamente asqueroso, así que me sorprendió gratamente que no lo fuera. No era un sabor convencional, pero a mí nunca me habían gustado las cosas convencionales así que.

-¡Esto es grandioso!– Exclamó Al contenido sorbeteando la pajilla de su trago color rosa, con frutitas y un paraguas, luego le habló a quien los había preparado diciéndole –Tu "Sex on the beach" es fenomenal-.

-Y espera a probar el de verdad– contestó lanzándole un beso antes de seguir atendiendo a otros clientes. Me pasé la mano por la cara en un gesto de vergüenza, Alfred sonrió con su gesto derretidor de icebergs y luego llevó los ojos en la pista.

-Bueno, es temporada de caza…- declaró recorriendo con la mirada todo lo amplio que podía -¿Qué dices? ¿Ves a alguno que te guste?-

Entendí a lo que se refería y me molesté bastante. Casi pude bajar la mitad de mi trago en tres segundos mientras lo veía barrer la superficie del salón hasta que se detuvo en un punto fijo.

-Mira ése– Y me apuntó a un moreno no muy alto que usaba una boina y bailaba solo.

-Muy bajo– lo descarté de inmediato, sin pensarlo mucho, sólo disparando al primer defecto posible y esperando a que eso desanimara a mi acompañante. La verdad es que me era insoportable la idea de verlo bailar con cualquier otra persona ¿Eso me hacía egoísta?

-Bueno, bueno…veamos– siguió escaneando y señaló otro –Pelirrojo… no está nada mal– Lo observé y la verdad estaba bien, tenía el torso definido y todo, se veía algo tostado y la manera en que movía las caderas bailando era prometedora, me quedé pegado mirándole sin saber qué decir para eliminarlo.

-Oh, no– comenzó el mismo Alfred –sería como follarse a tu hermano ¿te imaginas?-

-Qué asco- le di la razón asintiendo profusamente con la cabeza. Y bueno, si este era un juego yo también podría jugarlo.

-Otro moreno- indiqué a un chico que estaba lejos, alto, delgado, cabello liso y negro con un flequillo –Parece un latino, me agrada– indiqué esperando lo que tenía que decir Alfred quien de pronto tenía el ceño fruncido. En eso se acerca un rubio de ojos pardos, con un rizo bastante divertido a abrazar al moreno, que luego de forcejear un rato, se dejó hacer.

-Qué pena… tiene novio– señaló Alfred, sin sonar muy afligido, la verdad. -¿Te gustan más los morenos?– preguntó de pronto poniendo cara de circunstancias, la primera respuesta que se me vino a la mente fue "No, me gustan rubios, altos, atléticos, de gafas y ojos azules, con sonrisas idiotas, un poco frikis, algo así como tú…"

-Me da igual– respondí dándole otro sorbo a mi trago que no sé quien se lo había tomado, porque yo no recordaba haberlo hecho.

-Bueno ahí hay otro– indicó con un gesto cansado y desinteresado a un castaño vestido de negro, parecía ido y la verdad es que…

-Ese está drogado– le informé a mi acompañante con un gesto de suficiencia- Soy de la facultad de letras así que veo seguido este tipo de cosas, este se ha echado una pastilla encima.

-¿De verdad?– preguntó incrédulo fijándose en la mirada perdida del observado.

-Si no me crees anda e intenta entablar una conversación con él, probablemente no pueda porque tiene demasiadas ganas de bailar y de tener algo de acción-.

Aunque tal vez no debí mencionar eso de que los drogados con éxtasis estaban especialmente dispuestos a tener una noche alocada. Me arrepentí al instante mientras esperaba estático que mi amigo tomara la oportunidad y me dejara tirado en la barra con la versión travesti de Victoria Beckham.

-Si no me hubieras dicho no me doy cuenta– señaló vaciando su vaso con un último tragó; luego estiró la mano hacia mí y propuso.

-Bueno, ya que no hay nadie aceptable al menos bailemos entre nosotros a ver si hacemos que la noche valga la pena– entonces sonreí por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado al lugar y nos fuimos a meter en el océano de colores y cuerpos danzantes.

Una vez buscamos un punto específico donde nadie nos empujaba y donde no estaba tan apestoso a cigarrillo, nos acomodamos para poder movernos. Entonces caí en cuenta de algo: Se sentía bien bailar con Alfred, tal vez si no le hubiera ofendido cuando éramos chicos hubiéramos podido hacerlo varias veces, hasta hubiéramos ido al maldito baile de graduación juntos. Imaginando que me hubiera gustado ir.

A nuestro alrededor las parejas eran algo más atrevidas, se restregaban juntos, se corrían las manos por todos lados, algunos estaban contra la pared atracando y otros en un rincón con las manos perdidas dentro de los pantalones. Me comenzaron a dar verdadera envidia, yo seguro estaba bailando con uno de los más guapos del lugar y no me atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento comprometedor. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que nos besamos en mi cama la noche de nuestra graduación y sin embargo, a mí, Alfred me seguía pareciendo el sueño americano adolescente. Era imposiblemente guapo y no podía creer que aun estuviera solo y sin novio. Se lo dije, seguro empujado por el bloody, Bloody Mary.

-Es porque estoy esperando a una persona– admitió de pronto –llevo años esperándola y sé que algún día Arthur, te vas a dar cuenta que he estado aquí todo el tiempo-.

Y ahí estaba, ésa oportunidad que se daba una vez en un millón. Estaba declarándose, se había lanzado al vacío sin más y me observaba expectante, ahora dependía de mí: o le aceptaba o me jodía para siempre.

Así que me colgué de cuello para besarle como si no hubiera un mañana.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(1) Deberías hacer eso más seguido.

(2) Tú me prometiste el caballo alado, que yo jamás tuve, Tú me prometiste el hilo de Ariadna, pero lo cortaste, Tú me prometiste las notas de Mozart, no platos rotos, Tú me prometiste ser tu reina y yo tenía de cetro una escoba... - Esto es de la canción de In Grid: Tu es foutu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>: Uy no sabes que gusto leerte por estos lados, de verdad. Pensé que lo tuyo era solo el spamano y el gerita. Finalmente entendiste la idea de este fic, mi vida favorita también es la de Francia, por la revolución! Es más interesante así ¿o no? Bueno te contesto lo que me preguntaste si seguiré haciendo Gerita y Spamano: El Gerita no me gusta mucho la verdad, si escribí uno fue porque pensé que era necesario y porque me lo pidieron, pero no creo que vuelva a escribir otro. El Spamano es otro cuento, me encanta. ME ENCANTA ROMANO! te puedo decir que seguiré escribiendo RomanoxEspaña y RomanoX Inglaterra ( me encanta esto! estoy escribiendo uno en inglés de hecho, pero tal vez me anime a escribirlos en español tambièn)

Si te algo puedes estar segura es que a Romano e Inglaterra no los dejaré jamás porque son mis favoritos (corazones! muchos corazones para ellos!) Un abrazo!


	8. Click

**NOTA:** Disculpen por las demoras, es que la tesis... Bueno, algunos han de saber lo que es eso. Lo bueno ¡Queda solo un capítulo! Y está escrito, solo debo editarlo un poco para incluir unas cosas y bueno, sigo sin estar muy satisfecha con el producto, pero si sigo dandole vueltas no lo iba a publicar jamás. A este capi lo titulo mentalmente "el capìtulo porno" porque sí, hay acción en todos los universos (Publicidad... ¡el sexo vende!)

* * *

><p><strong>8 Click<strong>

-Buenos días, princesa… pero qué guapa te ves por la mañana – le saludé al verlo bajar por la escalera. Venía sin camiseta el muy exhibicionista y apenas traía los ojos abiertos. Para Heracles dormir no era una necesidad fisiológica sino una forma de vida, un arte.

-¿Me extrañas por la mañana?

-Más bien por la noche- recalqué en tono bromista. Se rió, me abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Rápido… tenemos unos minutos antes que nos encuentren… _Oh insensato si mis parientes te encuentran te matarán._

Supe a dónde iba el melodrama y contesté con el tono más artificial que pude.

-_Más homicidas son tus ojos, amor mío, que las espadas de veinte parientes tuyos. Mírame con amor y mi cuerpo se hará invulnerable…_

-_Oh… si el manto de la noche no me cubriera, el rubor de virgen subiría a mis mejillas, recordando las palabras que esta noche me has oído…_

-¿Rubor virgen? – Me reí saliéndome del personaje - ¿En serio? Ni tu rubor es virgen…

-Gracias a ti debo agregar – y le hubiera contestado a eso a una desfachatez, pero Sadik había bajado del cuarto que compartía con él casi todas las noches y me estaba acuchillando con la mirada.

-Oh, por favor… por mí no se corten – dijo intentando ser comprensivo y moderno, pero evidentemente molesto. Heracles se apartó de mí con un mohín caprichoso y se acercó a él. Sabe que tenemos tejado de vidrio. Hemos discutido los tres muchas veces básicamente porque Sadik no soporta nuestra cercanía y complicidad pese a que le decimos que no hay nada de malo en ella porque siempre hemos tenido bien marcados los límites y no nos vamos a meter entre nosotros ahora que ellos están juntos.

Eliza por otra parte le encuentra la razón. "A mí tampoco me gustaría que el follamigo de toda la vida de mi novio estuviera todo el día restregándose contra él" Me exasperaba. No es como que estemos todo el día pegados como antes. Y está bien, tal vez teníamos contactos algo inapropiados para simples amigos. Pero un agarrón de culo no es nada, un pico en los labios tampoco… digo considerando que otras partes de nuestra anatomía han estado en nuestros culos y labios.

La gente no entiende como es. No tocar a Heracles es como dejar de tocarme a mí mismo, se siente antinatural; de alguna manera en todos estos años había comenzado a ver el cuerpo de mi amigo como la extensión del mío, lo mismo que sus emociones. Si estaba enfermo podía sentirlo, casi como si la fiebre me aturdiera, si yo me hacía una perforación nueva Heracles se sobaba el lugar en cuestión como si se lo hubieran hecho a él; si algo lo excitaba podía notarlo inmediatamente y me lo traspasaba de un extremo de la habitación a otro, sin siquiera decirme nada. Por eso me jodía tanto que estuviese enamorado, era como si estuviera implantando en mi cerebro emociones con las que yo no quería lidiar.

Aún así, intenté apoyarlo con Sadik, evitando las bromas en doble sentido, al menos delante de él, no podían pedirnos que nos alejáramos completamente el uno del otro solo para que _el intruso _no se sintiera amenazado. Una de las veces que no se quedó a tomar desayuno igualmente nos salimos de control, todo comenzó con esas galletitas que me gustan para tomar el té - a las que mi amigo también les había cogido gusto- . Quedaba la última en el plato y nos miramos en modo desafiante, le empujé y me la metí a la boca, dejando la mitad afuera, solo para presumir mi triunfo. Juro que no tenía otra intención.

Él me miró con ese brillo de antaño y se acercó a hacer lo que solo en ese momento supuse, me acorraló contra la mesa, traté de no reírme para no tirar la galleta.

-Gatito… no te me vas a escapar – me dice en broma, intensifica el agarre de mi cintura y me saca la galleta de la boca. En ese momento volví a ponerme animal, pase la lengua por sus labios y el resto es historia. Nos estábamos besando ferozmente en frente de Rod y Eli que nos observaban estupefactos. Fue cuando ella dejó caer la cuchara ruidosamente en el platillo, que me di cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Mi amigo me observaba con sus ojos oliva abiertos de par en par y sin creer lo que había hecho.

Llevábamos casi dos meses sin tener un contacto de estos y le habíamos jurado a todos que no importaba. Me sentí como un imbécil sin fuerza de voluntad ¿Sería posible que no fuera capaz de controlarme y mantener nuestra amistad en un terreno solo… _amistoso_?

-Yo… - comenzó a balbucear aún medio impresionado por cómo había respondido – Yo quiero a Sadik.

-Lo sé… no me molesta – contesté rápidamente. Tuve miedo que se hiciera las ideas equivocadas.

-Sé que sabes… - me dijo, porque sabíamos, porque éramos… no sabía que éramos.

-Me voy a… la librería – anunció y salió por la puerta.

-Esta locura no va a parar hasta que tú te encuentres un novio de una maldita vez – me reprendió Eliza y siguió con su comida. Me fui a mi cuarto a tratar de escribir algo. El festival internacional de rock indie se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Lo habíamos organizado en conjunto con otras bandas londinenses y habíamos invitado a otros músicos que se estaban haciendo conocidos desde América y Australia. Imaginando que en América se puede hacer música que valga la pena.

Me rasqué cabeza como queriendo sacudir una idea genial. Quería impresionar con un tema nuevo y además quería sacar esto de mi sistema. No soy de los que lloriquea sobre la leche derramada. Sigo manteniendo que haber compartido mi intimidad con Heracles es mejor que haberlo hecho con un extraño, pero pretender que eso no iba a manchar nuestra amistad era iluso… pretender que seguíamos siendo hermanos, por mucha confianza que nos haya dado nuestra complicidad sexual. La complicidad entre un par de amigos no debería cruzar ciertos límites… _Should I give you a puff for you to breath/should I give you an yard for you to walk/ and meet the world that you missed behind my door_

La lírica de la canción fluía mientras cantaba en voz alta, presioné el grabador que me había comprado Roderich para estas ocasiones y la canción se me escapaba por los labios mientras recordaba todas las veces en que inconscientemente acaparé a Heracles para mí. En parte es mi culpa que nunca haya encontrado un mejor reemplazo para olvidar su amor adolescente, no le di tiempo ni espacio fuera de mi habitación y de mis actividades; lo había arrastrado incluso a cumplir mis sueños sin pensar en que puede que él tuviera otros… ¿Habría estudiado filosofía en la Universidad de no ser por mí? ¿Habría tenido mejores notas si no lo hubiera arrastrado a mis fiestas?

-_Should I let you dance your own song /and sing along your lyrics /instead of chain you to my melody, oh brother…- _Nuestro público no estaba acostumbrado a oírme en el frente, así que fue una sorpresa para todos cuando comencé con mi lamento. El parque estaba a tope y había sido un día lleno de música, con esa canción terminábamos los casi cincuenta minutos de presentación y me di cuenta que me estaba poniendo más emotivo de lo recomendable.

El puente instrumental que comenzó Eliza con el bajo me salvó de una vergonzosa llantería pública, me uní a ella con la guitarra y en treinta segundos – en los que tomé aire y fortaleza – volví a agarrar el micrófono.

- _So fly brother, fly… the sky is yours to get _– salió finalmente de mi voz cansada. La gente aplaudió y hasta podría jurar que supe que había conmocionado. Nos comenzamos a despedir, Heracles ya se había salido de su puesto y me abrazó por detrás besando mi mejilla. Había entendido mi mensaje y mi intención de pedirle perdón.

-No volaré muy lejos – me prometió antes de tomar una distancia prudente a los ojos de su pareja que nos observaba de abajo.

Luego de nosotros anunciaron a una de las bandas americanas, de Seattle, seguro era una cosa PostGrunge de esas que me ponen de los nervios. El problema con las bandas de ese estilo es que todos quieren repetir algo que nació y murió en los noventa. Sin intención de despreciar a Cobain, grandioso lo que hizo, pero esa grandeza tiene sentido en su contexto y circunstancias. Robar eso desde el siglo veintiuno es un insulto.

Me quedé sentado en uno de los amplificadores que estaban desenchufados detrás de escenario y desde allí vi salir a tres niñatos. Uno de melena rubia, gafas y ojos violeta con cara de no matar una mosca se fue al sintetizador, otro de melena castaña en el bajo y en la guitarra un tipo rubio, también con anteojos, ojos azules y la sonrisa más idiota "Será una suerte si esto suena como 'Green Day'" pensé con asco.

Al sonar los primeros acordes me sorprendí. Era de todo menos lo que me hubiera imaginado, me recordó el sonido de la banda NIN. Era como un blues electrónico y el guitarrista pese a no tener una voz prodigiosa era adecuada para el estilo.

-Hey, 'Lord Byron' – me llamó Eliza - ¡Arthur! – me volví hacia ella interrogante.

-Vamos a ir a tomar las cervezas donde siempre.

-Vayan ustedes por mientras, yo quiero ver esto un rato, si me atraso los ubico, los llamo a tu móvil o…

-Dale – afirmó sin preguntar mientras miraba al escenario donde el grupo norteamericano hacía saltar a la masa presente.

-"_My life_ _will be known! My soul is eternity. My heart is a trail. Follow it Hansel and Gretel. I want to eat you whole_…"- y finalizó en medio de un estruendoso aplauso. Parece que eran conocidos y yo en mi perra vida los había oído.

Se despidieron y salieron por el mismo costado en que yo me había quedado mirando, sin darme cuenta de que habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos de presentación y ni siquiera los sentí pasar. El vocalista me guiñó el ojo mientras venía hacia mí.

-Tú eres el que canto antes que nosotros – Afirmó como saludo. Normalmente lo hubiera mandado a volar con una grosería solo por el tono arrogante que uso para hablarme y por ser americano, pero su música no era mala… no podía ser un completo imbécil.

-De hecho sí.

-¡Hombre!, esa última canción fue brutal, casi me pongo a llorar y todo.

Me reí, más que por el comentario, por la inconsecuencia entre sus palabras y el tono ligero en que lo había dicho.

-Bueno la idea era hacer llorar de hecho – bromeé, parece que se lo creyó porque hizo un gesto dramático y exclamó.

-Estoy seguro que lo lograste, de hecho Mattie acá lagrimeó un poco.

-¡Hey! – se quejó el otro rubio, que tocaba el sintetizador, tenía una voz tan débil que no sé como lo escuché en medio del estruendo de la banda siguiente.

-Oye, teníamos pensado irnos de copas con mis amigos ¿quieres…?

-De hecho, Al, estamos cansados – interrumpió el castaño - yo me voy al hotel, mañana quiero pasear por Londres.

-Aw… vamos, Toris, pareces anciana…

-Yo también me voy- dijo señalando el tal Mattie.

-Bueno, yo iba a ir a tomar cerveza ahora – irrumpí – siempre puedes venir conmigo – ¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de invitar al yankee, se puso tan contento que casi nos deslumbra con sus dientes blancos.

Al final no quise llamar a Eliza, quería hablar con él a solas. Hasta entonces me seguía convenciendo a mi mismo que era por interés en su música – que sí era buena – y efectivamente hablamos bastante de eso al principio. Se llamaba Alfred Jones, casi un año menor que yo, nacido y criado en Seattle, se consideraba a sí mismo un nerd y un outsider. Las letras las escribían los tres en conjunto, los arreglos digitales los hacía con Mattie, su mellizo. Al escuchar eso me imaginé haciendo una banda con Pete o Scott y me pareció absurdo, compartimos la sangre pero hay un mundo que nos separa. A mi respecto yo tenía un solo hermano, uno de ascendencia griega que dormía casi doce horas diarias y que era amante de los gatos.

- Me sigue causando curiosidad la canción del final… "Soul brother" creo que era – asentí - ¿Se la dedicabas a tu ex o algo?

-No, mi amigo – negué rápidamente – Nada de ex, es el baterista, hemos vivido cosas juntos… quería decirle lo que nunca le he dicho de alguna manera.

-Vale… te entiendo, a mi me pasa igual, la gente dice que cuando hablo no soy inteligente y la verdad es que no digo ni la mitad de lo que pienso, solo sale…

-Mediante la música…

El tema se estaba poniendo serio, así que comenzamos a hablar de nuestras influencias me dijo que nunca había escuchado nada de _britpop_ pero "les voy a poner más atención desde ahora" con un guiño de ojo que se fue directo a mis nervios. Efectivamente sus influencias eran Blues, música electrónica, la vieja escuela del grunge y, como pensé, NIN.

-Vamos dime algo freak que te guste, algo que no suponga nadie – pregunté ya con más alcohol en el cuerpo, me sentía bastante bromista y extrovertido para ese entonces.

-Recoil – confesó

-¿De verdad? Eso es inglés, no es muy conocido, parece música extraterrestre…

-Lo sé… es precisamente eso lo que es genial ¿Crees que los extraterrestres hagan música? Yo creo que Elvis fue un alien… los Beatles seguro también lo fueron.

-¿Sabes quién es alien? Iamamiwhoami…

-Ni siquiera sé como dijiste eso – respondió desconcertado.

Solté una risotada con ganas. Hacía siglos que no me divertía tanto con algo tan simple. Hacía siglos que no me reía con alguien que no fuera Heracles, con quien normalmente siempre había un humor más de "chiste interno".

En ese momento algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Fue como si de pronto viera todas las imágenes de mi pasado y todas las decisiones que tomé y todo tuviera sentido. Si aquel día del año 1999 yo no hubiera respondido al saludo de Sadik entonces nunca me hubiera vuelto punk. A lo mejor hubiese caminado a la biblioteca y hubiera conocido a un serio chico sueco que se hubiera transformado en mi mejor amigo. Con su influencia habría seguido siendo un chico seriecillo y ajustado a las normas. Tal vez hubiera estudiado para ser un contador igual que mi padre. Me hubiera casado con una linda chica para obedecer el estandar heteronormativo. Fin de la historia.

En cambio estreché la mano de Sadik y con eso sellé mi inclusión a esta contracultura, al alcohol, al tabaco, a la marihuana. A las tocatas ruidosas, a los besos despechados de Heracles, a nuestra primera vez después del concierto de Radiohead. Con ese apretón de manos pacté mi futura amistad con Elizabeta, mi liderazgo en una banda. La posibilidad de contar mis historias mediante la voz de contralto de mi amiga, la participación en un festival internacional de rock. Estar tomándome una cerveza con un norteamericano que tocaba la guitarra como el mismísimo Hendrix, que sonreía por todo y que me confesó ser fan de Recoil.

-Oye… tanto hablar de bandas raras me dieron ganas de bailar – me confesó dejando la cerveza a un lado - ¿Conoces un lugar donde pongan eso que no puedo pronunciar?

-¿Iamamiwhoami? – nos volvimos a reír como tontos. Nunca llegamos a una discoteca, nunca llegamos a su hotel tampoco. La noche nos pilló crepitando en medio de mis sábanas. Las manos de Alfred se confundieron con mis huesos ; mi voz – moribunda en el escenario - renació formando los sonidos que el componía al halar mis cuerdas. Parecía que nuestras caderas al chocar hacían un golpe de percusión ensordecedor… ¿Qué importaba la rima o la pulcritud en un momento así? El tañido de sus gemidos me enloquecía y de alguna manera fue distinto a recoger un desconocido en la calle.

Fue como estar con Heracles, pero incomparable. Era estar con alguien que era relevante por las cosas en común que compartimos en unas horas, pero sin sentir la culpa de estar arruinando algo sino todo lo contrario. Me estaba volviendo cursi… con un americano… que se iría en menos de una semana. Igualmente dormí abrazado a él y al despertar lo sorprendí haciendo círculos en mi cabello con sus dedos.

-¿Puedo llevarte de souvenir? – dijo en vez de decir "Buenos días", me causó gracia su incapacidad de dar saludos convencionales.

-¿Puedo tomarte de rehén?- La respuesta a ambas propuestas era "No", pero decirlo hubiera sido matar la atmósfera. Lo volví a besar y puede que no se nos estuviera permitido alargar más de lo necesario esta locura. Pero si disponíamos de cinco días entonces por ese tiempo sería mi amante clandestino y lo tomaría prisionero entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. Y eso fue lo que hice.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Phillipe acariciaba el dorso de mi mano por debajo de la mesa dándome escalofríos. Era de alguna manera atemorizante y encantador esto de andar a escondidas. Yo aún estaba intentando acostumbrarme al hecho de que me gustaban los hombres. Había vivido en negación por tantos años que la idea de ser asexual ya había tomado forma en mi cabeza, después de todo cuando mamá preguntaba por qué no tenía novia papá decía orgullosamente que era porque "Arthur es un jovencito preocupado por su futuro... ya tendrá tiempo para esas tonterías" y bueno ¿Qué más se podía esperar del hijo modelo del empresario que simpatizaba con los sectores conservadores y que veía las relaciones humanas como "tonterías"? Pues nada.

La caricia de Phillipe me hacía cerrar los ojos y cuando nos besábamos escondidos en su departamento, en el baño de un restaurante o en un rincón abandonado de la facultad, sentía que estaba probando el pecado, pero no con la misma intensidad que lo había experimentado al besar a François. Esa emoción había sido vertiginosa, como quien intenta lanzarse de un avión casi seguro de que el paracaídas no va a abrir, casi esperando azotarse contra el pavimento y comprobar si se puede salir vivo de ello.

Mis días estaban acompañados por Phillipe, mis citas, mis realidades, pero mis pensamientos y mis noches solitarias seguían dedicadas a François ¿Cuán patético era eso? Incluso me daba por imaginar que su tono duro al hablarme, y su insistencia en que Phillipe era un cerdo capitalista, eran su manera de demostrar lo mucho que le afectaba verme con otra persona.

-Te recuerdo que mi amigo Lovino también es de la facultad de economía ¿y es por eso también un cerdo capitalista?

-Vargas es distinto, es una oveja con piel de lobo– soltó.

-Eso te lo dijo Antonio seguro... ¿Y yo? ¿No se supone que soy de derecho? Tu gente dice que los de mi carrera oprimen al pueblo mediante la ley.

-Porque así es, pero tú no eres como ellos.

-No puedes afirmar eso solo porque asistí a una marcha cívica por curiosidad.

-Nadie sale a manifestarse contra el gobierno por simple curiosidad y en el fondo si lo piensas bien toda la represión que te has auto impuesto te está a llevando a buscar con desespero una liberación.

Le robé otro cigarrillo y entonces mi movil se agitó avisando la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Era Phillip anunciando que no había podido deshacerse de un compromiso familiar y que no iba a venir a verme en la noche. Seguro demostré externamente mi frustración, porque François esbozó una media sonrisa y comenzó.

-A este paso nunca se convertirán en novios reales.

-Nadie quiere un novio real, _frog,_ esas cursilerías son para las ranas borrachas como tú, además no es como que podamos andar de la mano por la calle o algo así porque somos dos hombres.

-¿Y qué tiene? No me digas que aparte de capitalista es reprimido – me silencié sin saber cómo decirle que sí, sin sonar como que le estoy dando la razón. Lo adivinó porque soltó una risita burlona y comenzó.

-Arthur... eso es lamentable ¿sabes? Si no puedes ser libre con él ahora que están saliendo realmente creo que deberías cuestionarte si conviene o no seguir viéndolo.

-Yo tampoco estoy listo para que la gente sepa lo que hago y comience a llamarme homosexual- reconocí bastante avergonzado de ser tan cobarde.

-Las etiquetas son lo más dañino en este asunto – expuso – realmente tengo la esperanza de que algún día palabras como "homosexual" "bisexual" y "heterosexual" se extingan y solo se hable de gente que ama a otra gente.

-Eres demasiado idealista, Bonnefoy – le reprendí – vas a sufrir mucho por eso.

Si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya. Nos habíamos distanciado bastante de hecho por el asunto de Phillipe y la cantidad de tiempo que estaba ocupando en el movimiento social. Aún así yo vivía pendiente de las noticias, de los avances y respuestas del gobierno; no me extrañó nada recibir la llamada de una de sus compañeras avisàndome que lo habían tomado detenido. No me quedó de otra que ir a buscarlo mientras preparaba todas las posibles maneras de sermonearlo, lo que resultaba infructuoso porque no importaba que le dijera lo adolescente que era su actitud; él siempre me decía que iba a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Pasaron apenas cuatro días de eso cuando llegué a la facultad a tomar mis clases y vi que esta estaba cerrada por dentro. Afuera mis compañeros discutían con los que estaban vigilando la entrada.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunté a uno de los estudiantes de mi curso.

-Los del partido socialista se tomaron el edificio.

Observé hacia dentro para buscar la figura de François pero no vi a nadie conocido aparte de a Cecile, la misma que me había llamado por teléfono para avisarme que lo habían apresado. Quise acercarme a preguntar pero me informaron que había asamblea para discutir el problema de la ocupación así que me fui con los de derecho hacia el edificio de ciencias económicas. Los ánimos estaban caldeados y el presidente del centro de alumnos de mi carrea no paraba de insultar a los de humanidades y ciencias politicas por 'interrumpir nuestros procesos de formación profesional'. Entonces me sentí ajeno y mi mente siguió rutas hasta entonces desconocidas...

_¿Cómo es posible que lo único que les importara era perder días de clase? ¿Es que no saben el drama que se estaba viviendo afuera de sus murallas?... Lo único que les importa son sus calificaciones y el dinero que harán cuando se gradúen, lo de hacer justicia les importa una mierda._

- Kirkland es amigo del comunista que se tomo el edificio – entonces señaló uno de mis compañeros provocando que me hirviera a sangre. No fue el afán de defenderlo sino la impresión de que hablaban sin tener idea.

-Bonnefoy no es comunista - Le respondí - es un estudiante igual que nosotros que tiene la suficiente consciencia social para preocuparse por causas justas mientras que ustedes que estudian leyes lo único que harán es llenarse los bolsillos defendiendo corruptos y ladrones – No supe de donde salio todo eso, pero me fui de la sala dejando una cortina de rumores tras mis pasos. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminé hacia el edificio de la ocupación y llamé la atención del chico que vigilaba.

-Vengo a ver François Bonnefoy – era una demanda, el tipo la entendió como tal y mandó a alguien. Cinco minutos después lo vi venir con su característica camisa de lino suelta, el pelo en su descuidada coleta y los jeans gastados.

-¿Vienes a unirte a nosotros? - Preguntó al verme.

-Lo hago solo porque necesitarán alguien que les defienda el culo cuando los lleven a todos a sumario interno – contesté con un tono grosero. Hizo un ademán a su 'lacayo' y me abrieron el portón. Comenzó a explicarme el funcionamiento de su "comunidad".

-Nos hemos designado distintas labores para trabajar, imagino que conoces las razones de nuestra ocupación.

-Leí el comunicado del boletín del viernes, es en defensa de los jefes sindicales apresados en la última marcha si no me equivoco.

-Exacto – confirmó – es una muestra de nuestro rechazo a las medidas que ha tomado el gobierno, nuestros compañeros del _Polytechnique_ también hicieron una jornada de paros y creo que en el sur se está armando un movimiento, de todos modos no planeamos que se vuelva una situación a largo plazo, bueno... el grupo del comedor está encargado de recolectar comida para cocinar el fondo común, en las aulas del quinto piso hicimos un dormitorio, tengo un colchón inflable para estos casos, no me gusta dormir en el suelo.

-Delicado – le molesté divirtiéndome con la mueca ofendida en su rostro mientras seguíamos andando por el edificio.

-Tú si quieres puedes ayudar con el boletín, estamos redactando un comunicado al rector para solicitarle una semana de paro a favor del movimiento.

-No creo que les permitan tanto tiempo – François parecía pensar lo mismo porque se encogió de hombros y señaló.

-No tenemos nada que perder.

Al final pasamos dos noches alojados allí, se me hizo demasiado breve al estar concentrado en las diversas labores: estar al pendiente de las noticias, redactar el comunicado, buscar formas diplomáticas de responder a las amenazas del decano. François se veía especialmente afligido por estas ya que más que culpar al grupo se le señalaba a él y a Cecile como responsables y autores intelectuales de "Actos terroristas contra nuestra institución".

-Parece que después de todo tenías razón y esto si acarreará consecuencias... me llevarán a sumario interno, puede que me expulsen, a ver si otra universidad Pública me recibe con estos antecedentes.

-Basta, no te van a echar, para eso estoy estudiando leyes – le aseguré con el tono más pagado de mi mismo que pude - si te llevan a sumario yo te voy a defender, se supone que lo mío es manipular la normativa para lograr mis objetivos.

Sonrió con malicia y comentó - Eres todo un rebelde ahora, bienvenido al lado izquierdo de la luna – Me causó gracia, en especial porque más que nada, sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, por primera vez.

-Conste que lo hago porque quiero llevarle la contraria a mi padre y al rector, no porque te quiera salvar el culo o algo así.

Tenía que mantener mi dignidad de alguna manera, aunque tuviera unas ganas terribles de seguirlo a una guerrilla si fuera necesario; aunque esas dos noches dormimos apretujados en el mismo colchón me estuviera desintegrando la cordura. Toda la situación, de estar en el movimiento de forma activa, manteniendo una relación civil con mi antiguo enemigo me parecía surrealista, inapropiada y emocionante.

Cuando nos vinieron a desalojar había un grupo de policías afuera del edificio, nos habían enviado constantes advertencias pero hasta entonces no las veíamos como algo real. En una última reunión todos acordaron salir pacíficamente del edificio y tomados de las manos para demostrar que no eramos violentistas y que el movimiento no estaba disuelto.

Nada más llegar a casa papá me empapeló en gritos hasta dejarme sordo, lo más suave que me dijo fue que era un bruto irresponsable, además de obligarme a alejarme de todo eso. No quiso escuchar mis razones, así que me sentí pequeño y burlado. Mamà en cambio esperó a que se fuera se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-No te voy a juzgar Arthur, eres grande, inteligente, sabes lo que haces, lo único que te voy a pedir es que tengas cuidado y que cuando estés listo traigas a ese chico François para poder conocerlo, en las noticias parece un joven muy interesante – su tono soñador me ofuscó. Las mujeres algo tenían con el prototipo de héroe rebelde, como si fuera una especie de novela romántica del siglo XIX.

-Por favor mamá... es una rana rebelde y repelente.

Scott por su parte, al saberlo, se partió de la risa unos segundos y luego me abrazó diciéndome: Por fin te han quitado la escoba frígida del culo.

También debí rendir cuentas y explicaciones a Lovino y Selene que se habían enterado de mi pequeña participación en la ocupación de la facultad ¿Es que era digno de tanto escándalo? Les expliqué de la mejor manera que estaba de acuerdo con las demandas del ajuste salarial y la mejora de condiciones laborales, que eso no significaba que estaba militando ni que me estaba volviendo íntimo con François.

-¿En serio que no? Porque últimamente te la pasas pegadito a èl – me molestó Lovino con un tonito desagradable.

-Lo mismo que tu con Fernández - Quise desviar la atención y entonces él puso un gesto desafiante y me lanzó la bomba:

– Eso es porque estamos saliendo, dime... Cuál es tu excusa.

Me volví a Selene buscando una explicación.

-Te habría dicho, pero estabas muy ocupado llevando la vida del joven combatiente así que preferí dejarlo así.

-Así que eres gay – busqué una estúpida confirmación.

-Sí – afirmó con un nudo en la voz - ¿Y tú? ¿Lo vas a admitir de una vez? - Ambos se concentraron en mí y entonces, con un patético temblor en la voz.

-Sí, creo que también lo soy – Selene entonces fue más insistente aún y resolvió.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu excusa para seguir negando que te gusta Bonnefoy?

No tenía qué responderles. Desde que había aceptado salir con Phillipe que no tenía sentido seguir negando mi sexualidad. Por otra parte a este tipo no me unía nada, porque aparte de la atracción física no había otra cosa y algo me decía que la idea de verme en medio de un movimiento popular no le gustaría y eso iba a aumentar más la distancia entre nosotros. Otro aspecto es que François tenia razón: Phillip era un reprimido y si me quedaba con él, que creía que es necesario ser recatado en una relación homosexual, me iba a tener que quedar en el closet para siempre. Yo también tenia miedo, pero últimamente estaba adoptando la odiosa costumbre de querer ir contra el sistema. No respondí la pregunta esa vez, pero la respuesta era tácita, luego de la reunión con mis amigos, y con una copa de ron en el cuerpo me dirigí al departamento de François.

Como siempre entré groseramente sin saludarle.

-Espero que no tengas a alguien metido en tu cuarto – le recriminé sin tener realmente derecho a hacerlo.

-No soy tan prostituto como crees, Arthur, te lo puedo asegurar

-No es esa la impresión que das cuando coqueteas con todo mundo en la facultad.

François nuevamente parece tremendamente ofendido. Pone su rostro de melodrama y comienza:

-Claro no confías en mi como pareja pero sí en un tonto reprimido y capitalista que encima es un intruso en tu vida.

-Tampoco es como si le hubiera dejado entrar en mi vida no exageres... y de todos modos eres tú quien andaba de promiscuo, por eso sabía que no se puede confiar en tí en ese aspecto.

-No tienes idea – Comenzó a agitarse yendo de un lado a otro - Si tú me hubieras dado la oportunidad, estaríamos juntos y no con otra gente que no importa – entonces fue mi turno de sorprenderme ¿Esto quería decir que... era muto?

-¡Cómo me dices eso cuando tu me rechazaste ese día! - Mi grito había sonado más histérico de lo que tenía planeado. De pronto nos estábamos mirando de un modo bastante ambiguo. François tenía una de sas extrañas expresiones culposas que últimamente se estaban volviendo tan frecuentes y que comenzaban a exasperarme.

-Entonces – me acerqué agarràndole del brazo – Te daré tu maldita oportunidad , pero si la jodes o me traicionas te voy a castrar, aunque tenga que inventar una ley nueva para castigar a ranas traidoras.

Me imagino que ha aceptado mis condiciones porque pegó su nariz a la mía y me miró directamente a los ojos, bajando mi abrigo por sobre mis hombros. Me era terriblemente vergonzosa esta intimidad, tuve que cerrar mis párpados para reunir valor, no había bebido lo suficiente como para hacerlo fácil. No esperaba tampoco que lo fuera, lo que más me gustaba de él era precisamente su guerrilla, el hecho de no poder asirle a mi antojo.

-¿Dónde está tu cuarto? - pregunté con más vergüenza de la que en realidad estaba demostrando. François me indicó con la mano una puerta a la izquierda y lo agarré del brazo para llevarlo dentro. Me quité los zapatos mientras el cerraba la puerta y corría las cortinas, se sacó la goma que amarraba su cola de caballo y entonces la cascada rubia ondulada bajó por sus hombros hipnotizándome. Increíble como cambia la perspectiva. Cuando íbamos en el colegio y lo veía con la melena – que entonces le llegaba a la quijada a penas – me parecía la pinta de un vagabundo y ahora lo único que quería era enterrar mis rostro en ese pelo, oler sus hebras, besarlas, dejarlo inconsciente para que no supiera ni se vanagloriara de lo mucho que me gustaba.

Esa noche fue cuando lo conocí realmente y terminé de enamorarme. Más allá de su rebeldía y de su voz de guerra había una piel blanca cubierta de pelusa rubia; su delgadez, su sutil musculatura, su elegancia al restregarse contra mí buscando su propio placer, su delirio acompañado de sus gemidos. Besó mi nariz, mis mejillas, mi cuello; besó mi frente y mi pecho con especial cuidado mientras yo decidía en que idioma decirle que su sutileza me estaba matando.

-Hurry up and open your legs – ordené frustrado empujándolo sobre el colchón; tenía una curiosidad tremenda ¿Qué se sentiría hacer una ocupación en el interior de François? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si yo, lentamente, introducía mis dedos en él dominándole? ¿Le va a gustar ser dominado? La respuesta me llegó con un susurro en el oído, pidiéndolo, algo frustrado por mi indesición. Yo no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo y no sé si fue una suerte que él se diera cuenta y me dijera que hacer, ayudándome cuidadosamente ponerme un preservativo.

Ser virgen a los veinte años era una vergüenza pero el bastardo era tan bello, que me quitaba el aliento ¿Siempre fue igual? ¿Siempre tuvo sus ojos tan azules y su voz tan melòdica o era yo quien recièn me estaba dando cuenta? Cómo me hubiera gustado hacer esto que estaba haciendo ahora ese día de la marcha, cuando me pareció soberbio e inalcanzable. Qué perdida de tiempo haberlo odiado tantos años en la escuela. Si hubiera sabido que su piel tenìa ese sabor a mar lo habría tomado por la fuerza. Pero en ese entonces mi negación era mi enemiga y mi ceguera voluntaria la piedra que me lapidaba.

-Oh... please – rogó cuando lo golpeé con fuerza. Me sostuve sobre el colchón mientras el ladeaba la cabeza perdido en algún lugar de su realidad. Agarré su exitación con una mano, apenas pasando un dedo por la longitud mientras se retorcìa de impaciencia. Marqué un ritmo violento mientras mis oídos recibían a su voz luego de que rebotase por las paredes, de mi garganta se desmadejaban unos gruñidos descontrolados; me sentí como otra persona, después de todo no era solo yo dominándole, él también era mi dueño en ese momento y al alcanzar la pequeña muerte para encontrarle dedicàndome una sonrisa, me dije que así tenían que ser las cosas, aunque me tuviera que volver un abogado corrupto y traicionero para persuadirle. Me eché a su lado izquierdo y èl se volvió a mi gustoso como un que dejar salir algún comentario rudo para reivindicarme.

-Te advierto de que si seguiremos haciendo ésto tienes prohibido hacerlo con otra gente, porque me niego a que te revuelques con todo el mundo por deporte y luego me andes pegando tus bichos.

Entonces el muy imbécil de François tiene un brillo muy desafradable en los ojos, su sonrisa ególatra se extiende de una forma que me dan ganas de borrársela de un puñetazo.

-Claro que sí, mon amour, no esperaba que fuera porque no soportas la idea de verme con otra persona, no soy tan cursi.

El calor se me agolpa a la cara, miro a cualquier lado para no enfrentar sus malditos ojos azules y entonces me abraza y comienza con su susurro molesto "You are my little rebel" lo odié por eso, con una fuerza y adicción brutal, casi con la misma que me hace desearlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Un sábado cualquiera, tres meses después de aquella noche en la disco gay, en que me tocó bailar apretujado entre una horda de afeminados y travestis, fue la primera vez que el amanecer me descubrió en la cama de Alfred.

Ahora el asunto era más cotidiano, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había despertado en ese colchón que ya comenzaba a formar hueco amoldado a mi forma; ni siquiera necesitaba excusas para irme a meter a su cuarto: subía golpeaba y si no estaba abría con mi copia de la llave y preparaba algo que nunca tenía buena pinta, pero que devorábamos de todas formas. Si no, ordenaba su habitación, echaba la ropa sucia a la máquina, revisaba las faltas de ortografía en sus informes de laboratorio, etc.

Entonces él me diría:

-Son solo unas comas y errores de deletreo… nada importante.

-Claro, y los neutrinos son solo partículas subatómicas sin carga alguna – contesté sin saber si lo que estaba diciendo hacía sentido alguno, pro igualmente logré indignarlo.

-No puedes en serio estar comparando la importancia de una partícula sin la cual nuestro universo como lo conocemos no existiría con una simple regla ortográfica.

-Y yo te recuerdo que si no usamos el lenguaje correctamente no seríamos capaces de comunicarnos o de producir conocimiento, ni siquiera sabríamos que existen los jodidos neutrinos – le espeté. Odiaba cuando mi área de estudio era subestimada hasta caer en lo burdo.

Nos miramos en forma desafiante sin poder llegar a ningún acuerdo; como muchas veces en que nuestros puntos de vistas divergentes nos llevaban a los gritos, a los portazos y luego a besos rabiosos. Esa era por mucho mi parte favorita. Alfred sin embargo, no me dio el gusto de iniciar una pelea y como pocas veces bajó las manos, y resopló.

- ¿Ya ves? discutir contigo no me llevará a nada productivo – declaró y se sentó frente a su laptop dejándome con las ganas de guerra. No insistí solo porque ambos estábamos elaborando nuestras tesis de grado.

Ese día viernes entré como siempre a su cuarto encontrándolo silencioso. Su guitarra acústica estaba sobre la cama como casi siempre, daba la impresión de que dormía abrazado a ella y que todas las noches le hacía el amor a fuerza de un buen Blues. Pasé la manos por las cuerdas y de pronto me sentí envidioso, por no poder producir los sonidos armónicos que a él le salían. Era casi como un hechizo, pensé que no sería mala idea pedirle que me enseñase, incluso sería una excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Luego de doblar la ropa tirada, me eché sobre la cama y con la guitarra en mi regazo intenté sacar los acordes iniciales de "The man who sold the world", horrorizándome con la realización de lo difícil que era en comparación a lo que parecía cuando Alfred la tenía en las manos. Fui sorprendido infraganti por él, que entró a su cuarto con una bolsa de algo que parecía ser comida china. Como siempre trajo dos porciones, a estas alturas del partido ni siquiera teníamos la sutileza de preguntarnos algo como "¿Vas a venir a cenar conmigo?"

-Vaya… esto es nuevo – comentó al verme con su "Polly", como la había llamado, en los brazos.

-Quería aprender pero este chisme es imposible – confesé dejando el instrumento de lado.

-No le hables a si a mi nena – me reprendió acercándose a mí para agarrar la guitarra con cuidado para luego, como sacándome en cara su habilidad, entonar los acordes iniciales de "_Sweet dreams_" pero en la versión de Marilyn Manson.

-Muy impresionante - comenté con sorna mientras me acostaba nuevamente en el colchón - ¿Me enseñas?

-Claro – accedió sin más invitándome a sentarme al lado de él. Me incorporé y me indicó como agarrarla antes de comenzar con la clase.

-Primero debes aprender los acordes básicos, esta es Do… lleva el anular a la tercera cuerda, No – me corrigió corriendo mis dedos para ponerlos en posición – en el segundo espacio, mientras más vayas bajando por el mástil más agudo es el sonido, para eso están las rayas indicando.

-Bueno, bueno… - respondí de mala gana, desacostumbrado a que él tuviera algo que enseñarme, cuando normalmente era al revés; siempre yo diciéndole cómo escribir las introducciones y conclusiones de sus papers, que de no ser por mí, serían telegramas.

Se sentó tras de mí en la cama dejándome entre sus piernas de modo que podía irme dirigiendo los movimientos, hicimos unas cuantas escalas por casi una hora, él iba tarareando en mi oído como debía sonar la dichosa nota y a veces mis dedos, poco acostumbrados, las destrozaban, pero igualmente lo seguí intentando hasta conseguí hacer dos escalas completas limpias. Para entonces Alfred ya estaba comenzando a poner distracciones en el camino, besos en el cuello, sus manos en mi estómago pasándose por debajo de mi camiseta.

-Nunca pensé que podrías ponerte más sexy de lo que ya eres… pero ahí estás, tocando mi guitarra- solté una risa algo creída y luego volví mi cara hacia él para agarrar sus labios. Seguí masajeando las cuerdas distraídamente y por alguna razón, sentir el roce húmedo de la boca de Alfred mientras bajo mis dedos palpaba la textura rugosa de las cuerdas, produciendo sonidos sueltos, me estaba excitando más de lo debido.

-Todo bien con _Polly_, pero no me gusta la idea de un trío- murmuré dejando el instrumento de lado para luego voltearme y quedar frente a él; lo hice descender sobre la cama con parsimonia pero algo de impaciencia, la que se dejaba ver en mi palpar incesante por sobre su entrepierna. Siempre tuve un problema con él; por una parte quería tomarme el mayor tiempo posible para degustarlo y compensarme por todos los años que tuve que aguantarme, por otra parte el ansia que sentía por su superficie esbelta y dorada eran superiores a mis fuerzas.

Lo empujé bocarriba, le abrí la hebilla del cinturón y lo despojé del pantalón sin gloria. El mismo continuó con la polera y en menos de diez segundos lo tenía en carne viva y a mi merced. Entonces algo en mi mirada lo intimidaba, seguro en mi rostro había un dejo de fiera salvaje mientras me llenaba los ojos con su figura. Me podía imaginar lo molesto que debe ser que alguien lo despoje a uno de la ropa y lo mire desde su vestida superioridad. Por ello es que siempre atacaba yo primero. Cuando era pequeño y me tocaba desvestirme delante del pediatra sentía una vulnerabilidad tan terrible que no entendía cómo es que los animales podían andar por el mundo desnudos.

Alfred estaba tendido y expectante como una criatura azorada a la que han arrinconado, el cuerpo crispado bajo las atenciones de mis manos que se mecían como en un vaivén de mar ; su nerviosismo a veces lo llevaba a humedecer su piel con un sudor tibio y de un olor tan masculino que me comenzaba a hervir la sangre, me arranqué la ropa por mí mismo y me fui pegando a él, primero con cuidado, como siempre engañándole con sutileza antes de soltar mis zarpazos de furia, y como siempre, él me creía ofreciéndose, exponiéndose por completo, ya sea por hedonismo o vanidad de saberse tan vasto y tan sideral. Y esa entrega era su única arma para defenderse de mis ímpetus, esa era precisamente la que yo aprovechaba para comenzar a liberar la guerra.

Luego de los primeros cinco minutos en que parecíamos querer rendirnos mutuo tributo, dándonos besos huérfanos en cualquier área disponible, comenzábamos el choque, en que yo me empujaba contra él y él hacía lo suyo como si quisiera descuartizarse a sí mismo bajo mi carne, y alrededor de ella. El algún momento me dio la impresión de haberle tocado un nervio vivo porque se medio incorporó apoyándose de los codos, con los ojos desorbitados, para yacer con un último alarido que lo dejó resollando sin aire, como si hubiera dejado de existir.

Me hubiera quedado anclado en sus orillas hasta el amanecer, mas, era imposible. Se abrazó de mí, como si me hubiera comenzado a extrañar tan pronto, haciendo resbalar su piel húmeda por mis piernas. Al otro día desperté con una llovizna de besos por la cara mientras Alfred se reía de mi adormilamiento, y se levantó diciendo:

-Tengo que ir a clases – se levantó y comenzò a buscar su ropa interior, lo jalè del brazo para hacerlo caer a la cama. Soltó la risa.

-Vamos, ya tuve suficiente anoche, déjame meterme a la ducha.

-Aburrido – mascullé después de morderle el labio y liberarlo. Lo observé atravesar el cuarto hasta el baño. Era tan atractivo que dolía, yo no tenía nada que ver al lado suyo. Seguía pareciendo un atleta, alto, bronceado, musculoso, y yo en cambio paliducho, flaco y estatura promedio. Siempre fui promedio para todo y eso siempre me había molestado de sobre manera. Yo solo era diferente, un 'underdog' (1) transitando por las orillas de la calle, ajeno a los carnavales, a los titulares; ajeno a as revoluciones de Emily y Matt; sin siquiera hacer algo trascendente como Kiku que diseñaba programas y sistemas operativos. Yo solo leìa novelas, las analizaba. Era el intelectual del grupo pero no aportaba nada nuevo. Y a Alfred ¿Qué aportaba yo a la vida de Alfred?

En la semana rebotábamos un lado a otro y en la noche nos contàbamos lo que hacìamos en el dìa, cenábamos, yo me lanzaba encima suyo a menos que uno de los dos estuviera cansado; si tuviera energìa ilimitada creo que no le perdonarìa ninguna noche.

Me extrañó que estuviese una semana completa llegando más tarde, a eso de las once de la noche, tres horas más tarde de lo común. Cuando por fín aparecía estaba tan hecho polvo que apenas cogía un pan, lo llenaba de porquerías y se tiraba a la cama. Yo a su lado lo observaba dormir como un muerto y a veces me regodeaba mirándolo, solo con su camiseta y boxers. Pasé mi dedo indice por los músculos de sus brazos y bufè frustrado. Llamenme ninfómano, pero tener semejante pedazo de hombre al lado y no poder hacerle nada era una tortura, no podìan culparme, era un veinteañero gay, los hombres tenemos ciertas urgencias carnales que las mujeres no son capaces de entender. Alfred era un hombre, ¿No deberìa tambièn sentirlas? A lo mejor yo estaba paranoico, estaba cansado con sus estudios o con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. A lo mejor simplemente ya no sentía la urgencia de estar conmigo; a lo mejor ya se había acostumbrado a todo. Tal vez ya no sentía las ganas de mí.

Me incorporé a pensar. Yo sabía sus horarios, no tenía clases más allá de las tres de la tarde y luego de ello estudiaba unas tres horas diarias ¿Qué hacía hasta las once de la noche? Revisando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta encontré unos panfletos del "Mercury Lounge" eran varios, desde hace semanas y por lo que podía interpretar estaba yendo todos los días a un bar en la villa del este. No era de extrañar que estuviera agotado. No puede evitar observarlo con rencor ¿Qué hacía todos los días en un pub? Y lo más importante, si tanto le gustaba ir por qué no me invitaba.

Esperé unos días, a lo mejor su conducta cambiaba, pero ahora que yo sabìa donde iba tenía el oído especialmente pendiente de su salidas, a sus idas y vueltas. Agudizaba el olfato con la esperanza de encontrar algùn aroma que lo delatara. Porque me estaba poniendo los cuernos, eso lo tenìa claro, sino ¿Para qué tanto misterio? A veces me quedaba en el sillón sentado, pretendiendo que estudiaba, esperando a que llegara imaginando si había encontrado una mujer, si se había cansado de que yo siempre le diera el papel pasivo en nuestra intimidad, a lo mejor estaba buscando revindicar su hombría. Puede que hubiera encontrado otro chico, uno más interesante, más atractivo. Me miraba al espejo por las noches maldiciendo mi apariencia tan promedio ¿Debería ir al gimnasio? ¿O cortarme el pelo? ¿Vestirme con màs estilo y no solo con estos pantalones grises tan sosos? Alfred no era especialmente cuidado, lo suyo era esa pinta de rockero decadente, pero con esa sonrisa deslumbrante, ¿Quièn podrìa fijarse en la ropa?

El sonido del teléfono me distrajo de mi festival de autocompasiòn.

-Hola Artie – saludó Alfred al otro lado del teléfono. Mi corazón dio un salto, escuchaba un murmullo de calle como ambiente de fondo – Te llamaba para avisarte que voy a llegar realmente tarde hoy, así que no me esperes despierto, adiós.

Y cuando me quedé solo con el tono del telefono comencé a entrar en pánico. Seguro iba ir al bar a encontrarse con él o ella. En un arranque de rabia, busqué la dirección del pub por internet y tomé un taxi. Salía caro, pero que le den al presupuesto semanal, si me apuraba lo podía descubrir in fraganti, estando aún sobrio y antes de que se llevara a su amante a un hotel.

Cuando llegué, me atacó un dolor de estómago. Ni siquiera había entrado y me ya me sentía profundamente traicionado. Desde la puerta lo divisé en la barra conversando con el barman, como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo "Obvio" pensé "Cliente frecuente y encima de los que consumen grandes cantidades". Me escondí tras un biombo a observarlo, no quería saludarle, quería ver cuando "él" o "ella" llegara y entonces tener evidencia, ver un beso o cualquier muestra de afecto; entonces yo le saludarìa con aplomo y le diría que lo descubrí, sin escenas, para luego largarme. Luego de media hora, tenía la garganta seca por el suspenso y entonces mira la hora y agarra a ¿Es esa "Polly"?

Se subió al escenario con la guitarra y el barman toma un micrófono que tiene escondido por ahí y anuncia.

-Y hoy, por pedido del público, Alfred vuelve con su sonido de Seattle– Entonces creo que mi cara se derrumbó, tal como esos programas de cámara oculta. Alfred comenzó a cantar "All apologies" y así, con su sweater holgado y medio desteñido, los jeans viejos, los tenis raidos y su melena hasta la quijada, a mí me pareció la reencarnaciòn de Cobain. Lo hubiera empotrado contra la mesa en ese mismo instante o mejor, hubiera dejado que el me tomara como el rockero salvaje que era en ese minuto.

Me aproximé a la barra, total ya no tenía que esconderme. Cuando iba en su tercera canción, en medio de "The man who sold the world", me vio y su sorpresa fue bastante evidente; tocó unas cinco canciones más antes de avisar que volvía en diez minutos. Se acercó a la barra a pedir agua y se sentó a mi lado, abría y cerraba la boca, como si estuviera decidiendo qué decir.

-¿Cuàndo pensabas decirme que tocabas ante un pùblico? Te hubiera venido a ver, ya sabes que creo que eres bueno – comenté para romper el hielo.

-Es que no es una afición... es mi trabajo – contestó abrazando su guitarra con un gesto ansioso.

-¿Te pagan por tocar? ¿De verdad? - pregunté incrédulo, pero luego agregué – vamos, eres bueno, es normal que te paguen.

-No te dije porque no se supone que tuvieras que saberlo.

Al escuchar eso, todo el resentimiento de la semana por su hermetismo y su abandono explotaron

-¡Cómo me dices eso! ¡Soy tu maldito novio! ¡Qué quieres que piense de tí si llegas tarde no me dices donde vas y no me tocas por las noches!

Y eso. A la mierda el decoro, al menos diez personas se habían vuelto a mirarnos. Alfred puso un gesto de espanto y comenzó a susurrarme, esperando que yo le imitase.

- No fue mi intenciòn descuidarte, estaba cansado.

-Entonces si tenìas problemas de dinero me decìas y punto – mascullé intentando no gritar.

-No tengo problemas de dinero.

-Entonces por qué mierda deslomarte trabajando todos los días hasta tarde.

-¡Lo hice porque quería llevarte a cenar a restaurante ese del Hotel Kimberly! - exclamó finalmente dejándome mudo. Sopesé las palabras aún confundido y pregunté: ¿Y por qué querías llevarme allí?

-Era una sorpresa – reclamó como un niño que había sido descubierto en una travesura – la otra vez cuando pasamos por fuera del hotel me dijiste que se veía muy hype ese lugar en la azotea, con las luces de neón y pensé que si a tí te gustaría ir a un sitio tan elegante entonces sería el mejor lugar para hacer la pregunta, pero ahora ya no vale, porque lo has arruinado todo.

Entrelacé mi mano con la suya, como queriendo suavizar las cosas ¿Cómo iba a imaginar yo que él estaba matàndose trabajando para reservar una mesa en un lugar exclusivo? ¿Por qué haría alguien – más aun Alfred – algo así por mí? Eso era extremadamente atípico porque nosotros no éramos personas de gustos elegantes, a mi me bastaba quedarme flojeando en el sillón con un platillo de cualquier _delivery_ y un periódico. A Alfred, por su parte, le gustaban las frituras del McDonalds o Burger King, las salidas al cine con pelis de acción o encerrarse a jugar video juegos. Estas citas tan sofisticadas no son lo suyo, no habìa manera de suponerlo.

Pero si quería verme bajar las defensas con vino y comida elegante lo había logrado sin necesidad de hacer la reserva ni de gastar un peso. El solo hecho de imaginar que estaba haciendo todo este esfuerzo en juntar dinero y guardar un secreto – sabiendo como le costaba hacer esas dos cosas – me hizo rendirme, si me hubiera pedido que me uniera a la marina de su país para ir a pelear al medio oriente y le hubiera dicho que sí.

-¿Y me puedes decir ahora cual es la pregunta? - tragué saliva nervioso. Él seguía con pinta de berrinche y yo me estrujaba las manos nervioso.

-Ahora se ha perdido todo el encanto – reclamó, lo que me hizo pensar que seguro era algo grave - Mira, siento mucho por lo que te he hecho pasar, haberte ocultado cosas, haberte desatendido tantos días, debì saber que te molestarìa... !Dios!, debì saber que te pondrìas inseguro al respecto, odio que te pongas así – Me sentí desnudo, como si me hubieran expuesto de pronto en una plaza pùblica ¿Qué tan transparante hay que ser para que Alfred sea capaz de leer lo que me pasa?

-Y me siento mal, porque sé que es mi culpa que no estés seguro conmigo, a veces desearía deshacer todo lo que te hice en el colegio.

-Ya no importa lo del colegio – le respondí, mintiendo.

-No mientas, te importa y a mì tambièn, es parte de nuestra historia aunque no nos guste y yo quiero compensar todo eso por eso... - Oh no, estaba siendo razonables ¡Se estaba disculpando! ¡Estaba reconociendo un error! A lo mejor me iba a pedir que nos casàramos y yo no estaba listo para formar 'una familia', o que tuviéramos un perro. Oh no, yo no querìa un perro, ya bastante tenìa con el ruido y el desorden de Alfred. En lugar de eso la pregunta que sale de su boca no es tan descabellada. - ¿Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?

-Ya vivimos juntos – le recordé, porque de alguna manera era cierto, vivíamos en el mismo edificio junto a un ciento de extraños.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que me quiero cambiar a un departamento privado y que quiero que te vengas conmigo.

-Oh – Musité, fue algo repentino e importante. Un tornado de ideas me invadió. Era Alfred Jones, el rey del baile de graduaciòn, el próximo nobel de física. El que se negaba a salir del closet preguntándole a su amigo y enemigo de hace años, el "underdog", que se vaya a vivir con él. Pero más importante, era la persona que yo había elegido queriendo formar una vida conmigo.

Había una desagradable sensación de vacío y de recorcijones de tripas en mi estómago. Nos conocíamos hace muchos años es cierto, pero nos había costado tanto llegar hasta donde estábamos ahora que a lo mejor precipitar las cosas no era una buena idea. Sin embargo yo lo conocía y declinar su petición, por muy razonables que fueran mis argumentos hubiera sido romperle el corazón, nuevamente.

-No es necesario ponerse tan nervioso ni ir a pasar verguenzas en un maldito restaurante elegante – le solté con el tono más resuelto que pude, yo también me moría de miedo, pero lo vi tan asustado, como si estuviera esperando que le dijeran si había aprobado su examen de grado o si estuviera esperando el veredicto de la Real Academia Sueca de Ciencias. Con eso supe lo importante que debía ser yo para él, entonces no había manera que estuviera equivocándome al responderle- claro que sí, idiota… ¿Cuándo nos cambiamos? -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**(1) **Underdog: No existe una traducción literal en castellano, dependiendo del posible contexto podrìa ser "el no favorito"** , ** "el rival más débil", "el que parte con desventaja", "el segundón" o algo así. Recordemos que Arthur acá se arrastró en el submundo del colegio, que fue victima de bullying y que su pareja de hecho fue la estrella del colegio, sus amigos ahora tienen cuentos definidos, no es de extrañar que sus inseguridades lo lleven a pensarse así, lo que no significa que yo lo vea de ese modo.

**Nota**: La canción de Arthur a Heracles no existe, la invente en mi volada del momento, la canté y todo pero la olvidé… nunca anoto las canciones que invento. La frase de la canción de Alfred la encontré en uno de los videos de Iamamiwhoami dice: "_Mi vida será conocida, Mi alma es eternidad. Mi corazón es un sendero. Síganlo Hansel y Gretel. Quiero comer todo de ustedes"_. Los que gustan de Björk y no conocen a Iamamiwhoami están cordialmente invitados a buscarla en youtube, los que no conocen a Björk tírense de un puente… así.

Si quieren escuchar como suena Alfred, con su rock-blues- con toque electrónico les recomiendo escuchar "Surrender" o "I feel you" de Depeche Mode . Ellos – ingleses - hacen electropop y wave pero en ese momento el vocalista estaba un poco obsesionado con el grunge, es cosa de ver fotos de Dave Gahan en el 1993-94 y se nota (disculpen mientras me siento a babear)

La canción de Nirvana que canta Alfred en USA se llama "Oh my" y dice: _Si tuviese que perder una milla, Si tuviese que tocar sentimientos, __yo perdería mi alma de la forma en que lo hago.__No tengo que pensar, solo tengo que hacerlo, los resultados son siempre perfectos, pero esas son noticias viejas. ¿Te gustaría oír mi voz endulzada con la emoción? Inventada tras tu nacimiento_.

Sobre Francis, en el epílogo veremos más manifiestos políticos propiamente tal – que probablemente aburran a más de uno... pero bue.


	9. Epílogo

**Nota**: Gracias a todos los weoncitos por seguir hasta acá, y por comentar. A Tari por hacerme redirigir esta mierda con sus comentarios malévolos. Eso. No descarto la idea de subir secuelas pequeñas alguna vez sobre esto. O algunas posibilidades que pudieron haberse dado dentro de algunos universos (y abrir subuniversos) pero no es seguro. También tengo pensado seguir el fic de "Los inmortales" ahora pero tardaré un siglo en cada capítulo porque estoy en la U y además hago 'trabajitos' esporádicos (que sucio suena) y no quiero se mediocre en nada.

Hasta…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Epilogo:**

Alfred tenía tres lunares en el pecho. Uno cerca de la clavícula, otro en el pectoral izquierdo, y otro cerca del estómago. Tomaba coca cola compulsivamente, jugaba en su nintendo 64 o en su game boy advance cada vez que podìa. Leía historietas pero también novelas de ciencia ficción, en especial a Bradbury, Asimov, y Julio Verne. Era fanático de Star Treck, de Star Wars y Back to the Future. Amaba por sobre todas las cosas a Kurt Cobain y por él aprendió a tocar guitarra. Sus padres son divorciados, tiene un hermano gemelo - Matthew uno de los mimebros de la banda- y no tuvo amigos en el colegio. Me confesó haberse arrastrado solo por los pasillos sin más compañía que Matt – que vivía con su padre y se cambió a su colegio para acompañarle - y Toris - a quien conocieron en el último año-. Esas cosas me las contó en los cinco días que estuvo en Londres, cautivo de mis atenciones.

Fue casi una semana en que apenas salimos de la habitación y que Heracles me miraba divertido al verme llegar a la cocina en busca de comida.

-Descancen un rato, hombre o se van a quedar secos - me comentó intentando picarme.

-Pues ya saben lo que dicen "To die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die…" - canturreé mientras me devolvía a la habitación. Allí comíamos, recuperábamos fuerzas y luego yo lo volvía a atraer hacia mí.

-¿Sabes? Si salieras a tocar así como estas ahora tendrías el doble de seguidores - le comenté mientras intentaba buscarle pasando mi dedo índice por su columna.

-Si saliera desnudo a tocar me multarían, está bien que digan que Estados Unidos es el país de la libertad, pero créeme que no es para tanto - me contestó. No quise seguir hablando, porque ya habíamos hablado suficiente mientras almorzábamos y mientras descansábamos. No es como si hubiéramos estado todo el día ahí en la cama, eventualmente cambiábamos las sábanas, nos duchábamos juntos, eso sí, su ropa estuvo requisada por mí hasta nuevo aviso, no fuera cosa que se le ocurriera huir sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-La música fue mi salvación - me dijo uno de esos días, mientras tocábamos la guitarra sobre mi cama. Supe totalmente a lo que se refería. Y pese a que no sabía mucho de èl me sentía totalmente atado a su soledad, su apatía, su frikismo; a ese entusiasmo que tenía reservado para su música, su sonrisa radiante.

Y entonces me di cuenta de por qué las cosas con Heracles nunca llegaron a un plano realmente romántico; o por qué él siempre siguió recordando a Sadiq pese a que conmigo tenía - eróticamente hablando - todo lo que quería. Lo nuestro era una relación segura; como subirse a un simulacro de montaña rusa, sintiendo la diversión pero sin adrenalina, porque sabíamos que no podía hacernos daño. La inseguridad que Sadiq le daba era justamente lo màs atractivo del asunto ¿Quién era yo para repudiarlo por eso si nunca me había pasado?... Nadie.

Pero ahora le estaba abriendo la puerta a un extraño y el vértigo me invadía de tal manera que todo lo que había hecho antes ya no contaba como experiencia, porque todo era nuevo y sobre todo _inseguro _¿Qué estaba haciendo Alfred ahora? ¿Será verdad todo lo que me dijo? ¿Y si ya se aburrió de todo esto? Pero me seguía llamando y contestando mis llamadas, aunque de pronto eso no significaba nada...

Necesitaba volver a verle, No me bastaba hablar por teléfono, ni las video llamadas, ni los emails ¿Qué clase de enfermedad era esto? Heracles me había dicho que era normal todo, pero yo sentía que era grave.

-¡Piénsenlo! – Pedí, sintiéndome fuera de mí, a en una de nuestras reuniones con la banda, intentando acabar con ese gesto escéptico de Roderich – la mayoría de las bandas que se abren al mundo son las que entran al mercado americano, irnos allá sería perfecto para poder avanzar.

Me seguía mirando con esa cara de no creerme nada. Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, Eliza está sentada a su lado como esperando a saltar a defenderme, Heracles hojeaba despreocupadamente "Los trabajos y los días", como si fueran una lectura liviana de desayuno y Sadiq a su lado me miraba con malicia. Como si lo supusiera.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo… siempre y cuando el motivo sea realmente ese y no tonterías personales.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso! ¡Es Arthur! Ya sabes que cuando se trata de la banda es muy responsable – yo asentí furiosamente y Eliza intentaba mentir con su mejor cara, porque ambos sabíamos que habían motivos ocultos, Heracles lo sabe perfectamente y Sadiq lo ha de suponer, pero nadie dirá nada. Eliza porque disfruta verme en este estado por alguien, se siente una pitonisa y le fascina ver 'la cara de idiota', que según ella pongo, cuando Alfred me llama por teléfono.

Heracles, porque de alguna manera está agradecido conmigo por haberle ayudado a conseguir a Sadiq y haberle apoyado pese a que no estaba de acuerdo. Y Sadiq, porque sé que le alivia verme interesado en otra persona, aunque siga vigilando constantemente las interacciones entre Heracles y yo.

-Hey, sé que no tengo pito que tocar acá, pero yo me muero por ir a los festivales de Rock Yankees… son salvajes – los tres nos volvemos a él como si hubiera dicho algo que no viene al caso.

-Sería bueno que puedan ingresar a ese circuito – agregó intentando arreglarla. Le dediqué un gesto de desesperado agradecimiento y luego volví a mi semblante serio. Roderich se sacó las gafas, las pulió y se pensó un momento que pareció una eternidad.

-Está bien… pero debemos discutirlo con la disquera.

Lo bueno de estar en Mute, es que pese a ser una compañía independiente disponían de recursos como para permitirnos grabar y promocionar en Estados Unidos. Nos demoramos aproximadamente un mes en tramitar las visas, la de Sadiq demoró bastante más, básicamente porque la disquera movió el culo por nosotros pero no por el novio del baterista que, para mal de males, tiene apellido que suena a medio oriente… malditos yankees paranoicos.

Cuando por fin teníamos todo listo organizamos nuestra última comida en la casa, en los últimos tres días antes de viajar nos quedaríamos en un hotel. A los cuatro que habíamos iniciado nuestra vida y banda en el barrio nos daba un poco de pena dejarlo de pronto. Heracles entró a buscarme a mi cuarto que estaba vacío, la cama pelada; mis pocas pertenencias empacadas por la disquera y solo una mochila con lo básico sobre el mesón.

-Gatito… - me llamó apoyé mi cabeza atrás donde supuse estaría su hombro, no me equivoqué –No te vayas a arrepentir a última hora.

-No soy del tipo de persona que se arrepiente de lo que hace.

Estuvo un rato callado. Me había acostumbrado totalmente a sus enormes silencios que le daban espacio a mis pensamientos ¿Qué voy a hacer al lado de un americano que no para de hablar ni para respirar? ¿Y si no funcionaba? Tendría que seguir con mi vida y con mi trabajo, no sería ni el primero ni el último que toma una decisión apresurada basándose en una emoción como esta. Ni siquiera me atrevía a nombrarla.

-No es tan terrible, vamos a estar bien – murmuró pluralizandonos, con su tranquilizador tono somnoliento, adivinando mis ideas y me envolvió en un abrazo. Le hubiera dicho que lo extrañaba, que el hecho de que estuviéramos con otras personas no significaba que teníamos que distanciarnos, pero él lo sabía y yo sabía que él lo sabía… como siempre.

-Y de última, si nos hace daño siempre podemos buscarnos uno nuevo… lo que sobra en yankeelandia son yankees.

-Hey está listo – nos llama Eliza que se asoma al segundo piso y luego susurra- Sadiq yaestá imaginando cosas…

Bajamos a comer entre que nos acordamos de cuando recién llegamos y no teníamos dinero para pagar la renta, de mi empleo temporal limpiando baños en un bar, de las dos veces que despidieron a Heracles por dormirse en el trabajo… al otro día levantarnos temprano, tres días en un Hotel y adíos Londres.

Cuando me paré a lavar los platos, el novio de mi mejor amigo entró tras de mí, no se veía en actitud de guerra pero definitivamente no era amigable como antes, cuando recién nos hicimos amigos. Debía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que él olvidara que yo había sido amante de su pareja, y yo olvidara lo que vi sufrir a mi amigo por él, para de que nuestra relación fuera normal ¿pero qué familia no tiene complicaciones? Interrumpe mis ideas recomendando seriamente:

-Creo que cuando lleguemos, deberías evitar que el yankee viera o se diera cuenta que tan cercanos son con Heracles, ya sabes… no es normal.

-Tengo pensado en, como decirlo, renovar mi relación con él, estamos más grandes ¿no? Buscamos otras cosas…

-Ya – comenzó a secar los platos, por ayudarme o por hacer algo útil, ganarse mi simpatía, expresar que esta vez no estaba jugando. No sabría decir exactamente por qué, pero su penitencia me agradaba. Esta nueva versión de Sadiq me estaba demostrando que a lo mejor si le había querido desde antes, a lo mejor no había sido capaz de manejarlo entonces, sino ¿Cómo explicar el ataque de furia al enterarse que Heracles había perdido la virginidad conmigo?

Cuando llegué a nueva York todo lo que tenía era una dirección y un número de teléfono. No quise avisar a Alfred de mi decisión de mudarme. Quería que fuera una sorpresa porque algo me decía que le gustaban y porque una parte oscura y desconfiada de mí quería comprobar cómo vivía, y si en verdad estaba solo, sin que tuviera tiempo de preparar una fachada.

No podía creer que viviera en un edificio sin recepcionista, toqué el timbre e imitando el acento americano lo mejor que pude, dije: "La pizza"

-Pero yo no encargué pizza.

-La envía la disquera- esperé un segundo, y para mi sorpresa, se lo tragó. No podía creerlo.

Subí en ascensor hasta el octavo piso y golpeé la puerta 305, me abrió con los ojos llenos de ilusión. Hasta me sentí mal por no traer comida conmigo.

-¿En serio crees que la disquera te hubiera mandado una pizza así? Hombre… cuando seas más famoso los paparazzis te van a sacar el alma – dije nada más verlo, ya que a él tampoco se le daban bien los saludos formales.

-¡Arthur! – gritó con ese tonito insoportable y me estranguló en un abrazo. Y eso fue todo, mis defensas se fueron, si hubiera visto a su esposa e hijos no me habría podido enojar; me sentía tan débil. No pude esperar más y llevé mis labios a los suyos, porque había llegado a pensar, mientras Roderich me ponía guerra, que no iba a volver a besarlo nunca más y la idea se hacía insoportable; más aun mientras recordaba los días que habíamos pasado encerrados en mi cuarto, comiendo lo que pedíamos por teléfono, tomando té y café, tocando guitarra, duchándonos juntos, besándonos hasta que casi se nos caía la boca.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte – murmuró con un dejo de emoción en la voz, que perfectamente me pude haber imaginado – Dime que te vienes para siempre, aunque sea mentira.

Me sonreí como si me estuvieran jalando la cara con dos ganchos.

-Esa es la idea de hecho – le contesté con chulería, secretamente nervioso. A lo mejor era broma lo que me había dicho recién y me había precipitado.

En lugar de espantarse me apretó aún más entre sus brazos y me arrastró a la habitación. Si hubiera sabido que iba a haber una explosión sexual por comunicarle algo así habría apurado mas los tramites en Londres.

La habitación de Alfred era un reflejo de su personalidad, una enorme bandera de estados unidos, posters de bandas, una réplica de una espada laser, consolas puestas al lado de un televisor, un estante con comics, cama con un cubrecamas de superman; todo me parecía extremadamente ñoño pero agradable. Incluso la forma en que Alfred me desvestía con sumo cuidado, casi con vergüenza, como si no hubiéramos pasado cinco días desnudos en una habitación haciendo de todo.

Yo también estaba nervioso, no lo podía negar, y era increíble que después de haber estado con tantos hombres y tantas veces, en este momento sintiera intacto el vértigo. Era más absurdo aún cuando yo mismo había dicho mil veces que no había gracia en acostarse con la misma persona una vez que la habías conseguido – a menos que fuera deportivo – ya que la monogamia me parecía antinatural.

Hubo caricias de reconocimiento, una lengua que paseó por todos lados, risas tontas, maromas en que casi nos caímos de la cama, frases cursi del tipo "No me acordaba de lo bueno que estabas" "Va a sonar cursi… pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti". Se durmió antes que yo, me incorporé a mirar por la ventana las luces de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Como siempre, me comenzó a abordar el pánico, me sentí vulnerable por haberle dado un lugar en mi vida a otra persona que no fuera Heracles.

Después de todo yo también me había escondido en él durante mucho tiempo, me era más fácil tener a mi compañero, familia, confidente y amante en la misma persona y no nos era necesario tener a nadie más. No quería ponerme a dar vueltas en este instante sobre si Alfred iba a ser la mejor decisión para tomar en mi vida porque era muy pronto, porque repensar las cosas nunca me había llevado a nada bueno y porque tal vez sería conveniente dejar que el tiempo me dé la razón o me aleccione.

Tal vez tome muchas decisiones precipitadas en mi vida y no todas fueron buenas, no obstante, en ese momento supe que no me iba a arrepentir de esta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Toco la comisura de su boca con la punta de mis dedos y entonces me parece que en cualquier momento va a desaparecer. Tal vez solo soy yo cerrando los ojos, pero no importa. Podría dibujar sus contornos a ciegas, podrìa recordarle con nitidez aunque nunca más volviera a verle. Todos sus rasgos, gestos y sus risas están estampados inexorablemente en mi memoria.

-Oye, no tan de prisa - me pide y me exaspera, porque sabe lo difícil que es para mi tomar pausas.

-Date vuelta - le ordeno, de vez en cuando me gusta que me de la espalda, usar como màscara su cortina de pelo llevar mis labios a su nuca, contra la pared de su piel que se ofrece desnuda y temblorosa entre mis brazos.

Me extravío en sus recintos en medio de un murmullo de olas, de convulsiones. Su piel es tibia, pálida, tiene sectores rojizos de los que me hago totalmente responsable; su nuca está cubierta por una delgada pero profusa pelusilla que siempre me incita a jugar, enredar mis dedos, jalar un poco para provocarle el dolor justo y necesario para que me dedique una mirada celeste llena de rencor, pero uno actuado. Dejo un beso en el sector afrentado. El juego previo siempre tiene un poco de paz y guerra conjugadas, algunas mordidas, rasguños, luego unas caricias; un apretón con más fuerza de la necesaria, una cachetada juguetona para luego plantar un beso. A él le encanta, sé hace el que no, pero si dejo de hacerlo luego me reprocha la falta de pasión y hace un drama como "¿Es que ya no te provoco lo de antes?". François me perdona cualquier cosa, menos la falta de entusiasmo y esto es en todo.

Así que cada noche tengo que llenarme de energía, aunque esté exhausto por el trabajo. No es como que me cueste tanto, a veces me basta con verlo cruzar la cocina con sus camisas sueltas, su cola de caballo, o escucharlo hablar acaloradamente con alguien del partido para que sienta que de pronto en mi cuerpo se ha asentado un reactor atómico.

Lo aplasto contra el colchón mientras me acomodo buscando la apertura, preparándole con impaciencia, mi intrusión es algo tosca, como suelo hacerlo, François emite una protesta, pero al choque siguiente ya no se está quejando, parece que ronroneara mientras siente articularse mis partes con las suyas. Él, como siempre, hombre de acción, ni siquiera mientras está con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada es capaz de mantenerse pasivo. Sus caderas se alzan, me buscan, sabe exactamente qué hacer para apretarme más y llevarme al delirio, meto una de mis manos entre el colchón y su pecho y lo toco, desesperado.

-Oh, por favor... déjame mirarte...- me suplica con un tono de voz tan necesitado.

Y ¿quién soy yo para negárselo si me lo pide de esa manera?, le concedo sus deseos, como tantas veces y me alejo de él para permitirle darse vuelta, me sonríe gustoso antes de ofrecerse nuevamente. Vuelvo a él y entonces me abraza y con un beso derriba mis trincheras ¡Qué débil! Qué manera de perder los estribos cuando me agarra con sus manos, aún así intento mantenerme a flote contra viento y marea.

Cuando siento la llamarada de la descarga es como salir de mí un momento, perderme a mí mismo, entonces no soy solo yo, es él, somos juntos. Y esto es solo una mera imitación de lo que ocurre en la realidad, fuera de la cama, porque más allá de que nuestras bocas se unan en una sola saliva resulta que yo si soy un poco él fuera de esta intimidad. Recuerdo aquel momento tan lejano en que yo había sido mi causa primera; no tenía otro centro, me quería a mí mismo, a mis metas, mis normas, mis verdades y no deseaba nada más. Ahora he acogido sus ideas, sus pasiones, sus idealismos; él se ha casado con el orden, con los horarios y las planificaciones. Yo aprendí a improvisar y él a trazar rutas.

No quiero salir de él, pero le regalo una última caricia y me recuesto a su lado. Tiene una expresión boba, su largo cabello se apega a su cara por el sudor, los ojos celestes me sonríen, los extremos de su boca parecían estar siendo jalados con dos ganchos; paso una mano por sus hombros.

-You are so beautiful - le digo sin poder evitarlo y entonces Francois sonríe muy pagado de sí mismo antes de contestar.

-You forgot that I can understand your barbarian language.

-Shut up, frog! - protesto apartando el rostro.

-You are very handsome too, eyebrows (1)- ríe esperando un castigo y se lo doy con un mordisco en el hombro.

Me sigue pareciendo mentira sin importar cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Despertar todos los días al lado de François que era incapaz de usar ropa interior al dormir. Su piernas desnudas se enredaban con las mías y , si él estaba durmiendo, yo correspondía al abrazo enterrando mi nariz en su melena rubia y aspiraba su olor. Me gustaba adorarle en silencio cuando no estaba consciente para verme con sus ojos azules cargados de arrogancia. Ni siquiera era capaz de intentar la negación para mantener mi orgullo a flote: Éste era el hombre que con una palabra hacía cosquillas en mis entrañas y del mismo modo podía hacerme hervir de la rabia.

François es el hombre que me hizo darme cuenta de que lo justo no necesariamente está en la constitución y que lo correcto no es siempre seguir las reglas; que a veces estaba bien dejar las creencias de toda tu vida atrás en pos de encontrar tu felicidad; que si alguien que dice quererte - aunque sea de tu familia - no es capaz de aceptarte tal cómo eres entonces tal vez deberías cuestionarte su presencia en tu vida.

¿Qué hubiera dicho el Arthur Kirkland adolescente - obsesionado con su futuro - si le hubieran dicho que iba a terminar así? Probablemente construiría una máquina del tiempo para viajar a este momento y así poder asesinarme antes que verse en los brazos de esa rana. Me alegraba de que no pudiese hacerlo.

Me hubiera enfrentado a mi mismo con tal de permanecer al lado de este bastardo adicto al vino.

Las cosas entre nosotros han sido tremendamente complicadas. Me costó y aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a su espontánea forma de ser. A él le cuesta acostumbrarse a mi apatía. Él quiere abrazos y cursilerías todo el tiempo y yo solo quiero arrancarle la cabeza por idiota. Hemos peleado tantas veces por tantas cosas distintas que he perdido la cuenta, entonces llego a la conclusión que mientras más saludable está nuestra relación, más peleamos.

Me imagino que el día que estemos realmente hartos el uno del otro será cuando ya perdamos el ingenio y la energía para insultarnos.

-Por mucho que desearía amarte por el resto del día creo que debemos vestirnos antes de que lleguen nuestros amigos, una lástima, te ves mucho mejor sin ropa - comentó despreocupadamente mientras se restregaba contra mí. Me ví forzado a intentar asfixiarlo con un almohadón, si no rompía la atmósfera con una pesadez, sus toqueteos involuntarios me iban a hacer efecto y entonces que se jodan el almuerzo y los invitados.

Cuando ya teníamos la mesa lista, François, me atacó por la espalda.

-¿Sabes qué sería maravilloso? Tenderte en el mesón de la cocina y hacerte el amor así, a la luz del medio día – Resoplé agotado ante el comentario, comencé a maquinar una grosería que contestarle, como que es más posible que yo lo lance - así, lanzarlo con brusquedad - sobre el mesón, porque quien más muerde almohadas acá, estadísticamente, es él. Pero sonó el timbre y la impertinencia murió en mi boca.

Selene fue la primera en entrar, dio un rápido saludo a François que pareció desolado y saltó sobre mí.

-Oh my prince! - exclamó. La rodeé con mis brazos comprendiendo que todo esto se trataba de poner celoso a cierto charlatán sensible que comenzó con el teatro de que nadie le da amor a él. Se lanzó a los brazos Gilbert que medio renuente le devolvió el gesto diciendo "Ya, ya... te quiero como amigo y todo, pero no te pases".

Tras de él venía Antonio y Lovino. Casi un mes sin comunicarme cara a cara con mi amigo. Nos miramos desde una distancia de dos metros. Antonio y François nos observaron divertidos hasta que el español dijo.

-Hala, si tanto se extrañaban salúdense como la gente.

Lovino caminó hacia mí con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-Bastardo – ladró y entonces se une al abrazo grupal. Selene se pone de puntillas para colgarse de los dos. François sacó rápidamente una foto con su teléfono diciendo que 'sus pequeños son la cosa más adorable'.

Comemos entre medio de una bullaranga infernal, Lovino insultando mientras habla de futbol conmigo, Antonio tirando bromas, Gilbert riendo a gritos, Selene hablando con François sobre no sé que película romántica y, por supuesto haciendo drama al respecto.

-Oye Gilbo, cuéntanos a todos como conseguiste que te contrataran en el proyecto vial- mi pareja, siendo el anfitrión galantemente cursi que era, intentó buscar un tema de conversación que permitiera la participación de todos. Sin contar por supuesto con el carácter de mierda de tres de los que estábamos ahí, entre los que me incluyo por supuesto.

-Seguro sobornando u ocupando cualquiera de tus malas artes – le hostigó Selene. Gilbert la observó rencoroso y pude ver como Lovino asentía burlón, casi pude adivinar lo que iba a decir antes que los pronunciase.

-Estos nazis son lo peor, no me extrañaría que hubiera eliminado a la competencia para quedarse con el empleo.

-¡Que no!, Aunque no lo creas no utilicé las tretas mafiosas que usaste por ejemplo para conquistar a Antonio – el aludido entonces tuvo que agarrar a su novio de la mano para que no se echara un trozo de "patata albina" en sus itálicas fauces. - Solo presenté al ministerio de obras el proyecto que diseñé en la tesis, para que veas que tampoco necesité hacer cosas poco decorosas como mostrar mis asombrosos cinco metros – continuó con chulería, ahora dirigiéndose a mi amiga – esos los tengo reservados para ti, kesesese~

Selene hizo un gesto de asco al tiempo que le asestaba un palmotazo en el brazo. Gilbert últimamente estaba agarrando la odiosa manía de intentar ser coqueto con ella y cambio solo obtenía débiles golpes e insultos de señorita. Eso era poco, yo en el lugar de ella le habría estrellado su cara de chispa radioactiva en toda la ensalada, aunque François se hubiera esforzado tanto en prepararla.

-Oh no, por favor... me están espantando el apetito – agregué, solo por contribuir al círculo de pesadeces. Con mis dos mejores amigos nos lanzamos miradas cómplices, estábamos con ánimo de guerra y estábamos sentados justamente con el trío que nos había dado la guerra por tantos años. Algo de eso adivinó Antonio en nuestros gestos maliciosos porque expresó suspirando contento.

-¡Qué lindo es todo esto! Como los viejos tiempos, solo que en vez de nosotros, son ustedes los que nos dan la tabarra ahora – François asentía al tiempo que me agarraba la mano por sobre la mesa.

-Es que mi pequeño dictador siempre tuvo un alma rebelde, solo que no se atrevía a mostrarla – Iba a renegar de todo pero la traidora de mi amiga tuvo que abrir la boca para darle la razón.

-Yo siempre supe que así era. Nadie puede amar tanto las reglas sin tener un deseo oculto de mandarlas al carajo un día sin más.

-Lovi-love era igual, siempre fue malo con nosotros porque no quería reconocer lo mucho que me quería.

-¡Ándate a la mierda Fernández! - recibió Antonio por respuesta, acompañado de un dramático desprecio que le rompió la sonrisa por unos segundos.

-Si me preguntan lo de ustedes siempre se vio venir – agregó Gilbert ahora apuntando a los dos morenos que estaban sentados casi pegados - Lo que no me hubiera imaginado ni en la más loca de mis pesadillas es esto – Y al pronunciar "esto" señalaba nuestras manos entrelazadas. François las levantó un poco para hacer nuestra unión más evidente y de pronto hacía mucho calor en este cuarto.

-Yo lo veía venir la verdad – Selene soltó con una simpleza descarada.

-Yo también – reconoció Lovino en un hilillo de voz, sin mirarme, como si temiera estarme traicionando.

-¿De verdad? - ese tonito de emoción francesa yo lo conocía de sobra. Sus ojos azules brillaban en un arrebato romántico y ahora tenía puesta toda su atención en mi amiga, que además de traidora pecaba de cotilla. - ¿O sea que _mon chou_ me quería ya desde entonces? ¿Te lo decía como confidencia en sus noches de soledad? Oh, mi vida, lo que has de haber sufrido sin poder hacerme tuyo por tantos años...

-¡Por el amor de Dios cállate! - grité llevando mis manos a su cuello para ahorcarle.

-La verdad nunca me dijo nada, pero tienen que admitir que esa rivalidad entre ustedes no era normal – le explicó ella, fue enseguida secundada por Gilbert.

-Eso es verdad, a veces me sorprendía escuchar a Fran insultar a Arthur entre sueños.

-¿Te acuerdas? - Antonio interrumpió – ¿cuando se ponía a insultarle y decirle cuanto lo odiaba?

-¿Habla dormido?- Preguntó Lovino nuevamente burlón.

-Este no se calla ni cuando duerme – afirmé con un tono de denuncia. Para entonces François entendió que se había transformado en el blanco de nuestras burlas. - ¿Así que me declarabas tu odio entre sueños? Eres un psicópata, quizás que cosas soñabas que me hacías – le recriminé solo por torturarle.

-No te des importancia, querido, yo entonces solo te detestaba profundamente – aclaró de un modo bastante categórico – En ese momento tú eras la encarnación de todos los principios contra los que yo luchaba: eras formal, autoritario, intransigente... eras un viejo en la piel de un niño y yo pensaba ¿Qué va a ser de este chico cuando sea mayor? ¿Qué va a ser de nuestro país si hay más jóvenes que piensan como él? Y pensé que seguro tú eras la clase de gobernante contra el que yo tendría que oponerme toda la vida - Para ese entonces ya todos lo escuchábamos con atención. Esta declaración tardía de odio estaba resultando un tema de conversación tan inusual como interesante.

-Luego sentía mucha lástima, me parecía que te desperdiciabas, porque siempre te supe alguien inteligente, y lo terminé de confirmar cuando entraste a la universidad, tenías las mejores notas... luego comenzamos a estudiar juntos. Me acostumbré a tu carácter aunque tus modos de ver el mundo no me parecían del todo y pensé que no siempre nuestros amigos tenían que ser iguales a nosotros, por eso nunca intenté decirte en qué cosas participaba ni de hostigarte de que aceptaras mis ideas en ese entonces.

-Igualmente me incluiste en tu movimiento.

-Sí, pero yo nunca te forcé a que lo hicieras, solo te abrí la ventana para que echaras un vistazo.

-Y mira que te gustó lo que viste – me molestó Antonio – ahora el señor Kirkland es un cabecilla del partido socialista en el campus... que fuerte.

- ¿Y tu Sel? - pregunté queriendo cambiar totalmente de tema - ¿Quedaste en uno de los hospitales que postulaste?

-!Oh si! ¡Quedé en la clínica de Renaison en Roanne! Comienzo a trabajar en dos meses y aún tengo que ver lo de la mudanza, me da un poco de miedo eso de vivir sola pero bueno, estoy contenta, es como dar un paso para crecer ¿o no?

En ese momento hubo un círculo de miradas maliciosas. Todos sabiendo que el proyecto vial para el que estaba postulando Gilbert quedaba casualmente en la misma ciudad. Llámenme loco, pero soy un claro ejemplo de que a veces, la vida conspira para ponerte al lado de cierta gente a la que nunca le hubieras hablado ni le hubieras permitido entrar si las circunstancias no te hubieran obligado ¿Irá Selene un día a sentirse tan sola en otra ciudad como para juntarse a cenar con Gilbert? Imitando el curso rosa de los pensamientos de mi pareja, imaginé una circunstancia en que ella estuviese aburrida y lo invitara al parque Fontalon a dar una caminata y entonces él – siento el impertinente que era – se aprovecharía de la situación y ella, solo porque estaba aburrida y no había testigos que la recriminaran, se dejaría...

-Disculpen, pero van a entrevistar al jefe del senado en respecto al movimiento obrero así que – François se puso de pie para encender el televisor y buscó el noticiero. Como siempre que ve el rostro de ese personaje, le agarró una urticaria, pero lo escuchó atentamente porque como siempre dice "Para criticar hay que estar informado".

-_La desigualdad no es un problema y es lamentable que haya que recordárselo a gente de ciertos sectores políticos que pretende que el estado se vuelva un padre protector y hasta malcriador _- Bonita forma de comenzar. Esperé la reacción a semejante declaración y la tuve a los dos segundos.

- ¡Como puede decir eso! - Exclamó poniéndose de pie. Intenté agarrarlo de la mano pero sé que cuando se pone así no hay poder humano capaz de frenarle.

-_ Un país libre es aquel donde las personas pueden situarse en una posición mejor que la de los demás mediante sus aptitudes personales, la educación que han recibido, el trabajo y el esfuerzo propio, es cosa de ver el ejemplo de los Estados Unidos llamado 'de las oportunidades' que tiene uno de los mayores índices de desigualdad y es una de las potencias que lideran en avances científicos y económicos_ - El hombre alzó su voz significativamente antes de agregar - _me atrevería a decir que la razón por la Europa está en decadencia es por su afán socialista de querer ser un "Estado de Bienestar"_

- ¡Pero cómo puede poner como ejemplo a Estados Unidos! El respeto a ese sistema democrático neoliberal del que habla con tanta adoración para lo único que ha servido es para llevar a la gente a la miseria, no sirve de nada venerar a las instituciones si estas no sirven para velar por los intereses reales de la gente.

-Shh- Selene ya castañeteaba los dientes y yo estaba debatiéndome entre lanzarle un ladrillo al televisor o ir directamente y lanzárselo a ese payaso.

- _La desigualdad no es un problema, de hecho es un buen síntoma, de libertad y de que en este país existen las condiciones como para que esforzarse tenga algún sentido; porque si todos fuéramos iguales sin importar nuestro esfuerzo entonces sería imposible que las cosas anden bien y que podamos tener una economía estable_.

-Es que no sabe la desigualdad es la madre de todos los problemas del primer mundo! la desigualdad hace que la gente sea competetitiva, que vea al otro como una amenaza, como enemigos... produce estrés y paranoia, hace que haya más violencia, más delincuencia, más depresión, más mortalidad, reduce la calidad de vida... ¡Hay que ser ignorante! -

-_En cuanto a las demandas sociales del grupo de trabajadores y de la Union Nacional de Estudiantes de Francia puedo decirles: No es legítimo ni ciudadano un movimiento que pasa a llevar los principios de nuestra democracia y no es represión cuando el Gobierno cumple con la constituciòn y busca hacer respetar el orden público _

Ante esta última declaración, François ha puesto tal expresión de estupefacción que me ví obligado a pasarle mi mano por el rostro, recordándole que estamos acá, entonces me miró con un gesto lleno de emotividad y, como es el rey del drama, se echó a mis brazos a seguir el escándalo.

-Oh, Arthur, me siento tan impotente estando acà mientras esos infelices nos gobiernan...

-No has pensado en hacer carrera política en serio? - preguntó Antonio llamando la atención de todos - Ya sabes, tu partido te respalda, nosotros te apoyamos, si quisieras yo podrìa ser tu asesor comunicacional o algo.

-Soy muy joven aún - le recordó François aún abrazado a mí.

-Pero ya lideras movimientos estudiantiles - le recordó Selene - y en el colegio todos te seguían ¿lo recuerdas?

-Hay que ver el poder de convocatoria de este rubiales - exclamó entusiasmado Fernández. Lovino lucía un poco celoso; siempre estuvo celoso de la relación de hermandad entre esos dos, estoy seguro de que si no supiera que François está conmigo y que yo lo mataría si se alejara de mí, ya habría cometido un crimen pasional. Antonio es bastante corto en estas cosas, pero lo sabe así que fue lo abrazó inmediatamente.

-Pero, el partido me dijo que si quería iniciar carrera sería mejor que me trasladara a una provincia porque es en esos lugares es donde más se necesita la difusión de nuestras ideas.

-Nos vamos a una provincia entonces - resolví sin más - nos vamos al campo, a China o donde haga falta.

-¡¿De verdad? - preguntó con esa cara llena de ilusión, lo conocía, seguro quería un discurso afectivo, vomitivo y yo era incapaz de dárselo pero le recordé.

-Estoy hasta el cuello con las actividades del partido socialista, viviendo contigo, desafié a mi padre por tí, mis colegas creen que soy subversivo... ¿Crees que un detalle como irme a otra ciudad a estas alturas importa?

-Oh... amor mío, estoy tan... - No terminó la frase, solo se lanzó a tomar mis labios, le correspondí con más entusiasmo del que tenía planificado.

-Ya, corten el rollo, que hay gente, esperen a que nos vayamos siquiera, maldición - masculló Lovino provocando una risa generalizada. Igualmente dejé que François siguiera allí apoyado contra mí, mimoso, era como un gato.

El tema del posible traslado nos mantuvo ocupados durante varias comidas. Le dije de muchas maneras que me daba igual, que yo estaba con él en su causa y que también deseaba hacer algo y no solo ver las noticias. Una mañana cualquiera en que desperté sin sentir su calor en mi espalda, lo vi sentado con una bandeja de desayuno esperando que despertase.

-¿A qué viene este detalle? Tu solo me atiendes así cuando quieres algo o cuando te has mandado una cagada... ¿Manchaste una de mis camisas? - le pregunté predisponiéndome a un drama matutino.

-Tienes una habilidad maravillosa para arruinar los momentos de romanticismo, eres horripilante - me comentó con desprecio.

-Está bien, dime de qué va todo esto - Inmediatamente comienza su ceremonia, saca una cajita de su bolsillo. Ni siquiera pude sacar conclusiones porque no lo vi venir.

-Arthur Kirkland... te conozco hace diez años y te he despreciado la más mitad de ese tiempo, ahora, y contra todo lo que pude creer en un momento, te amo con locura - Quise agarrarme la cabeza, era demasiado sentimentalismo, pero lo dejé terminar. - Por eso estoy seguro de que todos mis viajes y decisiones de acá en adelante las quiero emprender contigo aunque pienses que sea una mala idea, deseo ser por lo menos un error en tu vida ¿Quieres irte a Burdeaux conmigo?

Finalmente logra que esconda la cabeza en la almohada ¡Es tan cursi! Me dieron ganas de abofetearle por imbécil. No necesita hacerme una escena de novela decimonónica para que permanezca a su lado. Me cuesta admitírmelo, aunque sea mentalmente, pero yo también quiero ser aunque sea un error en su vida.

-Sí imbécil, vamos a esa mierda de pueblo y caguemos nuestras vidas soportándonos todos los días por el tiempo que haga falta- respondí, lo más macho y digno que pude; me abrazó lanzándose sobre mí, me puso el anillo y medio lloriqueaba con el asunto mientras decía

-Yo también te detesto -

Ya estaba hecho, acababa de subir otro escalón en nuestra historia sin siquiera dar un lugar al arrepentimiento, aunque me caigan las siete plagas del apocalipsis encima.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a destino en nuestro Datsun Violet, un auto anticuado que compramos con nuestros ahorros. Habíamos partido el día anterior en la mañana desde Manhattan y llevábamos casi dos días de viaje, pasando la noche en un motel a medio camino en que, más que hacer lo que se supone que se hace en los moteles, nos habíamos desplomado a roncar de cansancio.

Recién habíamos almorzado en una estación de servicio en Baker city y había comenzado mi turno al volante. Alfred sacó uno de sus CDs, como si hubiera esperado las seis horas de su turno para esto, y lo puso en el radio. Apretó botones buscando una canción y entonces escuché el guitarreo conocido y supe que estas próximas horas en que ya estábamos tan cerca, estarían invadidas por el sonido de Seattle.

Know me broken by my master, / Conóceme destrozado por mi maestro

Teach thee a child love hereafter,/ enséñate como un hijo del amor de aquí en adelante

-¡Vamos, Artie! ¡Dónde está tu patriotismo!

Solté una risa, le hubiera dicho que no podía cantar esta canción por patriotismo porque soy británico, aunque a él le guste olvidarlo de vez en cuando. Pero igualmente me uní, porque ¡Qué diablos! Estábamos a horas de Seattle y este era Layne Stanley cantando una de las canciones que dio vida al grunge. Me uní gritando el coro mientras Al subía el volumen.

Into the flood again, / En la corriente de nuevo

Same old trip it was back then, / El mismo viaje que fue entonces

So I made a big mistake, / Entonces cometí un gran error

Try to see it once my way./ Intenta verlo a mi manera por una vez

El hecho de que el viaje fuese tan agradable me hacía querer disminuir la velocidad para no llegar. Extrañaba a mi madre, a mi padre, incluso a Scott. Pero tener que entrar a casa a anunciar que finalmente con Alfred éramos pareja, era algo que me daba bastante miedo, y a él también, aunque estaba seguro que su madre no diría nada malo, que se lo esperaba. Ahora, su padre era otro cuento.

¿Y mi padre? Yo nunca hablé mucho con él sobre nada personal y ahora, de la nada, le iba a lanzar mi intimidad en la cara, encima una intimidad que socialmente no era la ideal dentro de sus parámetros. Emily decía que no había que preocuparse, que de última si no le gustaba yo ya no vivía con ellos, y que si me aventaban fuera del departamento en pleno día de gracias siempre podía ir a cenar y quedarme con ella. No me era muy alentadora la idea. No importa que fuera casi un adulto, que fuera independiente, o que estuviera iniciando mi vida. Siempre duele la posibilidad de que tu padre te vaya a dar la espalda por algo que eres, ni siquiera algo que hiciste, sino algo que no puedes sacar de ti.

Pasé a dejar a Alfred a su departamento y luego de una larga despedida me dirigí al mío. Papá parecía muy contento por verme llegar en auto, como si eso de alguna manera me hiciera hombre. Mamá estaba contenta de que hubiera llegado temprano, me fui a la cocina con ella a contarle lo que había hecho desde la última vez que la vi, siendo sutil en aquellos acontecimientos que involucraban a mi pareja, aunque por supuesto ella lo sabía. Ella siempre sabía todo.

Quise esperar a que comiéramos para no darles indigestión, pero a mamá le gustaba eso de "Donde fueres haz lo que vieres", así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que pedir que diéramos las gracias en honor a una festividad que no era nuestra, o dijéramos algo que quisiéramos decir. Instantáneamente todos me miraron. Y no fue raro, si ellos cenan todas las noches juntos, que esperaran algo de mí que nunca estaba por casa. Scott comenzó a sobarse las manos con impaciencia y dijo:

-Vamos hermanito, ¿Nada especial que contarnos?

Me atraganté con mi propio aire ¿Lo sabía? ¿Es que había escuchado algo? Seguro espiaba las conversaciones que tenía con mamá por teléfono... Hijo de...

-No sé si sea bueno hablar ahora, preferiría que termináramos de cenar.

Mamá estuvo de acuerdo y seguimos con la comida entre mis discusiones sin sentido con Scott. Es increíble pero pese a tener veintitantos seguimos con ese hobby de molestarnos a propósito "Uy, un postgrado, que ñoño...verdad que eres el intelectual de la familia" "Callate, vago, debería darte vergüenza vivir aquí aún" "Lo dices por envidia, ya te gustaría estar acá y comer bien, no como las mierdas que cocinas"

Cuando finalmente terminamos de cenar me fui a la sala con papá. Mamá se fue a la cocina y Scott seguro estaba con ella solo para poder espiar.

-Pensé que querías hablar con todos nosotros - No supe que contestarle que no fuera muy sincero u ofensivo - Déjame adivinar. Ellos lo saben.

-No es como que te esté mintiendo a propósito, es que... es difícil - Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa de centro indicándome que tenía toda mi atención, lo que sirvió para aumentar considerablemente mis nervios.- Soy yo, lamento que tengas que enterar ahora, pero soy gay, y hace un año tengo pareja, nos hemos mudado juntos - Papá comenzó a hacer un gesto parecido al que ponen los niños cuando se tragan la medicina - Es Alfred ¿Recuerdas? Mi compañero del colegio.

Una pausa se esparció luego de eso, que a mi juicio pasó tortuosamente, antes de que pronunciara: - ¿Y qué esperas que haga ahora? ¿Qué esperas de mí con esta información?

Había un tono duro y sarcástico en sus palabras, cosa que seguro me heredó, porque mamá y Alfred siempre me reclaman a mí por reaccionar así ante las cosas que no me parecían del todo. Aún así, creo que eso me descolocó bastante.

-¿Quieres que te eche de casa en medio de las festividades? Porque puedo decirte que quería tener nietos y esperaba otra cosa de ti, pero ya fue.

No fui capaz de reclamarle, de alguna manera pude ponerme en su lugar y entonces me levanté y así quedamos, en un pacto silencioso de respeto y cortesías agobiantes.

A Alfred en cambio le fue bastante mejor, Dominique ya lo sabía y Jack, a quien fue a ver al otro día, aún tiene tanta culpa por haberse ido de la casa hace años que hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa con tal de ver a los gemelos contentos. Debía ser mucha la culpa, digo, como para aceptar tan campante un hijo homosexual y uno activista.

Por supuesto, al día siguiente nos fuimos todos a la casa de Emily a almorzar. Su madre se ha ido por allí con unas amigas así que podíamos hablar y hacer libremente lo que se nos diera la gana. Igual lo hubiéramos hecho, la señora Janis era tan libre que perfectamente hubiera permitido que armáramos la próxima revolución de las flores en su sala y ni se hubiera inmutado. Está de más decir que al llegar a casa de nuestra anfitriona ella no tenía nada preparado y nos tocó ir al supermercado a comprar para hacer "lo que puedan cocinar, porque yo a la cocina no entro a menos que me prometan que nuestro próximo gobernante será mujer".

En el supermercado nos tocó ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué hacer. Kiku y Matt eran los mejores en las artes culinarias, pero Alfred y yo realmente apreciábamos un buen trozo de carne en nuestra comida. Por consenso decidimos que los veganos comerían sus lechugas y nosotros compramos nuestros cortes de carne de res, esperando que Em no nos lanzara por la ventana por asesinos e inconscientes. De última si a Matt no le importaba, ella no debería armar escándalo.

Al final aparte de las carnes terminamos comprando packs de cerveza importada ante la mirada reprobatoria de los otros dos. A Emily pareció no importarle de todos modos, estaba muy contenta viendo como todos 'sus hombres' trabajaban juntos en el 'lugar de la esclavitud femenina' intentando no chocar mientras hacíamos dos menús distintos. Alfred miraba una receta en su I-phone diciéndome que hacer con los cortes para no quemarlos, igualmente se recocieron y quedaron más picantes de lo que hubiera sido recomendable, por lo que debimos pasarle nuestro patético producto a Kiku para que lo picara salteado con verduras y lo dejara comestible. Nada de qué quejarse.

-¿Cómo es que no mueren de hambre en su departamento? - preguntó Matthew bastante preocupado.

-Es que compramos todo hecho - se encogió de hombros su hermano. Le era duro admitir que algo no era su fuerte. Pero dado a que la cocina parecía ser nuestra compartida área de incompetencia, no era tan vergonzoso.

Contrariamente de las expectativas que pude armarme sobre este encuentro. No se hizo necesario romper el hielo, Matthew integró a su hermano en la conversación mientras Emily exponía acaloradamente sobre los republicanos y Kiku asentía cortésmente a todo. Entonces, lo inesperado.

-El problema en nuestro régimen no son los republicanos en sí, sino este bipartidismo que nos tiene limitados entre dos opciones en un sistema que difícilmente podríamos llamar democracia... en el fondo Republicamos y Demócratas son la misma cosa, solo que correspondientes a dos coaliciones distintas de personas que quieren hacerse del poder. A la larga las ideas no difieren mucho, el dinero sigue siendo el mayor interés y las desconsideradas políticas internacionales siguen siendo las mismas.

Cuando Alfred hubo terminado este enunciado. Emily dejó caer ruidosamente su tenedor. Mathew lo observaba como si no lo conociera y Kiku, dejando un poco de lado su aplomo habitual exclamó.

-¿De dónde has sacado esas ideas?

-Unos ensayos de Noam Chomsky que leí por ahí - explico como si nada. Como si cualquier anduviera leyendo ensayos de un cientista político que cuestiona todo lo que se hace en su país.

-A veces los dejo en el living - expliqué. No que eso le quitara el crédito a Alfred por haberlos leído y asimilado de la manera en que lo hizo. De forma refleja, Emily se paró de su asiento a estrangular a mi pareja entre sus brazos.

-¡Oh, hijo mío! bienvenido a la pandilla - gritó entusiasmada mientras Al, medio colorado y orgulloso le daba las gracias con una timidez que pocas veces se veía en él.- Ya que piensas así te voy a invitar a un encuentro de 'Juventud Rebelde', va a ser en Conneticut y va a venir un lider socialista de Francia, uno de los que lidera el movimiento estudiantil, es muy sólido todo el discurso de este tipo y la manera que tiene de organizar a la gente en su facultad, te va a gustar,yo creo que Arthur también debería venir, tómenlo como una Luna de miel, pero con compromiso social.

Alfred se volvió a mi con una emoción pintada en la cara que decía "Emily me está invitando a su casa a mí también, estoy dentro del grupo".

-Nos interesa, aunque no sé hasta qué punto el discurso de una rana pueda ser tan interesante.

- Está acordado entonces... ahora ¡A la cocina! ¡Recojan los platos! ¡Ya, ya, rápido! - Nos apuramos en levantarnos, como empujados por un resorte mientras Em se daba el gusto de exclamar:

-¡Así me gusta esclavos! ¡Todo bien limpio!

Me admiré de la paciencia de Alfred. Hace unos años atrás probablemente se habría enfadado con ella y sus alardes de emperatriz feminista. Ahora parecía estar igual de positivamente impresionado que yo - probablemente porque se sentía aceptado por ella - Incluso le seguía el juego cuando ella daba órdenes como "Quiero ese plato bien fregado" "¿Así, ama?" "¡Sí! ¡Con fuerza Jones!... uy estos gemelitos son un amor, quiero la promoción de dos por uno" "Hey, te escuché rata ladrona , estoy acá mismo mientras tratas de levantarme el novio" "¡A callar esclava inglesa! o te azotaré con mi látigo de poder femenino"

Mientras la tarde avanzaba pude ver a Kiku prometièndole unas revistas de robótica que se publican en su universidad. Luego vi muy entusiasmados a Kiku, Matt y Alfred hablando sobre la adaptación cinematográfica de "Un mundo feliz", así que con Emily nos escabullimos a la terraza donde pude encender por fin un cigarrillo y botar las tensiones que había acumulado durante el viaje a Seattle.

-Y dime ¿Cómo están las cosas con él? ¿Ha valido la pena la espera? - preguntó sin más. Aunque como siempre yo sabía a lo que se refería.

-Claro que sí - afirmé con una seguridad que no planifiqué en absoluto.

-¿Y tú papá? ¿Crees que se lo tomará bien algún día?

-Bueno si no lo hace entonces será su problema, yo no voy a cambiar por él ni por nadie - contesté sintiéndome insolente, casi como si papá estuviera escuchándome. En el fondo no me sentía tan valiente pero a Emily le encantaban estos discursos subversivos. Me apretujó el brazo y suspiró con un dejo de indecisión.

-No te tomes a mal esto, lo he estado pensando bastante. Con Matty llevamos apenas tres años así que no va a hacer ahora, y que sepas que sigo siendo feminista y todo... sigo queriendo hacer de mi vida algo importante, pero ahora entiendo que estar con alguien no me quita individualidad, incluso me suma... ¿Está mal querer casarme con Matthew?

-Lo que estaría mal sería que dejaras ir a Matthew.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras nos reíamos a costa de las estupideces que se escuchaban desde dentro. Teorìas sobre la globalización y un posible régimen totalitario que podría someternos a todos a ser una población no pensante.

-Entremos antes de que esto se convierta en una novela de Orwel (2)

Creo que solo al final de la semana, camino a nueva york logro darme cuenta de lo importante que todo esto es: Reconocer lo que tenemos frente a nuestros padres; llevarlo donde mis amigos de forma oficial, vivir juntos... a este paso tal vez lleguemos también – algún día muy muy lejano – a pensar en casarnos. Es un poco aterradora la idea, pero siento que por primera vez - desde que lo insulté empujándole a cambiar radicalmente contra su voluntad - podría afirmar que he tomado las decisiones correctas respecto a Alfred.

No importa lo que haya dicho hace casi diez años, las decisiones que tomé entonces y la reacción que él eligió tener en ese momento nos llevaron a donde estamos ahora. Estuve años atormentándome pensando en lo fácil que pudo a haber sido todo entre nosotros si yo no le hubiese llamado "friki" . Tardé mucho en comprender que no hay formas correctas de hacer las cosas, sino solo formas diferentes. Las cosas entre Alfred y yo se pudieron haber dado de múltiples maneras y de todos modos significarían algo.

Solo se podría considerar que las cosas están mal si, en un determinado momento, me embargara un arrepentimiento o pensara que hubiera preferido que las cosas sean de otro modo. Pero el verdadero error, según lo veo está en no abrazar el presente con la estela que este ha dejado a su paso; en darse vueltas en el pasado rompiéndose la cabeza con algo que ya no fue porque muchas veces cuando llega la resignación uno se da cuenta que ha perdido una cantidad importante de tiempo reflexionando en función de nada. Y el tiempo no se recupera, sigue adelante expandiéndose y escapándose.

Es demasiado poco para perderlo en arrepentimientos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(1)

- Eres ten hermoso.

-Olvidas que entiendo tu lenguaje bárbaro.

-¡Cállate rana!

-Tu también eres muy guapo, cejas.

Los argumentos de Francis los saqué de la conferencia de Richard Wilkinson: Cómo la desigualdad económica perjudica sociedades. Recomiendo, si tienen 17 minutos de su vida, ver el video, si lo ponen el título en google probablemente los llevará inmediatamente, está en la página TED punto com y pueden escoger los subtítulos en el idioma que quieran. Aprenderán cosas interesantes sobre los problemas del primer mundo, de estos países que tanto nos gustan en Hetalia.

Los argumentos del polìtico de la tele sobre que la desigualdad no es mala, la saqué del blog de una estimada (notese la ironía) columnista chilena de derecha llamada "Lamento decirlo, pero la desigualdad no es un problema" si quieren tambièn leanla para tener el punto de vista opuesto sobre el mismo tema.

(2) George Orwel-escritor Ingles de ciencia ficción famosos por obras como "1984" o "Rebelión en la granja" en elllas criticaba a la monarquía y lso régimenes totalitarios. existe incluso el adjetivo "orwelliano" referente a la novela "1984" y que se refiere a un universo donde predomina la represión y la falta de individualidad. Está bastante relacionado con la trama de "Un mundo feliz" de Aldous Huxley y "Farenheit 451" de Ray Bradbury. Todas novelas que en mi headcanon, Alfred debe amar.


	10. Extra 1: Montaje alternado

**Montaje alternado **(o La variación empujada por ver un cortometraje en un momento preciso)

_"El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede desencadenar un huracán en el otro extremo del mundo"_ (Teoría del caos)

"¿Entonces así va a ser?" Preguntó Sadiq levantando la voz y llamando la atención de Heracles, que estaba dentro del baño del pub donde recíen habían tocado. Y puso más atención a lo que ocurría en el pasillo de afuera -¿Vas a darme la guerra por querer recuperarlo?

"Detente allí, primero…"Se escuchó la voz de Arthur intentando controlar sus iras "No lo recuperarás porque nunca fue tuyo, segundo… no voy a darte guerra aunque podría hacerlo… sabes que si le digo que no creo que seas conveniente para él probablemente me haría caso... pero la verdad es que no lo hago porque respeto su criterio y tu deberías aprender a hacer lo mismo".

Estaban peleando. Heracles lo sabía, aunque ambos se esforzaran por poner sonrisas hipócritas cada vez que él irrumpía en el lugar de la contienda. Esta vez, al escuchar a su amigo, Heracles no pudo evitar sonreirse agradecido por la forma en que Arthur defendía y legitimaba su libertad de elección y su desiciones; se distrajo mientras el agua del lavamanos corría, pensaba en qué haría él si Arthur estuviera en su situación: saliendo con alguien que le torturó emocionalmente por años. Probablemente hubiera sido más radical y no habría podido respetar su desición. Él podía ser la persona más pacífica del mundo, pero si se metían con las cosas que le importaban podía convertirse en un guerrero; las venganzas de las Furias y los arranques de celos de Hera no serían nada en comparación.

Salió del cuarto de baño haciéndose el tonto. Sadiq inmediatamente puso una sonrisa chula en el rostro mientras se acercaba a su pareja para poner un brazo alrededor de su hombro; un gesto que significaba: 'estoy marcando lo que es mío'.

Heracles tenía serias enmiendas al respecto; estaban saliendo, estaban intentando ver qué pasaba en esta nueva versión de su historia, pero nada era seguro. Él no era el chiquillo virgen con la nariz enterrada en los libros que había sido hace unos tres años atrás. Ahora era casi un hombre con un expediente sexual del tamaño de la biblioteca de Alejandría, que tocaba la batería en una banda con su mejor amigo y que sí, seguía con la nariz metida en los libros, pero con constante dosis de conciencia de su realidad.

Igualmente pasó el brazo por la cintura del turco y se dejó besar. Arthur jugaba con el encendedor, pretendiendo estar ausente. Mientras Sadiq le decía lo que harían al día siguiente luego del trabajo, el griego estaba mitad en esos y planes y mitad concentrado en la forma en que Arthur ahora miraba hacia otro lado, mientras rascaba la ebilla de su cinturón ¿Qué tan molesto estaba con esto? ¿Qué le molestará más de esta situación? ¿El hecho de verlo arrastrarse? ¿No aprobar al novio de 'su hermano'? Como el mismo Arthur decía ¿O era saber que ahora no tenía más derechos? Incluso a él le costaba la sola idea de no tenerlos. De pronto la idea de no besar a Arthur, de no sentir el roce de su piel desnuda por las noches le molestaba más que la posibilidad de que Sadiq volviese a arruinarlo todo ¿Era eso normal?

Se despidió de su 'pareja' y se acercó a su amigo para musitar:

"¿Nos vamos?"

Arthur asintió mientras se echaba las manos a los bolsillos. Estaba evitando la tentación de hacer lo de siempre. De agarrarle la mano en la calle, o de pasar la mano por su espalda y meterla en el bolsillo trasero el jeans del griego. Pero eso no era un acto posesivo como el de Sadiq, eso era un acto de complicidad, de sincronía corporal. Arthur muchas veces tenía los mismos desplantes de afecto físico que tenía Sadiq hacia él, la diferencia era el tono: ellos no tenían que probar nada, su relación estaba probada y no necesitaban explicarse, o no les importaba, ellos sabían lo que eran.

Si en ese entonces un ventarrón hubiera volado el pañueco de cuadros negros y blancos que Arthur usaba en el cuello como bufanda, hubiera tenido que correr media cuadra para recogerlo. Lo habría reacomodado mirándose en una vidriera y hubieran seguido su camino a la estación de metro. Pero entonces no habían pillado el tren de las 11.35, sino el de las 11.50; entonces habrían llegado justo antes de que empezara a exibirse 'El gabinete del doctor Caligari' y se habrían sentado en silencio uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse, solo hablándose de vez en cuando para comprobar sus hipótesis sobre las accionesde los personajes y sobre "¿Te das cuenta de lo surrealista que es el montaje del cuadro? Todo artificial y puntiagudo" "Yo creo que Tim Burton ha tomado la estética de esta película y la ha hecho su firma personal..." "¿De verdad que sí?" "Es increible lo mucho que se hacía en ese tiempo con tan pocos recursos tecnológicos..." "El contrapicado acentúa las formas angulosas" "Yo creo que es para infundirle vértigo al asunto"

Porque ellos nunca cometían la vulgaridad de emocionarse con la película en una observación entregada a la obra de arte. No. Ellos tenían que analizar cuadro por cuadro, los planos, enfoques, ángulos; ver la construcción de las secuencias, analizar el montaje, ver la relación con los sonidos y música. Y luego discutir por horas sobre los mensajes ocultos.

Por eso, luego de terminar el film, hubieran corrido bajo la lluvia torrencial para llegar a tomarse un té y discutir acaloradamente sobre lo que vieron. A eso de las seis de la mañana y se hubieran ido cada uno a su cuarto; aguantando las ganas de seguirse. Heracles se hubiera juntado al otro día con Sadiq a comer y el turco le habría demostrado que tenía intenciones de ser mejor, él se habría conmovido y habría tratado de enterrar sus inseguridades. A lo mejor hubieran sucumbido una vez con Arthur, besándose apasionadamente en medio de un confuso episodio durante el desayuno, pero llenos de arrepentimientos, le habrían quitado importancia. Unos meses depués Arthur habría conocido a un yankee y había comenzado a escribir un neuvo capítulo, separado de la historia de Heracles; habrían sido hermanos desde entonces, pero como correspondía que lo fueran.

Pero si el ventarrón no venía. Si el pájaro se hubiera comido a la mariposa que revoloteaba por el parque, entonces el insecto no se hubiera parado en el parabrisas del autobus y no hubiese distraído al conductor por unos segundos. Entonces el vehículo hubiera aprovechado la luz verde, hubiese cruzado la calle a tiempo y se hubiera estacionado justo frente a la pareja de amigos que estaba en la esquina de la calle Great Eastern con Shoreditch Hight, bloqueando la corriente de aire. Ellos hubieran alcanzado a tomar el tren de las 11.35. habrían comprado el ticket del mini cine a eso de las 11:45.

Entonces, Mindy, la chica de la boletería les dijo "Ya que están acá podrían aprovechar de entrar a ver lo que queda del ciclo de cortos" "¿Son alemanes?" "Sí, esta semana hay ciclo de cine alemán, pero la próxima traemos cine italiano, del neorrealismo, deberían venir" "¿Y no hay problema con que entremos así nada más?" "¡Para nada! Debe quedar uno solo de todos modos" "Alright then, thanks love" Arthur le guiñó el ojo con ese aire de puto coqueto y entraron a la sala oscura, casi repleta, solo se veía en la pantalla una taza de café siendo revuelta y luego una página de un libro siendo leída. (1)

Los amigos se sentaron en la fila trasera, donde no había nadie. La vista fija en la pantalla, complacidos de ver cine moderno en blanco y negro. Parecía que en la cinta la protagonista se estaba enamorando a primera vista. Arthur, excéptico como siempre, soltó un resoplido burlón y el griego negó con la cabeza por su falta de apertura.

El romance no era para el género preferido de Arthur. A Heracles le daba igual; el creía que el cine debía mostrar todos los aspectos de la vida e ideas, pero su amigo era más tajante. A él le gustaban los thriller sicológicos, el suspense, el cine experimental, el realismo crudo, las historias violentas o negras al estilo de Darren Aronofsky. Era tan cerrado que cuando vieron 'Amelie' lo único que hizo fue criticar, mascullar unos "¡Qué puta cursilada es esta!" "Estúpidos franceses" y salir de la sala diciendo "Esta película le ha hecho un gran daño al séptimo arte y al mundo".

Aún así, se quedó mirando en un silencio respetuoso, Heralces podía adivinar lo que pensaba su amigo '_Vamos, mujer tonta... háblale ¿qué tanto daño puede hacer un chico que trabaja en una librería con unos viejitos?'_ Arthur tenía una risa burlona, porque claro, él siempre pregonaba que a él nunca le pasarían esas cosas. Él no quería a nadie. Si se quería tirar a alguien le hablaba y le preguntaba. Heracles era igual de directo normalmente, pero intuía que cuando se trataba de emociones más complejas no era tan fácil.

Y cómo se dijo antes. Ellos nunca veían la película con ojos de espectador pasivo sino con ojos de crítico. No obstante, a medida que fue avanzado la historia, el inglés en su fuero interno comenzaba -muy a su pesar – a sentirse identificado con la frustración y los miedos de la protagonista. Joder, si lo tenía tan cerca. Por qué mierda no le decía nada. Y qué carajo le importaba a él lo que le pasara a esa pava. A él nunca le pasaría algo así. Se lo repitió muchas veces hasta que le hiciera sentido, pero entonces miró al lado para asegurarse de que su amigo no lo estaba descubriendo en su vergonzosa situación, y se sintió súbitamente acongojado.

_Mierda, mierda... está a diez centímetros de mí... por qué diablos me pongo tan nervioso ¡Es Heracles solamente! Está aquí... siempre ha estado aquí, no es nada del otro mundo, no es como si lo necesite o lo eche de menos, un polvo me lo puedo conseguir en cualqueir parte, pfft ¡soy Arthur Kirkland!...es solo un polvo... un polvo con mi mejor amigo... es solo que él sabía como hacerlo, estaba acostumbrado a su técnica... no es nada más..._

Al final de la cinta, a los casi trece minutos, Heracles pudo ver que Arthur ya no sonreía; tenía las manos hechas un puño. Y no era que fuera empático con la protagonista, seguro pensaba que se merecía la desgracia por la que pasaba pero a lo mejor pensaba en él. Tal vez pensaba en ellos. Heracles al menos lo pensaba ¿Y a ellos si les estaba pasando lo mismo? ¿Y si él también estaba perdiendo para siempre una oportunidad por no poder verbalizarlo? ¿Qué podría decirle a su amigo si ni siquiera sabía bien lo que ocurría?

Miles de opciones venían a su mente.

_Arthur... no estoy seguro de lo mío con Sadiq... no sé lo que quiero... creo que pienso más en tí que en él cuando estoy con él...¿Es muy cursi lo que estoy diciendo? Estoy confundido... ¿Será posible que esto que nos pasa no sea solo hermandad? ¿Qué piensas de mí, Arthur? ¿Me extrañas? ¿Me quieres? Por supuesto que me quieres... la pregunta es ¿De qué manera?'_

Era el turno de Heracles de empuñar la mano. Desearía ser más elocuente en este momento. Ser directo, como cuando le dijo a ese japonés "¿Te apetece que lo hagamos?", pero esto no es lo mismo, porque con Arthur han tenido sexo miles de veces. La mano engrifada del inglés hace contacto con la suya, se miran y ambos lo ven, _ lo saben_. Arthur abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo, y la cierra. Heracles hace lo mismo. ¿Por qué tuvieron que entrar a ver este cortometraje? Se supone que pagaron por ver otra cinta, el clásico del expresionismo alemán. Pero no, ahora la gente se paraba para irse, los que venían a ver la siguiente cinta entraban y ellos eran incapaces de unir valor para hablarse. Así imposible entender nada.

"Tenemos que salir de acá" dijo finalmente el inglés, poniéndose de pie, asumiendo que lo seguirían sin protestar. La chica de la boletería los observó con curiosidad mientras salían a la calle. Para mal de males llovía. El inglés miró al cielo y bufó cínicamente "This is great". Heracles metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón y comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido posible hacia la primera cafetería que encontraran abierta; eran las cero horas y diez minutos. Solo encontraron una especie de pub-restaurante; un local oscuro, no tan ruidoso ni concurrido. Se sentaron en un rincón. El de ascendencia griega pidió un chocolate, deseando poder beberse una taza de té de Malevos o Taigetos. Arthur como siempre el té más negro posible, sin azucar y un chorro de leche.

Ninguno parecía dispuesto a empezar. Heracles estaba inmerso en su mutismo reflexivo, pero como pudo se empujó a tomar la mano de su amigo por sobre la mesa. El puño del inglés se tensó, pero fue relajándose conforme el pulgar del castaño masajeaba sus nudillos, Arthur abrió su mano y permitió que la más tostada y grande que la suya entrelazara los dedos; él también participó apretando un poco el agarre. Y esta vez había posesividad, había un '_No te vayas con él_' en ese gesto y toda la negación que había construido durante todo ese tiempo en su cabeza con el "_Somos hermanos... no estoy enamorado, solo me conformo con tenerlo todo en la misma persona_", todo eso se derrumbó y se hizo polvo, como si nunca hubiese existido. Heracles lo entendió así y finalmente dijo:

"Todo lo de estos últimos diez días ha sido una pésima idea"

"Yo también lo creo... ¿Hablarás con él?"

"Iré a buscarlo al trabajo para decírselo"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"¿Temes que me haga cambiar de parecer?"

Arthur chasqueó la lengua; él no era celoso, nunca lo había sido. Era el turco infame quien le causaba desconfianza.

"Confío en tí"

"Entonces no hay problema."

Heracles era un ser de aire, y de pronto estar con alguien como Sadiq, que era de fuego, de celos, de ataduras, no le parecía una idea muy atractiva. Arthur en cambio era de agua, tenía una profundidad y una flexibilidad que eran totalmente compatibles con él. Roderich y Elizabetha eran la tierra, quienes les daban la estabilidad para no perderse en sus remolinos.

Tomaron sus tazas calientes aún con las manos juntas sobre la mesa y al acabar fue el mismo Arthur quien se cambió de asiento para quedar a su lado.

"No puedo creer lo cerca que estuve de cagarla solo por no haberte visto" admitió. Heracles sabía cuánto le costaba esa honestidad y le premió con un sabor a chocolate en los labios. Porque nada tenía que cambiar. Esto no había nacido con esta epifanía causada por una casual entrada prematura al cine. Había nacido en el momento que Heracles le preguntó si quería darle su primer beso y se había consumado después del concierto de Radiohead. Era eso de saber que eran algo no que tenía nombres, ni rejas, ni compromisos, ni se regía por las normas sociales que todos conocían.

Y esa noche, luego de deshacerse de la ropa mojada y su peso, se desvelaron y se durmieron como quisieron. Y por primera vez en diez días no sobraba el frío espacio vacío en el colchón.

**Nota: **Y así es, en mi humilde opinión, como debieron ser las cosas. No podía sacámelo del sistema. Tenía que escribir esto. Lo siento.

(1) El corto se llama "El sueño del caracol" y lo pueden encontrar fácilmente subtitulado al español en youtube, dura 14 minutos, es hermoso y creo que les hará pensar en muchas cosas, como en las veces que debieron hablar y en esas oportunidades que no volverán.


End file.
